Practicality Saves The day
by Cookie Monster 4277
Summary: At 14, I found out that I had the same abliltes as a mutant who called himself the 'Master Of Magnetism'. A normal life thanks to that is out the question. At times, my life feels like a cosmic joke. But, if there's anyone who can handle an impossible task it's me.
1. Chapter 1

**Readers**

 **Did**

 **You**

 **Know? (Death Note fans will get this)**

 **I've lost all direction for the plot of my last story and I decided to write about the only thing I could think about for the last few weeks- this.**

 **Any other tips on beating writer's block would be greatly appreciated.**

At 14 I was more practical than most adults. At the time, I didn't know it yet. I just thought that since I was going to be an adult soon who'd need to provide for myself that I should look into my options.

As poor as I was I figured not looking into my options would be the worst thing I could possibly do. I read often enough to know that in my country being a poor person was like wearing a huge target on your back. Whose public services got cut first? Who was more likely to get harassed by local bullies or even law enforcement? The poor.

They as a group tended not to vote so they didn't matter to politicians. I didn't like the idea of begging my local leaders for basic services and relying on whether the voters liked the idea of supporting a program that made my life livable. The opinions of the masses swayed too much for my liking.

In my mother's house either "You work or you go to school". I excelled in public school but found that they couldn't teach me at my level. I did the work in seconds and when I inquired about programs for gifted students they said they couldn't help me.

At first, I thought they were lying. I saw the newspapers. There were stories of kids who took all AP courses would one be too much to ask for? Then I realized that my case was different they lived in safe middle class neighborhoods and I didn't.

I planned to stick it out. Go to my abysmal school, get straight A's, and get scholarships for 'excelling given your circumstances'. That phrase whenever I heard it irritated me. I really hated how certain people because of their social class were expected to fail. Besides the fact that I am in no way inferior to anyone else, social class at a such a young age is inherited.

It's something someone can't control. Giving up on someone, refusing to work at providing a descent education to all students and blaming things like genetics or the fact that a person has a single mother was just excuse making that allows failure to go unaddressed. If the poor aren't educated of course they don't get jobs that require an education.

I studied in detail the monster that was American poverty and found how people became and stayed poor. I knew every trap that would set me back and prepared myself to dodge minefields, one mistake or miscalculation and it could all be over.

In the end, I took the path of least resistance and took the GED test. If the state wouldn't provided me with a quality education I'd get one myself. I was appalled by the ease of the test and in the end it was a formality. Well, to me- a record number of people nationally failed that year.

Once I was done with the math section of the test, I felt a sudden awareness encase my body. I suddenly knew where the pencil tips, phone batteries, and zippers were without looking. I just knew.

This awareness expanded to every piece of metal within a 2 mile radius turning my private hell into an opera that was sung only for my ears. I didn't understand the words, but I could tell that it sounded lovely.

I was so entranced that I didn't bother summoning up the energy to glare at a neighbor who was copying my answers. I knew he was looking at at me (my school had at least taught me to be aware of my surroundings to avoid bullies and robbers), but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Luckily, these things had a tendency of working themselves out- karma my mother would say. The pencil the man held did a sudden arc on and through his answer document. The other test takers were too busy with their historically harder version of the the GED to care.

As satisfied as I was with this outcome, I knew I had to do something if my guess was right and I wanted to live to thirty.

 _This has to stop. How-_

Just after I thought this, the pencil dropped out the air.

That was too strange for me to write the incident off as a coincidence. As I easily took the test, in my mind I worked out that I was obviously a mutant.

After the test, I walked out thinking of the consequences of this. My mother was too enamored with scriptures laced with hate to let me stay with her if she found out.

I'd read the stories 'Mutant Terrorizes Town!' Sensationalist titles grabbed headlines, but when you thought about it the stories were ridiculous. Yes, the teen decided to destroy the town he lived in his whole life. After all, terrorism was something people did willingly. It was totally their fault for not controlling the powers suddenly thrust upon them.

Yes, we totally needed to hunt down mutants brutally. Everyone knew the only way to solve our problems was with a bullet.

Regardless of the lack of logic, at least these articles gave me some insight into the consequences of failing to hide my abilities. They'd ship me away and say I was "being handled" as the paper called it.

Unfortunately, I was a special case. A mutant who called himself 'The Master Of Magnetism' shared my abilities so whatever happened to the teen would only be magnified in my case. I'd be interrogated for information I didn't know (if they were extraordinarily dull they'd think he was my father) until I figured out which vein to slice with my (plastic of course) knife.

"I'd kill myself to spite the FBI" That should be a t-shirt.

The obvious conclusion was that I need to learn to control my - gift? Burden? Not curse- my mother's cycle of depression, slavish following of scripture (thankfully, I'm not a girl) and more depression turned me off from that forever. William Stryker was not a man I'd want as my shepherd- his inability to allow anyone, but him think made me hate him even before I knew I was a mutant.

I didn't shiver as I walk through the snow despite my threadbare coat. Thanks to my school's and house's lack of heat I was very experienced at ignoring the cold. I singlemindedly headed home.

 _I'd need a job._

I had the brains to be a doctor yes, but things changed quickly. I needed something I could train for quickly so I'd at the very least not become homeless if I had to run.

Given my new affinity for metal and that need I decided to become a mechanic.

My mother appreciated the fact that I'd taken the GED and managed to get me a job at a lab working security (yes, even the working poor networked).

The hours were long and the pay barely enough to compensate for that. I loved that job. I spent hours reading in the dimly lit camera room.

I found a small steel pipe in an abandoned lot and often shaped it into various miniature models of things in my books as I read. If I lack material to read I often spent hours playing with it like clay. This honed my abilities considerably.

The more I read the more I wanted to know. On my scarce off days I spent hours in the junkyard. There away from the pressures of living I could simply be and enjoy the metal that jumped at my requests.

Once I'd acquired a small sum of money, I bought the cheapest car that looked like it could still drive. I was never one to shy from a challenge and by February it was restored to it's former glory. In the end, I sold it back to the junk yard manager (who was very surprised that I'd managed to fix it).

The money wasn't a lot considering how long I spent on the car (the car had every possible problem a car could have), but I thought long and hard about what to do with the extra money.

I came to the conclusion that I shouldn't tell my mother. I didn't see why someone who worked as hard as she did and earned as little as she did gave all her extra money (as well as some money that would've went to bills) to charity and her church.

Besides, this was exactly what I wanted in the first place. I bought another car with the money and spent the rest of the money on the repairs. In a few weeks I finally had my own personal haven. Somewhere that was actually mine. One night, I looked outside the window smiling.

 _It's cold outside but I have heat._

I turned back to my bookshelf in the of the car and my fingers touched the covers of my books.

Now they'd never be burned in a fit of religious fervor. Never again.

 _No one can take this away from me. I'll always have somewhere to go._

I buried myself in my blankets and started reading by a flashlight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arctic Fox from Afar: Exactly! I salute you fellow Death Note fan. Thanks for following. Also, have't you noticed that the show is a big game of "He knows I know. That he knows that I know he knows" (I got the exact quote from Death Note Honest Trailers but the point still stands. How is it so interesting? That is the power of great writing.**

I continued my pattern of knowledge gathering and hands on learning. Not that I hadn't done it before, but this time it was much more fun. I wasn't distracting myself from bullies who always seemed to pop up once people found out that I was well read. A pity that I was bullied for that. It only reinforces poverty in the long run. However, I am old enough to recognize that it came from a sense of inferiority that many uneducated people have. The biggest bullies tended to be to most insecure members of society who disliked themselves for one reason or another. Instead of going inward for self acceptance and respect, they violently lashed outward hurting others in the process.

I understand this much better now than I did at the time. But, I knew something had to be off about them which was why I didn't care about their opinions. By my high school years I was past caring.

I left school not because of bullying, but because I felt I should be treated better than I was. At home at least mother had the excuse of being mentally ill and on her good days when the disease wasn't grasping her mind it was obvious that she loved me even if she was religious nut. The bullies had no such justification. That combined with the lack of resources at school made the whole thing feel like a waste of time. In the end, I did what I thought would make me happier.

It was a complete success. Without the pressure of being harassed daily, it was much easier for me to grow and become better. That new freedom combined with my powers lead to me view the world around me as a place full of potential for growth.

It truly was the little things. With my extra paycheck and handyman skills the heat was always on. I could dress in a way that pleased me not flashy, but not boring. This lead to me expecting more for myself. I had a very clear idea of what a man was from the books I read and since I fit the qualifications for being a man (in my head anyway) I felt a very real need to act the part. My house soon had no cracking walls and was neat. Being able to manipulate metal at a distance had the underrated plus of making handy work a breeze. I often had to lie to my Mother about how projects that took days to do normally were accomplished in mere hours.

It's nearly impossible to not see the future as a controllable thing when you knew you could stop anyone who crossed you. I had a rock solid confidence in myself thanks to this security.

It was a very ordinary day when this confidence was tested. I had smiled and nodded at my mother faithful quoting scripture (one of the few things that made her happy) and was forced to go to another meeting with the Strike At Everything We Hate cult.

How could they just pick the scripture they follow? God loves and man kills? But, I remember seeing this thing that said 'love thy neighbor'. Not 'Kill your neighbor if they show signs that they are mutants'. How did they ignore the obvious contradictions? My brain would've exploded from the cognitive dissonance.

I was proud that I even managed to not look as unhappy as I felt. Not that it would've mattered, my mother was in the specially labeled women's section of the church, which also happened to be at the back away from the podiums. Coincidence? I think not. Still, I was proud at my exercise of will power. They'd singled me out (again) for my known love of science and I didn't rise to their baiting.

As long as I knew my books were never out of my sight at home, I was at ease. I do remember people saying to "pray for me" as if science and religion were completely incompatible. Many scientists were creationists that thought a number of things. Like that evolution and science explained how god's universe worked. I may not be religious but I didn't like the false premise their prayer was built on.

After service and out of the ear shot of her fellow worshipers, my mother berated me for "Embarrassing" her. I said nothing as nothing I could do could possibly help. My mother would still be unhappy and the situation would still be extremely sad. The authority figures bullied a child for daring to say he liked science at his own school (which quickly got back to the church cough cult) several years ago. I was in middle school and they were still holding that against me. I hadn't shown any signs of interest in science after that (as far as they knew) and yet they still harassed me for it. For all the talk they said about having a loving community I found they were much more cliquish than my high school.

After this, I took my customary before work nap. I headed there thinking I'd learn some more about magnetism and physics. I was very wrong.

A few hours into my shift a pretty woman knocked at my door. She was young slim and if I were any other man I would've looked everywhere but her face. But, I did remember that I had a job to do.

"Yes." I say

The blonde tugs a strand of hair " I'm new here and I need my keys to floor 31."

Inside my head I scoff at the request. I was kinda new on the job, but I knew how things operated. People were given keys by a machine that checked their bio metrics. If she asked for it now then she obviously wanted to bypass this.

However, being a churchgoer had taught me a few things. I outwardly nodded and said "Of course I just need to see your ID and you're all set."

The woman waltzed into the security room while touching my body unnecessarily against her's. Another alarm bell rang in my head.

Why didn't she simply give me the ID from the door? What's a woman like her doing touching on high school aged kids? She couldn't be that desperate.

She was either a spy or a pedophile who targeted teenagers. Considering the fact that she chose to see me now and not as I walked to my car, the second one was extremely unlikely.

 _Either way, I shouldn't chance this._

As she went into her purse she bent her back at a unnecessary angle giving me a view most men would die for. That was her first mistake.

I went for the back of her shins and kicked them hard suddenly.

This knocked her down- for a second she recovered quickly and was soon back on her feet.

Far too quickly for her to be anything but a trained fighter. I knew that kick had at least shattered something. Yet there she was, looking completely unperturbed. She'd felt pain before and was used to fighting through it.

At this moment, I found the door behind me was locked. I'd need to turn around to open it. Exposing your back to the enemy is a very stupid move. So I'd have to fight her and win.

She sprung up like a cat and I barely managed to dodge the first punch. I ducked out her way, but the second punch knocked the air out me and sent me flying into a wall. A shelf also decided to fall on me at that exact minute.

I had partial visibility from my position, but from her angle she couldn't see that I could see her.

Warily, I waited for her to make the next move. If she simply took the keys from my desk we'd both live through this. That was the best outcome for both parties. I could always find another job.

A rather frightening gleam shone over her eye from the overhead lights as she grabbed my keys and walked toward me.

She'd finish what she started.

I wouldn't let that happen.

You see dear reader, I always have a backup plan.

While she was getting the keys, I'd taken the liberty of shaping my favorite steel ball into a razor sharp knife.

Just as she bent over to presumably kill me the knife arrived millimeters from her flesh.

I push myself out the clutter while forcing the woman backward into the wall.

"Exactly who are you?"

The women's blond hair shifted to a familiar red with matching blue scales covering her body. There was not a drop of fear on her face just surprise.

"Mystique" I say

 _Just, what is so important here that the Brotherhood wants it? No forget that how am I going to escape this one?_

I saw her press a button on her hidden communicator and promptly decided to take cover under my desk.

 _Let's hope they took the easy way out and chose a window._

If I was right and someone was coming, I did not want to be hit with shrapnel.

Looking back, I'm proud I managed to keep the knife to her throat despite the rapidly changing situation.

I was right and the window opposite my desk crumpled in on itself. Which was especially troubling, considering how the panes were made of **iron**. If the window had simply exploded I would've been relived. But only one person could bend metal like that.

 _And I thought getting jumped in school was bad._

I may have gotten pretty good at using my abilities, but I knew I was thoroughly outclassed here.

A older man floated calmly through the busted window.

I got from under the desk because if I died I'd do it on my feet.

Without moving an inch, the man sent a bar speeding toward me. I instantly stopped the bar in midair before it sending it out the busted window (I wasn't just going to hand him ammunition).

Magneto sent me a creepy grin in response. Lesser souls would've fainted out of sheer terror (I've seen that happen).

I did no such thing and sent him the best glare I could muster. From the second, but no less creepy grin, he was in no way intimidated.

The knife I had at the blue woman's neck was yanked out out my grasp.

When I noticed it wasn't at Mystique's neck, I tugged it back to me. It stopped midway between myself and Magneto. I pulled harder and he pulled harder so the knife went nowhere.

I now know he was adding just enough strength to counteract me. He was testing me. I quickly hit my maximum.

The knife suddenly disappeared out my grasp. I couldn't even follow where it went. It was that fast. Magneto was done playing.

 _He didn't even move his hands this entire time.. He's playing with me._

Another traitorous thought chimed in.

 _What, surprised? The guy looks to be at least two hundred years old of course he's playing with you._

I had to agree with that portion of my inner monologue. No, I'm not mentally ill- as far as I know.

 _Yet, I'm not dead._

I say " So judging by the fact you didn't bother using your hands you weren't actually trying were you?"

"Not at all." He folded his hands.

I absentmindedly picked up my key chain and fused my house keys into tiny balls on the key ring."Eh I figured. Though if that's the case what was that tug of war about?"

There was a pause as he watched me bend my keys up. I didn't understand the interest- he had the same abilities as I did.

"How long have you had them?"

I frown "Don't answer my question with a question"

The older man laughed at me. I'd never been so insulted in my life. Was it possible for someone to be any more condescending?

 _What is so damn amusing about me? He freaking laughed. Oh- look at that I'm angry... I don't like how much control I'm letting him have over my feelings._

After the chuckle he said "I was curious."

I shake away my displeasure "That was incredibly rude."

"Yes, anything but rudeness."

I barely contained an eyeroll.

 _This guy's unbelievable._

"I've have them since December."

There was another pause.

"Ok we're not fighting and we're not talking just what is the point of us being here now?"

 _I am certainly out of a job._

Neither said anything. At that moment I decided to leave.

They were both visibly shocked that I simply grabbed my backpack and coat and headed to the door.

Magneto says "Strange I haven't had someone walk away from me in a while."

"We don't have anything to discuss anymore and you were rude. That's not a combination for success now is it?"

I walked away nursing my bruised ego. Through I certainly wasn't unhappy enough for it to completely destroy my judgement. I was sure to elude the tail they had on me before I drove home. It wasn't too hard I knew the area very well.

 **And if you're confused about Magneto's reaction here's the explanation. In the movies he's deadpan snarker (emphasis on dead) this is him in X-Men (2000):**

 **Cyclops** **: Storm, fry him!**

 **Magneto: Oh yes! A bolt of lightning into a huge copper conductor. I thought you lived at a school?**

 **If this was him when he was facing the X-Men why would he be any different with my OC? I figured he'd think about how he was as a (much) younger man and do everything to annoy him. Why? He's a goddamn troll he doesn't need a reason.**

 **The OC's personality amuses him because he's seen it (and lived it) before. Finally, why did he let him leave? He didn't the main character eluded the mutant he sent to follow him. In the chapter you can see that he really underestimates the kid. At this point Chris (yes that's the OC's name) doesn't seem like a threat at all so the kid gets to give him loads of lip.**


	3. Chapter 3

As I went about my life, I had no idea of the trouble my conversation with Magneto would cause. I just felt glad that it had been dark and that I'd lost the tail. If I knew the amount of resources Magneto had put into finding me I would've quickly scrambled to the other side of the earth.

Instead I was young and very stupid. I stayed in my city and found another job at a local library. It felt like a dream come true. I'd talk to adults who wanted to learn and helped them pass the GED. My young age lead to me being called kid genius. If a fellow GED tutor didn't want to answer a question they'd say "ask kid genius". But this time it was different, I was praised for my knowledge and not scorned for it.

Once, a man started crying in the middle of class. He was a veteran of the Vietnam War and thus there was nothing "soft" about him. He said seeing me brought him hope.

I didn't understand why this was the case. There had to be thousands of people who were smarter or more successful than me. I'd just gotten the luckiest break ever. I'd met Magneto and he let me live. If he wanted me to be dead that's what would've happened. There was nothing hope inspiring about having your fate decided by another arbitrarly.

I wasn't that durable either. I dropped out because I was being mistreated in school. Rationally speaking, I knew that would destroy my chances for a lot of high school freshman scholarships, but I found I didn't care. I wanted freedom and if that meant I had to go to a less than perfect college then so be it. A key part of success I'd read, was being able to delay gratification and I certainly didn't meet that. I read because it was fun. I did everything I did because it was fun. There no discipline involved whatsoever.

I chalked up my self directed education to my mother. She was the rebellious black sheep of her family for daring to pick up a book. In her family the education differences between the sexes were sharp. The sons learned about "god's great planet" and learned advanced mathematics and science (while conveniently ignoring evolution) while the women did the chores. In my grandfather's mind an education for women was an unnecessary burden. My mom sometimes read solely to spite her father (who could neither strike her for reading the good word nor praise her for knowing the Bible like the back of her hand).

By the time I was born, she'd had her first mental breakdown from the stress involved from moving away from everything she knew. I was lucky my dad committed suicide (he was not a nice man. I will leave it at that.) soon after giving us a paid off house.

My intellect and skills were simply the product of my being at the right place at the right time. My mom read to me, I was smart enough to see through religion, and I wasn't a girl so I could freely move about to retrieve forbidden information.

Yes, that was how I thought. I did not see anything remarkable about any of my achievements. I was given a life and this was it and I did my best with what I was given.

Why wasn't my mother a 'god fearing woman' married soon after that? Her being mentally ill stopped most of the available Christian males from approaching her. And when her illness became less obvious and I got older I scared the rest away.

"My mom is not going to be married to someone who thought about her like she was a piece of meat!" I said before going on a prank spree that rivaled _Home Alone_.

There was blood spilt (I'd cut myself with power tools built for larger hands) which only made me more determined to win.

If a well aimed water balloon did not persuade them, I'd bump into the suitors saying compromising things like "My mom said she had theses things called STDS what's that?" while putting on a an innocent face.

This eventually lead to me tipping off the FBI about a quack doctor who withheld information from the parents of a child so they'd continue to pay him for his "natural and godly remedies". This was nothing sophisticated. I'd heard him mispronounce and misuse medical terms that I'd heard on tv.

My reasoning was childish but accurate. _Doctors go to to school for a really long time. So if he was one he'd know his bones by now._

I saw this my chance to get him out the picture forever as I knew how much my mother hated liars. I didn't have a phone so I called from a public phone (which coincidentally made the discovery of my identity impossible) using a quarter I'd stole from him.

I remember thinking.

 _If this guy's not a doctor then he deserves to lose money for all the people he's cheated. If he is one I'll give it back._

Turns out he was part of a network of fake doctors who gave faux medicine for exorbitant prices. My actions ended up saving the lives of a hundred people who had severe medical conditions that were not being addressed. If my identity was made public we'd be in the bad graces of many powerful people (the state health department was involved- they knew about the doctors but didn't say anything for a fee) and "dealt with" quietly.

Back to the topic at hand, instead of of saying what I thought I put on my 'nice church boy face' and said "That's great.". I was at work and my job was to help these people earn GED's. If they found inspiration in my story however misguided I ought to use it to do my job better.

It was as I said it was a dream come true. I made even more money than my previous job with the added bonus of being able to attend intellectually stimulating events on a regular basis.

When my want for a college education bugged me my knowledge of statistics and my self confidence went to war.

 _The odds of your graduating a near zero are you really willing to put yourself into debt for that?_

 _I am not a statistic._

 _But you are, complete with the single mother and the total lack of parental supervision. Our life is practically a checklist for failure. I honestly don't doubt that you - we forget it I can learn the material. But there are other barriers that simply being smart won't cover. How long will this GED job last? Will we able to stay on top of our taxes to avoid losing our house. Face it we live in a house of cards._

 _I am. You have a point there. But that simply doesn't mean we give up. I am willing to accept a compromise here._

 _I'm listening._

This lead to me studying for several CLEP tests and taking several online courses. I did this while going about my ordinary life. I figured that if I could excel in my academic studies while working full time that I could handle anything life threw at me.

I succeeded in this pursuit. I had big plans of going to college next semester and even entertained the notion of receiving a degree while my mom attended the ceremony crying from her joy as she did in church.

The last part was obviously going to never happen, my mom would be upset that I chose to major in the heathen subjects that were engineering and metallurgy. But the fantasy was very appealing.

But like all dreams they had to be end.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I am on fire! Four chapters in four days._**

 **Arctic Fox from Afar: Yes, it is very complicated, finally I find someone willing to admit that!**

 **I loved writing this chapter but it was very hard. I hope I've manged to capture the voices of the characters well. But, as Sailor Moon says "Well, I can only do my best."**

 _Why was he different?_ I though. Why did I let Magneto get under my skin earlier? I'd just completed my schoolwork and any other questions I had were already answered. Which left me with the one I couldn't answer.

I looked up to my ceiling. However, this did nothing but waste time.

I settled into my bed and decided to sleep on the question.

This literally meant sleep on it. I was a lucid dreamer and thus could control my dreams. Dreams allowed me to think about problems for hours at a time uninterrupted.

I'd just shut my eyes when my windows flew open with a loud bang.

I sleepily rubbed my eyes and berated myself for forgetting to lock the windows and wasting heat.

I did not expect to see Magneto entering the window.

"Your an extraordinarily hard person to find."

"That's the point. Besides, if you have to rely on me being stupid enough to announce to the world where I lived you really need to reevaluate your strategy."

As you can see, I was not thinking straight at the time. Magneto wasn't someone who could kill me with an eye blink. He was an obstacle to sleep, like an alarm, that needed to go away.

I saw his eyes wandering my room.

When I asked him about him about it in the future he said:

"You see Chris someone's room shows a lot about who they are."

Mine said a lot. It was neat, simple, and covered in books. A picture of my mom and I from my younger days was framed on my drawer.

" _On the Origin Of Species_ by Darwin an interesting choice."

I wasn't insane and I figured that if I became too snarky I'd be a very dead man. But, certain ground rules had to be set. I bowed to no man.

"Let's work on things in their relative order of importance. How did you find me?"

"And why should I answer that?"

"I'm willing to answer questions honestly if you do the same."

"And if all my questions are already answered?"

"Then we stare at each other for hours. You discovering my identity has tipped the scale in a way that I will not passively accept."

"Yet you're perfectly OK with my presence, despite the fact that I could kill you if I wanted."

 _Oh, an underlying threat. I was wondering when that was going to happen._

I shrug. I was very fond of those. It was noncommittal and an air of confidence tended to scare off bullies.

"Every bit counts the difference is- I can do something about this in the short term." I made the calculated decision to absentmindedly float my hammer by my door.

A large enough smash would alert my mom, plus it had the added bonus of making me look nonchalant.

I enjoyed this. The posturing and games were just as fun as achieving a goal.

There was a pause. I knew I was stubborn enough to simply ignore the man. Though, I doubted he'd see the point of pushing for this victory when taking a slight loss will help in the long run.

I was very right.

"Your little program for underprivileged adults, it was mentioned in the papers."

No good deed goes unpunished. If my pass rate wasn't so high we wouldn't have been mentioned at all.

 _A chain is only as strong as it's weakest link. Though with that reasoning, I'd give my friends and enemies the same level of scrutiny. One because they want to harm me the other because they knew confidential things. That level of paranoia would kill me._

I nod my head. "Plausible enough to be true. Either that or you're a damn good liar. And I've analyzed all sort of speeches from liars"

"Even Clinton?"

"Especially Clinton." I enunciated the former president's name. "'I did not have sexual relations with that woman."

"Really? What tipped you off?"

"Unnatural speech patterns. Everyone makes the same mistakes. He said "that woman" not her name that's distancing. Well, you don't distance yourself from something if you're not threatened by something."

I pause "There was the lack of contractions used too. 'Did not' is something you'd expect from someone who was new to English. Not a native. I'm not even going to begin getting into the details of the body language. I'd be talking for hours."

I pause then said " Tell me did a woman named Jenny try to make the story about herself?"

"Yes, I almost didn't finish the article thanks to that."

I laugh.

 _It's a shame you kept reading. The one time I rely on luck.._

"For someone who insisted on answering questions in their order of importance you're eager to small talk." He threw my words back at me.

I shrug unaffected. I had a plan for getting control of the conversation in the works.

"Just hitting my quota for the day."

Magneto now was the exasperated one. I enjoyed this tiny advantage greatly.

"Pleasure to be of assistance"

"No time like the present -well that implies that the the future is a real thing."I smirk at that.

"You believe the present is all we have." He correctly infers.

"Well, the only reason why we expect the sun to rise is because it has always done so. Who's to say a black hole can't appear randomly in our part of the universe? It's happened in other ones. So yeah I think the present is all we have and that the present is a result of a ton of factors from the past."

He paused then said "Perhaps. And your thoughts on mutation.. I assume you read the newspapers."

I did not rise to the challenge. I knew he was trying to ruffle my feathers. I wouldn't let him win this time.

"I don't base my opinions on what I read in newspapers. Especially not something so politically polarized. Too many interest groups trying to make people think one thing or another. Instead, I use my knowledge of science and closely read any studies written after 1962."

"Why 1962 in particular?"

"The scientific community suddenly had a major change of heart. Mutations were not natural byproducts of changing times, but things to control etc. I honestly believe that is not a coincidence."

The older man smiles at something I didn't know.

"Seeing as that shift occurred directly after the Cuban Missile Crisis -it's probably related somehow. However, I'm not stupid enough to hack government servers for this information."

 _The fact that he seems to know far more than I do is quite unnerving._

I decided to focus on answering the question. I did say I would answer them. I took all my promises seriously. Yes, even the ones to probably genocidal terrorists.

"Anyway, obviously I have no problem with it. Things change, life adapts to the environment. There is no life without growth and change." The older man nodded at my points.

"I notice you were very neutral with your response. Expected from someone with your upbringing. I'm surprised you managed to not kill the people at your church for their stupidity. I certainly would've at your age."

"I-OK. Or maybe I'm neutral because your very vocal about your beliefs. I don't do confrontation at one in the morning." I used humor to of course hide my surprise.

 _He's been watching me. But, for how long? No, that's irrelevant. He probably knows everything about me down to the what dose of chlorpromazine my mom takes._

 _This is far too close for comfort... and now I pivot._

"What about you?"

"I thought you said I was vocal about my beliefs. You'd know them by now."

 _Excuse generating -something I'm good at._

"Eh editing on live TV is a thing. I'd rather hear it from the source. The people who control newspapers are human and are terrified. That will obviously make objective reporting impossible."

Magneto decided to float out the window I follow quickly behind before stopping at my window.

Sure, he was trying to isolate me and I knew it, but if he wanted to harm me I would've been in pain. Plus, not following would not make me any better off. The man knew far too much about me for my own comfort.

 _But he can fly. I don't know how to do that._

I form a metal disc from my hammer hop on top of it and apply the same techniques I used to control metal at a distance.

He wouldn't let me die so there was really no downside to trying this.

The first thing I thought was

 _How does he make this look so easy?_

I'd been on solid ground my whole life. I hadn't even been in a boat despite the abundant lakes nearby.

So the wobbles my disc made ate up my attention. There was so much information that I had to take into account now. Making a sharp turn was hardly a problem when it was simply a disk but I certainly didn't want to fall off and die from the fall.

A few moments later, I'd managed to steady myself and looked around for the older man.

If I were religious I would've prayed as I launched myself forward.

My mouth split into a smile as I started moving toward the older man. I leaned forward on my right leg to steady myself as I flew. There was nothing that simply compared to the freedom I felt.

The same thought I had when I got my first car came back to me.

 _I can control this. I don't need to rely on anyone else._

 _I can go anywhere. This is amazing. The world is literally at my disposal._

There were wobbles and I compensated for those by shifting my weight.

As I caught up to the older man one thing occurred to me.

 _How do I stop?_

Just as I was about to pass the man, the disk slowed so I was traveling at the same speed as him. This and the fact that my disk was no longer wobbly alerted me to the fact that I wasn't in control anymore.

I wasn't stubborn enough to fight for control over my disk. I'd not get far if the knife incident was anything to go by and the fact that I wasn't trying to avoid impending death meant I could focus on what the man was saying.

"Chris" My spine chilled at that moment. Yes, obviously he knew my name, but having him say my name was unnerving.

"My goal is simple I will not allow the humans to destroy us."

Images of my mother appeared in my mind. I highly doubted she'd harm me. She drummed to the beat of whatever congregation she belonged to yes, but never consciously laid a finger on me. This was the case no matter where she went.

Of course, that didn't stop the other member of the church from beating me when they felt I committed some 'sin'. But immediately after she found out about this, we'd leave that church forever.

Strykers group of cronies were crazy yes, but about harming mutants and didn't recommend abusing your children (yes, even they had standards). Compared to the others, they were quite mild.

Her love gave me hope for her and through her for humankind.

"Humans already kill themselves for resources. Think of what they'd do for survival."

I thought about it- and I didn't like it not one bit. From my silence, I he already knew I was definitely thinking about what he said.

"The decimation of the Native American population, the colonization of India that destroyed it so thoroughly that millions live in poverty today, the same people that you work with today would without hesitation report you to the government if they knew."

There was a hard edge to that sentence as if he was speaking from experience.

 _It's possible. He's around that age. If he was anywhere near Europe during WWII..._

I wisely didn't ask about that.

"Mutant kind will not roll over and die. Not without a fight."

There was something about this man that told me he'd be willing to do anything to achieve this.

"So you want a war" I summed up.

"I want us to win the war. It's coming and it is inevitable."

There was another pause. I considered the probabilities of the scenario Magneto proposed. It was far too likely for my taste.

"There are millions of us. A tenth of one percent of the population is still six million. I can stop armies and in time so will you. There are others like us, who can walk through walls and control minds. The humans stand no chance and that is why they are afraid."

I stared at the man for a few seconds before redirecting my attention.

"You don't believe me. I can see it. You've heard it all and you're comparing me to all the other charlatans you've heard. Well, what's the result of your analysis?"

I rechecked every calculation I had. However, I could find nothing amiss.

"Your not lieing to me at all."

"No, you wouldn't of believed me if I did."

A familiar tone interrupted what was probably the most important conversation of my life.

I reach to answer, but the phone separated into pieces in the air.

"As I was saying"

I shook my head "No. This is important."

I yanked back the parts and put the phone together with a force I'm sure Magneto didn't expect. Without wasting a moment, I redialed.

"Ms Dean is something wrong?"

I paused.

"OK. I'll help carry her home. No, don't worry about any legal issues she's just sleeping right? If you think she's waking up don't make any sudden movements. She has a hell of a right hook." I hang up.

I turn to the older man. "I don't carry this phone around for show."

I stare down at the houses below.

"Let me down. I have to-"

"Mystique will handle it."

"That does not make me feel any better. Mystique can look talk and act like me but she certainly can't guide my mom through an episode." I glare at the fact that we were still in the same place, despite my request.

Using my eyes and rudimentary trigonometry, I figure that I could make the jump from the disk to a nearby house.

I'd just hung both legs over the edge when he said "If she knew what you truly were would she do the same for you?" That stopped me.

"No." I shook my head and drop quietly onto a roof. From this I scaled down a tree to the ground and started walking away.

"You could leave her."

I pause.

"Start a fresh no longer bound by an undue burden."

I kept walking.

 _I'll get on the bus and get there as soon as I can._

For several moments I continue walking oblivious to the fact that he was still following me. That was how angry I was.

 _He flies into my life and expects me to follow even as he belittles the only person I care about._

When I did notice, I say "Are you insane? You're on everybody's most wanted list."

 _At least walking around in pajamas won't get me arrested._

"I didn't mean leave her in that way. Obviously. Regardless, I can't allow you to leave."

I saw the man arms reach out to and for once I glad we were too poor to get me braces.

"What do you mean by that?"

Ironically enough, **his** communicator rang.

I rolled my eyes at the parallel thinking out a plan.

I eyed a nearby gas station with interest.

"It is exactly as I said boy. Your not leaving."

"I'm not boy my name is Chris. And why not?"

I heard my voice floating from the communicator telling my mom soothing things. I wanted to tell my mother to not listen that she wasn't me, but that would only make things worse. If she'd made it to Ms Dean's house, then this had to be extremely serious.

Magneto soon answers "I wanted to reason with you. But it seems you're too stubborn to listen. I've read that most anti-psychotic medications were lethal at 5x normal dosage."

I got the picture.


	5. Chapter 5

The Brotherhood was surprisingly well paid terrorist group. After a quick drive, we made it to a nearby airport where we proceeded to get on a private plane. Which had a surprisingly inviting interior considering the owner.

 _This was extremely well planed. The route he'd take me on, the driver everything is perfectly in place._

I thought to myself as I sat in silence.

Yes, I'm the person who looks at a prison cell and says "You painted the walls pink, a color that tends to reduce aggression. Nice choice."

Hello.

Because they took my phone, I look up at a clock on the opposite wall of the plane. It said 3:00 am. This was around the time I saw in the car as we drove to the airport so I figured it was set to the right time zone.

I didn't need Magneto to have any other advantages over me. I'd need to be ready to bolt when the opportunity came. I couldn't very well do that if I didn't know where I was.

The time listed on clocks plus my scant (in my head anyway) understanding of geography and plant life would tell me where I was.

 _Well in the US, if I end up anywhere else I'll be done._

I really wished I'd spent more time memorizing the world's time zones. How useful it is to memorize information for times when the answers weren't a finger stroke away. My time with regular income and an internet connected smartphone made me rather lazy about this.

Regardless, I kept the number in my head.

At that moment, the plane started to move.

Take off was -an experience. I watched as the plane rolled on to the runway. A sudden burst of energy propelled the plane forward like I was on a roller coaster. The plane climbed steadily in the air at a 45 degree angle.

I'd never felt anything like it before. So did what I always did when I found something new- I collected information.

The sudden weight I felt on my body was gravity pulling me down (due to the tilt of the plane). I couldn't however understand why my ears felt like a balloon pumped with too much air.

I'd figure that out later.

I felt every inch of the plane move as we took off. Things I'd only read about suddenly made perfect sense with the tactile demonstration.

The airport became smaller and smaller as we climbed higher. Once we were above the clouds, the floor of the plane became level.

Not that I was going to get up from my seat. Instead, I stared at the fluffy clouds below. It was hard to believe that they were just water vapor and not real pillows. They certainly looked soft enough to sleep on.

"First time flying?" I look up at the older man.

"Yes."

The conversation died abruptly. I would've preferred it to stay that way.

"Do you know how to play chess?"

Did I know? I started a chess club at every school I went to. Chess was one of the few things I loved to do with my mother.

I didn't say this. "A little."

That was complete lie, but it wasn't as if he didn't already know the truth.

The pieces were quickly set up and I moved first. I needed that advantage big time. I consciously knew I was a great player, but the problem was he was better.

 _That's a recurring issue._ I drily think.

"Checkmate"

 _What?_

I looked down at my board. I'd backed my own king into a corner to block against the assault in the front of the board only to forget about the rook in the corner.

Try as I might, I just couldn't figure out a way out of this.

"That was a surprisingly long game." He remarked.

The game was over in twenty minutes, so I felt like I had again walked into a minefield.

I immediately challenge him to another game. Which, I subsequently lost.

 _Twenty two minutes. At least something's getting better._

"You can't win If you don't attack." He said after I lost for the fourth time.

"Yes, I'll totally attack all your non existent openings. Maybe that will make the game last a few extra seconds next time" Both of us laugh at this.

"Your chess club definitely lost a good player.."

"Eh they'll be fine Henry's holding the fort."

 _You confirmed my suspicions. Great, I have a stalker._

"How did the president of the chess club end up with a permanent record an inch thick?"

It seemed neutral enough.  
"Zero tolerance policies. If you're in a fight you're in trouble."

I rolled my eyes at the stupidity.

"Even if you didn't start it."

"Yes. Something about conflict resolution. I really didn't care enough to listen."

The man chuckles at this.

"No you wouldn't. I imagine as a member of the chess club you weren't very popular. "

"Nope. Not at all "

 _Though we do fight as one pretty often. The self defense classes we took last year really helped._

Now you're asking yourself "Why did you leave your friends?". Simple, because it made no sense to stay.

I could easily sneak into my school after hours and go to club then. If I could have my cake and eat it too for once then why not? I didn't understand the thought processes of many of the people I knew.

If you got into prestigious college then why stay for a boyfriend? If the romance was that strong it would be able to endure at a distance. This isn't 1790 just call and text regularly.

You'd be away for a few months in between breaks and have the whole summer together. If It wasn't strong enough to endure that then you'd lose a boyfriend that you wouldn't want to live with anyway. The career advantages of the new school would certainly compensate for that. There were always more fish in the sea.

Yes, that was exactly what I said to Sally (a fellow chess player) before she made her college decision. I didn't bother mentioning the fact that I saw the new bruises on her wrist under her long sleeves that 'happened' to form after she told her boyfriend that she got into Harvard. She was careful to avoid letting the fabric slide down but, she eventually slipped up. If she was going to stay with him despite the abuse then nothing I'd say would help.

The other members of the chess club and I took our anger to the source of the problem and he "mysteriously" broke up with her. Heartbroken, she couldn't bear to stay in our city and left.

She later on became a very brilliant lawyer so things worked out.

Another five games later, I'd finally won my first match.

I needed to affirm my belief in things I believed in continually. I needed to know that what I felt was true and applied to the real world. I felt like I was a good player, but beating Magneto (someone who'd diffidently qualify for professional competitions) definitely confirmed it.

I didn't bother hiding my smile. I wanted to end the game now on a high note. But, at the same time I knew he'd definitely catch onto my plan and any happiness I gained from winning would would quickly turn to exasperation.

So when I heard that he wanted to change the game I agreed readily.

Which lead to the strangest challenge I'd ever done (at the time. I've been to my share of college parties).

I was blindfolded (not like that you pervs) and I had to figure out what the shape of metal object was by sensing the magnetic fields around it.

No touching or sight or even hearing (he kept the object in the air to be sure) allowed.

I didn't say this but I was also curious about how well I could sense the metal around me.

I had a great grasp of geometry and figured I'd be fine.

The metal ball suddenly had six sides. The strength of the fields felt the same on all of those lead to my first guess.

"So a cube?"

"Yes."

The cube shifted again. The sides on the bottom and top felt exactly the same as before. But, the other sides suddenly had a weaker but longer magnetic field.

I needed to think about that for a second.

 _The only way the field could feel longer yet weaker would be if we stretched it out. That make the four sides longer than the two on the top and bottom._

"A rectangle" I say.

"Actually, a rectangular prism."

I sigh.

"I had the right idea."

"Doesn't make you any less wrong."

Even though he couldn't see it, I'm sure he could tell I was rolling my eyes under the blindfold.

The game started again. The rectangle (yes I'm calling it that out of spite even if the terminology is wrong) bent in half on the long side.

That was all I could get.

"So why exactly did you bend a rectangle- rectangular prism in half in the first place." I say.

"Open your eyes and see."

 _That does not answer my question._

I take off the strip of cloth.

With my sight I could see that the rectangular prism bent in half looked exactly like a gun. It even had the grooves on the side that I should've been able to feel.

Of course, it wouldn't fire but I knew that was besides the point.

The point was, I lacked the attention to detail needed for me to actually use my abilities well. I could tell the general shape of something sure, but at the end of the day if I wasn't be able to tell the difference between a gun and a "bent rectangular prism" I was not going to get far.

That was quite the wake up call.

 _There is a difference between sensing a general shape and knowing in detail what something is without turning around._

 _Just like there is a difference between hearing and listening for comprehension._

The fact that he didn't bother telling me this annoyed me. He just knew what conclusion I'd come to.

 **Just for fun, I have a question for you guys. Just what major city is Chris in? The hints are..**

 **Vacant land (the local government is literally selling abandoned lots for a dollar)**

 **Abundant and large lakes (the city is on one of the biggest lakes in the world)**

 **It's cold in March.**

 **A place with two extremes. A part with very great schools and another nearby that has crumbling school buildings that even lack books.**

 **No it's not Detroit, though those who guessed this are on the right track (but wrong state).**

 **Finally it's in the Midwest.**

 **I'll tell you the answer next chapter so- think fast!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New day new chapter. I hope you like it!**

 **The answer to the question I asked last chapter is… Chicago.**

Soon after the metal gun incident **(AN:see note at bottom)** we landed. I didn't fail to notice how as soon as we landed the airplane's time changed from 4AM to 8AM.

 _That probably means there's internet (or some sort of network). Useful._

From this I could also gather that we'd traveled East. How far East? I had not idea. I just knew that going West from Chicago meant the numbers went down while East meant they went up.

I'd need to get a book with information on the time zones to figure out anymore details.

They'd certainly not allow me near a computer if I couldn't even keep my phone. But a book, they'd probably let that slide.

 _But, even then what good will that do I I don't even know where my mom is? I'm not leaving unless I can guarantee that she was out of harm's way, hell she's the only reason I left peacefully._

I shake my head.

 _Small steps Maine wasn't built in a - damn it this lack of sleep is really hitting me hard._

This shaking also attracted the attention of Magneto. Luckily, he didn't bother asking about it probably blaming my lack of bed rest.

If he'd simply asked I'd be in trouble. I couldn't lie to the guy. I instinctively knew that I couldn't. The day I do lie to him successfully is the day the universe collapses on itself.

A pale figure with an uncomfortably hunched back and piercing sulfur yellows eyes walked out the pilot's cabin.

I knew Mystique from the little bits of data I cobbled together from my local library's historical archives, but I didn't know anything about him.

That only added to my irritation. I like gathering data before a fight. I like knowing my enemies better than they knew themselves, anything less was unacceptable to me. I don't like walking into a situation blindly and fumbling around.

Magneto introduced him "This is Toad."

I wondered about what the name's hidden meaning was. What made him like a toad exactly?

While I pondered this, I nodded and said "Hello"

 _No need to make enemies this early._

I didn't bother looking out the window and followed the men to exit.

The first thing that hit me was intense surprise at the amount of metal I sensed just outside the door.

I thought I was hallucinating until I stepped out the plane and saw that Magneto's house was constructed out of metal. No house is far too modest. This was a grand castle fit for a king nestled in a sea of vibrant green forest.

The humidity almost knocked me down. I quickly scan the area around and also found that we were also on an island.

 _Judging by how I can't see any land in the distance and I can't feel any boats nearby this is a very isolated island._

 _Wait, an isolated island with internet access? How did he make that happen? What keeps the metal from rusting?_

I mentally shake the thoughts away.

 _Well, swimming's out._ I think.

 _The fact that It's metal will definitely work for and against me._

I look down at the balcony below. He'd have to hold the arches below at the same time while placing the roof of the building on top. Each arch had to be at least a few hundred tons.

 _If one man managed to make this whole thing on his own… Yep he's even more out of my league than I thought._

At that moment, I notice that I'd been standing on one for the steps on the ramp for far too long. I soon had another thing to add to my I hate list- how amused Magneto was by my surprise and how he didn't bother hiding his smug look when he said " I built this place several years ago."

I had to ask "How long did it take?"

"Three months."

For a second I didn't say anything. I couldn't stop my jaw from stopping "Three months? It takes seven for an ordinary house to be built."

He didn't say anything and his back was turned, but I knew he thoroughly enjoyed my shock.

I could barely fathom how one person could do this.

It really hit me then that when he said "and in time so will you." he meant I'd be able to do what this too one day. I'd actually be far more powerful than I already was. That was quite the shock and I spent time thinking that over as we walked.

We arrive at an unnecessarily grand hall when Toad goes down the stairs (which guess what- were also made of metal. I feel sorry for anyone who spills water on the floor and trips).

Instead of going this way however, we went down a hallway.

The older man levitated some keys to me and I out of habit caught it with my hands. I used my abilities yes, but I wasn't comfortable enough to them in front of people all the time. Not that it was surprising, I had a secret to hide.

Knowing him as well as I do I'd say he was thinking the fact I wasn't very comfortable using my abilities in the open was another flaw that I had get around.

"Be up by 10" He said.

"Will I be able to contact my mom?"

"Perhaps."

"The key part being if I'm good" I silently gritted my teeth at this.

 _Uhg I sound like a little kid._

How did I go from freely romping around a city to asking if I could call my mom?

"Privileges do need to be earned."

 _I have to earn to 'privilege' to talk to my mom. Does this guy hear himself? No, of course he does. He's just too in love with his own voice to notice how crazy he sounds._

I took a deep breath to avoid saying what I thought (and it was hard even by my standards).

"I need to know she's OK."

He waited a moment before saying "And how would you know that she was unharmed? Mystique can replicate voices."

 _No, you are not distracting me._

If the subject were anything else I would've loved to give a long and wordy conversation full of small talk about the little what if's and maybe's. But, my mom's safety was not in that category.

I answer quickly "But, is she a trained calligrapher? My mom has a very specific hand."

There was a pause. I honestly felt like it was the first time I'd been sent to the principal's office all over again. Once again, my fate was in the hands of someone else.

Finally he answers "There's a pen and paper in your room. Keep In mind, I will read whatever messages you send."

I shrug "I saw that coming."

Hell, if I were him I'd read the letters too. The difference between us being I wouldn't tell anyone that I read the letters.

I was alone after this. I immediately sit down at the desk and stare at the a blank page of paper.

 _Hidden messages are out the question._

I think for a few moments before penning the following:

Hey mom,

I'm was thinking of you so I am writing this. How are you? I know you love the good word so tell me where are you in your yearly rereading if the Bible? Also, How do you feel about the part you're on? I'm always surprised by how you pick up shades of meaning I don't consider.

I'm fine of course and I've been pondering on how things around me work. You know me, I need to know how every little thing around me works.

I hope this letter gets to you soon

Your son,

Chris Alster

 _A completely honest letter._

I was surprised I'd managed to avoid any mention of me being kidnapped by a man who controls metal on my first time.

I didn't realize it, but that wasn't just luck. I'd refined my ability to lie and distract others for years. After I'd gained my abilities, I needed to lie to and distract my own mother so much that it was second nature.

I wrote my letter in the neatest cursive I could to encourage her to do the same. The last thing I needed was to get a typed message. Anyone could write that.

You see, people like reciprocating. The fact that I didn't hammer this out on my phone would make my mother feel mushy and sentimental and she'd want to respond in kind.

Not that it was necessarily a choice on my end. But, mother didn't know that.

After this, I looked around the room. It was small with a drawer, twin sized bed, desk, nightstand and bookcase with enough books to last me a week.

I spied an encyclopedia and sighed at the fact it only covered letters Y-Z.

I settled in the surprisingly comfortable bed and closed my eyes.

The only thing that kept me from finally complaining and grousing about my lack of information was the fact that I could at least pretend that my mom was around.

I moved my rook straightforward.

"Chris- I'm praying for you. God has blessed you with brilliance and thanks to him evil will not triumph."

I didn't bother paying attention to what piece she moved "Mom- I'm not sure. You didn't see what I saw today-"

She cut me off "I don't need to. I know my baby can handle this." She kissed my on the forehead.

I smile at dream mother: still sane, capable of playing chess and had everlasting faith in a higher power.

"Magneto's only a man Chris, Remember that." She smiled "And men can be beaten."

Dream mom was also capable of coming up with complex plans for escape, despite the fact that my real mom wouldn't know about half the things she talked about

A bit unrealistic, but necessary. Something about hearing my ideas come out her mouth kept me from giving up. We continued to cull through the stupid or impossible plans.

Which also happened to be all of them.

I sigh and eat a chocolate chip cookie (my mother has always been a great baker).

I look at my mom "I'll be back with some more information that we can use for planning."

When I woke up the alarm on the nightstand said it was 9:30AM.

I intentionally avoid thinking about how my clothes from home got into the drawers, showered, and quickly got dressed.

I heard a knock at the door.

I open it up and see Toad who seemed surprised that I was awake.

"Good morning." Toad said nothing to this.

As we walk down the hall, I decide to try again "What's your ability?"

In response, Toad jumped twenty feet away from me without bothering to get a running start.

"That's -really cool."

I wasn't lying either. He had to be much stronger in his legs then he looked.

I didn't know it at the time but Toad definitely appreciated the admiration (because he rarely got any) so he slightly opened up.

"What about you?"

 _You'd think he'd know. He is a part of the Brotherhood._

I bent the keys to my old house keys (that I carried because I'm sentimental) into little spheres and made them orbit around us.

"I control magmatism"

Toad's eyes widened as he watched to orbits of the spheres. "Like- like Magneto."

"Like him yes."

Toad turned to me "You his kid?"

"Nope. We just happen to have the same mutation."

I barely managed to keep my irritation out my voice. I knew this would happen months before yes, but it didn't make me any less annoyed. I intensely disliked the idea that I'll be automatically linked with someone I disagreed with.

That significantly cut down my number of potential allies even more than simply being a mutant. It's like sharing the same name as someone's historical enemy. No matter how much I fight for one side you're going to always have people doubt your loyalty etc.

Though maybe that is a good thing. By spending less time worrying about the jerks that were automatically against me I could focus on those who actually matter,

The conversation quickly ended. We got to breakfast exactly on time. I took a seat next to Toad, who was unfortunately the person I felt the most comfortable with.

Why- because I at least knew he was afraid of me. At the table I noted the appearance of Mystique and a large feral mutant with brown and yellow fur.

I caught that his name was Sabertooth as I listened. They spoke of assignments that they had but never said exactly what they were.

I bet you can guess who put them up to that. After breakfast, I did the dishes and then followed Buckethead to the training room.

I broke the silence silence."I wrote the letter."

I handed it to him. He read it three times.

Once for comprehension and twice for any hidden messages. I held my breath.

"You don't ask once for her location." He finally says.

"If you wanted to know you'd tell me."

That was true. I figured asking for her location would either lead to the letter being trashed or her being moved somewhere very far away. Either was bad, but I knew how desperately she needed stability to recover.

"Plus, It's not like you to give up a huge advantage like my mom's location. You strike before your opponent can in chess so that should extend to this. If I know my mom's location I can at least make a plan. Without it- not so much" I say next.

"You're not wrong there. I am purposefully keeping the location of you mother a secret. In fact, I bet you don't even know where you are."

I sigh "Don't remind me."

The was a pause as we continued walking.

He turned looked at me. "Though I did like how you worded this last part. I'm sure that you know exactly what part of the Bible your mothers in by now. She rereads it every year. So even if Mystique did copy her handwriting you'd know the letter is false."

I gave a small smiled at this impressed.

 _Nice catch._

"It's my fail-safe."

 _I wonder if he'll reject it because of my security measures. No- he'd appreciate the ingenuity._

Why did I think this? Because that's what I would do in his position.

"You don't trust me."

"Nope."

This was the awkward moment when I realized that this had to be the most open conversation I've had in months. And I had it with my kidnapper not my mother or even a friend.

"Neither do I. However, there is nothing wrong with the letter so I'll have it sent."

There was a pause.

"I'm curious. Exactly how would you know the second letter your mom sends is her's? By then we'd be able to roughly guess where in the Bible she is."

I shrug. "I'm imaginative. Probably some combination of inside jokes plus he's my mom. I know what she'd consider important."

We finally arrived to large mostly empty room. On the floor there were several hundred metal bricks on the ground.

I had to pick up each smallish brick individually while holding the ones I already lifted.

This seemed simple enough, an obvious test of endurance and control

I felt very silly when I dropped the bricks on the 900th one. I knew I could lift more. I'd lifted my car on occasion.

Magneto of course chimed in "Focus."

 _He has my mom. If I slap him I'd be the epitome of selfishness and idiocy at the same time._

 _Even if he does deserve it._

I breath and try again. Again, I lose my grasp at around the thousandth brick.

We continued this for what felt like forever. By then my brain felt like it been scrambled. Then we moved to the next thing.

Yes, I said the next thing not a water break and taking five.

This time, I simply would lift bricks to avoid them from falling on top of me.

This was easy at first. The brick fell and I quickly caught them with my power. Just catch and hold.

This lead to me lasting till the 1500th brick before my arms arched terribly.

The fact that they started shaking involuntarily alarmed me.

"I-can't" The fact that I verbally said this showed how urgent the situation was.

The reply was quick "You will."

I pressed on and soon every part of my body throbbed in pain.

At some point I couldn't do it anymore. I collapsed in a heap of limbs.

The bricks fell with me.

I watched them fall toward me with a whoosh as they fell.

Instead of crushing me they floated an inch from my face.

I push myself from under the bricks and on my feet wheezing.

"How heavy do you think an individual brick is?"

You can clearly see Buckethead's priorities.

"I- have no idea." I breathed.

"About 5 pounds. You're doing far better than I expected. Do you realize that you lifted the weight of almost three cars without any real training?"

 _This is going to be a regular thing?_

 _No, that doesn't matter. All that matters is the goal. And isn't how you stop those who won't listen to reason-with brute force?_

I finally regained my breath. "There's a huge difference between the 4,500 pounds I lifted the first time and the 10,000 pounds I lifted the second time around." I didn't bother phrasing it as a question.

"That comes from your inability to multitask. Currently, your ability to lift is inversely affected by how many things you lift at once."

If he'd told me what an inverse relationship was I'm sure I would've snapped and said

"That the more stuff I try to lift the less weight I can carry." before doing something incredibly stupid.

Luckily he didn't do this.

"Well'll soon fix that."

A question popped up in my mind.

"So I stopped those bricks from killing me?"

The man gives me a smile that told me that somewhere in the world a puppy had died.

"For a few seconds yes."

 _So you deliberately let me think I was going to to die to see if my power was going to go any further._

The sad part was I wasn't surprised. I was very glad that we stopped for lunch directly after this.

 **We have one major issue, I cannot think of a decent mutant name for Chris. If you have an ideas hit me up.**

 **I guess the hard thing for me is the fact that Chris wouldn't want his name to be related to Magneto in anyway so any plays on his abilities I thought of were thrown away.**

 **Note a few months ago I watched this video called Magneto defeated by wooden gun and used that as inspiration for the main characters struggle of mistaking a gun for a bent rectangular prism. After all, there are plenty of stupid moments to go around.**

 **The writing in the video is so bad that it's funny. Mr Fantastic points a wooden gun at Magneto and convinces him that he lost his powers. But, then he tells him that he still has them. And somehow Magneto doesn't think 'If I have my powers I can leave."**

 **No, he gets arrested by cops with** **metal** **guns and handcuffs, put into a** **metal** **cop car and and soon ends up in a prison with metal bars.**

 **No I'm not lying someone literally wrote this and somehow it made it on TV.**


	7. Chapter 7

I as I ate lunch, I thought over my situation. I was stuck on an isolated island with bunch of fanatics and their leader who could easily defeat me on his own, I had no allies to rely on, and no idea where I was.

I couldn't solve the first two but the third could be changed. If I knew where I was and where my mother was and I could leave save her and-

 _Live in the shadows for the rest of my life and always worry about him finding me._ Logic argued.

 _That's bleak._ Optimism said back

Cynicism chimed in. _But, that's exactly what would happen. Seriously, who's going to help me- the US government? Hah- Either way I'm fucked._

All my other emotions paused in thought.

Cynicism continued _So we get to pick our poison- isn't that great._

 _Ah cynicism just as useless as ever. Step aside I have to save us- again. I don't see why the rest of you guys exist. You never do anything to help._ Logic said before he rolled his eyes at insecurity who was crying- again. _At least cynicism can point out danger you really are worth less than nothing. Leave._

Insecurity left without a word. It's influence had significantly waned over the years. Logic turned his attention back on my other emotions.

 _Let's think. Option 1 We leave. Pro: Easiest Con: We live in fear for life._

 _Option 2 We destroy the Brotherhood so thoroughly they have to leave us alone._

Common sense said _That might mean we'd need to take on Magento._

Everyone paled at this prospect.

Logic said back _Of course we would this organization is the man's baby._

Common sense shook his head _Suicidal much?_

Logic shook his head _Hardly. I'm just showing our options. Since you know the obvious con of this plan I'll skip to the pro- No more fear._

Wisdom stood up though no one expected him to say anything of note. I was too young to have much wisdom that wasn't passed on from someone else.

Because of these possible biases Wisdom was not very influential. Wisdom said _Not necessarily. We still have no idea how large the Brotherhood is. Magneto plays his cards close to his chest. We make the wrong move and this could really bite us in the ass._

Logic paused frowns at the chink in his armor and says _You're right._

Logic then says _Or we can stay._ Even he felt his stomach burn as he said those words. He continued _Pros: Mom is not in any danger, I learn to better control my abilities. Cons-_

Rebellion yelled _The unacceptable loss of our freedom. Something we should have regardless of our genes._

Cynicism said _Look I hate Magneto and think Logic is hardass that doesn't deserve to lead as much as you all do. But, dammit Logic is trying. What's your solution huh? There are millions of people who are being illegally held in slavery and you dare to talk about fairness. World's not fair end of story. The important thing is how do we use this unfairness to our advantage?_

Logic's mouth opened and closed in surprise. _Did you just defend me? Also, did you just say something useful?_

Cynicism smiled.

Logic says _Your utility is now at 3 out of a possible ten._

Cynicism says _Wonderful, I'm useful three tenths of the time._

Logic says _That's of course far from ideal we'll have to talk about boosting your utility in your evaluation next week, but yes you have improved._

No one was surprised that Logic completely missed the point.

They decide to go with option one unanimously.

 _I'll figure out where I am and where my mother is and work from there._

I return back to the real world and even though picking up the fork burned my sore muscles finished my meal. I push the pain aside.

A plan came to the front of my mind.

Since the source of my troubles was reading a newspaper, I left the kitchen to get what I'd need from the grand hall. Once there, I see a encyclopedia labeled T and smile.

I look to my left and right before quickly flipping to the page with a picture of the world's time zones.

Four hours ahead of Chicago put me somewhere off the West coast of Africa. This combined with the climate lead me to believe I was a few hundred miles East of Brazil. If I traveled East from the island I'd hit the Congo etc.

I devoured the new information before quickly closing the book and putting it exactly where I found it.

This was great choice because soon I wasn't alone. Thankfully, it was only Toad and he'd bought my excuse that I was thinking.

Unsure of how much free time I had left, I decided to start my other project immediately. I didn't need much to do this luckily. I go up to the balcony with a stack of books from my room.

I sit down and sigh. _I need something to go in front of the books._

I stretch my arms out over the railing in concentration. I wince at the exertion but continue until I find two rocks that would work.

I'd managed to get the rock within ten feet of the castle before my powers gave out on me.

 _I could go downstairs and get it._

 _No. That'd be extremely suspicious. I'd be seen coming upstairs with rocks in my hands. I'll bide my time and wait for my strength to return._

I spent an hour reading random things from the books. I spotted a small green bird watching me.

"Hello" I say

"Hello" It says back to me. I smile at the bird and continue reading.

Once I could use my abilities again, I pull the rocks to me just barely getting them over the railing before my power faded.

I sigh in relief, these rocks and a few minutes of time were all I needed.

I sat a rock in front of the shadow of the stack of books. I spent the ten minutes of waiting on drawing a map of the island on the blank pages at the end of the encyclopedia. It wasn't too detailed and I left plenty of space for filling in more details as I found them.

After my wait was over, I placed my second rock where the shadow had moved.

The first rock marked which direction west was. The second rock showed me East. I copied down my findings for later use.

I look back up and see the bird was still watching me.

 _Does Mystique's abilities of shape shifting apply to animals too?_

I stilled and watched the bird fly away.

One of my rocks flew straight through the birds soft flesh and flew out its side covered in fresh blood. The bird didn't move as it fell out my sight and into the forest.

 _Did I actually?_

I darted down one flight of stairs before my brain caught up to my beating heart. I then started to walk at a leisurely pace.

"Enjoying the time off?" I turn round and see Magneto.

 _Well I might have killed your second in command, but otherwise I'm good._

"I read and lifted a few rocks around. It was OK"

After years of hiding the fact that at times my mother wasn't fit to care for herself much less a child being vague was all I could accomplish. This is what I mean by I can't lie to him.

 _So if Mystique's dead I have to what- wait to be found? I can't hide a body. I'd be discovered for sure._

I stare out of nearby window and silently sigh in relief. I'd never been so happy to see the blue skinned mutant walk on a beach in my life.

The bird died in flight while Mystique was certainly alive. Meaning, I didn't shoot her.

 _So I shot an innocent creature for no reason other than my own paranoia and fear._

I felt queasy at the thought. I didn't notice at first but the other rock I used to find the directions started floating around because I forgot to put it away.

The training continued except this time it'd was physical. I inwardly wince at the fact that Mystique was the person I'd fight. I hoped she didn't hold grudges for what happened at the lab.

It was not a fight it was a slaughter. Without the use of my abilities I was quickly on the ground. This happened every time. When I was allowed to use my abilities there was the trouble of how quickly she moved. If I used a sheet of metal to protect my face she'd kick my legs so I'd fall down and so on.

I was very sore when dinner came around.

I stared up at the ceiling of my room.

 _I killed something._

My stomach dropped at this.

I knew from my books that it was better to face your emotions and etc but I just couldn't. I lost myself in my dream world.

I spot my familiar house that had not so familiar surroundings. I wasn't ridiculous enough to add a rainbow, but instead of being on a block with boarded up and abandoned houses it sat on a green grassland with a calm stream flowing close by.

"Mom, I'm on an island in the Atlantic" I say as I walk inside.

She puts down her special fountain pen to greet me."Great, If you go East or West you'd hit land"

"But land isn't necessarily where you are." I pointed out.

My mom placed a hand in her brown hair "The lengths that you're willing to go to to save me. It worries me."

She walks to me and places her hands on my shoulders. "I am your mother I protect you and I'd sacrifice myself for you again and again."

"I know but" I stare out into the green grassland outside. "I killed a bird today because of my fear and it's eating me alive. I'd never forgive myself if something hurt you."

She pulls me into a warm hug "It wouldn't be your fault."

I quickly broke out the hold."But it would be!" I shout. The anger I'd been holding in finally released. The house shook.

Much quieter I add "Choosing to do nothing is a choice. Mom don't you get it- my actions can determine your survival or death something I don't take lightly."

I turn around. The fact there was no fear in my mom's eyes made it clear that it was a dream. She was only worried about my well being.

"A burden you shouldn't have to bear"

I nod "You're right I shouldn't. But, what should be and what is are hardly ever the same"

We spent the rest of the night thinking up plans only to trash them later.

 **What a downer of a chapter. Just writing the chapter made me almost cry because when you think about it the guy is thoroughly screwed. Still he keeps going and that's why I like him. And yes there is a bit of symbolism with the killing of the bird. He's afraid and kills it out of fear which really when you think about it what all the extremists in X Men do. It doesn't matter whether or not you actually did something the possibility of you doing something is enough for them to try to harm you.**

 **I'm thinking of making Chris a bit of a middle man between the excessive (Magneto) and hopelessly nice (Xavier).**

 **It seems like something a person like him would do. He's practical enough to know that hiding won't solve anything and doesn't have the emotional baggage needed to justify subjugating ninety nine point nine percent of the population.**

 **Does that seem feasible to you? Also I have thought of exactly one mutant name for him- Atticus. And there you go looking him up on google. It fits. Chris believes in everyone having equal rights and isn't afraid to do what's right when it's hard. That doesn't mean he's a saint but that's OK. Part of being good is turning away from and learning from the wrongs you've done.**

 **What do you think of the name?**

 **Thanks for reading another chapter of this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Atticus still sounds pretty good to me as a mutant name even if it sounds a little humany. Any objections or other ideas?**

The next day I rose early and sat at a pond. I stared at the honey yellow reflection of the sun in the still water before reaching my arm back searching for another rock.

 _I should start focusing on how this place works. When food is delivered here and how. A stolen vehicle could easily solve my problem of no transportation._

I threw a rock into the pond. However, it did not skip.

I frown. Making rocks skip in a pond looked a lot easier than it was.

 _I could always just fly too, but that's allot of ocean for me to cover without tiring. That and I definitely don't trust my levitation skills yet._

I sigh. _I'm putting the cart before the horse. I have no idea where my mom is. I'm just making these plans to gather info so I don't feel so useless in this. What good is information If I can't act on it?_

I toss another rock. It sank instantaneously.

 _No, that's the type of thinking that will keep me here. Luck is a combination of preparation and opportunity and as mom said in my dreams Magneto's only a man. My chance will come and when it does I'll be ready._

I channel my new determination into my next throw. The rock flew across the lake and dove underwater, but never surfaced.

I'll have plenty of time to perfect that. I head back to the castle and remembered that Magneto had a real printed newspaper to read at breakfast. If I snatch that I'd have information on the outside world and be able to determine when his deliveries came.

If the news in it was only a day old that meant that somehow they got it delivered to the island in record time.

 _Even if the news is older it be useful. People tend to do things in patterns. All I need to do is figure out what the cycle is. Then I'd know that on maybe the third Friday of each month that somewhere on this island there is a vehicle with fuel that will leave soon._

Getting on said vehicle wouldn't be nearly as simple, but one step at a time.

A 20 feet from the metal building I paused. I didn't want to go back. I didn't want to lose the precious little freedom I felt when I was alone. But, by going back I'd do exactly that.

 _Why go back? This makes no sense I'm giving up my freedom for someone who would never do the same when she found out my DNA slightly differed from the norm. If she had her way I'd be ignorant of how the universe worked. She was the one who didn't learn and went from cult to cult and dated people that I had to scare off._

 _I shouldn't love her. I should hate for what she almost did and how her lifestyle forced me at 5 to be a better liar than most adults. The ironic thing is that I hate lying, it makes me feel dirty especially when I do it to my friends._

I sigh. Lying to other people is one thing lying to myself is unacceptable.

 _No, that's an exaggeration. The fact is the facade I had to put up to make sure she didn't go to jail for neglect prevented me from having real friends. Friends are people you can talk to anything about. That you can trust with your secrets. By that definition I don't have friends. I have acquaintances I'm fond of._

 _I like people for what they do. She's been wrong constantly and yet I'm here for her. What is so special about her? What's stopping me from leaving as soon as I could regardless of whether I knew I could save her?_

 _Who cares if we played chess for hours? Or that time we went to the beach and I built a sandcastle and pretended that it harnessed hydraulic power from the pounding waves. I loved the times we-_

I sigh at how pathetically illogical I was.

 _Why do I keep fixating on my good interactions with her and ignoring all the wrong ones?_

I stare up at the blue sky. The bird flying above only reminded me of how I stuck here while heaping on a dash of guilt. _Of course I'm ignoring her bad parts. She's my mom. I'm hardwired to love her. That's simple psychology._

I breath in and out.

 _I love my mom that's a fact. For whatever illogical reason the point is I do. I'd feel bad if anything happened to her. I care for her. That is why I will... go back and not do anything that could get her harmed._

It took a good chunk of willpower for me to walk back to the castle. I didn't fear Magneto nearly as much as I feared losing my free will. I clung to that because that was all I've ever had. I may not be able to control where I went to school or what faith my mother belonged to or how she burned my science books when I wasn't looking, but I could act least control my actions.

The idea that the rest of my life could be determined by someone else who happened to be more powerful made me sick. What type of life was that? No, that wasn't a life that was a prison sentence.

 _What did I do to-_

Logic decided to cut in.

 _No don't go there no one actually deserves anything. The universe is an indifferent unfeeling thing. This is just mathematics. When we put together the probability of me being a mutant and meeting Magneto you get the possibility of this happening. As unlikely as it was this is exactly what happened. Just like someone being born with a genetic disorder._

The profound unfairness of the situation burned despite my inner monologues attempt to stem the blood that flowed from my heartache. As I said before freedom is something I can't truly live without. So going from roaming about a city to being confined to a small island burned. I said nothing about this of course. That wouldn't help at all. This was useless pain. It didn't tell me that I was immediate danger like burning your hand on a hot stove. Still at least my life up to that point made me skilled at concealing my pain.

I ate and forced myself to listen for relevant information pushing away my sadness while I tried to deduce things from conversations the members of the Brotherhood had. That didn't help at all. I needed something to do so desperately that I said something at breakfast.

I ask. "Does the newspaper have any information on what's happening in Syria?"

Magneto unsurprisingly was very knowledgeable on the Syrian Conflict. I picked the relevant information from the anti human bias with ease. When he left the paper on the table I picked it up.

I sighed at the fact that it was the _New York Times_. If it had been a smaller paper I'd have an idea of where they picked it up. That would definitely help me with planning my escape. Though, that was probably the point. The paper was not a day old so they probably had someone leave the island daily to get it.

I read a bit more before I started on a sudoku puzzle. This was a great choice because my mind felt like a caged puppy that needed exercise. Putting all my focus in the puzzle temporarily relieved me of the stress I'd felt for the last two days.

"Alster"

I look up at Magneto.

 _My last name very formal._

I put the paper down and followed Magneto for training. I stopped mid step when something occurred to me.

 _Even if I wasn't willing to save my mom I'd still be here. There'd be a quick skirmish and then I'd lose. I'm letting my fear get to me. I can't believe I started resenting the fact that I need to save myself and my mom simultaneously. If I didn't have it happen to me I wouldn't believe it._

 _In fact I'm sure this exactly what he'd want me to do._

My left eye twitched at the idea of me doing what the man wanted to do psychologically. My mind was my sanctuary that no one should control, but me. I did not spend hours when eight learning how the universe really worked just so I could put on the blinders again. I'd fought irrational religion off and out of my mind and I'll fight Magneto off too. My mind was mine to control and anyone who thought otherwise and acted on said thoughts would regret their actions.

 _I have to focus on who the real enemy is. Rallying against my childhood isn't going to help._

Just as the day before, the objective of the training exercise seemed deceptively simple.

He lifted a few metal bricks fused them together and shifted them into several shapes. I needed to use a few other bricks and copy whatever shapes he made.

But of course, there was a catch. I had to again be blindfolded as I copied these shapes. Meaning I relied solely on my ability to sense the magnetic fields around me and use this information to construct my models.

This was basically the equivalent of having someone who'd just taken Spanish one to translate an episode of a tv show. I could get the general idea, but it was hard enough understanding it for myself let alone expressing the information I learned outside my head. Switching rapidly from sensing to manipulation was incredibly taxing in every way.

Yes, even physically because unlike Magneto I needed my hands to manipulate my power at the time. Ever done a pull up before? Now imagine that ache you got in your biceps from pulling yourself up once, but instead of coming back down stay in place- for what feels like an eternity..

The worst part wasn't the pain from keeping my arms in the air, it was the fact that he switched shapes at an incredibly fast speed. By the time that I figured that something was a cube he'd be on something else that was completely different. Not being able to keep up stung.

To compensate for this I did something really stupid I said "Can you switch shapes at a slower pace? I need more time to figure out what the shape is."

He started changing the shape of the bricks at an even faster rate. Worse he even added more bricks to his shapes that I'd have to add to my own. This effectively made my task harder and even more strenuous.

Looking back I can definitely say the fatigue was getting to me. He was an extremist. What type of extremist compromised on anything? None because if they did they wouldn't be extremists. Changing the social order in a short period of time time took drastic and radical action. Being unreasonable was practically in the job description. They had standards and you will meet them or else.

The message was silently sent. Complaining would only make things more difficult. I endured until the exercise thankfully stopped.

After I caught my breath, I noticed that I knew the shape of my house keys without looking at them. I wasn't even trying to notice. I just knew where every bump on my keys were.

I decide that since I knew what the keys looked like that I needed a better test. I close my eyes and randomly turned my head toward the first metal object I felt.

I instantaneously came to the conclusion that it was pear shaped like a lampshade. I open my eyes and discovered that it was a light fixture that was shaped like a lampshade.

I tried this a few more times successfully with other objects. By sensing the magnetic fields around me I could identify the shape of nearby metal objects as quickly as a person with sight could identify a circle they saw. Apparently the constant shifting and sensing made me automatically associate some shapes with certain fields.

Unfortunately, after lunch I had physical training. Which might as well be euphemism for torture. I thought I was in shape before coming to the Brotherhood. I was very wrong.

I barely had the energy left to eat dinner and fell asleep.

I settled into a routine. I woke up early to watch the sunrise, eat, do a sudoku puzzle, train, spend my afternoon break exploring and plan my escape, train again, eat dinner and go to bed. I listened to everything I could and tried to notice little things.

I put a blue pen mark on the egg carton so that I could know when they were replaced. The container was replaced in two weeks so I put another blue mark on the new egg container. If they bought eggs every two weeks I could then figure out the day they'd leave in advance. From there it was simply a matter of narrowing down what time they left and who did the shopping.

I didn't imagine that Magneto did this though I wouldn't put it past him. He knew I'd probably try something like this. If he did do the shopping I'd definitely need to leave my house keys behind. I'd also need at least eight backup plans six contingency plans for those backup plans and a hell of allot of luck.

If it was Mystique … It be a very interesting ride. I did not relish the idea of fighting her. She was practically a blue blur when we trained. Toad I figured I could handle. He may be stronger than me, but seemed to lack attention to detail. For example he woke me up just before I had to be at breakfast. If he had actually woken me up at that time I wouldn't have been ready. He also let the time on the plane automatically switch to local time as we landed. This allowed me figure out my location with a decent amount of accuracy. All I needed to do was ride in the back and not move.

Sabertooth would probably be an instant game over. He was a feral and that nose of his would instantly give me away. The only option would be flying over the sea, which also happened to be a great way of getting yourself caught.

"Where's Chris?" They'd say and due to the absolute lack of fog they'd be able to see me from miles away. Plus, that not even counting the possibility of Magneto sensing a dish flying miles away from the island.

Thankfully Toad was the one who flew the jet when I arrived to the island so it seemed very likely that he handled routine deliveries etc. But what if there were multiple mutants on board? Mystique could easily compensate for Toad's absent mindedness. Magneto and Toad would still be a risky as hell gamble and Sabretooth and Toad would be a very quick game over too. I'd definitely need to pay attention to the movements of the members of the Brotherhood.

 **I like to think of Chris as a guy with a very long fuse that didn't explode as much as he simmered when angry. That actually makes him more dangerous when you think about it. Magneto at his age would've done something stupid and crazy by now that would've easily caused him to be watch more closely/ punished. Chris doesn't have that mindset because to him simply being stronger doesn't mean you'll win. He's stopped people much bigger and more powerful than him before (mom's boyfriends, government officials, bullies that towered over him). He has always won his battles by being smarter and better prepared and that's exactly how he's attacking this. He has cooler head and uses his anger and logical thinking ability when he's going after someone. He's waiting now but when he does strike oh they will feel it.**

 **If you notice Magneto's not engaging Chris too much. Why? A. He's a busy man and B. He knows the only thing keeping Chris mentally stable is the time he spend alone. Honestly, if he talked to him constantly the the kid would mentally break down from the stress. Now by mentally break down do I mean depression or something worse since mental illness runs in the family? It actually doesn't matter because to Magneto a mentally unstable teen is not something he wants to deal with because insane people don't play nice and follow orders well.**

 **Plus Magneto knows Chris isn't the type to listen to someone just because they talk more. If Magneto does try that he'll be chucked straight into the fanatic category along with Stryker and his cronies in Chris's mind. Then nothing's going to get through to him. He'll wait until the teen's more comfortable talking to him before trying to change how he felt about humans more overtly. It's a quality not quantity thing. Until then he's just letting Chris be.**

 **If you noticed he's not actually punishing Chris unless he does something that he can frame as it being "his" fault. Consider the amount of power he has over Chris he can be a hell of allot more severe. So why isn't he? Why is the worst thing that happens to Chris when he complains about training is that he gets more work? Why does he ask the kid questions rather than demanding answers to get him to talk? If you noticed almost all of their interactions are started by Magneto. Why? Because that makes him look better. He's not a cookie cutter** **villain** **that Chris can file away neatly in the his brain under crazy. He has reasons and some of them are pretty well founded based on events in human history.**

 **Thinking it could be worse is exactly the type of thinking that could hurt Chris in the long run. Look up Stockholm syndrome and you'll see stories of people being grateful for their captor getting them a glass of water. What - last I checked water is a human right. Plus, being grateful to your captor never ends well. That can easily lead to Chris thinking that whatever happens is his fault. It can go from I shouldn't have complained about training to I should've questioned him pretty quickly You know how domestic violence victims say "I shouldn't have done XYZ" logically it makes no sense because nothing they could've done would've justified their partner (yes I'm saying partner instead of husband because women can be abusers too) harming them. Chris as you see in this chapter is not a person of pure logic and is very vulnerable in this respect.**

 **To get an idea of how outmatched Chris is keep in mind..**

 **1\. Chris is dependent on Magneto for access on the world. That means the teens openness to new ideas (something that ironically makes him a superb scientist) works against him. How can he reinforce his beliefs on humanity without the information needed to do so? And when faced with abundant evidence that the other side is right what would a logical person do? Of course, switch sides. Note this will not be easy remember Chris has an A rated BS detector. But, even he didn't have to deal with have scripture crammed on him 24/7. His mom had to work he went to public school and he was allowed to wander and explore new ideas. Good luck letting something like that happen here mate. Brainwashing is a very real and scary thing.**

 **2\. Chris respects competence wherever it exists. Chris can easily disagree with someone and still respect them. And if he believes the persona's at least competent at whatever they do he'll take the time out to understand why they felt as they did before trying to swing them to his side. This is where he loses big time. He's good but Magneto's got control of his flow of information (which is his bread and butter in a debate). What is he going to counter Magneto's arguments with? He doesn't have anything. How do you make a wall without materials? You don't. He's majorly out gunned there. Plus Magneto simply has far more experience at bring people to his point of view (so much that I'm worried I wont be able to write it well but I'm trying.).**

 **Though don't think this will be a quick curbstomp victory for Magneto either. Chris as you recall is very stubborn. Think about it when he found out that his mother was Magneto's hands he didn't say anything when many would've been begging. He's not going to give an inch without being prodded.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Adrillian1497** **: Thanks for commenting and reading my story. I love writing this as much you love reading it.**

 **AnotherGuest: My writing has style? Thanks For the complement. I never thought of it that way. I like to write this story with a good mix of wit and sarcasm because that's the type of guy Chris is. I do love him too. He's funny smart and ultimately a good kid. He just gets into some rather bad situations.**

 **RedHood001** **: I floated around your suggestion for a second though it just doesn't sound like him. At this point he doesn't think there's anything special about him so he wouldn't call himself Prodigy.**

 **It seems like there are no objections to the mutant name Atticus. Though if you think of something better feel free to comment my door is always open.**

 **Quality over quantity- this chapter took a while to write, but I'm very proud of the result.**

 _I hate this._

It had been a little over three weeks and the mask was slipping. I felt honestly like exploding without caring about where or who was around when I did it. Luckily Logic was in control (until the coup that happened later on in the day) and I did the smart thing and left the castle to go for a walk. I released a bit of anger here and there, but even with theses little reprieves I found that I was at the limit of my patience.

I threw another rock at the lake. I visited everyday. Not even one skip. Suddenly, I clutch a rock roughly the size of my head and barely managed to throw the impossibly heavy thing maybe 3 inches away. I also hurt my back in the process.

I sigh.

 _I feel so weak and powerless. Which is funny because I can easily stop any of the bullies from school now. No- Magneto's in a completely different category of dangerous under run if you want to live._

Everything- the lack of freedom, the harsh training, and fear for my mother's safety ground at my morale and I could no longer ignore and push these feelings way. It didn't even help that I'd received a letter that had to from her. That just made more anxious about happened after the letter was written. If the letter writing was a common thing done at regular intervals I could regularly confirm her safety, but I was sure Magneto would have the Brotherhood do some new stunt soon that would cut off my supply of letters.

Last night when I got the letter I was so tired I didn't do anything, but verify the authenticity of the letter. My eyes could easily pick up the shapes of letters and a few select words that I was purposefully looking for but I was too tired to read for understanding. I learned this after I realized I'd stared at one paragraph for half an hour.

 _Funny how I got here by trying to get more personal freedom._

I smile at the dark irony. Cynicism had become more influential lately reflecting my mood.

I threw another rock and it unfortunately didn't skip. I felt a shift nearby- something metal was approaching. Once it got close enough I quickly identified what it was from the shape- a cylinder.

"Magneto" I said without looking back. I picked another rock.

"Sensing my presence from the shape of my helmet? You're improving." I could tell from the sound of his voice that he was currently in the air.

 _Maybe I'll get good enough to stop you. To take back control of my life._

I didn't smile at the praise. Although that didn't change the fact that I was very surprised by how much I was improving. Though any enjoyment I got out of the progress I made was blotted out by the price of my new skill.

I nodded to show that I heard him. Not responding when he told me something wouldn't be a wise move.

A few days earlier I was daydreaming during a training exercise and didn't expect to find a magnetic force field crackle to life around me.

The surprise also startled me out of my daydream. I was learning to fly without using a disk because it was in his words "a crutch". So I actually had nothing to physically stop my descent. Which meant I ended up falling around 20 feet before I finally managed to connect myself to the earth's magnetic field and fly again.

His response? He folded his arms floated above me and said "You really should pay more attention."

 _Really? You let me think I was going to die when you could've easily pulled me up because I was daydreaming for moment._

The man had some very odd triggers. He couldn't stand when I wasn't paying attention and especially hated when I said "Yep" or "Yeah" to him. I got to know the true meaning of death glare when I first did that and of course I replaced the "Yup" with a "Yes".

Also pro tip: don't throw a pillow at an extremist. It never ends well. He knew I thought he was Toad (because I sleeply said "Go away Toad as I threw the pillow). But, I ended up getting roughly thrown into the wall above my bed for this. I practically got swallowed by the metal walls. Which of course startled me out of my half sleep half awake state.

He asks me. "What brings out out here?"

"I was thinking." My neutral tone didn't waver.

"No doubt about a ridiculous escape plan."

My temper flared "You're acting as if you're doing me a favor."

You know the usual rebellious teenager angst? I didn't get that because my mom wasn't very controlling of my movements or actions (besides insisting on me going to church and praying before bed which I never did unless she was around). However now that I did feel powerless it only makes sense that Rebellion would be in control of my actions.

"You're acting as if I'm doing you a disservice."

I did try to calm down. I counted backwards from ten before I spoke, but still ended up saying "I perfectly fine where I was."

"Because fearing that your mother finds out what you really are is the definition of perfectly fine. How unconditional her 'love' is." I could feel the sarcasm dripping from every word.

 _What do you know about my mom's love for me?_

He lands on the ground next to me.

"Ah yes you doing that thing where you say nothing but look like you want to gouge my eyes out." That was exactly what I was doing. Unfortunately, the technique that worked on many would be bullies at home didn't work here. I give death glares he gives people glares that make them want to die.

I breath in and out and threw another rock that also didn't skip. The relaxation techniques that were taught to my GED students who said they were bad "test takers" were a big reason why I had been able to deal with the situation so rationally. But, I don't think they were meant to deal with this much stress.

I choose to not say the string of insults that came to mind. "You're obviously goading me."

"And you hate letting people influence your emotions. Not surprising."

I didn't bother trying to add more to the conversation.

"When did you stop believing in your mother's fanatic nonsense anyway."

 _Because that is a great conversation starter._

As you can clearly see he was trying to get a rise out of me.

"I was 8."

"And" He pressed.

"And I'd gotten my first bike and rode it to the library every day and found a book on evolution."

I stared out at the lake slipping into memory- the sense of freedom I had when I got my bike how the wind felt in my hair and how on particularly windy days I came home with sticks in my hair.

It was rather appealing memory and my hatred of Magneto faded in the background as I remembered.

" One book turned into two and three. I could already could see the logical gaps in the Bible that I couldn't fill with what I knew- I just lacked something that made more sense."

"And you told her about what you read."

I whipped my head around snapped out the fun memories. "How could you know that?"

"You have a bookcase in your car littered with books on evolution because you're old enough to know you shouldn't show them to her. But when you were 8 I doubt you had that knowledge."

 _That's quite a jump even for you._

I frown at the fact that he even knew about the contents of my car. "I did."

"And the result?"

"She told the pastor and -" I pause.

He was smart enough to know where that went.

Not telling him would be rational. I shouldn't give him an inch etc. It would be wise to not give him any information that could be used against me later.

I would've done just that if he didn't say "And you were punished."

At that moment the dam broke.

I narrow my eyes "I was attacked by the other kids at my church a 'chance to prove their faith'. No a chance to ensnare more kids too young to reason for themselves in their fanaticism. "

Nothing will ever haunt me more than the mindless hatred I saw in the eyes of children that hours ago played ball with me.

It was horrifying to see how our friendship could be ended just because I disagreed with them on one thing. How they craved praise from an unpleasable authority so much that they'd go to such extreme lengths to get it. How could never see beyond what they were taught because they were taught from birth to reject everything new.

I fought back and broke a few noses and sprained a knee while I was at it. I was always a rather fast runner and strategically forced my friends turned enemies to fight me individually by outrunning them and forcing them to split up to cover more ground.

That could of course only work for so long. Eventually they were chasing me into an alley. The only way out was to scale a large fence which to 8 year old me might as well been a skyscraper.

I summoned all the courage I had and started to climb. I made it halfway up the fence before the other children started to pull me down. I tried kicking at them, but eventually they tore me off the fence. I fell onto the solid concrete and woke up covered with painful purple contusions that surely didn't come from my fall. Some parts of my body like my ribs and legs felt like they were on fire.

However what really got me was the small pit like teeth marks on my arm that could've only belonged to Molly. She wasn't even old enough to talk yet! How could she hate me too?

I learnt that day the dangers of following without thinking as I went home to my mother in the dark cold Chicago night bruised and bloodied.

What happened after I got home didn't help.

"Mommy you just got done bandaging my knees If I kneel as we prayed I'd open up my bruises again." I said.

My mom trembled with fear from what seemed from her perspective to be me turning away from Christ and ran to her room. In fact I was really just saying that it makes no sense to kneel as I prayed this time. I had no problem with praying with her. I wanted answers and If God spoke to me I could maybe understand why my friends attacked me.

If he didn't say anything then he either wasn't as good as everyone said he was because he talked to other people and not me or he didn't exist and thus there was nothing for me to listen to. I prayed for a moment, but it quickly felt ridiculous. I was talking to a wall. I'd be better off solving whatever problems I had myself.

Mom ended up leaving that church, but the damage was done. My new bike? Vandalized by my former friends on the church leaders orders. The crow bar used to get in the garage was too large for any of the children to use it on their own.

But the writing on the bike was clearly written by Clarice. She'd not a week ago learned the font Gothic 57 from my mother. And she used that font to write "Trash" and "Hell spawn" on my bike.

The next week someone threw a brick through our living room window with a note saying "unbeliever". I was scared and confused. I wondered if people would come and attack me in my sleep and didn't get any sleep for many nights. I spent hours wandering my small house with a baseball bat jumping at every noise and each time it was only the central heating.

Not long after the brick and on the third sleepless night I crept up to my mom's room. I'd avoided her because I wasn't sure if she'd still like me. My friends surely didn't anymore. But, at that point I figured that anything would be preferable to being alone. My mom had locked herself up in her room for days and I was certain if that if I left my house I'd be jumped again.

I cautiously knock "Mommy" I called.

"Satan leave my child." Was the reply.

Surely mother was confused. I wasn't Satan nor did I remember making a deal with him either.

"I'm Chris."

"My Chrysanthemum" Laugh if you want at the childhood nickname. My mom had been under the impression that she'd have a girl and planned to name me Chrysanthemum. When she found out I was a boy she called me Chrysanthemum for a while because she couldn't think of a good name. She ended up shortening it.

The fact that she used that meant she was in pain. Like the time I said that the old scares on her neck couldn't of come from her falling down stairs and the marks instead were from fingers.

"My son would not say such hateful things."

"I never said I hated anything." Yes, I've always been rather witty. My mom rarely won arguments with me unless she pulled the "Because I said so card".

"My baby believes in god!"

"No he doesn't I'm right here telling you that!"

"Fight it. All you need to do is repent and god will take-"

I refused and said that "It doesn't make sense mommy. If I told you something that didn't make sense you wouldn't believe me -what's so special about the Bible? Why should I believe it? ".

That was the wrong answer.

I was house arrest for three months while my mother worried about the state of my soul. I gave up on crying about my mother's inability to understand after the third week.

My books (all of them just to be sure that I wasn't hiding anything) were burnt and I was even taken out of school for three months because my mom was too worried to leave me alone.

I even had to go work with her. And everyone there supported her decision and tried to 'get through to me'.

Mom cried and prayed for me for hours on end. Her friends were a bit more… direct.

"Do you want to go to hell forever?"

"Your mummy wants to you be good. And good little children…"

"Don't you love your mother! Do you see what harm you're causing her?"

"What made you so angry at god anyway? You ungrateful…"

I never expected my mother to be so dead set on convincing me. I thought it'd be like our usual arguments on food. Where she said she loved raisins and I said they were evil imitations of grapes that exist only to bring misery to children forced to eat them.

We would argue in jest for a few minutes and we'd eventually agree to disagree. That was not the case. Eventually, the battle ended after I said I'd try and forced myself to participate in whatever ceremonies she had me do to force the devil out of me.

All the while I wondered why I couldn't be like the children at our new church. They seemed to be happy and didn't have people yelling at them nearly as much as I did. Why couldn't I just believe? Why couldn't I listen to a melody everyone else heard? Even if it wasn't true wouldn't it be nice to have the comfort the people around me had?

I was uncertain about my problems and how to deal with them. They were confident it would be all fine because 'god was in control'. I worried about how to use my limited and brief life while they said they were sure they were going to heaven.

But that wasn't me. I don't have blind faith in anything or anyone it's not in my nature. If I have faith in something I have to know why I have faith in it.

I couldn't wait for my death to truly live and it showed. I did what I wanted and as long as I was smart about achieving whatever goals I had I could do that. If I wanted to go to the library I said I had to got to a friends house for a paper until my mother trusted me again etc.

From time to time I messed up of course but for the most part I could convince everyone around me that I thought and believed as they did. Of course this only applied to authority figures I couldn't fight physically and children connected to said authority figures. I allowed myself to be myself to a certain extent with neutral parties.

All of this was perfect training for mom's second and terrible mental breakdown that came soon after I found the right balance between truth and fiction.

I snap myself out of my memory.

 _Right I'm with Magneto trying to get him off my back._

"And your mother's reaction to this?"

"She- supported my well my former friends actions and said it was my punishment for 'losing my way'." I frown.

"Yes and that would explain why there was a rather large gap in your schooling by what two months." The words themselves didn't show how much the anger that he radiated.

Which was odd because I wasn't currently angry at the kids that beat me up. I had enough time to reflect on what happened and eventually I pitied the kids. But Magneto seemed to want to murder something. Anger on my behalf? Magneto having actual empathy for someone's suffering? Forget being attacked by fanatics this is what's really scary.

"Three" I corrected. _Of the worst months in my life._

I didn't even care enough to formulate a witty comment about him being a stalker in my head.

A longish silence passed before I'd cooled off enough to ask. "How do you justify this?"

That question confused him and he said "Justify what?"

 _Unbelievable, he can't even see that he's wrong here._ Rebellion said

 _Well he is a fanatic. They have a tendency of thinking their right no matter what._ Logic said.

"You did say you work for the freedom of mutants and yet I'm here unwillingly." I said.

He said "I recall that you were in no way tied up or restrained when you came here" Yes, he really is this much of a smart ass. Sometimes I don't' believe it myself.

"After you 'convinced' me to come with you by threatening my mother" I said this with a cold and dangerous edge.

He seemed to thoroughly enjoy the fact that I was finally at my wits end."Hmm I was wondering where the boy who told me to reevaluate my strategy went."

I start to storm off. "On a vacation- he wasn't needed any more." Predictably a magnetic field quickly encased me before I could walk far.

I rationally knew it was useless, but I struggled against the magnetic field. Which somehow translated into a magnetic field of my own appearing around me and battling Magneto's field. The larger field moved an inch but stayed in place as Buckethead floated me off the ground and above the lake.

"Your problem is and always has been your lack of power. For example you can't break the magnetic field I have around you. Though congratulations for figuring out how to create a magnetic repulsive field instinctively." The older man looked amused at the fact I continued to struggle out the hold as he says this.

"Feel free to keep trying to get of my hold your only proving my point."

I immediately stop struggling. Though now I can recognize the reverse psychology used here.

 _Great job running things Rebellion. We got our ass handed to us on a silver platter._ Cynicism had to point out.

 _He started it._ Rebellion said.

Cynicism smacked his forehead. _I never thought I'd say this- but I want Logic to be in charge._

They continued to have it out while Magneto felt the need to lecture me.

"In the world the weak are ruled by the strong. Would you have suffered as you did had you had the power to deal with the bullies you encountered?" He asked.

"No."

"I am giving you the chance to gain this power while freeing your brethren that is how I justify my actions."

His complete lack of guilt and confidence in the righteousness of his actions got to me.

"How dare you think you get to make these types of decisions for me!" I exploded. There really is no other way of explaining it. I exploded like a supernova- in a big brilliant and powerful flash. On a side note I saw the magnetic field around me quiver. I didn't realize it at the time, but it was breaking.

"You gave me an impossible choice. My freedom or her life and guess what that wasn't a choice either." As I said this I pushed my magnetic field outward. Unlike before, pushing the large field away was surprisingly easy.

"And you self righteously say this is a chance- an opportunity- no it can't possibly be. I'm am miles from my home and everything I've cared about"

Until it wasn't. My magnetic field stopped dead in its tracks when Magneto diverted more power to his field.

But, I was of course not caring about that.

"I am a person and not some pawn for a war that I don't even want." With sheer force I shatter Magneto's magnetic field and due to exhaustion mine dissipates.

This unfortunately meant I fell into the lake.

I cough out water as I struggle to stay afloat. Of all the times to not know how to swim.

Even now I'm amazed at my stupidity. Yes, break a magnetic field above a lake when you can't swim. Sounds like a great plan. I was smarter at 6 with my _Home Alone_ pranks and lies about my mother having stds. Gotta love hormones- it fucks up even the smartest of us at times.

"What a situation you've gotten yourself into." Magneto says dryly.

I'd forgotten rule 1 of being weaker than your enemy: Never do anything rash. One mistake can end it all.

I dared to demand to be treated like a person in my anger and look at where it got me- wildly kicking at water as I bobbed above and below the water coughing up water every time I came up.

"Still think I'm self righteous?"

 _Exceedingly._ I thought as I went under water for the nth time.

I of course couldn't say this since I was you know fighting for air, but I think he got my silent message.

"Young people." He says before he decided to fly over the lake and offer me a hand.

 _If I refuse he'll pull me out._

Something equally as humiliating as taking his hand, but at least I wasn't being forced out.

A very rash idea slammed into my mind. I was on a lake and I couldn't swim. It would give me the freedom that didn't seem to be coming anytime soon instantly.

I kicked the idea to the curb.

It would A not work and B if it did I did not put it past Magneto to take out whatever frustration he had about my death on my mother.

The choice to grab Magneto's hand only took seconds, but at the time the thoughts came to me in a flash. Oddly enough I do my best thinking when I'm in danger of dying.

Once we were on shore I said mournfully "I look like a drowned rat" And I wasn't too far off either I did look like a drowned rat with brown hair and eyes.

"You almost drown and you say that?" He said.

"Coping mechanism don't focus on the negative."

"Along with excessive chatter."

I tilted my head to the side and squeeze a decent chunk of hair before going to another brown chunk.

"At times" I had to admit that was the case.

I felt a bit better after saying what I felt, but that certainly didn't help the situation Magneto still held all the cards and I was at his mercy. I'd shown my weak point to my enemy and he'd be a fool to not exploit them.

Plus there was the problem of what punishment would come out of this.

I decided to not care about what the consequences of this would be. Frankly there weren't too many things that he could do to harm me that hadn't been done before.

 **I was rereading my earlier chapters and figured that Chris as strong as he was is still a teenager. He's extremely mature but at the same time because of that maturity he expects great deal of freedom. He's not getting that here and it shows. That doesn't mean he doesn't have a great deal of patience.**

 **No compared to the average teenager he's a saint in that category. He's just being constantly antagonized by Magneto which would get to anyone. Notice how this is his idea of rash- yelling at Magneto. Younger magneto would have done some harebrained escape plan within the first week along with yelling at everyone and cursing in German. Along with fighting an opponent that's clearly stronger than him because he doesn't want to give up.**

 **Will this happen again? Probably not. Chris is rather good at learning from his mistakes. Thanks to his background he has to be who he is. Always looking out for the next disaster always on guard because he knows if anything goes wrong he will get no leeway.**

 **Magneto respects the fact that he's rather brilliant. He's really trying to anger Chris because he's curious about if like him his powers get amplified by his anger. He's confident that he can handle whatever power this anger unleashes. Also it's an interesting challenge because Chris is extremely patient. So in some ways he's like him but in others not so much.**

 **Chris has a lot of raw talent while Magneto has had ages to perfect his abilities. This chapter shows that pretty well. Chris is by no means weak he's inexperienced- but never ever weak.**

 **I also did some debating with myself about the scope of everyone's abilities in this story I've decided that Magneto will truly be the Master of Magnetism. Though there will be no super strength (comics) etc, but he'll be able to create force fields etc with his abilities. Chris will be… very interesting. I'm thinking he'll be the more creative out of the two with the use of his abilities and will do all sort of fun things with them.**

 **To Chris learning to control his abilities is a game. He wasn't forced to first use them in a moment of grave pain and suffering. He was actually bored and dissatisfied. His mutation was a great distraction from the lack of progress he felt in life. So he'll naturally be more silly with the use of said powers later on.**

 **And we finally get to see the things Magneto hates. I jokingly like to call him a bit of a diva because he doesn't like it when people don't listen to him when he's talking. Magneto does not tolerate disrespect at all and I figured that would be this line in the sand. Wit is ok disrespect isn't.**

 **Well, it was nice knowing ya Chris. I think you signed your death warrant. Not really, but he is in major trouble. Magneto's definitely not pleased about the self righteous comment and will obviously not take into account that considering what he's done the comment Chris made could've been worse. But he's not wounded by the insult either it's not about the comment (he's been called worse) it's about the lack of respect the comment comes from something he will quickly stamp out.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Do your worst._ I think to myself.

The wind picked up and the trees swayed. However, whatever blow I expected didn't come.

Then he spoke "Your punishment can wait."

 _That's odd._

It just wasn't like him. I decided that he was being cruel and was purposefully withholding whatever punishment he'd do to me till later. I had no experience dealing with this tactic, but I resolved to not let whatever feelings I had overrule me.

" A storm is coming and I certainly can't train you if your sick."

 _There's the self serving asshole we all hate._ Cynicism said.

I stiffly nodded and start to walk to the castle. I'd have to take the slow route because I was of course out of power. But, I was also tired- mentally and physically so the idea that I was walking to my doom didn't phase me. I knew I was, but I didn't care.

Once I arrived, I headed straight to my room as I didn't see Magneto at the door. After I changed clothes, I look at the drawer in the desk that carried my mother's letter and forced myself to not read it. That can wait until I knew what was going on. There was the chance that it could get accidentally damaged if I took it out.

I laid on my bed staring up at the ceiling waiting. A few minutes passed in this way before he arrived. I push myself out the bed. If I couldn't win I'd do the next best thing and lose with dignity, so when I looked at Magneto I showed none of the fear I felt.

He didn't seem surprised by my calm facade. But, he surely knew that it was just that- a facade.

As I had anticipated, I was yanked to the wall by metal tentacles extending from the walls. Said tentacles turned into tight fitting restraints that bit into my skin. The worst part was that my arms were pinned down by two pieces of metal on either side of me so I couldn't use my mutation. Not that it was likely that my strength would return to me in time

In short, I was completely defenseless.

He walked to me and said "First, the reason why you're being punished."

 _Why does he have to act so calmly? If he acted irrationally he'll at least be easier to deal with._

 _Oh yeah- because he's sane._ Cynicism as usual couldn't resist saying something.

 _I believe that is the most troubling thing about him._ Logic said.

"I will not tolerate disrespect in my ranks." He gave me a chilly stare after saying this.

 _What does he expect me to do apologize?_ Rebellion asked.

 _Magneto seems to be under the impression that I have wronged him- Well I beg to differ._ Logic says

I calmly said " I called you self righteous that's true."

There was an unspoken "And what are you going to do about it?" in that sentence. I hadn't said it, but apparently he heard.

I didn't see the piece of metal that zoomed past my face leaving a thin sheet of blood behind at all. I did feel the warm sticky liquid slide down my face. The wound stung waking me up.

 _Death by a thousand cuts?_ I wondered.

No, that was the warm up. I found myself roughly thrown from one side of my room to another held up by the metal cuffs that were still on my hands.

 _The not so fun side of pinball._

It felt like getting hit with a ten pound weight- at first it was an ignorable sting (well ignorable by my standards most would've screamed on the first blow), but by the 30th time or 40th time simply breathing burned. Not that not moving would help- my limbs and especially my ribs felt like they were aflame even when I wasn't moving. My nose bled profusely and for a moment I was tempted to ask him to stop.

My classic stubbornness returned and I said nothing. I grit my teeth at the pain.

At some point, he opened up the cuffs and I fell unceremoniously. If you remember, the floor was made of metal so it wasn't surprising that after I landed with a thud I screamed from the waves of pain spreading across my body.

I didn't like how he towered over me since I was stuck on the ground. However, everything hurt and I didn't bother getting up despite my pride.

"Disrespect will not be tolerated is that clear?"

Part of me said as mud the other part said crystal. I went with something less suicidal but with more spine.

"Very."

I saw a magnetic field encase me. In a moment of weakness due to the pain I quickly added "It won't happen again."

I quickly felt the urge to douse my tounge with acid. The field disappeared and Magneto left my room. My muscles burned. but I pushed myself up and did an assessment of the damage.

 _No nausea or anything else I'd expect with a concussion._

I didn't bother looking at my legs because I already knew I'd find an angry rash of bruises just like there were on my arms.

I grab a rag wet it in the sink and dabbed it carefully on the cut.

 _I hurt like hell, but nothing permanent._

I frown. The fact that I was hurting like hell and not permanently damaged once again showed how outmatched I was. The control he must've used to prevent me from sustaining permanent damage showed that he wasn't giving it his all. No, he beat me without any difficulty. It stood to reason that any other fights I'd have with him would end in the same manner.

 _Still that doesn't mean I can avoid him._

I was sure Magneto wouldn't take well me not showing up to breakfast and might forced feed me should I refuse to eat -no revise that he would force feed me if I refused to eat. Knowing him he'd do it with a metal tube being shoved down my esophagus.

Besides, I didn't want to stay in my room. It seemed childish and sounded like something out of a teenage angst TV show (take your pick which one), but from what I saw the pattern was run to your room and say "Mom, you don't understand". Which never made sense to me because in all the cases I saw the parents were right -smoking is unhealthy and there was nothing cool about yellow teeth, the mysterious rebel the girls hung out with treated them like crap etc.

I'll admit it. I was a bad teenager. I had to contend with real issues- for example my mom almost stabbed me with a kitchen knife during a very scary disconnect with reality. After dealing with something like that, I couldn't connect to the teens on TV.

I get to breakfast on time and acted like nothing happened. That was easy to do I had plenty of experience doing this. It wasn't that I didn't feel the pain -no I hurt like hell I was just great at distracting myself from it on to something else.

"Why are you wearing a sweater to breakfast?" Toad asked.

 _Toad- not now._

I answer quickly. "Either the AC is too high or I'm coming down with something."

Toad smiles at my reply. I wondered if he knew I was lying. He shouldn't -those were good plausible excuses, I didn't give too much or too little detail and didn't change my body language or tone abruptly.

"For a guy from the windy city you're sensitive." He says with a distinctly English accent.

I shrug and let him fill in the blanks himself. Well, at least I still had my ability to lie.

 _Now as long as Magneto says nothing._

 _Wait, we're relying on Magneto not saying anything? We're done._ Cynicism said.

Surprisingly, my prediction didn't come to pass. The man just gave me a knowing glance.

By the way, I still had to train that day. I had to do physical training because I'd pushed my power far past it's limits. You can guess how fun that was. As soon as I got on to my bed I fell asleep. Dream mom did a great job of trying to cheer me up, but in the end I was so emotionally spent that I felt nothing. I did nothing, planned nothing, and said practically nothing to dream mom.

I didn't read my mom's letter until the next day. I was very relived when I read the familiar and elegant Coneria Script. She said she was reading Exodus which matched her usual yearly routine and the writing style was clearly her's. Unfortunately, the letter was unmarked and thus there was no way for me to figure out where she was from the letter.

My period of numbness didn't last long and I soon recommitted myself to my goal of escape. How did that happen when I had no reason to believe I could escape? I'm not sure. I'm just not the type to rollover and let other people control my life.

Understanding the movement of the members of the Brotherhood would certainly take careful observation and since I had just fought the strongest person on the island alone and lost I resigned myself to the fact that this will take awhile.

However, at the very least I could figure out Magneto's schedule pretty quickly. Close ] observation plus the sheer amount of time we spent together made it impossible for him to hide everything from me. I could figure out when groceries arrived at the island and cross reference that with what Magneto normally did. If the groceries arrived when we were training then I'd easily know he didn't do the shopping.

A week later, training was very odd. Not odd as in easy (Magneto and easy should never be in the same sentence) just odd. Like I had to find a needle in a haystay odd. No, I seriously had to find a needle in a huge haystack that was at least 8 feet tall. The size of the magnetic field generated by the needle nowhere compared to the size of the stack.

 _You've gotta be kidding me. You've given me an impossible task why?_

I floated around the idea that it was in response to something I did. That would be something he'd do- let something like this wear down my resolve. My stubbornness decided to show up again.

 _Bring it. I'm certainly not letting you win._

I stretch out my senses and of course found nothing. I move my search area bit to the left and focused on another part of the stack there I found nothing.

I pushed my senses as far as I could then unconsciously held my breath as I focused on what I felt. Magneto didn't exist. I wasn't trapped on an island with a madman- it was only me and the problem I had to work through. I was just about to exhale when I finally felt a very small sliver of metal.

I quickly yank it out.

"You- found the needle." He sounded surprised. I was elated at the fact that I did something he didn't expect. That meant I'd finally beat him at something.

"So you did set me up with a task you expected me to fail." I spun around so quickly that my head felt dizzy as I made the accusation.

He smiles the smile sharks have before they eat fish "While I didn't expect you to find the needle as fast as you did - the point remains that you found the wrong one."

I did not expect that. "What- the wrong one?"

"The needle I sent in the haystack was copper the one you have is steel."

 _Nice._

"And you didn't mention this because.." I say.

"If you bothered to pay attention you'd notice that copper and steel feel completely different."

This is one of the many reasons why I think that besides being a very powerful mutant Magneto's also a troll.

Copper and steel didn't feel any different to me at the time. He might've had a developed ability to discriminate against these things, but I certainly didn't. Plus, it simply wasn't very reasonable for someone who had my powers as long I did to be at that level yet.

But remember what I said earlier? Magneto has not and never will be a reasonable man. He'd push you off a bridge, but at end of the day you'd learn to fly.

And if I thought that was bad, it really only got worse. I had to to get a specific needle out of a large stack of other needles for the next task. This of course made the first task look like nothing.

Forget needle in a haystack let's try find a copper needle in a steel needle haystack. That was just as much fun a putting a needle in your eyes and as painful too. I had to push my power beyond my limits to even search the surface of the steel haystack. On top of that I had to somehow find a trait that made the copper needle stand out.

After this was over, I rested for a while before working on exploring the castle more. I specifically wanted to find where they kept the plane after it landed. I figured there was an underground hangar that kept it, but I just couldn't figure out where it was. I kept some paper and a pen with me so I could draw my findings for later.

I kept poking around and found an ornate looking double door in an otherwise ordinary hallway. I turn the knob and found it was locked. I noted the doors lack of a keyhole. It felt like someone put a dollop of steel where the keyhole was supposed to be filling it in.

 _What an odd combination._

I briefly wonder if I should pick the lock with my powers.

The door swung open yanking me out my head.

"This is my office." Magneto was sitting at a silvery white desk.

I was very glad that I decided to not break into the room. I walk inside and take in the room.

Something jumped out at me when I saw the other side of the door.

 _You'd think he'd have a way to at least lock it from the inside. This is his office._

I said. "No key holes on the front and nothing to lock the door with here either just a handle."

The older man said back. "I don't need them."

I noted the nearby cabinets that also lacked keyholes. Though I was sure the inside mechanism worked fine. All Magneto needed to do was manipulate the position of the tumblers inside the lock to get in.

That was interesting. A cabinet without keyholes is unpickable. Anyone who wanted to get inside would need to melt through the cabinet's steel shutters, which would probably damage whatever paperwork etc was inside.

So simple yet brilliant.

I mulled over the new information quickly before my eyes scanned over the steel bookshelves. My eye settled on a book that covered Calculus One.

Apparently he saw my glance too and told me to take the book because he he already knew calculus. I did and flipped through a few pages.

A few minutes later he asked me "What do you know about magnetism?"

I paused for a moment before I rattled off everything I knew about it. Often in between statements he'd say "Are you sure?"

I always said "Very." in response to this because I rightfully assumed he was trying to mess with me.

I said "Done." after I had scraped out every possible fact I could think of.

There was a pause. He seemed a bit unhappy with my admittedly simplistic idea of magnetism. But when I think about it, I understood it better than many other people who'd graduated high school. So I was really doing great in comparison. A fourteen year old who understood electromagnetism was well ahead of the curve.

"So would your mutation work on ferrous and nonferrous metals?" He asked.

I purse my lips "Well, that wouldn't make sense nonferrous metals aren't magnetic."

"Wrong. Some non ferrous metals are magnetic when you add electricity"

"Where would you get the electric current from?"

He looked at me as if I asked him what 2 plus 2 is.

"You really have no idea how your abilities work do you?"

The idea was ridiculous how could I not know about something that affected me as much as my mutation? I thought for a moment.

"Not the specifics no." I said before thinking.

"I'm surprised that given how intelligent you are that you'd be so profoundly ignorant of this. "

I took great offence to that comment .

I frown.

"A. textbooks don't tend to have a section labeled understanding your mutation and B. The texts I read about magnetism do not go into much detail because I don't read college texts."

Instead of accepting my perfectly good explanations for why I didn't know a lot about magnetism like an ordinary person Magneto asked " Why not?"

Yep one thing I really hated and secretly liked about the guy was his no excuses accepted attitude. I did appreciate that someone didn't automatically assume that I was intellectually incompetent thanks to my background, but his extremely high expectations annoyed me.

It created insecurity where it didn't exist before. I learned information at my pace and on my own terms. I certainly knew enough to keep myself out of trouble until I could study it in more detail when I got to college.

"They're expensive. I barely managed to get the material needed for my CLEP test."

 _Plus I lack the mathematical background needed to understand the text on my own._

As if I'd actually tell him that though.

I knew quite a bit about general magnetism and it's applications like in making compasses, but nothing about the specifics of how my powers worked. I simply lacked the equipment needed to do an extensive test of my abilities. Though, he made it sound like I knew nothing- I had a very accurate hypothesis that was later confirmed.

Do you know what happens when Magneto finds someone who has potential who doesn't use it the "right way"?

He throws the book at them until they do.

"You read them now."

I barely managed to dodge the textbook he sent at me. Yes, I meant throw the book at them literally.

"You threw a book at me?" I was very surprised. Magneto was a terribly strict teacher. He demanded absolute obedience and all my attention whenever we trained. Think of the strictest teacher you've ever had that somehow always knew when you were off task and take that to the tenth power. Though, he didn't inflict violence on me without having some sort of reason.

Since the loss I suffered last week, I hadn't given him any reason to do anything to me.

"I was confident you'd dodge it."

 _I call BS._

I didn't bother hiding the skepticism that practically oozed from my face.

Ironically, the only reason why I dodged that book was because of my training with Mystique.

He smirked before saying "The proper term for our mutation is magnetokinesis. It allows us to manipulate the magnetic fields around us and use them for things like flying or creating a force field."

He talked for a moment and while he did I started to combine the new information given and the information I already knew in my mind to come to a conclusion.

"Well, that explains where the electric current comes from." I say.

He looked at me because he wanted me to explain what I meant.

I pause before saying "Well. You can use your control of Magnetism to cause an electric current in a non ferrous metal. That causes the non ferrous metal to become a electromagnet."

He nods. "Exactly. Read chapter one by next week you'll have much better idea of how they work."

I am very sure that Magneto didn't require Sabertooth to understand his mutation in such painful detail. No, he was far more focused on slash slash death with him.

I looked through the text and found that chapter 1 had to be at least 50 pages. Also by taking into account the extraordinarily small font the amount of text I had to read shot up to 100 pages.

I seriously doubted I'd be able to understand all the text by then.

"Just a week that's-"

"Another word I'll give you three chapters instead of just one."

I shut up. I knew he'd do it and I certainly didn't want to deal with whatever consequences he'd have for me for not passing whatever test he'd have for me in a week.

You know those sweet dollops of free time I used to explore/ further my escape plans? It quickly vanished because unlike my teachers in public school Magneto knew exactly how long it take for me to understand what he gave me.

After training and eating and studying the blasted chapter that was as hard as it was fascinating I really couldn't do anything but sleep due to exhaustion. It took six days of reading rereading and when I was feeling particularly desperate asking Magneto questions before I got the material and another day to go over what I knew.

No, there wasn't a choir singing, but by understanding how my mutation worked I felt like a veil was lifted off my face. Things made much more sense afterward. Amazingly, I actually learned all the material and passed his test.

You what you get for doing that? More work.

I almost regretted staring at the calc book in his library because apparently that was assigned to me too.

 _I'm not pleased with the fact that we have so little free time to further our plans._ Logic said

 _Free time what's that?_ Cynicism chimed in.

 _Freetime is defined as_ Logic started

That was my life. I really couldn't understand why he honestly cared if my brain died a slow death due to lack of use.

He also had the very annoying habit of telling me which problems I was wrong on if he found any of my papers. As if I can't go to the back of the book and find out myself.

The work assigned was so hard (he kept giving me texts that were beyond my level ) that there would be no way I'd be able to figure it all out on top of my ordinary training without his help. So I ended up in his office often.

One day, after all my questions were answered he challenged me to a game of chess. It interested me because that was something I could actually beat him at. I sat down and put all my focus onto the game.

"Besides your mother what is your view on humans?"

Ah yes, talking during the game- something that annoyingly told me that he wasn't working at 100% here.

 _Well, at least he's straightforward._

We had a rather odd way of dealing with each other. There was some unspoken agreement between us that cut out BS with prejudice. I can't lie to him so I didn't bother trying and he knew I was smart enough to see through his lies.

I kept my eyes on the chess pieces as I said "Humans like anyone else can choose to do good or evil. There are about seven billion of them on the Earth so it's a bit unfair to generalize."

"And if I were to specify what about the humans who wrote the Mutant Registration Act?"

I look up at this.

"You're familiar with it?" He asked knowing I definitely did considering who I was.

I recognized the attempt to get me emotional miles away. I couldn't win this by arguing on his terms no only cool and strong logic will work.

"I read every page- familiar doesn't cover it." I say neutrally.

I pause then said "They're afraid and that's what caused them to write that putrid bill that people tried to pass through Congress."

I could hear the disbelief in his next words.

"Just fear? You really honestly think that they don't hate us? That the fact that the Senators pushing the bill are also members of The Friends of Humanity is just a coincidence?"

He practically snatched my knight off the board with his power when he captured it with a pawn.

"No. What I'm saying is that their fear is what's really relevant. There are Senators who hate African Americans, but guess what their personal hatred isn't going to bring back segregation. No, discriminating against African Americans isn't in."

"In? You make it sound like a fashion trend."

I shrug "A good portion of politics is just that. It's nothing new. One party making the other party look as bad as possible by vilifying them. One party working to discriminate against a minority to gain political power by exploiting the fears of the majority. Now the flavor of the day is mutants and we get these guys in congress."

 _Ironically, race relations are probably the best they've been ever. Common enemy and all that._

I shook my head "Anyway, the Congressman's fear are just symptoms to a bigger problem. People are afraid and are willing to support bills and politicians that blatantly ignore mutants rights because of that fear." I move another piece after saying this,

"And you don't believe that most humans hate mutants."

"No- we haven't gotten to that point yet or assaults on mutants would be far more common. It seems like the news has for once has been very bad at making monsters out of men. You've got as many people saying help those unfortunate people as kill them all. The lack of an actual war is because of this precarious balance."

"And where do you think the scale is tipping?" He looks directly at me as if he already knew what I'd say.

I frown. He got me there.

"More hate. I'm not sure what who but it seems like the other side needs a martyr that they can use to push their point even further- stick the person's face everywhere emotional appeals and all that. Say this is justice for whatever person they decide to rally around and push the idea that justice means stamping out the rights of mutants."

Magneto seemed to be thinking over what I said.

 _Great, I'm giving the guy ideas. Well, in for a penny.._

I stare at the board absently "Most mutants are peaceful and have harmless powers thus there haven't been mutants not affiliated with the Brotherhood that the press could write off as complete monsters successfully - not that they aren't trying."

I glance off to the side as if I were daydreaming as I say. "The Brotherhood is seen as an extremist group. That means that most people don't think you're the norm. If they did the Mutant Registration Act would be passed without question and an actual war would happen."

I pick up my queen in thought " It just takes one thing. A really powerful mutant that loses control of their abilities in a way that scares practically everyone or maybe they'd purposefully use their powers in an evil way. Combine that incident with the fact that the person seemed like anyone else and everyone will be riddled with paranoia. MRA get passed etc. Egg shells we're walking on them."

I move my queen as I say "Checkmate."

Magneto looked very surprised at the loss. I was feeling rather confident and challenged him to another game.

"If you know already what's coming then why didn't you join us in the first place?"

I pause before speaking. I thought every word out because Magneto is a very good at destroying flawed arguments.

''Your plan would make humans subordinates to mutants rather than equals."

There is no way he could deny that this was true. It seemed like a good sentence to start with.

"Because they are-we are the future. Not them." He says in a tone that would prevent most people from disagreeing. But, I've never been a normal person.

 _Only tyrants forbid people from disagreeing with them._

"We're different because of the X gene, but superior I don't believe it."

He looked at me with a mixture of suspicion and disbelief.

"And what do you call my ability to stop hundred of trained human soldiers with a flick of the hand."

I had a response ready.

"Different. Humans and mutants are sentient life forms and thus should be treated as such. It doesn't matter about the actual physical or mental capabilities of that person. Don't disabled people deserve to be treated with decency? Same thing here."

I mentally gave myself a thumbs up for that argument.

"And how then do we plan to get to that point?"

I could almost hear my argument deflate under the weight of that pesky thing called reality.

I frown "No idea."

"You reject my plan when you're unable to think of your own."

I had to recover. I start "Civil rights movement-"

He chimed in "A situation that nowhere compares to scale of what we're dealing with. African American's didn't have the power we have and if they did would you fault them for using it?"

I wouldn't be able to. Slavery and the systematic discrimination that followed prevented many from achieving their full potential by denying African Americans rights they should have for being human. Something that was in my mind disgusting and wrong. I couldn't hate someone who lashed back at those who oppressed them.

He pressed on "Don't you think it's unnatural that the strong are being hunted by the weak and that you're letting them do that."

I was surprised that I somehow ended up in this and asked "And how am I doing that?"

"By not doing anything your only part of the problem." In other words if you're not doing what I think mutant kind needs your part of the problem.

I choose to not say anything after this. There is no arguing with this type of logic. My experience with my mother taught me this. I ended up losing the second chess game.

We played another game and while it was dreadfully close I ended up pulling through.

After the pieces were put aside, I started to walk out the door.

"Do you think of yourself as a prisoner?"

 _Interesting question._

And since it was interesting question it deserved an interesting answer.

I turn around to face the elderly, but by no means frail man. "Prisoner conscript depends on what term I feel like using that day." I say.

Honestly, the question was a trap. If I said yes then he'd be unhappy with me telling the truth. If I said no he'd call me out on the lie. Because it was a trap and I was doomed no matter I did I might as well spring the trap and have fun as I did it.

"Interesting, that you feel this way when you're around your own kind." He was insinuating something I wanted no part in so I sidestepped the implication.

"Regardless of the fact that everyone on the island is a mutant the fact remains that I do not want to be here hence prisoner. The Brotherhood is a military organization hence conscription."

My flawless logic irritated him.

 _If you didn't want an honest answer you should've said so._

"I don't push me Alster or I may choose to make your life more in step with these notions you have."

My heart stopped. He could and of course at the moment there was nothing I could do about that. I didn't say so or even act like it, but I was starting to doubt myself more than usual.

Being easily bested by Magneto hurt me mentally as well as physically. The fact that I couldn't do anything about my situation ate at me.

I must've shown my uneasiness because he kept going.

"Your mother is currently staying at a mental hospital. What do you think would happen if she were suddenly released."

I felt like I was hit in the gut. "She'd probably get hit by a car."

That and even if she was perfectly ok she'd never survive on the streets. She was simply a different breed of poor.

In my house we had food scarcity at times, but we always had something to split. The rule was generally whatever we had got split 50 50. Though, when she noticed I was having a growth spurt she tried to change the ratio to 60 40.

I of course objected to this but she had a very motherlike way of getting me to eat more. Food happened to appear on my plate and I'd eat it before questioning how it got there. I of course tried to be more vigilant, but somehow I always fell for her tricks. I blame my boyish appetite and fast metabolism.

My mom's tricks for getting me to eat more or mending old clothing would in no way apply to the problem of her being homeless.

"That would be unfortunate." He said in a way that indicated that he'd be in no way concerned about killing a woman for no reason.

I could hear the blood pumping in my eardrums.

 _What does he mean by that?_

I told myself that I waited for the man to explain himself because I wanted to know what he was going to do. In reality, I was too terrified to move. I didn't know what course of action to take. All the routes available to me seemed to only end in failure.

He then said "Your rather short sighted."

"Shortsighted?" I say to make sure I heard right. I couldn't see how this at all related to the much more important issue of my mother's safety.

"You despite knowing what is to come would rather go about your life and not prepare for the war that is coming."

I decide to not bring my mother up unless he did.

Ok I had to admit defeat there. My plan to live a quiet life would've solved nothing. Still the point remains that I shouldn't be forced in a war I didn't want to fight.

 _Who cares if in that context my actions sound stupid? I ought to be able to make these decisions for myself. You no right to make decisions for me._

I think to myself and say nothing.

"You're hung up on the fact that you don't want to be here- something that is irrelevant as the feelings of boy that doesn't want to go to school or a sailor caught in a storm. He can't wish himself out of it and so he either sails or drowns."

The comparison he made between a child who doesn't want to go to school and me rubbed me the wrong way.

 _Children have breaks from school. Children can go home after school is over. Children can switch schools. Children if they act bad enough can get kicked out of the school they're in. No, I find that five year olds are given far more freedom of choice then I am currently._ Logic said.

I was irritated and still shaken from the threat, but I forced myself to calm down and in a moment said " If I'm sailor on a ship then you are."

"A captain preventing a ship from sinking using every resource I have available. If that means dragging lazy or in your case unwilling sailors to their posts then so be it."

That is so like him framing himself as the good guy here.

I visibly bristled at the idea of being a resource.

I left the office a soon as I could and went to my room. On my way there I noticed an old dartboard and scurried to the kitchen. Throwing knives a faded dartboard made me feel a bit better and after all the rock throwing had developed decent hand eye coordination.

He entered my room as my third knife hit the target."Today 2 mutant children were shot to death."

I wasn't unfamiliar with how unfortunately common shootings of mutants were were.

 _And the context is what?_

"If the girls were in front of you as you were shot would be willing to help them or do you care more about concealing your identity?" I turned around quickly when I hear the question.

I had been forced in that sort of position before. It involved a very fast aluminum bike whose brakes malfunctioned, a hill, and a small child. In the end, I did not regret my decision.

"The girls." I distinctly remember people calling the little boy's sudden stop a miracle. Had he moved a few more inches he would've been hit by a truck. I had to do damage control before the people who saw (luckily only the boy's family) started spreading rumors.

I went to the boy and fixed his brakes for him on the spot and made a complicated excuse for the stop that made no sense to a person who had an ounce of knowledge of physics. They bought it.

 _It's amazing how you mention algebra or trigonometry once and people's brains seem to turn off. It's not even that hard._

I thought as I went home from the almost disaster. I felt a pang of guilt for the fact that I contemplated not saying the boy for a split second rationalizing that it wouldn't be my fault, but that excuse fell flat.

"Really?" The implications of the question irritated me.

I decided to turn the argument back on him.

"What have I done that would suggest I would let them be killed by bullets that I can easily pluck out the air?"

"You've been here almost a month you're still rather shy about using your mutation even around us. It stands to reason you'd freeze up before you could save them."

He didn't know it (he had no way of knowing), but what he was saying had a bit of basis in reality. I did hesitate when I saw the boy on a bike had it actually been the two girls there wouldn't have been time for delay.

Magneto continued as I thought back to what happened not long ago."I don't understand you at times. Your evasive when you don't need to be. Why keep up the facade when you had to power to end anyone that bothered you?"

"I don't fight unless provoked."

That was a rather bad choice of words.

"And you're not provoked or angry at the suffering of your people?"

"I am I think it's horrific and wrong." I say automatically.

"You think that yet rather watch from a distance. That's quite the contradiction."

 _Yes, and I'm sure you think you have all the answers just kill humans until they do what we want._

I chose to not say anything at this. Magneto took this as his cue to keep talking

"There will be no time for hesitation. The day will come that you will be unable to do anything but fight and kill those who would kill you if you don't kill them first."

The statement made sense and it was the truth, but it grated harshly on my eardrums.

There was a permanency in killing that prevented me from doing that even if the person arguably deserved it. I couldn't think of an offense that someone did to me that would warrant such permanent action. I despised my father, yes but even so I wouldn't have killed him. Though I can't say I wouldn't have harmed him had he somehow risen from the dead.

A few days later before physical training started I decided to go find Mystique. The pattern for grocery shopping seems to be every two weeks while oddly enough the newspaper got to the island everyday.

I'd already determined that Magneto wasn't the person who grocery shopped so it made sense to try and understand the movements of the other members of the Brotherhood.

Mystique seemed to be the person who seemed to be the most likely to travel off the island frequently. She could shapeshift and could go anywhere without trouble. Also, she seemed to vanish at a moments notice- I'd see her at breakfast and the next time I see her could be the next day.

No matter where I went on many days I just couldn't find her. At first, it seemed like a coincidence, but no one's movements are that erratic. If she was on the island I would've picked up on a pattern by now. Toad's disappearances seemed to mirror hers and I often caught him taking food out the refrigerator just before they would disappear for the day.

I cut Sabertooth from my investigation because I had no reason believe that he'd leave the island .If I was right and Toad and Mystique were working in sync then I didn't believe Magneto would let Sabertooth leave often. It was frankly a waste of manpower and Sabertooth seemed to have no special skills that would help the Brotherhood outside of fighting.

I couldn't find the shapeshifter anywhere in the castle even after knocking on her room door and exploring the island.

When I gave up on the search I walk back to the main hall an idea struck me and I decided to try it.

I grabbed a light bulb held it in my hand and twisted the magnetic field below the metal stem in every way I could think of.

There was a click and a flash of light emanated from the bulb before disappearing.

More slowly I repeated the shapes I put the magnetic field in to determine which shape or series of shapes created current.

I added some more light bulbs because I wanted to see if I could divert the power in multiple directions at once. I kept experimenting to see if I could. I'd just figured out how when Magneto saw me in the main hall with several bright lightbulbs in my hand. I was too busy playing with my new ability to notice -adding more or less current to dim or brighten the bulbs I held.

I didn't see his face, but I'm sure he was surprised by my off the cuff discovery.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

I turn around. "It's very interesting." I admit. I felt far more than what they words conveyed. I was in awe of the fact that I could use my own power to create electricity. It wasn't even very draining. This usually complex process could suddenly be done by me alone.

 _I am creating electricity a force of nature through magnetic induction using none of the usual equipment needed to do this. All just because I wanted to shape the magnetic field around me in a certain way._

I had to keep my eyes flickering between the stem of the bulbs and the the lit ends of the lightbulbs to reassure myself that this was real. It was- unlike dream mother it was tangible and would be a part of me as long as I lived.

I suddenly felt better after I thought this, Even the strongest people needed a security blanket in some way. Something that tells them that everything will be ok in the end.

For some it was their faith for me it had always been a been my ability to deal with conflict rationally. I felt a sudden increase in confidence that I'd be able to one day get of the bind I was in. I just had to be smarter and more powerful.

"You're progressing a phenomenally fast pace." Magneto said after a brief period of silence. I'd never heard him say anything like that before.

"Really?" I was confused there. I knew I was getting better from my point of view but he never said I was learning that fast.

"Scarcely a week has passed since you learned about magnetic induction and you figure out how to power several lights simultaneously the span of an hour."

With my power I sent the bulbs back to the storage room I'd gotten them from.

"The only way to explain that is that you're talented." I'd never heard him say anything like that before. I never considered myself to be talented at anything. Nothing I did was that hard anyone could learn trigonometry if it's explained right etc.

I hadn't been called a genius by anyone I knew besides the people who did the GED tutoring and I took their opinions with a pound of salt. It's easy to think someone's a genius when you haven't gotten the chance to study algebra until your 30's etc. My mom didn't even call me intelligent anymore after a church leader told me she that It would give me "sinful pride".

Its funny that I could handle bullies, getting robbed, had fended off a robber with a baseball bat, but the moment someone recognized that I was talented I didn't know what to do. More specifically, being told I'm talented by someone that I knew had to be genius himself. I was waiting for the punchline, the statement that he'd use to prove that I couldn't ever be on his level. This didn't happen.

Magneto noticed my reaction. How did I know? He was freer with praise than usual during training. The change of course confused me though eventually I stopped waiting for the punchline when he said that I did well at something. It did feel nice to get acknowledged for doing something right.

Another day later, after a very close chess match that I lost I asked Magneto a question.

" Do actually think I'd register myself?" I ask while sounding slightly offended by the idiocy of the action.

Yes, totaly register yourself when you happen to share the mutation of the leader of a terrorist organization the government is going against. Lovely idea. They'd of course know I wasn't Magneto but that wouldn't change the fact that they'd be very "interested" in me.

Even if I didn't have a record and they thought I wasn't a member of the Brotherhood I didn't think they were above "temporarily" holding me so they could synthesise something that canceled out Magneto's powers. And after that? They'd either kill me or use me in someway or another.

Who knows maybe in another reality I still ended up in the Brotherhood except as an inside agent. When I thought of that idea I instantly recoiled. If I escaped that predicament I'd be running from the US government and the Brotherhood at the same damn time. No thanks.

He instantly responded."No, your not that naive." He seemed to frown at the inherent stupidity of that plan as I did.

"Naive." That was a word I never thought would apply to me.

"You're in no way stupid so naivety would be the only explanation for why you'd register yourself." He continued.

"Despite your aversion to warfare. I'm sure you would get involved in this war one way or another and would never consider registering especially given recent events."

"Recent events like what - bringing sentinels program from the 70's." I jumped to the worst possible scenario that the New York Times wouldn't officially cover.

"Almost but not quite." His face told me he was hiding something.

 _Almost but not quite- that means those monsters are still operational. That's.._

He could see me connecting the dots in my head.

"The new sentinels lack metal anywhere in them and are made of plastic. More specifically plastic that dampens magnetic fields "

That confirmed it they were still around.

I cautiously say "Government sponsored."

I felt sick.

Going back to my old life before I had my mutation was starting to sound very appealing. I'd happily take back the textbooks from 1970 and the ignorant bullies. I couldn't do this. I couldn't do warfare and the possibility of my own government turning against me.

"Of course. But, you already know that." He told me.

He opened up his desk using an extremely quick series of magnetic field gymnastics. I couldn't even get a read on what magnetic field shapes he used to open the lock.

This was no doubt placed there so I couldn't access what he didn't want me to see. If I made one mistake or pushed a pin in the lock too late or too early he'd be notified.

Once the desk opened he handed me stack of papers. I started reading. I skim through useless verbiage until I got to what was useful.

 **In response to a new security risk, the reimplementation** **of the Sentinel Program will begin immediately. Additional the funding for said program will double from 13 billion to 26 billion US dollars...**

I'm a calligrapher's son, I could tell that this was official. The paper was typed on very expensive paper that the US government used for important documents and more importantly the paper lacked this key thing called spacing out your paragraphs.

The two groups who do that are businesses and the US government. They smashed all the paragraphs together in attempt to save paper and prevent people from reading more than completely necessary. A clever ploy used to prevent accountants or curious assistants from noticing anything above their pay grade. Think tax fraud or in this case secret government programs designed to kill mutants.

I felt a wave of horror rise in me.

"Enough evidence for you?"

I was too stunned to speak. It was one thing to theorize, but it is another to be confronted with evidence of the lack of respect for the lives of mutants the CIA had. They even had plans that would automatically roll into action if (or rather when) The Mutant Registration Act passed.

At the moment, all mutant registration was done voluntarily (as far as the public knew) and it was used to "Direct mutants to the programs they need to deal with their problems in a constructive and non dangerous way". That was a quote from a government program that "helped" mutants.

There was also the registry kept by the FOH. They reported any "muties" they saw and any information they knew about them. This one was not voluntary at all and they didn't pretend that it was either- they used terrible slurs on the site.

None of these registries could compare to a national registry. The FOH lacked the detail about abilities and identities of mutants because the people who collected the information weren't very scientifically inclined (or very smart for that matter). The mutant control agency had very few mutants on file for obvious reasons. The proposed increased in funding for the implementation of the Mutant Registration Act would combine top level science and the coercive power of the government to create a dangerous combination.

I quickly gave him back the paper. I wanted to go back to my room or somewhere isolated and think on the matter. Was I allowed to do this? No.

I normally would've loved reading instead of physical training except the subject of the reading was beyond grim.

He gave me a copy of the paper, a copy of the files the FOH had, a list of anti mutant organizations their leaders and locations (some of which I didn't even know about), and to end it off the new version of the MRA that was back in congress.

I kept reading until I reached the end of the stack. Then I read certain parts over and over unable to understand how someone could hate a group of people so much. I was extremely quiet at dinner as I just couldn't process what I read. It was too much at once.

 **Another day another chapter written. What do you think? Magneto's taking out the big guns because Chris will not respond to anything, but cold hard evidence. Unfortunately, Magneto has this in spades. Is all the evidence real? Very. I do like their dynamic they are refreshingly open with each other because doing anything else would be pointless.**

 **Chris is a bit overwhelmed. I don't blame him this isn't the sort of problem you'd expect a 14 year old to deal with at all. He grew up protecting himself and his mother and he's great at solving real world problems, but he's never had to deal with anything of this scale. Honestly, the kid had enough on his plate** **before** **he became a mutant once he did everything only become more complicated.**

 **Magneto's not an idiot. If you think about the events in this chapter his actions make sense. Chris is a gifted kid that almost never gets recognized for how smart he is. Magneto wants to take advantage of every resource he has and frankly Chris is a gold mine. He's intelligent, young, and learns quickly. So from his point of view it makes perfect sense to push him in every way physically and mentally. What good is genius if it's untapped etc?**

 **The lack of free time gives him very little time to work on his escape plans. That was deliberate. Notice how even with the very little free time given, he has already mapped out the schedule of Toad and Mystique. Now imagine how far he'd be if Magneto didn't keep him busy. Also, by spending more time with Magneto because he needs to he's more comfortable talking to him. Which lead to the debate they had.**

 **Now why would Magneto let Chris disagree with him? Because he was confident he'd win the argument and in the end he did. By indulging Chris's (in Magneto's mind) youthful nativity he would bypass Chris's stubborn nature. This stubbornness happens to be triggered by people telling him what to believe. Take away that and he's suddenly the most open minded person you could meet. He's a very logical person and will gravitate to arguments that make sense given the evidence in front of him.**

 **Chris, even if he is a very well adjusted mutant personality wise, has a very warped idea of normalcy. He has never been appreciated for his gifts, has never had a father figure and has a semi** **available** **mother figure. Fun fact: He often dreamt about his mother before he left Chicago. Why? Most kids dream about what they like for example football. Because she might be physically around, but often isn't mentally there. The dream mother he talks to is from his idealized childhood memories. Notice she said he was "blessed with intelligence" words his mother real mother hasn't called him by in years.**

 **He has a craving for stability that he met pretty well by being the guy he is. Now his world is coming apart, his mother is gone, and he's sure that no matter what he does he will never get back his old life. Sure, he hated most of it but at least he was used to it.**

 **Mr Buckethead notices these chinks in his armor and is exploiting them to the fullest. Threatening Chris's mother is not off the table and he'll use her in a heartbeat to control him. But at the same time, he's in a rather twisted way the most encouraging person the teen has met. He pushes Chris on a daily basis, tells him that he's talented, and encourages him to learn more and be better. Ironic right? Hey, I did say he wouldn't be a cookie cutter villain.**

 **Chris wanted nothing more than to be able to move beyond what he knew and leave his impoverished background behind him. He wanted out of the game of musical chairs his mother played with cults, wanted her to get quality mental health care, and spend his life solving hard problems that could be used in the real world. Be careful what you wish for eh? He has gotten all of that. He doesn't have to deal with the cults his mother took him to, his powers of magnetism were growing by the day exponentially under the instruction of man who is literally a master of his mutation, his mother was at a mental hospital, and there can't be problem in the world harder than answering this question:**

 **In response to growing anti mutant mutant hysteria what should mutant do to defend themselves. Go to war with humans or integrate among** **them?**

 **But, because he lost his freedom none of these things matter. Really, had Magneto done this thing called asking politely while laying out the terms of the deal odds are Chris would've came with him. It would've taken a bit more time than simply kidnapping him because he'd need to convince the teen that his way was the right way, but then he wouldn't have to deal with a rebellious teenager at all.**

 **I love irony it keeps things interesting.**

 **Don't be shy about reviewing I don't bite.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people!**

 **Heard about** _ **Go Set a Watchman**_ **by Lee and figured that since Atticus is apparently a member of the KKK (hate group that worked to oppress blacks in America) that I should not use his name.**

 **Though, I came up with some more.**

 **Ferrous**

 **Prometheus**

 **I'm kinda disappointed by how I can write 40k words (yay), but only come up with two names. Oh well.**

 **To the story we go!**

 _How do we react to this? The documents are real we confirmed that and thus the threat is real. Responding to a real threat is logical._ Logic started.

 _But.. doesn't that make our actions illogical? I don't like the conclusions I'm coming to with this line of reasoning._ Logic finished.

 _The guy's insane! Why are we debating this?_ Rebellion said

 _If he was do you really think we'd be alive at this moment? He's killed people for less. If he was really insane would we really survive calling him self righteous or disagreeing with him in a way that clearly mowed down his ego?_ Logic says.

 _Oh yeah. I didn't say so but 10 out of 10 for that logic. Even I approved._ Rebellion said.

There was a series of aye's around the king Arthurish table where my emotions met. Everyone had suddenly remembered why Logic ruled after he beat Magneto in the debate we had. Of course he pulled the 'I have your mother' card at the end, but the fact that he had to resort to that showed that he lost.

 _We're debating because we need to know what approach to take._ Wisdom said.

I found myself sitting on the floor of a balcony staring out at the stars. On my mom's good days we'd gaze up to the stars and she tell me of their myths.

I felt vibrations in the floor behind me. From the long strides I easily knew the person's identity.

I didn't turn around to face Magneto.

"I take it you read the documents I gave you."

"I did."

 _And I wish I didn't._

"Now you know the what were facing. Various governments are making weapons to destroy us- kill us. War is the only way to ensure our survival."

" It's stupid." I say back.

I push myself off the floor. "Prejudice- The Mutant Registration Act the fact that a war is brewing over a few genes. It's all so stupid and unnecessary."

As I stared off at the ocean I continued "Even when I thought I was human I thought that MRA was the equivalent of putting a bandage on and stabbing yourself in the same spot. It would cause harm to so many people in order to combat a problem doesn't exist."

"Most mutants want peaceful lives and aren't threats to anyone the numbers say so. The fact that the earth isn't massively destroyed says so. Everything logical leads to that conclusion."

 _Why can't people get it it's obvious?_

" You know what people register- rapists, felons, objects, and people seriously expect there to not be massive backlash after making a law that makes it a crime to exist? Mind you this is all before I was a mutant. I thought and still think this is all so moronic."

He didn't argue with me on this point. "Humans naturally hate that which is different. It's their nature."

I shook my head " We shouldn't accept that . We shouldn't accept that war is would be giving up before starting. There's no communication from humans to mutants and vice versa-"

Magneto interrupted "You're crossing the fine line between optimism and suicidal naivety. Would you get into a cage with a tiger?"

 _What the?_

I turn around and face the man "No it's a tiger I'd get mauled."

"You'd expect them to attack you because it's their nature. They are naturally hunters."

I nod.

 _Makes sense that's what tigers do- maul stuff._ I think

 _What is he getting at, exactly?_ Logic asked

He continues " Then why do you expect humans to be any different? You have no reason to believe that they'd do anything but fear and hate us."

I knew I was expecting a lot. Individually some people were accepting of the unknown and tolerant of that which is different but whole societies? There was no precedent for the level of tolerance necessary for mutants to be accepted into society. If I went by human history I'd naturally come to Magneto's conclusion.

I pause and say "It's just- I believe that because they can reason they can learn-"

"Our weaknesses and use that to destroy us. This attitude of your would you killed in the field." He sternly interrupted.

 _That sounded pathetic you'd think we'd be able to think of something better to say than that._ Logic said.

 _We don't have anything better to say. Our argument is built on so much optimism it's nauseating._ Surprisingly Cynicism had to be the voice of reason here.

 _What? It sounds perfectly reasonable to me._ Optimism chimed in. The other emotions ignored him as usual.

There was a few moments of silence.

Magneto continued "The Secretary Of State called the killing of several already handcuffed and restrained mutants "pest control". The public may be divided over our existence, but their leaders clearly aren't."

 _I can't refute that now can I? If I did try he'd just show me the article. Extremists aren't supposed to make sense. Creating weapons specially designed to destroy a certain group of people might as well be a declaration of war._

"While the humans might not say so now we are already at war. In fact this is the most crucial stage of it. They are making deals and forming alliances, marshalling resources, uniting and we must do the same." I considered his words.

 _All throughout history normally the public doesn't decide whether or not go to war, but the government does. With enough propaganda public opinion shifts to match what people in power already want and the war starts._

"This is a war of unprecedented size and of major importance. Either we win as is our birthright or the humans will not hesitate to annihilate every mutant they find."

I had nothing to say to that. I was far too busy trying to find holes in the conclusions he drew. I found none and often came to the conclusion that I was the diluted one. After all, this wasn't something I couldn't run from. Mutants and anti mutant government organizations were everywhere. When Senators worked to register mutants they were indirectly working to harm me and so on.

My words from earlier reverberated through my head. "It just takes one thing". The fact that this was true was terrifying. This one thing could come from either side - even the really extreme anti mutant groups could create a ploy mutant attack to get the ball rolling.

The current peace was hanging by a thread and any decision I made would be a calculated risk. I knew that this was the case for a while yes but thinking and feeling something about the knowledge you obtain are two different things. I tend to reason first and feel later.

I ask "And if this actually worked."

He seemed to like this sign of me moving closer to his way of thinking.

"We'd ensure that the future is secured for generations of mutants."

 _We'd be conquers ruling over a practically powerless majority. Nothing would change humans would be vilified instead of mutants._

I didn't say this. I stare at the ocean knee deep in thought.

 _This is the worst possible time for me to think about these things, I'm emotional, overwhelmed at the information I just received and am standing right next to a person who has a vested interest in making me join him._

 _You have a better idea? It's not like we can tell the man to go away._ Cynicism didn't fail to point out the obvious.

That was depressing. I didn't even have choice in whether or not I'd listen to the man.

"You'll see."

I turn around again.

 _Isn't one round of mental gymnastics enough for you?_

"See what exactly?"

"That you weren't captured but saved." He said confidently as if he were stating that the world was round. There was no room for doubt about this in his mind.

 _Why would I ever come to that conclusion? I was clearly coerced into coming here. Nothing can change that fact._

I lacked the mental energy to say this so I opted for a raised eyebrow.

"Here there is no hiding, no pretending to be weaker than what you are, you'll accept reality for what it is and under my tutelage you'll become strong enough to face it head on."

 _Magneto were you a used car salesman in another life?_

" Imagine what you could do with your power after it has been refined and honed. The possibilities are endless."

 _I'm kind of afraid of that. Could I really handle having so much power at my disposal?_

At the same time, I liked my power. I associated it with freedom because I knew that one day I could become so powerful that no one else could force me to do anything again.

This was my new and this time attainable fantasy. Earlier I'd settled on gaining independence, but clearly that wasn't enough. I needed the power to preserve the freedom I gained from my independence. Being a mutant also made it so that I couldn't rely on the government to do this for me.

 _If learning from Magneto could accelerate this.._

Magneto seemed to almost purr with pleasure at whatever expression he saw on my face.

"Ever thought about it?"

 _I will never understand why you insist on being so vague._

"About what?"

"Your future?"

"I have. I want to be an Mechatronics engineer."

 _Did I just volunteer information about myself?_

Worse the words flowed freely without the underlying tension that accompanied my tone whenever I had to answer a question about myself.

I may have not outrightly disrespected him, but I did consciously refuse to talk about myself unless prodded. Giving information freely about myself was a way of expressing vulnerability that I only did to those I trusted.

I trusted the man to not kill me yes, but only because then he wouldn't be able use me. My silence showed the resentment I had for the man far more than anything I could say.

Apparently, Magneto was also surprised as there was a beat of silence before he started to talk again.

"Really why?"

It felt rather strange that no one was laughing at my goal by now. Generally my friends at the chess club were the exception not the rule. We encouraged each other's dreams and protected each other when everyone else tried to do the opposite. People from Chiraq (a term that people used to describe where I'm from because of the cities many murders) especially the more seedy parts don't become productive members of society. That's what people thought. Many people when they first met me at the science conferences that I snuck into assumed I was there with family and didn't believe me when I said where I was from.

Unsure I continue "Mechatronics is everywhere hard drives, coffee makers, climate control devices , pacemakers."

I pause "Probably specialize in the software part of the field."

 _Well would have._

Apparently, Magneto was an engineer himself and we talked about the subject for a few minutes. Eventually my love of the field overrided my suspicion and we had our first real civil conversation.

Before this all of our conversations were tinged with barely disguised feelings of resentment and anger. I talked freely about my circuit preferences and on the few courses I'd taken and books I read on the subject.

It was a very much needed break from the constant vigilance I maintained. Avoiding shows of weakness is extremely exhausting especially when combined with the training I had on top.

After I headed to bed I stared at the ceiling thinking of the information I'd just absorbed.

 _No matter what happens a side is going to lose. All we need to do is pick the one that wins._ Manipulation said.

 _What the the hell Manipulation? You realize that I am personally against this conflict. Hell even Rebellion has the sense to not want a war._ Cynicism said.

 _Hey!_ Rebellion said.

 _We got thrown into this war by existing. It's probably going to happen and so we need to respond to it. Realistically, I need a coherent strategy so I can have a decent life. This oscillating isn't getting us anywhere._ Manipulation said.

Manipulation continued _We're mutants so joining the US government is out the question. The next best thing is to remain neutral and of course we'd be running from Magneto at every step. If humans win we don't die if mutants win again we don't die._

 _I'd have the constant stress of worrying if someone is following me for the rest of my life._ Cynicism said.

Manipulation nodded _Pretty much. See there's even a cost to playing it safe. Joining Magneto eh.. Humans win we're dead mutants winning...I have a feeling it'd involve ruling boring stuff like that._

 _All I want is be a mechatronic engineer. To combine electronic engineering and mechanical engineering to create cool things. Nothing extravagant. It seems that achieving this is going to be an uphill battle._ Logic finally spoke.

Everyone agreed with this.

Logic continued _We know that even though most mutants are noncombatants if all of them did team up humans would lose. I did the math._

 _Is that really going to happen? Cynicism asked._

 _Not unless they're forced to. Look at me I'm 14 and have every reason to want to leave my house. They still had to threaten me. At this point the people who are joining the Brotherhood are the people who have nothing to lose._ Wisdom said.

Wisdom cupped his hand on his face. _That makes them more dangerous- welded with precision a small but sharp knife can kill._

The meeting abruptly ended and I went into my dream world to be with mother.

"What do you want Chris?" I turn around to see my mom.

"To be left alone, but it seems like that's not an option."

"Why not?"

"The cults we've left these guys are many many times worse. I was already kidnapped if I get away I'd be living in fear."

"Which one is worse mom? Living in fear or fighting for a cause I don't believe in?"

"I believe in my opinion that freedom is always worth it. Even if it comes with fear. Before there was already the fear of failure."

"Now just add the perfectly reasonable fear of mutant killing robots, government agents, and old men that have had my powers longer than I've been alive." I snapped.

"I'm so so sorry." I could see the tears gathering in her eyes.

"No. I am. I shouldn't snapped at you. As few allies as I have I shouldn't drives the ones I do have away. How could this be your fault? The X gene is carried by men."

"I'm so sorry that you're alone."

"I have you here don't I? So I'm not alone. The guys upstairs are working on breaking me out and I think we should do the same." I say this to convince myself and her at the same time.

"You act as if they aren't all parts of you."

"Taken apart they might as well be. Optimism is too dramatic, Cynicism broods allot, and Logic is too serious and doesn't get sarcasm."

Another two days later as I headed to Magneto's office, I wondered if Mystique told him about what happened during training.

I arrive and take a seat.

"I heard that you apparently managed to knock Mystique off her feet in training."

"Once- She was angry and neglected the basics." I say.

 _She more than made up for the loss afterwards._

Despite my blase think nothing of it attitude he seemed to be pleased. He gestured for me to follow him and I did as he lead the way out the room.

"How did you discover your mutation?"

 _Small talk? Well, it's better than him threatening mom._

"So I was taking my GED.." I wasn't pleased with his visible amusement.

"Oi the GED has been a bridge that many people have used to get a higher education."

"The test is a joke."

"And high school isn't? Besides they started putting quadratics on the test."

"They weren't in there in the first place? You're only cementing my point."

I decided to not argue anymore on this. " I was taking the test when I was was suddenly aware of some new sense. Couldn't really figure out what it was exactly at first."

We started to climb down a set of stairs. The ambiance of the place changed instantly. It felt darker and edgier. In a way the place still had its own sense of elegance and I heard the rush of several unseen waterfalls. Still, I didn't like the sudden lack of light especially compared to the bright silvery architecture upstairs.

"There was a guy who was copying my answers and his pencil tore through his answer sheet."

I could tell he smirked at that despite the fact that his back was turned to me.

"Finally I fried the school's telephone just before I left. Standard electromagnetic impulse. Had to make a faraday cage so I could use my cellphone regularly."

He turned around.

"You made a faraday cage?"

"Didn't want to keep destroying my phones." I simply say back. He of course couldn't understand how I could be so casual about this. I explained how I managed to create a faraday cage for the phone while allowing it to to be usable.

We get off the stairs and go to an even more dimly lit platform. Said platform had a waterfall flowing beneath and a large chasm between the platform and many circular frames with metal bars running through them.

Out of the dark chasm metal rose up creating a pathway to the circular frame in front of us. I tried to identify the metal as we walked on it but found that I couldn't.

"Tungsten a very strong metal useful for my needs here."

I look up."I didn't say anything."

"No but you stopped mid step and stared at the floor for at least ten seconds."

I felt a bit embarrassed at how obvious I was.

The metal bars to the circular doorway bent aside allowing us to enter. From here we arrived at a heavily armored door with a handprint reader.

Magneto placed his hand on a scanner and soon the door to the room opened. In the typical movie cliche fashion the lights to the silvery grey room turned on as we walked inside. As this happened I was able to notice the number of weapons on various racks in the room. Some I could recognize others I couldn't hope to.

My interest however was really drawn to the blue hologram specs I saw on a table not too far appeared to be a gigantic robot hand straight out of a movie.

"The new sentinels will be using these guns."

I stared at the schematics trying to figure out how it worked.

I decide to ask " So what's the plan?"

"Plan?"

 _Now he's playing._

" You have enemy schematics you're going to use them somehow. So you finding a weakness or making your own?"

"Do you know the name of the person who invented plastic circuits that dampen magnetic fields?"

"John Dalton." I remembered him from the papers Magneto gave me.

He seemed pleased that I'd read the documents closely.

 _Good this guy has a tendency of threatening my mother when he isn't happy with me._

"The name of a dead man."

I blink several times without responding. I somehow knew this wasn't a natural death.

"The moment he created those circuits and proposed selling them to the US government he became our enemy." I could hear the man's displeasure although that didn't frighten me nearly as much as the cold stare he had in his eyes. That was the stare of a man who wouldn't let anything stop him and could justify any moral event horizons he crossed. Worse he had the power to do so.

"Right." My voice wavered a bit here.

"Are you weak Chris?"

I pause.

 _Weak? Too weak to stop you in a fight yes, but far more powerful than most._

"No."

"Then don't act like it. I thought you grew up on Chicago's South side?"

I had nothing to say to that.

"As I was saying I deliberately sold the designs Mr Dalton made after making a few.. modifications of my own."

"What kind?"

"Guess."

I hated when he did that- making me figure out his plans on my own. That made him feel more like a teacher and even worse taught me how to think like him. Same twisted logic and all.

Still it wasn't as if my opinion would matter to the man so I complied. After seeing the ruthlessness his eyes held not even two minutes prior I knew I didn't want to make the man angry with me.

"Well, what if you disabled the magnetic field dampeners?"

He smirked at me.

"So destroying the sentinels would be the same as crushing or picking up any other nonmetal thing. A bit harder but doable." His smirk only grew as I said these words.

After we left the lab e declared confidently "The humans they won't even see us coming."

I didn't like the 'us' used here. Although I could see the huge tactical advantage in having another person with his power who hasn't been discovered by the US government.

When we got to his office again he pushed a file toward me.

"You'd think by now Government agents would get the memo to not dress in all black." I said as I saw a picture of several men and women in suits.

"Really why would they?"

"Cliche. The whole wearing all black thing works only for people who are really afraid of them. It's about intimidation." I lip through the file lazily.

"There a joke that says that SWAT means sit wait and talk. Shooting for them is a last resort. That's certainly not the case with these guys. That and black suits attract attention? Pointless and stupid."

He seemed amused at my explanation. It probably helped that I called them stupid. Though what other way is there to describe their actions?

"How did you know they're with the government?"

"A, you have a file on them and B. They call themselves Black Eagle." I shook my head at the name.

I continue "The US government has a task force dedicated to destroying the Brotherhood. Not surprising though the real question is... What makes this one any different from the other ones that have to be looking for you?"

"Black Eagle" He said the name with distaste.

 _Wow, even he thinks the name is corny. And he regularly wears a cape._

"Is different than the others because it has weapons that are designed to track and harm me."

I connected the dots. "And me because we have the same mutation."

"Exactly, so it affects you and I a bit more personally than the others. BE erroneously believes that by killing me the Brotherhood would fall. So I am their primary target."

He fixes upon me a very harsh stare."Memorize the faces of the Agents you see here and if you encounter them do not engage unless you have to."

 _That's rather odd coming from you._

"Don't engage." I say to make sure I heard correctly.

"While you are right in pointing out they aren't very subtle they currently have weaponry that you can't yet handle."

 _Welcome to club mutant it's only four months in and they already have weaponry that works against you. Lovely. Wait._

"The trackers?"

He smiled "Their trackers can not pick you up unless you use your mutation because at the moment you're weaker than me."

I absorb the information silently.

" No one but a few select members of my Brotherhood know of your power."

Something occurred to me.

"So when you attack the Sentinels-"

"We can attack both bases at once."

 _Two? Of course the back up and the main. And no one could anticipate me._

"Destroy all the Sentinels at once." I say

 _Because I'm around._

He smiled at me. "We're working on implanting the circuits as we speak."

I couldn't even think of something to say to that.

"It seems the only thing stopping us besides putting in the circuits is the fact that you're not strong enough to face them. Something that will be quickly rectified."

 _That must be the biggest reason why he kidnapped me. Destroying the Sentinels... Wow._

Magneto was an extremely harsh trainer. I knew this but at the same time this was ridiculous.

I did an about face noting the many guns that littered the training room. I counted twenty. "Guns?"

"While I'm sure you can stop one or two bullets in a war you'll be stopping hundreds at a time."

"Hundreds." _Did I hear that right?_

"While the bullets in these guns aren't strong enough to seriously harm you they may sting."

"May sting?"

"All the more reason for you to avoid getting hit."

Without warning the exercise started. Considering that I hadn't blocked a bullet from one gun ever in my life much less twenty guns I did pretty well. I only got hit ten very painful times.

Magneto of course did not share this sentiment.

"Again."

"Your wasting energy by…"

"You need to be aware of what is in front and behind you at all times."

"Are you even trying?"

That last comment had pushed me off the edge. By now the man had already figured out what comments annoyed me the most. It was one thing to say I was doing poorly it was another to say I wasn't trying when I clearly was.

"I am! I've never done this before and I'm trying my best."

I simmered for at least ten seconds before I noticed the lack of things firing at me. I look back and see that all the bullets were in the air before being suddenly dropped. The guns were twisted in so many ways that they were barely recognizable.

"You have the raw strength to do this Chris. For now it only shows up when you're angry but with enough training."

The bullets all lifted from the floor and the guns twisted back into shape.

"You'll be able to access this power at will. "

The fact that he did this all at once effortlessly impressed and intimidated me at the same time. I didn't fail to imagine how he could use his power against me.

"Again."

Despite my exhaustion I keep going.

By the end, I felt that all the water in the world couldn't quench the fire I felt in my throat.

For a while I didn't interact with any member of the Brotherhood unless necessary. Even when I did talk to them I was normally very detached. They were allied with the man that held me there and thus couldn't be trusted. That only made me more mysterious. When Toad learned that I was far more tolerant than his boss he made annoying me into a game.

He wanted to see me agitated for once. Why he insisted on assisted suicide is beyond me. After the hell that is training with Magneto, I didn't detect his prank before it was too late.

Without warning, a red bucket tipped over releasing ice cold water on my head. I was going to let it go, but then ice fell on my head shortly followed by a strawberry.

A note was left on my bed.

 **Enjoy the virgin strawberry daiquiri.**

 _I am not not going to get angry. That's what he wants. No I'll get even._

I smirk to myself.

 _I almost pity him. Almost._

I look down at the trap after I changed clothes.

 _Translucent string. A plastic bowl. He's learning. I'll need to be more careful about this._

I didn't have time to think on the new information gained as dinner soon came soon after training. At the table Toad seemed disappointed in my lack of annoyance. It also stood to reason that he thought I'd once again escaped his trap.

I allowed myself to smile at his frustration. He did like jumping to conclusions why not let him think he's lost?

He of course responded by teasing me about my signature lankiness. He even got Mystique in on it by telling her that I needed to eat more. She annoyingly gave me more food after accessing my arms. "You'd think you would've gained some muscle by now."

Sabertooth laughed at this and while Buckethead didn't engage in the ribbing he didn't stop it either. That meant that he approved because there was no uncertainty with the man. Either he approved of something or he didn't. And if he didn't approve of something... you'd know very quickly.

I didn't think of the significance of the conversation at dinner for a while, but as I headed to my room it dawned on me.

I was settling in. I was getting used to being with the the Brotherhood. That was why I suddenly opened up to Magneto or how I feel the need to retaliate against Toad. If I was truly felt the urgent need to leave I wouldn't have wasted the energy on either action.

 _It hasn't even been that long._

A pang of fear struck me in the heart. Being comfortable is either good or bad depending on the circumstances. When things are peaceful being comfortable means you won't go crazy from the lack of danger or challenges. In a highly turbulent situation being comfortable meant certain death. Complacency breeds weakness something I knew too well from history. This weakness can lead to me developing attachment to the people in the Brotherhood and possibly falling into their fanaticism.

Although many reading this may not think so my mother had always been a smart woman. She just had a blind spot where her own logic didn't apply - religion. She left her family and still retained her belief, but became less stringent.

However she went through emotional turmoil and clutched a little too hard after someone else discovered her weakness and used it against her. Her rock became an anchor and the new freedom she'd gotten went unused. She was still in her parent's house without actually being there.

Fanaticism like a virus requires a host to travel in so it can infect the next person. Most people in cults are inducted into cults by their friends and I've seen this very often. For all the posturing the Brotherhood did about being the one option that makes sense they seemed pretty similar to a cult -Magneto's word was law and everyone seemed a bit afraid of him while they also worshiped him at the same time. The only thing they don't do is proclaim him as their savior.

Although do not misunderstand me I by no means hate religion. What a person believes in is their business, I just hate when religion is used to harm people. When it is used to justify cruelties. This harm can be physical, mental, emotional it is irrelevant how because the damage is real.

The idea that I was getting used to having my actions so tightly controlled by someone else chilled me to the core.

I rush into my room and winced at how hard I slammed the door. The bang reminded me of the guns I faced earlier.

 _I'd planned to wait until I found a suitable opening, but who knows how long that could take? Even now my opinions are shifting. The plan he has to destroy the Sentinels can really work._ Logic said.

 _Well, is that a bad thing his arguments are logical. Thought you'd like that._ Cynicism said

 _I have no freedom and my mother is at the man's mercy. He might be trying to act nicely now but what happens later on? What if he becomes crueler to me? What happens if he decides to kill my mother anyway? By staying here I am giving him a knife and the permission to stab me whenever he likes. And he'll do anything if he thinks it will make me stronger. So I can destroy his enemies._ Logic combed a hand through his hair and paced a few steps from his seat at the middle of the table.

 _Then what to do -run? We'd just have to deal with Black Eagle and the Brotherhood when we get home._ Cynicism asked.

Logic said back. _They're looking for Magneto if I don't use my power I can stay under the radar. Remember what he said their sensors can't pick me up unless I'm using my power as I'm not as strong as Magneto. Allot of coincidences need to happen for them to find me. They have to be in the same city and happen to have their machines on as I use my power._

 _Which is worse anyway?Magneto finding us or the US government?_ Rebellion asked.

Logic started _I can't be sure. Although, I at least know Magento won't experiment on me and wants me alive. He'd find me himself. If the US government knows…_

 _Every government in the world would be looking for me._ Logic stopped pacing.

 _Regardless, the consequences of either finding me would be very... unpleasant._ He finished.

No one questioned this.

Logic continued _And what about mom? Let's say we get away what about her? She needs stability and has to have certain medicines regularly. Track that and you'll track her and thus me._

Everyone quieted down as no one knew how we'd get around that.

Manipulation said _Well the answer to that is simple since we can't carry her with us we don't take her._

 _What?_ Optimism fainted just after saying this. As usual no one moved to help him. He was a thought, a piece of my consciousness, how could he have health problems? He can't. But, he can have a flair for the dramatic.

 _Magneto would torture her until we give in._ Logic said

Manipulation cut in _I'm not done yet instead we kill her._

 _What?_ Everyone said.

Manipulation smirked thinking of how he was finally clever enough to fix an issue that even Logic couldn't solve. They couldn't even grasp the perfection of his plan. How cute. _She said she'd die for us yes. Time to collect. It won't even be painful and instead of two people suffering only one person does._

 _I'd only be responsible for my own welfare as it should be. If we play our cards right we can lure the members of the Brotherhood that know of me into a trap and kill them all. Turn the fact that they want me to be their wildcard against them. Logic you understand yes?_

 _You bastard!_ Rebellion said

 _Out!_ Logic yelled

Manipulation tried to explain some more, but ran off when he saw the absolutely murderous face Logic made.

 _What a dick._ Cynicism said.

 _He's a useful one though._ Logic had to admit.

 _I refuse to do that. I'd be no different than Magneto. My mother hasn't done anything to me. I won't use her as a pawn as she is innocent and she isn't my enemy._ Logic shook his head.

 _But if Magneto's using her she certainly isn't an asset either._ Manipulation said peeking into the room through a door.

Rebellion started running after Manipulation who quickly darted away. He wasn't sure if it were possible for Rebellion to kill him, but he certainly didn't want to find out.

 **And cut! Thought you've seen the last of me? Not a chance. The question of the day is What would you do in Chris's shoes? If an extremist has a point then why not join them? Afterall today's extremist if they play their cards right can be tomorrow's national hero. It all depends on which side wins.**

 **Also which is your favorite of Chris's emotions? I like Logic because he gets things done when no one else can, but he's also tied with Cynicism because of his endless snark. Notice that when Logic is overwhelmed Cynicism picks up the slack- he's actually the second in command after that it's Rebellion. I'll explain more later, but these emotions are the Big Three. They are the most influential emotions Chris has and generally determine how he acts and thinks.**

 **And now we also learn about Chris's significant importance to Magneto's cause. Destroying the Sentinels is huge and would leave humanity pretty helpless. Magneto diffidently loves that idea.**

 **Don't make the mistake of assuming Chris is weak though. A mighty willow tree will snap in two if it can't be flexible and bend to the wind. He's in a very bad spot and right now he's being flexible so that Magneto doesn't actually snap his mind like a twig with pain and torture. And he can do this. Everyone has a breaking point.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello readers I'm back!**

I settled into a restless sleep.

The next day I felt thoroughly disgusted with myself. How selfish was I to consider sacrificing my own mother?

I sigh.

 _It's not the thought it's the action that makes a person a criminal. I considered an option I had and dismissed it. I am still a good person._

I get ready for the day while thinking about how I'd become so quickly tolerant to conditions that I thought were stifling weeks ago.

 _The power of habituation. It's how people survive terrible conditions._

Well, I was aware of this thought process so I could correct it. In response to my new knowledge, I'd unconsciously acted more guarded at breakfast -something that wasn't overlooked by Magneto.

With a wave of a hand he stopped all the bullets I'd been struggling to keep track of in midair."What is wrong?"

For once, I wanted to return to training. "Nothing is wrong."

The face he gave me that screamed 'I know you're lying'. "Everything you did at breakfast paints a different picture."

"I've been thinking. That's all. Why do you care?" I regretted the words just after I said them. I said the words calmly yes, but beneath the tone there was a significant amount of rebelliousness behind my words.

Instead of paying attention to my words, Magneto said "You seemed frightened. Despite what you may think I do care about your welfare."

Never had the phrase "blue screen of death" been more appropriate.

"What?"

 _What?_

It took a few seconds for my brain to reboot.

"Why would you?" I ask.

 _That makes no sense. My emotions haven't affected how well I'm doing in training. Why would he care? That's all he wants- results._

"You're a child-" He says simply.

I frown "I'm 14."

"The fact you think that means something shows how young you are." He says.

A pause. Magneto continued. "As I was saying you're a child that if left to his own devices will either get himself killed or captured."

 _Killed or captured._

I was feeling a bit bold. "I managed for three months without doing either."

"Are you aware that Black Eagle's base happens to be miles from your house?" He shot back.

"No, it wasn't in the fi-" The fact that it wasn't mentioned in the files he gave me wasn't the important part.

"Luckily for you, your house was just out of the range of their trackers."

I didn't have anything to say to that. My eyes widened as I thought of the ramifications of the last statement. Every time I used my powers to push my car home after running out of gas or push a random can down the road I was putting myself in danger.

 _The truth hurts._

"I believe my point has been made. You needed my help. So even if I didn't enjoy your presence I wouldn't have left you."

 _There it is again._

I eagerly seize the option to change the subject."Enjoy my presence?"

"You're an intelligent and witty teenager." He paused

"It helps that your lack of experience is at times quite humorous." He thoroughly enjoyed my exasperation.

Training continued and I'd managed to get hit seven times (three less than the other day). I was gradually getting better at multitasking with my power. Raw strength I had no shortage of, but learning control of that power was a hard fought battle.

After training, the debate in my mind continued.

 _Does he- mean it?_ Insecurity asked.

 _It seems like it._ Wisdom said

 _That's not important. We were sitting ducks._ Logic said.

 _Then what- he really did save us._ Rebellion asked.

 _I'd hesitate to call it that but- yes._ Logic responded.

Logic continued. _If I'd lived a few miles away I would've taken away by the US, we were taken by Magneto._

Rebellion asked. _Which would've been worse?_

 _Really? That's not even a question. US Government by far._ Cynicism said.

Everyone had to agree there.

After I rested, (which was really me collapsing on the floor of the training room) I decide to start on the other things he wanted me to do. That meant reading an article titled "The Only Good Mutie Is A Dead One."

A mutant girl with green skin had been burnt alive by an angry mob, worse the magazine made a series of cartoons that if you flip through the pages fast enough would made it look like the girl was in flames writhing in pain in front of you. It was the special edition "bonus" of the month's issue.

 _This is just so sickening. He keeps showing me the worst of humanity to make me "see the light" about them._

Cynicism chimed in. _To be fair he doesn't have to look far. From the reports he's given me FOH chapters have been sprouting up like weeds._

I didn't want to, but I finish the article. I hear the screech of metal on metal and see that I'd ripped a portion of the wall off its frames.

I immediately close my eyes and start the first deep breathing exercise I could think of.

"You don't have to calm down. You have good reason to be angry." Magneto wasn't wearing any metal at the time so I hadn't sensed him.

"Even so I don't see how being angry over this will help. Nothing to focus the anger on. Unfocused anger is dangerous because it tends to hurt people around you."

For a moment, Magneto just stared at me.

"Where'd you pick that up?"

"Life."

"Your life?"

"Yes." He seemed to want more detail. "Mom doesn't take angry rages well. They scare her."

"And you push away your anger rather than upset her." A pause "In many ways you're more of a parent to her than the other way around."

"I guess I am."

He seemed to not approve of this practice, but didn't mention it.

"You claimed to be a hacker. How good are you?"

"Pretty good. Obviously I'm not a professional, but I can hack most computers." Really most meant ninety percent, but I'd never been one to brag.

"Good. You were wrong about your anger being unfocused. You're going to hack into Bringers Of Light computer systems and download their files."

"The Bringers Of Light isn't that the name of the faction rebelling against the current government in The Republic Of The Congo?'

"It is. My sources say that they have at one of their bases a lab where they experiment on mutants." Anger was rolling of the man in waves. I knew it wasn't aimed at me even if it was frightening to witness.

 _Why would a group of rebels be interested in experimenting when they have a war to win?_

The hidden meaning behind the statement hit me. "The Bringers Of Light is a military organization so the base is a barrier that whoever is really interested in the research can hide behind."

The older man smirked. "Correct. The US government is currently funding this."

I suddenly felt cheated. This was the country that I pledged allegiance to? That I paid taxes to? The Bringers Of Light was working to undermine the progress the country had made in the last few years , undermined civil liberties, and killed anyone- man woman or child that opposed them.

I knew this and I was sure the US government agents knew this yet they sent them funding and used their base to hide their crimes.

This was certainly a mission I approved of.

"I should be able to help you with that."

"Should?"

"I haven't seen a computer in a while and I'll need to be careful because of updates and such."

"Why did you say should you can learn about the updates rather quickly considering how you pick everything else up."

I frown. That didn't make much sense why did I? There was only reason.

"I sometimes doubt myself."

"Despite the fact that you've proven time and time again you have nothing to worry about."

I nod.

"I'm certain you'll do fine. You've excelled at any other challenge place in front of you."

 _What just happened? Did Magneto give me a motivational pep talk?_

 _This has to be the strangest thing that has ever happened to me._

 _Of course he's doing this, he wants to use my knowledge._

 _Do I have a problem with that?_

 _No, I don't._

 _I actually want to help them with this. Odd._

Still there was nothing more I could do besides get to work. I couldn't exactly use conscientious objection. I hadn't realized it until I saw the very shiny laptop that I was going through a serious case of technology withdrawal. I hadn't ever been that excited to use a computer.

Of course, I knew that I was being monitored so I kept to strictly business. I thought it was odd that Magneto had me of all people hack their files, but I didn't ask why. I was just too busy working on what he gave me. The systems were interesting so interesting that I forgot about how strange the task was.

It was very exhilarating. I'd hacked before, but the stakes were much different. If I messed up I could end up displaying the Brotherhood's location. I definitely didn't want that.

The stakes plus the challenge led me to completely focusing on the hacking and before long I was done. I noticed that one of the files was a spreadsheet. Interested I decide to open it.

If I knew what was in there I would have never opened it -ever. The spreadsheet contained a list of names on the first page that corresponded to several numbers. After that, only numbers were used to refer to the mutants.

I felt incensed that someone could reduce lives to a number, but kept reading.

I quickly scroll down and then I saw a list of punishments. I almost lost my lunch. Prisoner 2674 used his real name Richard Wright once by accident. This led to him being beaten for several hours while his tormentors kept shouting "You are prisoner 2674" at him. After this, he was sent to the cooler. There was no detail on what this "cooler" was, but I instinctively knew it wasn't a good thing.

I couldn't look away after that- something made me kept reading. A little girl named Susie or as the prison called her prisoner 2408 was charged with "impeding the work of researchers" by closing her eyes while they were injecting them with who knows what. They punish her for this instinctive response with another beating that lasted 3 hours and callously treated her wounds by dousing them with alcohol.

 _Who could do that to somebody much less an 8 year old?_

 _Where are the people responsible for this? There won't be anything left when I'm done._ Rebellion was quickly up in arms.

 _Apparently seeing red is not just an expression._ Logic observed.

 _Come on Logic at least have the humanity to be angry here. I'll even give you a free pitchfork._ Rebellion said.

 _Sarcasm that's Cynicism's thing. And you're wrong. I am angry._ Logic didn't change the tone of his voice at all.

Logic was severely underestimating his fury and everyone even Manipulation wanted nothing more to kill the people responsible. Logic however didn't want me to become an irrational senseless killer.

Fortunately, I had the presence of mind to not attack the screen as I read this information. That was all Logic. I was already angry that these people had the gall to refer to other sentient beings as nothing more than numbered units, but this really set me off.

I didn't care if the person I was helping was Magneto there were 50 people who needed help urgently. That's all I saw.

After I regain my ability to think, I headed to back to his office with the computer.

"You done already." He said before he took in my body language.

"Your upset "

I was far past simply being upset. No, I was was fuming. My knuckles flexed every few seconds or so and it was taking every bit of energy I had to not twist the computer I held into scrap metal.

"Spreadsheets. They reduced 50 lives 50 people to a bunch of numbers on a spreadsheet. They beated a little girl for not keeping your eyes open while they put syringes in it. " I say simply.

Instead being angry with me for looking at the files, there was understanding in his eyes.

"We'll make them pay for what they've done."

Unlike earlier, I was not uncomfortable with the 'we' used here.

I nod "I'm certain we will."

It wasn't often, but this time all of my emotions had come to a consensus. This had to be stopped. If that meant working with the Brotherhood then so be it.

In preparation for this new mission for the next few weeks we devoted practically every hour that we wasn't using for sleeping or eating on training.

I discovered that training in a group for a specific mission was different than general physical training.

We practiced in a virtual reality room I didn't even know we had. Not surprising considering the size of the base and how litlle free time I had.

I stuck around Magneto and worked on compensating for his moves. For example, while he was destroying the wall that enclosed the base I'd work on cutting the power and defending against bullet fire.

Technically, we succeeded on our first try although it was very disjointed and chaos was rampant.

"That was pathetic. We'll redo this in 15 minutes. Chris, I want to talk with you."

Mystique smirked and I heard Toad saying something along the lines of me being in trouble behind my back. But, I follow the man regardless.

Once we were in another room, he gave me a cold stare. "You never attacked. Not once."

That was true. I had simply disarmed or pushed away any guards in my way.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No."

"I'd think differently based on your actions. This Is war. Don't forget that." I flinched under the stern glance.

"I understand it's just that. I'm no soldier and my morals make acting as one hard for me."

"I'll make you into one. You need only be concerned with following my instructions." That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

People like me don't concern themselves with only following instructions. Dogs do that. It stung that I had to do as he said, but to shove my lack of power in my face? I was silently infuriated.

 _You keep pushing me into roles I don't want. Then, you say it's for my own good. You could have told me where BE's base was and left me after I said no. Instead, you make me go with you. Here's a revolutionary idea leave me alone. Think you can manage that?_

Once I saw the man's face, I knew I was in trouble. I said what I thought aloud.

This man who constructed his own palace, who scares the daylights out of even the most powerful of people, who has an army devoted to his cause was walking towards me angrily. I step back, but he kept pressing into my space giving me a sudden case of Claustrophobia.

I was roughly shoved to the side by a force field and was soon on the floor. I quickly got myself up before he could press the advantage.

I sensed a metal rod approach and tried to stop it, but despite my resistance it wrapped around me. Once again my power was rendered completely irrelevant because of my restrained hands.

Soon I was suspended in the air and still struggled to get out of his grasp.

"If I were truly cruel I would have killed your mother. Instead she's receiving treatment that you couldn't have dreamed getting on your own."

"You're using her as leverage. Don't misrepresent your intentions.Y-"

The coils tighten and in a moment I couldn't breathe.

"I wasn't done speaking." In a second the coil loosens and I breathed sweet air once again gasping.

"You'll do this. We'll get over your aversion whether you want to or not and your personal feelings on the matter are irrelevant."

 _I suppose if I give up now the punishment I'd get would be reduced. He doesn't want me to beaten to a pulp especially with the mission coming up._

The idea burned my pride. I did not ever give up. I lost, but I never gave in. I had never apologized for my actions and if I started how could I face myself afterwards? But, why bother?

 _Can I do anything about this? Do I have to let him fashion me into whatever person he wants me to be?_

 _No._

With my power I instinctively rip the rod off me with my power and land with a defiant gaze. I wouldn't take this sitting down. I wouldn't.

 _Something needs to be done something rash._

Inspiration hit me.

 _Seems safe enough. The floor in this room for once isn't metal._

"I see. I'll have to beat the stubbornness out of you."

I'd heard similar words before from bullies and mom's boyfriends and each time they lost in the end. I was of course frightened, but my justified anger pushed me to action instead of backing down.

 _Not if I can help it._

I attacked first snatching a large sheet of metal from the wall and threw it at the man hoping to slow him down. It flew quickly at him and suddenly stops on a dime before it could touch him.

He threw it back at me at what looked to be light speed. With no time to dodge I miraculously manage to stop the block and send it back with a twist.

I threw my arms to the side and the pieces shattered into many pieces. I put the practice I had with electricity to use and add electric current to the fray. One touch was all I needed- one mistake or miscalculation on Magneto's end and he'd be out like a light.

I don't know what I expected, but surely not what happened. All the shards headed towards me and the electricity I created vanished.

Just as with the metal sheet the metallic shards suddenly stopped just before hitting me. Instead the shards surrounded me on all sides. I had to stay perfectly still to avoid getting cut. A pit formed in my stomach.

"Your move."

 _I can't move my hands. I can't even move my head without slicing my own throat._

A moment passed, before Magneto let go of the shards. As if someone had pressed the play button they rushed forward.

The shards cut my skin like shrapnel and the pain from this was excruciating. There was nothing I could do to defend against the barrage of metal creating gashes on my arms, legs etc. I could only close my eyes, grit my teeth, and wait for it to be over.

Then a heard a crackle and a pop before whole being was engulfed with pain. Pain so intense that it made my first punishment look like nothing. My eyes suddenly opened and I could see that he was hitting me with electricity.

I scream as I fell to the floor. I was eagerly waiting for unconsciousness to take this terrible pain away. But, fate wasn't kind and I continued to scream. Something occurred to me - why wasn't I unconscious? I added enough current.

Then it came to me. I wasn't going to pass out. He wasn't going to let me. He wasn't going to accept anything less than complete surrender.

Something broke in my mind and I yelled "Stop please. I'm sorry."

The burning stopped and I panted from the screaming.

"You'll do what I tell you when I tell you to do when we go on this mission you will not hold back."

Defeated I stared at the floor.

"You will learn what I teach you. And you will be ready for the coming war whether you'd like to be or not. Is that clear?"

"Yes, I understand."

I take a moment to collect myself (as much as I could after all that) honestly the gashes didn't hurt as the fact that no matter what I did I lost in the end.

After I changed out of my ripped clothes and bandaged myself up, we headed back to the training room in silence.

Unsurprisingly Magneto spoke first " You didn't add enough charge to kill me. Why?"

"I attacked first and that's bad enough but killing-"

He seemed disappointed at this and interrupted me with. "Had you given it your all you could have knocked me unconscious."

 _I can't be that strong._

 _When has this man ever needed to lie to me?_

"This is actually what I was talking about - your reluctance to defend yourself. Had humans discovered your mutation while you were in Chicago would you have killed them?"

Well, that was a no-brainer. "No."

 _Discovering my powers isn't a crime._

"Then you would have soon been captured yourself. The humans that saw you would've reported you and in an hour Chicago would've been buzzing with agents."

 _It really would happen like that. Magneto's powers are widely recognized and he's so feared that.. I hate this._

"If you want to survive in this world you must be willing to use your mutation against those that seek to harm you with no mercy as they won't show any."

I grimly listen and we continue walking.

 _Why does Magneto have to make so much sense?_

A pause. There was one reason that I'd kept ignoring.

 _Maybe he is right. Maybe there really isn't another option for me. Crushing all those that seek to harm me or death._

 _It's just a computer simulation. It's just the computer simulation. They might look lifelike but they are just holographic images._

Something occurred to me.

 _What is wrong with me? I agree with this mission I want to help them. I know I do and I'm concerned about killing guards accomplices to torture and kidnapping?_

I report back to the VR room and I take a few deep breaths. The training exercise began and I could feel Magneto's watchful gaze.

I steeled myself and took out the guards with their own bullets. The guards disappeared from sight bloodlessly. Not that it would've mattered, my imagination filed in the blanks. Afterward, Magneto seemed proud. After what just happened, I didn't want to make him angry with me- ever.

So when I felt him place an arm on my shoulder I did nothing even though I felt very uncomfortable. I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate me pushing his arm off.

 _Is this supposed to be comforting?_

"What did you learn today?"

After my rebellion happened, nothing changed. I was still in the same place in the same predicament. All I had to show for it was some additional wounds. So I told him the answer to his question like a good little student.

"Don't show mercy to those who don't give any."

"Yes. precisely and what else?"

"Don't rebel against you."

 _I'd just lose._

My voice remained strong, but my heart broke as I said those words. I hated how outclassed I was and how because of the fact that I was young and inexperienced that he ignored what I wanted.

I was far more mature than most people of my age. I took responsibility for my own actions and wouldn't mind looking out for myself. I'd been doing that my whole life. The utter mismatch of maturity and level of freedom to be my own person burned.

There was a pause "You're very moral person so of course this talk of killing disturbs you. But it must be done."

I grit my teeth, but didn't say a word. Logic was back to pacing. _I'd rather not but..._

 _Sometimes killing does serve a purpose. You want to free the prisoners, yes?_ Manipulation said.

 _But, I've never been the type to do it myself. Hacking I can do. Killing? Attacking with the intent to kill? I just repeated myself, but you can see my anxiousness._ Logic put a hand through his hair.

 _Well, Magneto's not going to back down on this. So get used to it._ Manipulation said bluntly,

I remember being a bit confused. Magneto seemed to be as cold as the Arctic an hour ago, but now he didn't. He almost seemed compassionate about my need to reject my morals almost like a friend telling another a harsh truth.

This did not compute in Logic's mind. Panicked he said _But, he just electrocuted me not too long ago and I'm cut everywhere, but my face._

Manipulation would never refuse a chance to put down Logic. _Well, do you want to remind him of that?_

The response was quick. _No._ That was one of the few things Logic was sure about.

 _Then go with it._

Truthfully, I didn't know how to "go with it" my mother gave hugs putting your arms on someone's shoulders -a traditionally father like gesture was something I had no experience with.

 _Just what the hell am I supposed to do here?_

"As much as you'd like it to be hiding is simply not an option. You've never wanted to bring people to justice? That's what we'd be doing."

"A few times, but as a dispatcher worker or government hacker. I don't like violence. I don't even like justified or necessary violence. And for the most part I've been able to avoid it."

"Until now."

I nod.

"I've seen too many classmates die for nothing to like violence. And having a friend who died because he lived in the wrong zip code certainly helped!"

I sigh.

 _It's been awhile since I've talked about that._

From time to time I think about Taylor. At the time the mental trauma was so intense that I'd blocked out the memories. A whole year locked away.

He was energetic, cheerful and even younger than me. Tay as we liked to call him was a total ladies man and had all the 3rd graders hearts. And why wouldn't he?

He was the definition of attractive with his soft black curls that perfectly complemented his brown skin. Yes, I'm straight, but I'm perfectly comfortable with acknowledging good genetics. He put the pretty in pretty boy and contrary to popular belief many girls do like that.

We had a stupid argument about something I don't remember. I told him to go home and clear his head. As president of the chess club, I felt very justified in this. Until I got home from club and saw his face on tv.

Having a friend on tv for children in my area meant either three things: your friend is dead, on the run, or got a college scholarship. He was 9 so the third one was out and as angry as he was I doubted he'd hurt anyone.

I didn't even have to think about this. I knew he was gone instantly and I felt guilty for sending him away. If only I'd been more patient, if only I had insisted on working out the disagreement at school..

I suddenly remembered where I was.

 _I did just yell at Buckethead. I guess I'm in trouble. You know what? I don't care. Let him be angry._

I expected to see anger, but once again there was none just understanding.

"This hasn't been easy for you."

I shook my head. It hasn't been easy at all. I was exhausted from the fighting mentally, physically, and I was tired of always being beaten no matter how hard I tried. The man was simply too powerful, too ruthless, too skilled for me to have a chance of escaping.

That last escape attempt had been far too rash. I hadn't even figured out a way to go home as I couldn't exactly swim to the coast and I didn't know if I could really fly off the island safely. In fact, I didn't even know how use any vehicle other than a car.

"As a mutant born in the world that hates you there isn't a choice. You have to fight. We have to fight for the right to exist - against those who want nothing more than for us all dead. This is reality. Do you understand?"

" I do."

"In order for you fight successfully you can't hold back. Mercy leads to self-destruction in war."

 _A sad, but true statement._

"I'm confident that in time this won't even be an issue."

I close my eyes and breath.

 _But, that's exactly what I'm afraid of-when it isn't hard for me at all._

"Chris teaching you has already and will continue to save your life. And in the end the result will be worth it. Don't you want to save mutants that were imprisoned?"

" I do."

"This is what it takes. There is no other option."

 _He's not lying. He's not lying at all. It's all so wrong -anyone being attacked for how their born._

 _What are you going to do about that?_

 _The only thing I can do. My best._

After this incident I didn't hold back during our training sessions.

Early one morning, I decided to go to the VR room. I really wasn't supposed to be there, but technically I wasn't forbidden from going there either. It was implied that the VR room was dangerous and should be used only under close supervision. But that didn't matter, I wasn't going to be in the VR room I was going to be in the control console upstairs.

I wanted to do this because going into the console room and examining it was closest I was going to get to picking the room apart circuit by circuit to figure out how it worked.

Rebellion loved this idea because he could finally rebel for its own sake. Everyone else drooled at the prospect of figuring out how the room worked.

 _Okay, but only for a moment._ Logic said.

So I got a fingerprint from Magneto's office and lifted it using some tape and put that on the security systems fingerprint reader.

 _I'm not sure if this will work._ I held my breath.

It opened.

From the console room I looked through the glass to see the room below and saw Magneto training.

 _Wow._

Magneto was annihilating an army a real army with ease. Forget my record of stopping 80 bullets, he stopped at least a few thousand in mid-air.

Without any of the hesitation I had, the bullet rushed straight at the computer-generated soldiers. The tanks were next. They were flipped over and exploded. The few missiles that manage to fire in the midst of all the chaos? They were turned around and used to destroy the wreckage.

Inside of his protective shield Magneto didn't get scratch on him.

 _This is what I'm dealing with._

He didn't even seem to break a sweat. I knew I was outmatched, but it seemed that whenever I felt I had decent idea of what he was capable of he threw away that notion.

 _He sure as hell doesn't need my help._

 _Yet, he's bringing me anyway. Even though I don't want to kill anyone. Is that arrogance on his part? He thinks that he can control me, lead, and rescue 50 people at the same time._

I shook my head.

 _No, that's silly he's more than capable of doing just that. He disabled me in 3 minutes in our last fight. And that was just because he didn't go full force. It's about getting me experience._

I start to leave when I notice that he was staring at me through the one way glass."Enjoying the show?"

 _How?_

Regardless, since he knew I was there I might as well give up. I reach for the speaker button to the microphone when I hear my keys clash together on my neck.

 _Well, that's a rather sad way of being discovered._

"Uh- morning?"

"What are you doing here?"

I told the truth. "I wanted to have a look at the control console."

A moment later, the door to the console elevator opened.

"Clearly."

"Clearly?"

"You in no way tried to use the room to attack me."

It hadn't even occurred to me.

I had nothing to say to that so Magneto continued.

"How did you get in anyway?"

I showed him the tape I used.

"Clever. I told Toad to update the security systems to avoid this. It appears he missed a door."

He gave me a brief synopsis of how the room worked and it felt great to actually know how it worked. Of course these answers lead to more questions, but I didn't press him. I wasn't supposed to be there in the first place.

"I suppose I hadn't exactly told you you couldn't go into this room. At the same time, you're smart enough to know that if you don't have the clearances to enter a room you don't enter."

 _Well, I can't exactly deny that._

"I'll forgive you this time. Don't let this happen again or you won't like the consequences."

I was surprised, but when Magneto of all people gives you a break you don't question it. You take it and and run. So I did just that.

Some time later Magneto said "You'll need a name for the mission."

"A codename."

"No- a mutant name." I raise an eyebrow at his strange emphasis on mutant.

"You were given a human name by your human mother. However, you're not human. That is why you need a new name to separate yourself from Homo inferiors."

 _Homo inferior that's harsh._

"A new name ok. I'll think of something." I pause before saying "Do you hate all humans?"

"I don't care for them."

"From your age I'm going to assume your parents weren't mutants. Do you hate them?"

A pause. "No, they were wonderful parents." Magneto stops and thinks for a moment "All the same humans are our genetic inferiors."

"You already know my thoughts on that."

"Must you be so stubborn about this?"

"You're using genetics something no one has control over to argue for mutant superiority- of course I do." I did love testing the man.

For the most part he seemed to not mind me having an opinion different than his as long as I did as I was told. The lack of control I had over my own life made me exploit any chances I could get at being a bit defiant so I could show that I was my own person.

"I thought you agreed with this mission."

 _No, I'm not letting you frame this argument as you like. Disagreeing with you doesn't equal agreeing with their actions._

"I do. Rescuing 50 people imprisoned for existing is simply the right thing to do. Human, mutant, alien."

"Alien?"

"Had to cover all my bases." As expected the subject matter had became so bizarre that he let the conservation drop. I smirk. Hey, I had my tricks too.

 **Poor poor Chris always getting caught up in problems that are much bigger than himself. What do you think will happen next now that they're about to go on a mission?**

 **Also FF. net keeps deleting my italicized lines which is pretty annoying. Any way of getting around that when you copy and paste a chapter into a text box?**

 **Thanks for reading my story despite my admittedly terrible edit skills. I so need a beta reader.**

 **Have a great day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**For clarification in this chapter I'm referring to the Democratic Republic of the Congo not the Republic Of The Congo. Also, most mentally ill people aren't violent. Chris' mom is at times, but she's the minority.**

 **spirit of hogwarts: I ran with your electricity theme for Chris' mutant name. Having Chris specialize in electricity is a wonderful idea. I was thinking the same myself. Magneto is the uncontested Master of Magnetism and I don't see the power gap between them closing too much in that regard. As for Chris staying with Magneto forever.. I'm undecided there. I have two possible ways this could go in my head with him leaving or staying. I'll take your opinion on the matter into consideration. Thanks for the comment.**

 **Bluesnowman: Don't think I forgot about you. Thanks for the review and I'm very pleased you enjoy reading this story. That was the whole point.**

 **sxcond: You caught me. I'm not the best with grammar to put it frankly. I did go over my earlier chapters and edited the problems I spotted there. Hopefully this next chapter will be a bit better than the other ones in that aspect.**

I just now realize how strange I was. I'd gotten electrocuted and cut up by Magneto and not a week later I defied him by going to the VR room and after that disagreed with him on mutant superiority.

Sorry if it confuses you. I was a strange kid. Not that Magneto was any different with his sudden mercy with the VR incident. It blows my mind even now. Truth truly is stranger than fiction.

Toad suddenly started giving me ugly looks after I broke into the console room. Likely because Magneto had given him hell since a 14 year old could get through their security. That was harsh considering that I was a genius and how he'd only forgotten one door, but since when has Magneto ever taken things like that into consideration?

Toad's irritation didn't bother me a bit. If he wouldn't attack me then I really couldn't care less about what he thought.

Toad wouldn't attack me, but the Queen Of Asskicking- Mystique did. I told you she smirked when I was in hot water with Magneto, but that's not all. She had one personal mission- to make my training as hard as possible.

I didn't notice because she was harsh on me from day one. So I figured harsh training was a completely normal thing. Good thing I had such a high pain tolerance. Since she often asked me about my weight and chided me for not eating more. I figured she was the stern, but caring type. That didn't mean I liked her, but I didn't hate her either.

As I walked passed a brown open door I heard Toad say "I hate that kid."

I smirk. I'd gotten my revenge. Let's just say it involved leaves and maple syrup. He could wash away the sticky sweetness, but after doing this his skin was incredibly dry. Which made perfect sense, he was a toad. The slime on his body protected his skin like lotion.

I can only imagine how itchy he felt.

Magneto after seeing the newly bathed Toad said he "should try it more often". That was a really cruel taunt. He knew as well as I did that Toads are supposed slimy. A toad that's not slimy means something's wrong.

That made me feel for him. My retribution was completely disproportionate to his prank. I had been taking heed of Magneto's lessons.

 _Being sticky, then itchy, then your own boss laughs at you. Sorry Toad._

I tried to apologize many times, but he wouldn't hear a word of it. After this, I stopped caring. It had been a few days and he was still sore over that.

 _Toad you're such a sore loser. If you're angry at me do something._

Toad continued "Oh you hate him too. Don't we all sister don't we all."

 _Sister? So Mystique is in there._ Logic said

 _Is this like their version of an employee break room?_ Rebellion asked

 _Maybe there's a tv._ Optimism had somehow managed to sneak his way to the front of my mind.

 _Optimism your priorities._ Logic facepalmed too exasperated to tell Optimism to leave.

"Really don't lie you think he's a piece of work like me."

"I don't see how this is relevant to anything." Mystique finally answered.

"Doesn't it get tiring? Pretending to be ignorant."

"There's nothing to pretend about." Mystique snapped.

"It's no secret that you two..mix business and pleasure." Toad pressed on.

"Magneto did have a mission in Chicago 15 yrs ago and suddenly the kid shows up with exactly the same powers as him. Keep swimming in that denial Misty."

 _What is he? Oh. No, that's absurd. And totally wrong._

A loud bang was heard.

"Your throat one more word and I'll crush it." Mystique's voice had become very low and dangerous.

I didn't breath afraid that she'd hear me.

I dare not peek in the door to see what was going on. Not that I needed to.

Sabertooth started laughing. Knowing that he's a sadist I wouldn't be surprised if Toad got a black eyes for this.

"Ok -ok maybe I went a bit far."

 _A bit? Toad, you were asking for death._

I shook my head at his stupidity.

"Still, back me up here. Magneto spends a great deal of time with the kid. I've never seen seen him smirk as much in the years I've seen him as much as he had in this last month. And if we did half the things the kid did we'd be six feet under."

There was a very long pause. Sabertooth broke it by laughing uncontrollably at something and once he stopped Mystique started speaking.

"I'll admit that Magneto has become attached to the boy in short amount of time. Something I haven't seen since-" Mystique paused

 _What Magneto had a friend?_ Rebellion asked.

Logic answered. _Well, you need some human contact to become charismatic._

 _True._ Rebellion said.

"However, you're wrong. He's interested in the child because they share a power and quite a bit of personality."

 _That's interesting. Quite a bit she says._

"That's all. This interest will fade and Magneto will keep the boy at a distance."

 _Like he does with you?_

I decided to leave at this exact moment. While Toad's accusations were interesting, I didn't believe them. I had been to my father's grave and my mother wept for him yearly on the day he died.

Well, if she could. If she were in the middle of an episode she could think she was a completely different person altogether. I hoped my mom had an episode on that day because I hated seeing her cry. Even if her lack of tears came at the cost of her trying to attack me while she suddenly seemed to possess the skill of a master martial artist. It is a very good thing that I'm a fast runner.

I met Magneto at 14. Why would we have no contact until now? Besides, my mom was pretty strict about these things. I can't imagine her having a casual fling. A casual fling with Magneto? I don't even want to imagine that.

She had been bugging me about marriage and "finding the one" since I turned 14 and had even set up a blind date for me. I managed to avoid that with some excuse making. Obviously, Toad's scenario didn't happen.

The truth was obvious. This was clearly a game of "Daddy love me more" "No daddy loves me most " Brotherhood style. Mystique used to spend the most time with him and now she didn't. Toad, while he'd never been high on the totem pole *, feels like he's getting the worst of it because I embarrassed him and got the attention he craved.

Sabertooth didn't care one way or another so at least he wasn't an enemy.

Still, that was ironic. As much as having Magneto praise me felt nice, I didn't actively seek it. In fact, I was "the most rebellious and defiant recruit I've ever had" in Magneto's own words. Yet, he approved of me and if I believed Toad I was the favorite and was given preferential treatment.

I couldn't believe it and if it were true I'd rather not believe it. Just how much worse could he have been on me?

That was the scary part. Magneto was holding back and I was playing a very dangerous game with my behavior.

It sort of hit me during my second punishment, but to have a member of the Brotherhood complain about the inequities? What exactly was the man capable of on a bad day?

I walk into the sitting room when something struck me. Magneto wanted to see me at 1 p.m. I looked at the time 12:50 p.m.

I ran like I had never ran before before, slid down the stairs, ran again and entered his office just as the big hand struck 1:01 p.m.

"You're late."

 _Crap._

" I apologize for the tardiness. I have no excuse for it."

 _Wow, that conversation must of really shook me up if I apologized. It's been awhile since I've been that polite to someone._

Magneto seemed just as surprised as I was, but didn't complain.

"So you are capable of being respectful."

I did not like that jab one bit, but bite back my already prepared and scathing retort.

I really didn't know what to expect. I hadn't been late before. There really was no reason to be.

"Lift this desk until I tell you otherwise."

 _That's weird._ I thought

I did exactly that though and discovered that the desk was made of an extremely heavy metal. If I devoted 100% of my attention to lifting it I could keep it in the air- barely.

 _What is this thing made of?_ I ask myself.

Magneto still hadn't told me to put down. Sweat beads formed on my forehead as I struggled.

By the five minute mark the only reason I hadn't dropped it was sheer stubbornness .

"Quietly place it down."

I grit my teeth, but manage to lower it at a measured pace. The desk was a millimeter from the floor when I lost my grip. It fell landing with a loud bang.

"I said quietly. Did I not?"

So I had to redo the exercise all over next time I made sure it didn't fall as I knew that if I tried a third time I would pass out.

I'm not sure how, but I manage to make the desk this time land without a sound.

I don't remember anything of the conversation that followed after that. I do remember getting a very sound beatdown from Mystique during training.

It had been a hard seven weeks and as stubborn as I was even my behavior started to change. I retained my wit of course but I didn't dare argue with him on anything relating to mutants.

I had my thoughts and he had his. If I was asked (and this was a big if) I'd better not use any snarky comments. I could somehow sense that he'd lost all patience for anything of the sort. This only got worse as the mission came closer. So being the sane guy I supposedly am I stayed out the way and did what I was told. Which was frighteningly easy.

I was wrong in thinking that being a doormat was hard- it was easy compared to the prospect of getting on his bad side. Something was bothering him, but I didn't dare ask.

Time went on and of course he had to flip flop on me. I'd get to talk with my mother on the phone. It wasn't that much of a flip flop he still seemed angry as he gave the news. That confused me.

 _Isn't talking to my mom a good thing?_

As I busied myself with avoiding eye contact with the man, I noticed that the number he called had a 312 area code.

That's Chicago. So he didn't move her.

Magneto turned the speaker on of course and I spoke first.

"Mom what's up"

"Who are you saying what's up to young man?"

I blushed at the chastisement and corrected myself.

"Sorry. How are you Mom?"

"Dearie, I'm quite fine. How's boarding school?"

 _So that's the excuse they went with._

"Okay?"

"What are you learning?"

 _Oh, the standard stuff how to maim your enemies, resistance to the torture that is Magneto lecturing me and calculus._

"Lots about calculus mom."

"Calculus? How did you get that?"

 _Oh great. This is bad._

"I tested into it."

"No, there must be a mistake. You can't be taking calculus."

"I am though."

"Oh. Did you talk to your teacher about it. You've never been much of a numbers person. I bet they can place you in something like geometry. That should work. You're handy."

I felt myself go red with irritation.

 _I'm handy and I can use Calculus. What's so hard to understand about that?_

"Nothing to be ashamed of. Not being that smart. Still you're better than most."

I silently sigh " I'll get it sorted out."

"I'm sure you're trying your best. That's what matters. And if you fail at this you can always come back home."

I didn't even need to see Magneto's face to know that he was angry and likely wanted to give my mom a piece of his mind cover be damned.

" Meet any interesting girls lately?"

"One, but she insists on trying to kill me at every possible occasion."

Magneto smirks at the inside joke.

"Then tell her take her scaly skinned self on somewhere. You can't reason with people like that so violent."

"Uh…"

 _This is bad._

You could feel the tension in the office. If only there there was a way to silently communicate this to her.

Mom continues "But, no one else? It's never too early to start looking I found mine match at your age."

 _And he was an abusive SOB._ I thought.

"No. I've been pretty busy getting adjusted."

"Good to know that your happy"

 _Far from it mom far from it. I'm afraid, nervous and angry. I keep on getting caught up in issues that aren't my fault my whole life. Your mental illness, poverty, gang violence and now this. Still I'm not going to mope over the phone about this._

"Lately, I've been scrapbooking"

Mom had a scrapbook which really wasn't a scrapbook. She called it a scrapbook, but really it was a sketchbook. She drew pictures in it or sometimes pasted photos inside.

"You know your lawyer friend? I have a picture of her in my scrapbook."

"Lawyer?" I ask. None of my friends were older than 18.

"Yes, Sally wonderful lawyer I see her on TV all the time."

"1 second I have to hold."

"I'll wait." She said. I press the hold button.

"What was that?" Magneto asked

"My mom she sometimes think she's in a time period other than the present. Right now she thinks one of my friends is a lawyer."

I pause in thought for a moment before saying " I'm going to guess that she saw her on TV for a scholarship, same name, same face, and fancy clothes. The psychosis warped her perception from there."

"And her remarks about you learning calculus."

"She doesn't think I'm all that smart" I frown "Not even on her good days."

"Then she's diluted on her bad days and is a complete moron on her good ones."

I wanted to say something in defense of my mother, but truthfully I liked this assertion. I wasn't stupid. I could handle mind games, had learned tons of calculus, and beat Magneto in the debates sometimes. Did unintelligent people sneak past fingerprint scanners with tape? Hardly.

No, Mom was wrong and I was glad that he was. Still, she was my mom so I gave Magneto an appropriately icy glare.

"I was defending you." He pointed out.

 _Oh no you don't._

"By insulting my mom at the same time." I state calmly.

He gave a look that roughly translated to 'your upset because you know I'm right' and 'you're not at all threatening to me.'

I didn't even have anything witty to say to that.

I pressed the hold button again.

"Haven't you ever wondered about the source of magnetic north? No one's ever been there to find out. Lots of people have tried though."

 _So somewhere in the 1900's now._

"It's something I rarely think about." I say honestly.

"I bet there's a ton of iron there." She said.

We kept talking and eventually I hung up.

Magneto raised an eyebrow "The source of magnetic north?"

 _I did tell you that my mom sometimes thinks she's in the wrong time period. Oh well I'll have to explain this more thoroughly to him._

"That means she thinks she's in the 1800's or early 1900's.. The source of magnetic north hadn't been discovered yet and no one had ever been to The North Pole successfully."

"But, she was talking to you on a telephone- a modern telephone" If it were a different time I would've laughed at how flustered the man looked.

I shrug "I never said she was sane. She does that- talk about things she could have never been to. For example she thought once that she was at a suffrage meeting and kept shouting about why women should be allowed to vote even though she was born in the eighties"

He was surprised at how calm I was about this.

"How do you cope?"

"Lots of historical knowledge. Almost like being a detective. What era is she in? What language is she using? Will she freak out about something she sees? If so hide it."

Magneto seemed to want to know what I meant by freak out.

I sigh "She tried to sacrifice herself once when I was 9 because she had at one point dyed her hair red. Since red was obviously a 'demonic and unnatural' hair color" I used air quotes here.

"She thought that she had to burn the house down to prevent the curse from spreading."

I hadn't ever seen Buckethead seem so surprised. I had completely caught him off guard with that. Eventually, he got his composure back. "That explains the reports. She has been trying to cut herself with knives, pencils anything she can find."

I nod. "Ah. The daily sacrificial blood rites. Common Aztec thing. It's not as bad as you'd think, living with her. Usually, she's in the right time period. That sort of thing is rare."

He didn't look convinced.

"And you kept this a secret for years."

"Of course, she'd go to jail for neglect because of something she can't control -mental illness. And if she gets insanity she'd be shipped off to an asylum and never be released and I'd be in foster care. She'd be in there longer than if she just served time in prison."

Magneto apparently learned something new from what I said. "Really?"

"Being insane isn't a get out of jail free card. Public safety is the police's top priority and because of her episodes I suspect she'd never get out."

I continue.

"Legally speaking the state court did say it's illegal for insane prisoners to be in the system "indefinitely", but I can't afford the lawyers to fight for her release. Little people little justice." I say bitterly.

"And you're the only person that knows of this."

The answers flowed out my mouth like water. I was good at keeping secrets, but that didn't mean I liked to keep them. It felt great to get something like this off my chest.

"Her employers know and they work with her. They might be religious fanatics, but they're loyal have to give him that."

"How long?"

"It's been years. She's been mentally ill since before I was born. I've known that my mom is mentally ill since I was four and that I should not tell anyone about it."

"I can see where your patience comes from." I could see him pinch his forehead as if warding off a migraine.

 _Did my Mom's episode annoy him? That could be it. Magneto probably didn't know much about the severity of her illness and just dropped her in the institution without thinking._

 _The institution demanded answers because my mom was trying to cut herself and mom was probably calling every day because she is just as stubborn as I am._

 _Or maybe it was the mission. Or both._

The older man started "There's one thing that still confuses me. After all that you're still fiercely devoted to her."

"Why wouldn't I be? She's my mom. No ifs ands or buts about it." I could see from his face that while he respected the loyalty I had, he clearly thought it was misplaced. Still, he didn't challenge me on this. He knew that would lead to this calm conversation turning into a power struggle. She was my mother and I would defend her honor against anyone who dared to disrespect her.

"And during these episodes... is she violent towards you?"

"Most of the time no."

 _And when she is she does not mean to- unlike you._

"Most?"

"Sometimes she might think I'm a robber or some other threat. Last time she was a Japanese soldier during WWII. Good thing I'd replaced the deadlocks on my door. She had a gun."

"She shot you?" He asked surprised.

"She shot at me. My door took it like a champ. Can't go wrong with solid hickory. It's been three years and to this day I have no idea how she got into my room " Leaving him hanging after saying that was cruel but fun.

Magneto of course had to know more."And after she did break in?"

"I jumped out the window." I say as if I were talking about the weather.

Magneto could do nothing but blink at me.

I shrug. "It's not as hard as you'd think. Three stories is when it gets tricky. My house isn't that tall though. If I fell from that height the wrong way I'd live."

"Living with her is risky. But, it is a risk that can be mitigated with proper precautions. I cut the houses gas with my phone, childproofed the outlets, locked up the knives. But, I forgot to lock the gun up properly that night." I sigh.

 _Stupid._

"You were 11."

"What did me being 11 have to do with anything? I should've put the gun away after I used it to ward off a burglar."

Magneto stared at me for a moment in dead silence. I really didn't understand why he did that. People have emergency escape plans in case of a natural disaster. I happened to have one in case of my mother trying to kill me. It really wasn't anything new to me.

However, my nonchalance was exactly the problem. "At that age you shouldn't have to worry about your own mother trying to kill you."

"True. Still, the alternatives were terrible. If she went to prison my mother wouldn't have lasted a day. I did not and do not want that on my conscious." I'd done the flowsheets years ago and nothing good came out of my analysis.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore."

I look at Magneto searching for any signs of deception. I found none. Why would there be any? He hadn't ever lied to me. He told me I'd have power beyond my imagination and I'd already achieved that. He told me that MRA was back on the House floor and it was.

I suppose it did sound too easy, too much like something out of a storybook. My greatest responsibility in my life suddenly lifted from my shoulders? Of course I couldn't believe him. I'd planned my life around her illness anything else was inconceivable. Still, Magneto didn't lie to me so he must be telling the truth.

I envied how he could just do that. Decide that something should happen and make it happen. He bent to world to his will and not the other way around. I found myself thinking more and more about what I'd witnessed in the VR room. I'd never seen real power before.

I'd seen teachers and other authority figures, but they didn't hold a candle to Magneto. His confidence was entrancing and I often found myself wishing that I had some of the same characteristics he had myself. Not that I'd tell him. His ego was big enough as it is.

The days fly by and soon it was time. I had an idea of what to expect, but that didn't make me any less nervous. The day before after going over the plan we were given the day off although I really couldn't rest much.

It all felt too soon.

Could I do it? I wasn't sure. But if I didn't I'd be in serious trouble.

 _I need some air._

I decide to go look at one of the other ponds the island had. It was qute peaceful and I hoped that listening to the croaking frogs and buzzing insects would calm me down. That didn't work at all.

"The first mission is always the hardest." I jumped and turned around.

 _Great, I'm so nervous that I can't even sense Magneto approaching when he's holding his helmet!_

The older than dirt man smirked at my surprise. Usually, I was far more observant than this."Have you decided on a mutant name?

"Electron"

The name caught his interest. "Why?"

"That's all magnetism is moving around and aligning electrons in layman's terms."

The man nods."We've prepped for this for weeks follow the plan and this will go fine."

 _I know the plan but none for my previous fights have ever been so- serious._

 _We're going to rescue 50 people of course it's serious._ Cynicism said

 _Leave me be I'm allowed to be nervous. It's a perfectly normal response to stress._ Logic said.

Some hours later, I was taken back down to the bases underground portion. No wonder I couldn't find the hanger. It was very far down and the lower levels looked like a maze. I once again see the blue plane that had taken me to the island in the first place.

I spent the time on the plane playing chess against Magneto. I lost every single game in moments as I just couldn't focus. To calm me down Magneto poured me some tea. On the first sip, I burnt my tongue because I tried to down the hot liquid as if it were liqour.

I place the teacup down and relaxed as I felt Magneto touch my shoulder. This time for some reason it felt very comforting. I suppose since I was stressed out my brain wasn't too picky about where it got comfort from.

When we landed, all the fear that I had been trying to suppress at me full force. Still I was sure that as long as things went as planned I should be fine. Before our attack we landed a few miles away in the densely wooded forest and waited. The humidity of the place made the island look arid by comparison. It was an odd combination that confused my Chicagoan mind. Wet and hotter than hell?

A main road led to the base and as in the training sequences it was protected by a metal wall. That was really stupid having a metal wall surround your base when there was a mutant extremist running around that could easily bend it at will. So stupid that I wondered if the BOF (Bringers Of Light) even knew they were holding mutants captive.

 _I did have to go pretty deep to find those files. The scientists know certainly, but the soldiers? That's debateable._

 _No focus human rights violations general tyranny the BOF is not good even if they didn't know._

 _A good portion of their recruits are conscripts._

 _No-no I am not doing this now._

I forced the thoughts out of my head and took out the binoculars I'd been issued.

 _Wait for the signal follow the plan. Wait for the signal follow the plan. I've been prepping for this for weeks._

"Do you sense that?" Magneto asked.

After a bit of focus, I barely felt several hundred tiny fragments of metal embedded in the ground around the base. My mind jumped to the answer.

"Mines."

"They expected an attack from the ground. Not the skys."

I nod "Makes me wonder if they're stupid or out of the loop about the fact that they are holding mutants here. Seriously, using regular guns, a metal wall and now this. Or maybe.. "

"It did seem a bit too good to be true. Calm yourself if I thought this were a trap we wouldn't be here."

I nod. Once again, I did yet another deep breathing exercise, but that didn't help much with the burn I felt in my gut.

A small red flare lit up the blue sky and we knew it was time.

Magneto tore open the base's wall and security towers as if they were paper. My training suddenly kicked into gear and I twisted up the guns of the ground guards after catching their bullets mid-air.

Sabretooth and Toad followed closely on the ground viciously ripping through any guards that happened to be on their side. Toad prefered to jump on one guard breaking their bones before twisting his throat before going on to the next. Sabertooth cut men down with his claws to the bone. It was a good thing I avoided him. Who knew claws could be so sharp? They were certain to stay on the road to avoid setting off the landmines.

 _Now the next thing actually killing people._

I knew what I was supposed to do next. Turn the tables on the shooters. I had the power to do so, the bullets were in my grasp, but I just couldn't. I couldn't at all. I did try. But despite the many logical reasons I had for shooting the men, the bullets drop out the air harmlessly.

"Idiot Boy." I heard immediately before I heard the sickening sound of several bullets tearing through human flesh and bones.

 _I'm in trouble. He's going to kill me when we get back._

 _I knew this would happen. I don't have the nerve to attack people._

The blood gushed out of the gun wounds making the dirt crimson instead of brown. Horrified I froze in midair unable to move.

"Electron." Magneto's voice me snapped out my trance like state .

 _Right get back to work._

I flew again behind Magneto although I kept some distance between guards were soon dead and the only thing left to do was to go to free the prisoners.

 _Seems simple enough._

Magneto ripped the windows out by their metal bars. We flew into the prisoners cell block and with a gesture from Magneto the small dark filthy cells opened. Instead of the fifty prisoners we expected to find their was only a still stiff corpse on a cot in every room. If one ignored their gaunt faces faces and shrunken bodies they seemed to only be asleep.

I kept looking just to be sure. By my third frantic visual search it hit me. Everyone was dead. No one survived. The mission had failed.

 _Why?_ I could only think of this one sentence, but it had so many meanings. Why do this to people? Why did the mission fail?

I hear Magneto bark orders, but it felt like it was just distant background music drowned out in my horror.

Why couldn't we save them? Why was I unable to attack people who did such awful things? Why was I that stupid?

Anyone who chose to do anything like this to anyone were nothing less than monsters.

A very strong yank from Magneto pulled me back into the present and I tried my best to ignore the bodies we flew past as we exited the cell block.

I didn't know what we were looking for so I focused on trying to keep up with the older man. Not an easy task as he was a very fast flyer and the base's metal warped as he flew past. He didn't mean to, but I found myself dodging a lot of metal on our way to... I wasn't even sure.

Soon we arrived at a room labeled Director and I had very clear idea of what was going to happen next even in my state.

The door flew clean off its hinges and we entered. The director of this awful program was a very fat and cowardly man. I say cowardly because instead of accepting his death gracefully and with at least an ounce of remorse he continued to hide under his desk. When it was obvious that it was providing him zero cover.

At 14 I was more of a man than he only led to Magneto cuffing him to the wall.

"You don't have to do this. I've got- a lot of money we can work something out right?"

This man turned my stomach in a way I hadn't ever felt. I'd seen people do bad things in my lifetime yes, but never on this scale. The fact that he only cared about preserving his life and didn't all seem to care that 50 people died made him a worm in my eyes. No, that's an insult to worms everywhere. They contributed to the earth. I can't say the same for scum like him.

One moment I was narrowing my eyes at the man the next a metal shard embedded itself in the his very large belly. I figured it must've been Magneto's work. He must've been as annoyed as I was.

The director screamed as he held his stomach in a vain attempt to save himself."Why?"

 _You dare ask that._

"You imprisoned and tortured all these people. Congratulations you're the first person that I've actually wanted to kill before." I say before I tear the shard completely through the man. I had only meant to this do with with one but several other shards soon followed.

The organs inside flew out and blood dripped down the wall onto floor. I immediately felt sick from the pungent smell. From the surprised look on Magneto's face I realized that I did the whole thing myself.

The strangest thing however, was my distinct lack of guilt. I didn't feel like I'd killed a man, but had instead put down a rabid dog. I couldn't kill the soldiers, but without a thought did the director in. It's amazing what a change in perspective can do.

As we flew away my mind kept going back to the prisoners I saw. How small and frail and fragile their bodies were. Anyone of them could have easily been me. No one deserves that. No one. Hell, I even gave the director a relatively quick and painless death, but they were killing them slowly even before they were poisoned. Killing them each day with the constant experimentation and horrendous treatment.

Still, it was mercy compared to what Magneto would have done to him. That much is certain.

The plane trip back to the Island was done in complete silence. But, I didn't notice. I kept griping my keys in my hands until they turned red from the pressure. I did this to distract myself from how sick I felt from everything that happened that day the blood, the corrupt director. It all made me ill and nauseous.

 **This chapter came out pretty well. It shows that Chris while he's not particularly strong or powerful (yet) or influential is a badass in his own right. Staying with your mentally ill mom after she tries to harm you because you know it's not her fault? That takes guts.**

 **Magneto had already before, but really respects the teen after hearing that. No I'm serious he does. Chris has what most don't have when they talk to Magneto- a spine. Magneto doesn't meet too many people like that. And honestly, who wouldn't respect a guy like Chris?**

 **What do you think of the battle? I'll admit writing action isn't my strong point but it went pretty well I think. Chris has now killed someone of course he was coerced into the whole thing by Magneto by being forced to join the Brotherhood, but he did kill someone even if was impulsively.**

 **In my head it ties him closer to the Brotherhood as he has now killed in the name of their cause. Still it's not like it mattered. He never had a real chance. With him it's guilty until actually let's not even pretend that any government in the world wouldn't treat him unfairly. He was born "wrong" even worse he was born "wronger than wrong" by having Magneto's mutation that sort of stigma marks a person for life.**

 **Since I literally write this to entertain you guys the readers I'm always up for any suggestions you have.**

 *** The idea that being low on the totem pole means low status is actually a myth. I just liked the picture the description created.**

 **Till next time**


	14. Chapter 14

Once we returned I headed back to my room and waited on my bed. When Magneto walked into my room a new wave of fear hit me.

 _What is he going to do to me for not killing the soldiers?_

"You did quite well today."

I didn't at all expect that.

"Quite well?" I repeated in disbelief.

 _I couldn't bring myself to shoot the soldiers._

"For now your killing of the director will suffice."

He handed me a glass of water and anti-nausea pills. I took them.

"You'll grow used to war as time goes on. The important part is that you've taken the first step."

I nod thinking of what I seen that day. There were more anti mutant fanatics where that came from. If things continued as they did politically violence against mutants would only get worse.

"After seeing what you have do you really think there is a way for us to peacefully coexist with humans without fighting for dominance?"

After what I'd seen I could only say "No. I don't."

"Then you understand."

I nod sadly.

"I see what you've been trying to show me."

I didn't like it, but I couldn't ignore reality. Magneto wouldn't let me. Actually, that didn't matter at all. My conscience wouldn't let me look away now that I knew what I knew.

I couldn't go back to my ordinary life after what I saw. People were suffering for simply being what they are. As a moral person, I had to do something to stop this. As a mutant myself, I had to resist this so I could survive.

 _I was so stubborn that I wouldn't listen unless I was shown something like. That's why he brought me -to show how the world really treats mutants._

"It's not an easy lesson to learn. How humans would treat our kind if we give them half a chance."

"So we don't give them one at all." I finish.

"Exactly. Get some sleep it's 2 a.m."

Sleep sounded like an awful idea. Then I'd have to spend hours walled up in my mind with nothing to do but think about what I'd seen. Still, I was exhausted and worn down. I had to rest.

Knowing something is a dream doesn't make it any less frightening. My nightmares scared me awake gasping.

I couldn't see, but I could feel how the metal on the walls had turned into spikes on the ceiling and the walls adjacent to my bed. Just when it occurred to me that my bed was floating in the air, it suddenly dropped and crashed onto the floor.

The door to my room opens and the lights came on revealing the condition of the room. It looked beyond trashed. My clothes were scattered across the room, the books had fallen out the book shelf, and the desk I often sat at was upside down.

The other being in the world capable for manipulating magnetism said "For a moment, I thought there was an earthquake. The whole base was shaking."

"Oh sorry about that... is anyone hurt?"

"They're quite fine and think nothing of it. You did nothing wrong. You had a nightmare then?"

I nod.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

I normally wouldn't. Not ever. But, I was afraid and my brain was still very fixated on the horrors I saw that day. Not three minutes ago I was drowning in blood and the normally distinct line between dream and reality blurred. Worse, I had none of the usual control I had over my dreams. That was the scariest part, I was locked in my own mind with no way to escape. I just couldn't get it out of my mind. If talking about it could help, I'd give it a shot.

So I told him about the dream. He sat on the bed next to me and listened to me the whole time.

"You dreams are clearly the result of what you've seen in the last day."

I didn't reply.

"Do you feel wrong for killing Matthews?"

Without censoring I spoke the answer that first came to mind "No."

There was a pause before he said "But, you expected to."

 _Exactly._

"I was so angry-no forget that I'm still angry about what he did so I killed him. But I'm disturbed by everything else, but not the fact that I killed him. Thats..."

I pause.

"Good." Magneto said.

"Terrifying." I finish.

For a moment, we stared at each other in silence. Magneto took note of my fear and said "You've done nothing wrong. Would our brethren have gotten the justice they deserved from their courts?"

'Their' obviously meant humans here.

There was only one answer to that question.

"No."

"So we obtained it ourselves. We gave everyone involved the same pain and fear their victims felt. If anything we were merciful as they were killed in minutes while our kind languished for weeks."

 _I was just thinking the same thing about the director._

"There is nothing to worry about. Your lack of concern for the vermin of the earth shows that your aren't a fool and have a bit of pragmatism. You know that people like Matthews are unreasonable and dangerous like mad dogs. And what does one do when a mad dog attacks?"

"Shoot it." I answer.

He nods.

"But as you can see, you have nothing to fear now. None of the things you saw in your dreams are real."

The older man excused himself and I barely just barely resisted the urge to ask him to stay as he left my room. He returned carrying a sleeping pill and a cup of water.

I down this next pill unquestioningly.

"Thanks." _Wait did I?_

Everything slowed my train of thought broke and my eyes grew heavier. I blinked once, twice, but didn't have the energy to open my eyes a third time.

I'd forgotten how wonderful Non-REM sleep also known as dreamless sleep was. It was something that most people completely took for granted, but was almost always denied to me. When I did first experience it at nine, it was no surprise that I'd quickly became addicted to the complete lack of worries and cares the state brought. Of course as you know, I don't have dreamless sleep naturally. It has to be induced by artificial means.

Yes, I had an addiction to sleeping pills at nine… It's a long story.

I woke up the next day and after checking my alarm clock found that I'd slept till noon. I felt so light and relaxed in a way that I hadn't been in a long time and instantly craved another dose of whatever pilI I was given. Why would I want to feel as I normally did when this was so so much better?

 _It took Magneto what- two minutes to get the sleeping pills? They're on this floor. Completely unsecured likely. In minutes, I can figure out which bathroom he got them from, but I already have a good guess.._

I shook my head _No, cold turkey means just that._

I spent a bit of time cleaning up my room before I grabbed some food. I got a bit of flack from Mystique for sleeping through breakfast mixed with the bitterness I'd always heard in her voice, but never paid any attention to.

The walls were still messed up and I wondered if I could fix them myself. This sounded like a great idea to me because it would get my mind off the fact that I really wanted another pill so badly.

Yes, this isn't the normal reaction to sleeping pills, but my family on my father's side has an uncanny ability to become addicted to things. On his side of the family, it wasn't a matter if you'll be addicted, but what you'll be addicted to.

My vices reading, using my mind, and sleeping pills were pretty tame in comparison to street drugs or alcohol. It's a good thing I'd never joined a gang. If I did I'm sure I would've never had left unless it was through death. Drug habits are expensive to finance and there was no honest job open to me that could sustain one.

After I'd once again reminded myself that I'd quit years ago, my thoughts quickly turned to rationalization.

 _Other people get to have dreamless sleep why can't I?_

 _In case you haven't noticed the magnetic powers or ability to think for myself I'm not like other people._ Cynicism pointed out.

 _It's not even illegal._

 _Like that matters to me. I'm a mutant me existing might as well be a crime. I follow one law my code of right and wrong._ Rebellion took over.

 _You have no problem with addicts remember._

 _I don't._ Logic had to agree.

 _Then why not?_

 _I do have a problem with self destruction._ Logic said.

 _It's only going to destroy us if we don't control it._

 _And what are you some sort of doctor? Last I checked the cycle goes take drug, repeat, gain resistance to said drug, and need more to get the same high. Rinse wash and repeat. There is no controlling something like that._ Logic retorted

I sigh. I might've bought myself 10 minutes with that comeback.

 _Just to be sure, I should tell someone._

Fixing the walls could wait. I needed to tell someone.

 _Mystique? Toad? No, they'd just laugh. Sabertooth would give me the pills so he could watch the result._

 _That leaves Magneto._ Logic said.

 _I'll risk the addiction, thank you very much._ Rebellion said.

 _Good thing this isn't up to you then._ Logic had appreciated Rebellion's help over the last few weeks. So seeing him slide back to his childish ways was disappointing. I went to Magneto's office and told him.

He was of course shocked. "You were addicted to sleeping pills?"

"Mom's bosses had gotten tired helping her and put everything on me because I 'was old enough'. I didn't know how to deal with it myself. She tried to kill me for the first time right before and Oh- this is just excuse making -pathetic."

I shook my head.

"Yes I was. I'm asking you to keep an eye on your supply of sleeping pills. No, I'm serious this isn't a joke."

The man said "I never said it was."

I blush "Sorry that's the general reaction. People when they think addiction they think cocain, or meth when in reality you can be addicted to anything. It's… Frustrating to be told you don't exist."

"I've done the same… Too many times to be offended by you doing it to me."

 _Attributing the wrong emotion to the wrong person is something he does a lot? Oh.. he get's angry and it scares everyone around him even if he's not upset with them personally._

He continued "I'll be sure to secure our supply of these pills."

I sigh in relief. I had a lot of self control but to be honest being forced to quit by circumstance was much easier. All I had to do was wait it out for a day and then the cravings as intense as they are would go away.

This as you can see is why I don't take drugs. If sleeping pills draw me in like cats to catnip I'd never give up any real drugs with or without a 12 step program.

Magneto being the person he is asked "What brought it on?"

"Stress. Need for escapism. I don't actually have Non-REM sleep like most people."

"You... have a perfectly normal perception of time when you sleep?"

I nod " It usually works math problems get solved,I figure things out, build things, but of course my mom's illness was completely out of my league to handle on my own. Sleep doesn't get rid of my problem for a few hours it leaves me to wrestle with them all night."

"Because your brain never properly cuts off." The older man finishes.

"Which meant that when I did experience Non-REM at 9 I was hooked. Dreamless sleep is a wonderful thing."

The man completely agreed with me there.

"That it is. Still you broke your habit before."

"Yes, because I ran out. It had nothing to do with morality or self discipline. I ran out and when I got the money to get more I couldn't just return from the grocery store with no food. Well I could mom had another breakdown soon after but it wouldn't be right."

"So given the opportunity to satisfy your habit you chose not to because you didn't want to cheat your mentally ill mother. And you say morality had nothing to do with it. It clearly does. You had a very strong moral compass even at that age."

 _Huh never thought about it like that. It's just one of those things I do because it's normal to me._

He smiled at me."You never cease to amaze me. I'm certain you'll do great things."

Even if I had tried there was no way I could've restrained the smile that appeared on my face.

I actually had the whole day to myself. I was honestly unsure what to do. I decided to take my dartboard outside. I attached it to a tree and got to was just something thrilling about throwing a knife. I suppose It comes from the fact that knifes if improperly used are dangerous.

My second knife struck true and landed in the dartboard's red center.

"Why do you bother?" Magneto had been watching for a few seconds and honestly I didn't care. I was far too focused on my task to.

"Bother?" I say as I pick up another knife.

"You can simply..." A knife flew out of my stack and hit the center- bullseye.

"True but can you do that with your hands."

A pause.

 _I'm better than you at something. Great. About time._

"What does it matter if it gets to the center all the same?" The man said.

"How you get something is often just as important as the goal." I threw another knife which joined the other three in the middle.

"Aiming with my magnetism- easy. Developing hand eye coordination to throw well. Not so easy. Which is why I do it."

I pull the knife out with my magnetism and it came back to me.

"Like a throw." I offer.

"That won't be necessary." I shrug and aim again.

"You were closer to the target last week."

"I've gotten better since last week."

The man smiles at my rare show of cockiness. "Indeed." My knife landed a few inches left of the center.

"Work in progress." I smile at the error and start to look for my mistake.

 _Was it my stance?_

After Magneto watched me throw some more knives, he told me to walk with him. eventually we reached the beach. Magneto turned around and pointed In the direction of his base.

"Why do you think my base is made of metal?"

"Readily available ammunition. A person would have to be an idiot to attack you in there. But if they did, they'd be a dead idiot. Natural selection."

The man laughs at this. "True. You're correct there.. but there is also another more personal reason."

I frown "Then I'm lost."

"It's a symbol of our power."

"Our power?"

"Yes, yours, mine the collective power of mutantkind."

He continues.

"If I on my own can build this." He gestures to his immaculate Palace.

"Imagine what we can do if we all banded together."

"Anything." I thought about it and it filled me with sense of awe.

"Exactly, anything at all. How do you feel about that?"

"It's exciting but a bit frightening."

"After you fully hone your mutation you will have far more control over it."

 _He must think I'm talking about how I shook up the base last night._

I shook my head "I'm talking about using our mutations to do immoral or wrong things."

I wanted to say 'We could become worse to humans than the humans are to us.' But I didn't want to anger the man by suggesting this.

"First, you must understand that rules and laws aren't static and those with power make and enforce the law as they please." He kept going.

"With the power we have new laws can quickly written in our favor and so on."

I shook my head "No."

"What?"

"No. That would be exchanging one wrong for another. Mutant or human I don't care what a person is if you do things like abuse children or force people into involuntary servitude it's wrong. I don't care how to connected a person is. I don't care how powerful a person is. It's wrong."

The man's face became cold. "If I didn't know any better... I could think that you were accusing me of these things."

My breath caught in my throat. That wasn't my intention. When he talked about making laws that favor mutants I wanted to say that injustice is injustice and wrong is wrong no matter who does it. Those crimes just happen to be the first things I thought of

"Of course, you know better. I don't take false accusations lightly. They are attacks. Verbal ones but attacks nonetheless."

I certainly remembered the last time I attacked Magneto.

"You yourself know what would have happened had I not intervened.."

 _I would either be dead or be forced to do the government's bidding. Fight for the same people who'd rather kill me than let me live freely._

"While you didn't wanted my help, it doesn't change the fact that it was help. Children even precocious ones like yourself often don't know what's best for them."

"What do you know of involuntary servitude and the world's cruelties?" He asked in a way that chilled me to the bone.

"Nothing." I sounded far less calm than I'd like to be.

"And it would be best to keep it that way, yes? Remember your place boy."

He glared at me for a moment before he took in my expression and sighed.

"No accusing me wasn't your intention. If it was you'd either be arguing with me or attacking me by now."

I shook my head slowly unable to comprehend what had just happened. How he became instantly terrifying in a way that I hadn't ever seen before. I had not only angered the man but it seemed like he'd like nothing more than to kill me on the spot.

"Since you're concerned about this there are more than enough mutants to stop the less moral among us."

"Noted." I answer.

"Electron." I looked at the man.

"I'm sorry for frightening you there. You didn't mean to offend and I snapped at you."

 _What did he just apologize? First he says he cares about my welfare and now this an apology?_

My response was far less eloquent "Uh.. ok."

"Normally people would say something along the lines of you're forgiven.. Why am I not surprised?"

"You know that my generation lives for shortening words lol,rolf and so on" Some of my shock was starting to wear off.

"Why?"

"Easier to type on a cellphone. It's gotten to the point where you can tell a story with emojis."

Instead of clearing up his confusion it only added more. "What is an emoji?"

Did he go from threatening me to asking what an emoji is in under two minutes? Yes, he did. Magneto's a very straight forward 'get it over with' person. If he apologizes he expects things to be instantly forgiven and doesn't think about giving people time to mentally process the emotional whiplash he gave them.

Still, even if it did feel strange I let the conversation's tone drastically change. I'd take any chance I'd get to get off the subject anyway.

I stared at him as if he'd announced that the earth was flat."You don't know what an emoji is? They've been around for years. You can't use a cellphone without seeing them. Even disposable cellphones have them."

"I use a specially made phone that has far more security."

As we talked and I tried to explain to the man how smiley faces made with punctuation marks could be so popular, I filed away a new bit of information.

 _Don't accuse Magneto of anything unless you're prepared to get the verbal attack of your life._

After that ordeal, I decided to do something very childish. I built a sand castle. This quickly turned into the Alster hydroelectric dam.

"Guaranteed to be washed away in an hour." I smirk before I start thinking of the last time with I did this with my mom.

 _I miss her._

 _That's not going to bring her back._ Logic said.

 _True. According to Magneto I'm going to do great things._ Rebellion said.

 _He's not lying we've been on that track since we decided to become an engineer._ Logic said

 _And now we can be as powerful as him._ Manipulation added.

 _And we also have a very long list of people who hate us because of how we were born._ Cynicism pointed out.

Manipulation only shrugs. _Comes with the territory, I suppose._

 _I fine I accept it. Things would've went terribly terribly wrong as Magneto not kidnapped me._ Logic said.

 _Odd way of putting it, but you're right. He's right and I was so stubborn that I refused to acknowledge the possibility._ Rebellion said.

I had to leave to see that my world leaders were trying to get with Genocide. So I had no choice. I had to fight.

 _With these conditions you would think this would be far more clear cut than it is._

I sigh. _I've killed someone. A vile a evil person that hurt mutants. Who as Magneto said would've never been punished for his crimes. Still, I hate war. I can't stomach it._

 _We do hate war. But, I get why I need to do it in this case. People like that can't be reasoned with._ Logic said.

 _So what we're extremists now?_ Rebellion said.

 _Extreme problems do require extreme Action. You don't put a bandaid on a bullet wound._ Wisdom added.

Everyone agreed with that.

Accepting the reality of the situation is the first step to fixing a situation and I'd accepted mine. War would happen and I needed humans to lose for my own sake. At the moment, the only the group that thought the same was The Brotherhood. So I'd work with them and be a bit of a moderate as I still didn't think we had to crush the humans completely underfoot..

A military victory was required yes. But, turning humans into slaves? Never. Still, even if I didn't agree with them my hands were tied because they had my mother. While I was learning from Magneto I could become much more powerful much quicker than if I were alone.

Out of all the possible outcomes it was the best. It wouldn't cause anyone's health or well-being to suffer.

That being said I didn't mean that I had complete unquestioning loyalty to the Brotherhood. An early Suffragette said it best I'm paraphrasing here "The only thing I unconditionally obey is my sense of right and wrong."

If the Brotherhood for some reason became corrupt beyond repair and it became more of a monster than its enemies then I'd work against it. I headed back to the palace with an understanding that I lacked before.

Over the next week, Magneto seemed to make it his personal mission to nurture my fragile ego. This was in response to my reaction to him saying that he expected great things out of me. He called me intelligent when I did something right before but he was generally very critical of me.

He was just as critical as ever but he often used phrases like "I expect better of you" or "You're more than capable of doing X."

This type of feedback amazingly didn't make me want to punch him in the face. I responded well to it. After 2 months of focusing on what I can't do, which is a very long list defeat Magneto, beat Mystique in a fight, be a threat to anyone without some metal nearby or a lot of adrenaline (more on this later) etc being told that could do something felt wonderful.

You see when you go your whole life without anyone believing in you, it feels wonderful to find someone who thinks you are capable of better. Their belief gets rid of your own doubts and fears. So you want to get better because it proves that you can excel. I secretly loved when people have high expectations of me and it hurt when people expected nothing from me. I hadn't had so many compliments at once before and because of the source I believed them. I could almost feel my self-confidence build itself back up brick by brick.

What to do with that self-confidence? I wasn't sure.

A few days passed and it seemed like I was back to square one. I felt content. Which was odd because I just gotten some important information that I could use to escape. I knew where my mom was. More importantly, if I looked up the number Magneto used to call her I could figure out where she was. Specifically, which hospital. I already knew every mental hospital in Chicago. If I just asked about the activities that her mental hospital had I could figure out where she was. Still for some reason I didn't do anything to act on this information.

Why?

One it could be a trap and I didn't want to take my chances.

Even if I did leave and helped her and everything went well I'd still be on the run with my mentally ill mother, who hates mutants. Worse if she attacks me, I won't be able retaliate because I know that I wouldn't be able to. And if she finds out that I'm a mutant... It could be terrible. The threat of losing what little family I had stopped me in my tracks.

At the same time, a sense of loyalty started to form in my heart, but not to the Brotherhood. I don't have faith in organizations. They change too much for me to have too much for me to be very loyal to them. The organization that works for change isn't what matters. It's the change itself.

My new loyalty instead was to other mutants stuck in camps like the one we'd just attacked. After lunch as we were walking down the hall I asked Magneto a question.

"We're going to go free more mutants right?"

He said "Of course."

I said "Good." There was a pause before I decided to ask about what was bugging me.

"What happens after the Sentinels?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm curious."

Magneto being himself would never turn down a chance to lecture me. "That my boy Is when the real war begins. The humans will throw everything they have at us after we've destroyed their toys."

"Think they'll pass the MRA after it?"

"One can never overestimate the stupidity of the public. I think they certainly would." He said ever the cynic or realist depending on your point of view.

I thought of the implications of that course of action."Which would likely alienate the neutral mutants."

"There are no neutral parties in this war. Only non-combatants."

I turn my head to him "What do you mean by that?"

"They might not fight but everyone in someway contributes to the war."

"I see."

"Remember that the humans will stop at nothing to defeat us. if we show any weakness they'll exploit it to the fullest. The only people we can stand with completely are our own."

A few hours later, Magneto says "Walk with me. I'd like to talk with you."

I followed the man closely. He seemed pleased about something.

"I've discovered that Joseph Phelps is the traitor who told BOF about our attack minutes before we got there for money."

I felt extremely disgusted at this. Quiting I could get. Maybe you don't agree with how the place is run. But ruining a plan to save 50 people for money is beyond horrific. How could someone do that?

"Then he's just as guilty as the Director and those who worked there."

Magneto nodded with approval. "Exactly."

"He's a traitor and must be dealt with director was warned that the attack would happen a month from the actual date so they didn't expect to see us. Once we attacked, he expected to be able to disappear in the confusion. Anyone who knew of him was killed right after our attack."

"So because the Brotherhood had just attacked the BOF he expected us to believe that they retaliated." I hadn't noticed but I'd been using the word "us" when referring to the Brotherhood often.

"Exactly except we're much better at tracking funds than he gives us credit for."

"So what are you like the IRS with Al Capone."

"Al Capone?"

"Al Capone wasn't stopped for any of his numerous murders or any of his trafficking of alcohol. He was put in jail because of tax evasion."

He smiles at the new factoid.

"I suppose you have a point with that then. Anyway we're going to Tokyo today pack 2 days worth of clothes."

I wasn't actually told what time we'd leave and the best answer I could get out the man without literally telling him to cut the crap was soon.

One does not simply tell engineers or scientists for that matter soon. Measurements of everything have to be exact in science so it's no surprise the answer "soon" made me want to scream. When is soon? Is there an hour called soon o clock? If so how many hours is it from the present time so you don't wake me up in the middle of me sleeping?

 _He probably did this on purpose to mess with me. He knows I hate ambiguities._

Well, I'd just figured out what to do with my newly found confidence.


	15. Chapter 15

_Soon when exactly as soon?_ I thought.

So I grabbed my backpack and headed to where the plane was. I found that no one was there yet my thumbprint had given me access to the hangar.

"Hello." I say. No one answered.

"Why is a plane just sitting there no security -oh." It had came to me.

 _What can we go see mom now?_ Optimism said

 _Shut up Optimism. I know we have a ton of brain cells but doesn't mean you get to waste them._ Logic said.

 _Uh. Well._ Optimism was unable to reply coherently.

 _It's a trap._ Logic said.

 _And that is a cheezy Galaxy Wars reference._ Cynicism joined in.

 _Cheezy?_ Logic was confused. He shook his head.

 _The point is he expects us to break into the plane._

 _Why do that? I can't fly._ I thought.

 _True, but he underestimates us hormone filled teen and all that. We might as well be 8 to him at times._ Cynicism said.

 _He is really old. I think that comes with living so long. You think differently. For example what 14 year old thinks that they're a child? But plenty of 80 year olds think they are._ Wisdom added.

 _True. Still I don't want to fall for such an obvious ploy so..._

 _Wait I can use this.._

I already had a plan ready to get back at Magneto for his ambiguity about the time of our departure but this would work much better. I decided to tease him. I knew he was watching the security video footage somewhere.

 _This is going to be fun._

If I was going to rebel and get away with it, I was going to milk it for all it's worth. So I went to the plane imagining the anger on the man's face and took a very much needed nap. Everyone thought this was a hilarious idea.

It was almost as if I'd bust the windows out someone's car but didn't steal anything. So the owners would be looking for what was missing when in reality nothing was.

Except in this case, Magneto must have thought that I'd have hacked the footage or some other crazy stunt that I didn't have the energy for. I was a growing boy and they do need sleep.

Forget all you know about sleeping on a plane. The seat on this plane reclined backward and were far softer than my bed.

The prank lasted 2 minutes until Magneto had finally went to see for himself and saw that I was very much sleep. In my dream, I could hear him mutter about how I was only asleep angrily. Still, he didn't move to wake me up. Success.

I found myself waking up at 20,000 feet in the air. The first thing I laid my eyes on was a chess board. Magneto was playing himself.

 _Or really._

I immediately recognize the strategies used because they were my own. At an opportune moment I put his king into check.

"Check." I said.

 _Good luck trying to wiggle out that._ I thought.

Magneto moved but that wasn't good enough to save him.

"Checkmate." I get to say at last.

"That wasn't your game." Magneto said.

"Your using my tactics. Only fair that I get a few moves in."

He seemed a bit exasperated while also being simultaneously amused.

"How long have you been awake?"

"A minute saw a shot and took it... Though the opening I used was very obvious were you playing to lose?"

"I never play to lose." He assured while frowning and sneering at the idea.

"Oh... well. Oh I get it. That explains why you didn't see the move I'd make to win the game."

"What then is the difference?"

Oh I'd accidentally spoken aloud again.

"Playstyle. We're totally different in strategies 're really aggressive and at first I didn't know how to react to it. But, I know how to counteract you now. Which is why I've been winning more."

I pause before saying.

"Interesting this whole thing implies that you're not very good at figuring out how other people think. Movements yes. Thoughts? Not so much."

He started laughing very hard. So I was confused. Was there something I missed?

"Charles you're very correct that with that analysis."

"Charles?" I asked

He seemed to have suddenly remembered who he was talking with. "A very long story." He said

"How long's the flight?" I asked

It seems that he was in one of his more charitable moods because he said. "I'll abridge for you."

"In 1969 I was looking for a man named Sebastian Shaw. The US government at the time was also looking for Shaw..."

He continued.

He never got into why he hated Shaw but I figured that whatever it was it must have been terrible. Magneto had gone to the ends of the Earth to find the man. Literally.

"I lifted the nuclear warheads and was about the fire at them. At the Russians and Americans alike."

"What stopped you?" If ships were nuked off the map in Cuba I would've read about it.

"What else? Charles." His face contorted to one of agony and remorse.

"We fought each other- and Moria shot her gun trying to hit me. I caught all her bullets but one and it went into Charles back. It severed the spinal cord and he lost the ability to walk."

"That's awful."

"He's forgiven me."

"What?"

"That is exactly what I thought when he said that he forgave me."

"Wow. Charles-"

"Professor Xavier to you."

"Professor Xavier he must be a very forgiving person. Really forgiving even by my standards."

"He does run a school. I suppose it's the only thing keeping him sane."

He seemed to regret the comment but I waved his concern away. I didn't mind my mother's mental instability it was what it was. She was no lesser a person for having mental illness.

Several bits of previously unconnected data came together in my head.

"Professor that professor and his school for the gifted. Gifted? Does that mean mutants?"

"Yes. And how do you know of it?"

"Chess tournament. I didn't compete against them because they were in a different age bracket but they had a very solid team."

 _We were taking notes._

Magneto paused while he figured out what to say.

"Charles and I disagree about the role of mutants in the world. I believe mutant as the next stage of evolution should rule humans. He favors peaceful integration among humans. An impossible dream but alas he's very stubborn."

Something occurred to me.

"You're both very stubborn. And no that's not an insult."

I said while quietly watching as he started to understand what I meant.

"You're very good at saying one thing and meaning something different."

"Guilty as charged." I smirked at this.

I continue "Some stubbornness isn't that bad. Your friend's and an optimist and hasn't given up hope. I respect that. Being an optimist is the hardest nonpaying job ever. But they're important. Were the people who invent the airplane or got people to the moon realistic? No way."

He seems to much on my point.

"And you you're on everybody's most wanted list. You've been doing this since the sixties right?"

He says "Yes."

"So you have to be pretty stubborn yourself. Different approaches but you and your friend don't want mutants being discriminated against. Two sides of the same coin." I analyzed.

"I never said we were friends." In fact he didn't tell me anything about their relationship at all. He told me nothing of their chess games or how Charles had as cheesy as it is unlocked his power with the point between rage and serenity. Love.

"You don't have to. You call him Charles and not Professor Xavier. Well I'll stop there."

"No keep going."

"Ok. Yet insist I call him Professor Xavier so people who don't know him well normally call him that. Course you could be old school so I have to combine it with other things. I don't imagine you were the type to apologize often."

There was a knowing smirk that told me not at all.

"There's that. You earlier called me Charles and your face really told me all you needed to know. Finally you don't ever say anything against him. You disagree sure but you respect him. The amount of people you respect is extremely small. You guys are or were close friends."

"Do you do that often?"

"Do what often?" I asked

"So clearly see people as they are. If didn't know better I'd call you a telepath."

"All the time. It's not as good as you think. I had to go to highschool and I had the ability to see everyone's problems. Some of those problems I could help some of them I couldn't. It can be very depressing."

Honestly, the extra attentiveness was a survival mechanism. Since the adults around me weren't always kind or trustworthy I had be able to determine what they were going to do next so I could anticipate them. If I knew their behavior well, I could get myself out of many sticky situations.

This extrasensitivity is really common in abused children which while I hated to call myself that because it made me sound weak and powerless is a perfect description of my childhood. I got abused. Sometimes the people involved knew what they were doing most times they or should I say she didn't.

Heck, I did still get abused by Mystique in training and Magneto when he punished me seemed to be a firm believer in the principle of quality over quantity. It had been three months and I could count the times he had actually hit me on one hand. He didn't have to punish me often because the consequences for disobedience were so severe.

I was a very good child. Meaning I was better at hiding when I was doing things I wasn't allowed to than my peers. Most of the time the fanatics of the cults I was in didn't have anything to accuse me of. That actually angered a few people because in their eyes if children weren't beaten at least twice a week something was "wrong". That they'd "forget their place" which really meant they'd learn that they're worthy of respect and basic human decency.

To rectify this I got in trouble for the behavior of all the other children. To put it mildly, It was very bad.. Well at least until I convinced the kids to behave long enough for me to tell my mom. Leaving the other kids behind hurt because I knew they'd only get more of the same. But I hadn't heard of CPS until I well into middle school so it was the best I could do.

Depending on the week, we or may not have a tv in the house. I say week because mom sometimes didn't like what was on the tv and broke it, broke it in her psychosis or joined yet another cult that forbade it along with rock music and all other fun things.

I never did understand why she tried following their rules. Who were they to police our lives? They treated her like a dog because she was unmarried and had a child. If they did that when she trying her best to fit in why bother?

Still it wasn't like older tv's weren't a dime a dozen at a thrift shop. So we could afford to keep replacing and breaking them. I actually hadn't owned a laptop of my own until I was 14. Fortunately, I did have nerdy friends from school so I got plenty of practice when I was at their houses. I can still remember their cry of horror when I asked them what a laptop and video games were. I was six.

Really none of the things I did would've been considered wrong if I were brought up by ordinary parents. Want to learn about how electricity works? We'll get the books and cheer you on but don't expect us to understand a word. You want to go to college? Sure, let's work on picking it etc.

I never did understand how people could be against science yet drive a car and use electricity. What did they think these human inventions appeared out of nowhere?

There was a pause before I say "So this Professor X helps the students control their powers."

"He does. You're wondering why you're here and not there. His current opinion even matches your initial one."

"Yes I am." I say.

The blue eyed German said "Charles even though he does his best wouldn't focus on letting you use your mutation to it's highest potential."

I raise an eyebrow "Why not? He runs a school- for mutants. That's the whole point."

His face seemed to say 'that exactly what I was thinking.' With time I've since discovered that he was using his patented 'Charles you're acting ridiculous face.'

"He'd be concerned about you getting too much power too quickly."

"Too quickly?"

"By my calculations you'll reach my level of power by the time you're 30."

"30?"I said.

"A long time away from your point of view but it really isn't."

I know that. People live to their 80's cetera. Still wow,.

"He'd likely want to block your power as he did with the young Jean Grey. Your growth is very exponential and your lack of experience would worry him. He would want you to get too powerful too quickly."

"Too powerful? But power is a neutral thing."

"Neutral?" He seemed to want me to explain that.

"Power gives someone options for better or worse. However, it doesn't make someone act evil or immoral"

I mused on "If an immoral person has no power and they're afraid they'll be punished they won't harm anyone. But take that same person and give them power and they go nuts. No more restraints what they say goes."

He seconded my explanation.

"Well put. Though I doubt he'd agree with you there. if you do manage to convince them of that I'd be impressed."

"What kind of mutant is he?"

"An extremely powerful telepath."

"He's worried about becoming too powerful despite that? That's odd. Why think that when he is a good example of power not corrupting?"

"He generally encourages his students to use their power to their fullest extent but he does make exceptions. Grey has extremely chaotic and uncontrollable surges of power. And in your case your family has a history of mental illness which tends to appear at your age."

I shug " I'm not sensitive about my family's history of mental illness. Lots of brilliant scientists and engineers were a bit touched too. "

Magneto smiled at this "A good attitude though I doubt he'd agree with you."

I had plenty of reason to not be concerned about possibly becoming mentally ill. "Fun fact mom discovered that we're related to the US's first African American serial killer."

"Serial killer?"

"Yeah and she was a woman. The odds of that.. My grandparents were really racist which only made the whole thing more ironic. They refused to take a dna test one drop rule and all they weren't from the south mom's from Massachussets. They made up a bunch of excuses-"

"But were really afraid of finding out the truth." Magneto finished.

"Exactly." I say "Otherwise no real history of crime in my family. Black, white ,mental illness or no. I do believe deeply in the concept of choice and not predestination. The futures too uncertain for anyone to really know how someone will turn out."

I shrug "Besides that's not something I have control over so worry?"

"You have a very unique way of looking at things. Getting back to Charles however you'd remind him of me. I imagine he'd try to save you from your own nature and be very focused on making sure you agree with his stance."

"That response would drive you further away. You don't like being told what to believe and would rather observe and decide what is right based on what you see. You've had enough people trying to save you from how you are in your own life. It'd be a suffocating experience and if you were patient you'd stay a week maybe two."

That was a very interesting rebuttal.

Professor Xavier does seem like the type of person that saves people from what I've heard. Then someone who has the same power as his old friend shows up.. If the Professor doesn't understand that treading water until I pick a direction isn't the same as drowning I can see how we'd clash.

Of course, there were the more self serving reasons for why I was there but it wasn't as if we didn't already know those.

"Earlier you said being able to do anything scared you. Yet you believe that power is neutral."

He put it together.

"You don't think you're a very moral person. You're very wrong there. Extremely so. Even Charles wasn't that patient at your age. In fact your morals are at times so strong that they endanger you. that doesn't mean you're stupid simply young and naive."

For once I didn't mind being called naive. I think it was the ego stroking that he did in the beginning. I've been given a steady diet of praise for the last week but compliments like this were amazing.

Once we arrived to Tokyo we first headed to a hotel to put up our things. I won't lie. I was a bit nervous because killing someone one time didn't make killing easy. Still, the fact that I'd already done it before helped tremendously.

I suddenly see a silver blur of motion. There was no time to react. Instead of hitting what seemed to be the left side of my chest it bounces off a magnetic force field that I'd insticly made onto the floor.

From this angle I got a view of what it was.

"A bracelet?" I say.

"It's made of Adamantium. A very unique and rare metal."

 _Really, you're going to use this to keep track of me? I'm not five._

My shield disappeared. Still, if Magneto wanted to be paranoid he can go ahead. I'd already made my decision on what I'd do. I stuck my hand out and let the bracelet wrap snuggly around my wrist.

I looked over the small silver colored metal. "It's heavy considering how small it is."

"Yes, but close to unbreakable. I doubt that even you'd manage to break it."

"What about when I have my nightmares?"

"Are you suggesting that I sedate you?" He teased.

"No. I'm just curious."

"It wouldn't stand a chance." He did that thing where zoomed in on something. This either meant a new weakness to exploit to fight humans or when I did something that intrigued him.

"You often have a shield appear around you when you need it yet, you can't do it at will."

I shrug "I'm not sure how."

"Considering your level of skill you shouldn't be able to do that at all. The same as your harnessing of electricity. We'll explore that later when we return."

"Meaning you're going to shoot at me."

"You won't die."

"But I will be sore for days."

"Yes, you will. But that gives you reason to not get hit."

I shook my head sat on a bed and decided to change the subject "So Phelps.. Wait that's not really a mutant name."

"No it isn't. But it fits. He chose their money over the lives of his own people."

 _In some instances calling someone by their human name is an insult._ I mentally noted.

We could afford to spend all this time talking because we already knew where he was. I'm certain that bit of banter and the fact that I knew I with Magneto were the only reasons why I was able to keep my composure. We were in Japan. Tokyo specifically and I was walking through a crowd as if nothing was wrong when we were on our way to kill someone.

Ok. Ok. He was a traitor. I knew that. Honestly, I didn't care about him dying. Magneto could feed him to the dogs for all cared. I'd come to my terms with my lack of concern for the scum of the earth. No, I cared about the possibility getting caught. I was also wondering if Japan was an extradition country.

 _Which do you think is better guys American or Japanese prison? We kinda are members of the Brotherhood so we're terrorists. And I really don't want to send mom letters from Guantanamo._ Cynicism said.

 _No idea but I doubt either would be pleasant._ Logic said.

 _Let's not think about it. We'll be fine Magneto's done this how many times?_ Optimism said.

 _We're using a man's successful kill count to reassure ourselves. Nice._ Cynicism pointed out.

 _Ok even if Japan's non extradition still there is no way in hell Magneto won't go to America. Exceptions are made all the time. I bet the US already has some contingency plan cell ready just in case._ Logic said.

Cynicism continued. _And we'd probably end up being cellmates._

 _No way. They'd split us figuring that they could shake more info out of me than him. Play the 'you're a minor card' when we know that there already sentencing human children as adults let alone mutant children._ Logic had to correct him.

 _Wonderful._

 _On the bright side they'd have to pay out the nose to make a replica cell._ Optimism once again tried to make this conversation more hopeful.

Cynicism immediately shut that down. _Like that would really put a dent in their budget._

Everyone agreeed with that.

Manipulation pointed out the elephant in the room. _Still it's not like we can do anything about this anyway. Remember Magneto's little friendship bracelet? We'll just have to trust that this works._

I'd hadn't thought about it but I had been trusting Magneto a lot. I trusted that he wasn't going to kill my mother (not that I doubted he could), I trusted that assuming I wasn't careless I could get away with a degree of snarkiness , that the last plan I was involved in would work and now I had to trust that this one would work as well.

Plus, there was the whole matter of him knowing (but not telling me) that in terms of raw power that I was stronger than him. That in his lifetime I could actually be a threat to him. Stupid me. I thought that when he said I'd be his equal at thirty that I'd peak at that point. Um... no. It also didn't help that he was using a conservative estimate. He did that so as to not scare me.

I wonder what he was thinking when he found out about this. Think about it you randomly find a kid that has your powers, is in fact more powerful than you, whose powers flair when he's upset and has a family history of mental illness. Even with his arrogance he had to know he was taking a huge gamble.

Because of the gamble he took I can say without a doubt that he wouldn't let anyone harm me. Except him of course. Still it really could've been worse. When I first met him I could only command small amounts of metal at will. Capturing me would've been child's play for any team of agents. He wasn't going to experiment on, or kill me and could keep a secret. That was already better than at least eighty percent of the earth's population.

Phelps had taken refuge in a very posh penthouse. Super hearing was his mutation so it was no surprise that when we busted into his apartment he threw himself out the window.

Not a second later he was dragged back into the room as his belt was made with brass.

I couldn't comprehend the stupidity.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I say.

"Sir.. how are you? I just decided to take a trip to Japan. Like the new diggs? I've been saving.. The whole base went bust. I didn't know what to do."

Notice he didn't mention that he'd just tried to jumped out a window after he found we were there.

Magneto was livid and seemed to be seconds from killing him.

"You gotta believe me. I didn't do anything. I'm not the traitor. Come on kid you have to believe me here."

"We never did say why the plan failed. And why would you honestly think that it was because of a traitor unless you are indeed the traitor." I asked with a face made out of stone.

"I uh guess. Like sometimes I'm psychic. You get that right?"

I rolled my eyes.

 _What's worse than a good liar? A persistent bad one. Do the art some justice._

Magneto's attitude mirrored my own. "You're going to die. That's certain. Either by my hand or his. Pick."

"Pick?" The man asked horrified.

"Pick or I'll pick for you."

"The kid."

I calmly left Magneto's side and walked toward the man.

 _This comes down to a simple decision. Do I kill you and you die or refuse and put myself and mother at risk and you still die. Easy desion._

I mentally recounted all of the man's crimes and I summoned a knife to the man's throat and slit it. Magneto had taught me earlier how to slit throats in a way that wouldn't get blood on me and it had came in handy.

All my calmness disintegrated. I wasn't a disciplined soldier, I wasn't a seasoned executor even if I'd briefly pretended to be one, I was fourteen year old boy that wanted to leave. Now. The sight and smell of so much blood still made me seasick on land.

 **I've been thinking about having a change of pace for once. Maybe write Magneto's POV instead of Chris' in the next chapter and try it out. What you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**New name same story. I love cookies so much that the name fits.**

 **REALIS: I'm glad you love it. I love imagining and writing it for everyone.**

 **SpiritofHogwarts: Thanks for the review you'll be happy to know that I stuck with Chris's POV in this.**

 **Vrenshrrgn** **: I love that you love my story. Welcome aboard.**

Once confronted with the consequences of my actions, a warm corpse dripping blood from the throat, I barely resisted the urge to barf. At such a short distance, the smell of the blood was so pungent that I could taste it on my tongue. I will never ever forget that.

I wanted to run. I wasn't sure where. But I definitely wanted to get out of the room. I wanted to run home where I could leave my past behind. I was afraid. Something that doesn't happen very often because most things aren't very scary to me.

I'd taken two quick steps backwards when I felt Magneto grab me by the arm. Only then did I realize that I was shaking like a leaf on a tree. I vaguely recall the man talking about how I'd done the right thing but I don't remember any of it. I do remember that I nodded silently. Even with the reassurance I still felt sick about it all.

I was so sick that my shock had taken away my ability to speak. I wanted to get out of the room and my scared face apparently showed this to Magneto who told me "Come on." in a voice that wasn't as harsh as it usually was.

We got to a restaurant and I didn't notice that the food had arrived for 5 minutes. I wasn't hungry but since he was staring at me I figured that Magneto was 2 seconds from telling me to eat. I didn't want to deal with that so I took out the chopsticks and ate what was in front of me.

Well, at least I tried to. I had zero skill in the realm of using and holding chopsticks. Looking back it was funny how many times my food kept returning to the plate before I could eat it.

At the time though, I honestly don't care. I didn't care so much that I asked if I could have a fork. The only forks they had were extremely oversized things they used for cooking but I was so apathetic that soon I was eating with that.

It was strange and I'm sure people were commenting on my lack of skill or respect that I was showing the restaurant by not eating with chopsticks. To this I must say, I tried and if I kept trying to use the chopsticks I would have starved to death. It was nothing personal I simply lacked the coordination and focus needed to use the chopsticks well. Had I not been so shaken up I probably would have fared much better at using them.

So to give a clear picture of what was going on in your head imagine a kid with dead looking eyes eating sushi with a large fork that could barely fit in his mouth. That was me. How did that work? I made it work. I had lots of experience with eating cake batter from the bowl using oversized spoons so I applied my know-how there. Yes, I know it wasn't the safest thing, but cake batter is tasty.

Magneto didn't comment but his thoughts seem to go from amusement at my inability to eat with chopsticks to bafflement when I asked for the fork to exasperation with my solution.

My response didn't help.

He asked "What happened to your habit of doing things the hard way?"

I said "I got hungry."

A lie but it defused the tension in the restaurant and I heard laughter all around.

To be honest, I didn't care what Magneto would think about my actions because he really should have known better than to bring me to a small trendy restaurant as much as he knew about my past. Not that Chicago doesn't have a large variety of food it does. It has practically endless options. But I was a poor kid from Chicago.

Why would I eat sushi? I don't mean poor as in we I could only ate out once or twice a year but I mean poor as in we didn't eat out at all. I sometimes missed meals because we lacked food. And the most nutritious meal of the day I had was a taxpayer provided school lunch. But that didn't bother me because everybody I knew had government provided lunches too.

I'm sure he knew that which was why he didn't comment on my actions. Unfortunately, I do not remember what the sushi tasted like because I couldn't focus on anything. I was going through the motions of eating so Buckethead would get off my case about it.

Apparently Magneto had a call to take so he stepped outside the restaurant for a moment.

I can hear your thoughts run etc. That didn't happen because besides the many logical reasons I had for not going anywhere for example I didn't speak Japanese and I had no money nor any knowledge of the area I just didn't have the mental energy to go anywhere. I didn't have the energy to plan anything. I barely had the focus and concentration needed to eat.

Plus, I was wearing a bracelet that didn't at all symbolize friendship which would tell Magneto that I left. Oh so now you're saying take it off. I also say good luck with that. It wasn't regular Adamantium he had made some special modifications for it.

You could magnetize it but it was also extremely hard to magnetize. It's very hard to describe in short words how it does it without cooking at least half of your brains (not being condescending just stating a fact) but I'll put it like like this I could spend all day trying to destroy it and I wouldn't get any closer. Yes, I told you all this before in the last chapter but this is a reminder for those who forgot.

After he did return, the jet lag finally hit me who knows what time it was at the base but I was tired. I could see why he said bring 2 days worth of clothes.

I had to sleep even if I didn't want to. But I resisted that need for as long as I could. And for those of you who still are rooting for me to make a dashing and daring escape here are the facts:

I had the room on the outside of the suite so I had to through Magneto's room in order to leave through the front door.

What about going through the window you say? Let me see and risk people seeing me in the middle of Tokyo which has a ridiculously high population density? No.

On the bright side, I finally got to see a TV for the first time in months. I decide to watch some children's TV and settled on my favorite show from America because I knew it very well in English. I even got to pick up a bit of Japanese. I eventually had to go sleep so I finally surrendered to my body's need for rest.

That night Tokyo had a minor earthquake that didn't at all have to do with my nightmares. It was simply an extremely localized earthquake that seemed to affect buildings made with metal more than ones that weren't made of metal. Actually, that's a lie it was me.

Sorry seismologists who wasted taxpayer money on investigating that. I'd actually made a ton of scientists excited because they thought it had something to do with Japan's fault line but that wasn't the case.

How can someone be interested in fault lines and earthquakes? They're scientists that's their job. They don't get paid enough for them to not be interested in it and still do the work.

Still, it could have been worse Magneto had the foresight to watch over me as I slept so he could work at counteracting my power and chose a building with very little metal so most of my power was used up before I could terrorize Tokyo.

When I woke up covered in sweat, I saw that Magneto was staring at me. I didn't know of the massive struggle he had dealt with just moments earlier.

He turned the light on and I stared at him. "Will it always be like this. These nightmares. Will it get easier?" I asked. It certainly didn't feel any easier.

"Yes, it will." He sat down and began to comfort me.

"It will take time for you to but you will. You're strong."

"I hope so." I said "I don't feel strong."

 _I don't want my mind to crack because of all this. Then I could become a threat to other people._

"I know you are. Come with me."

He sat me down at a counter in the kitchen.

"I bought some chamomile tea. It will send you to sleep without pills."

"Thanks" I started to drink the tea. It tasted nice.

"You're horrified because you not used to this. But that doesn't make you weak. Electron understand this you will never ever be weak."

I'm nodded at what he said. Still, there was something else on my mind.

"What's wrong besides that?" He asked.

I wasn't the only one who could read other people. Magneto could read me like a book.

So I told him. "Electron's my name but…"

"If you dislike it you can change it easily."

"That's not it. It doesn't feel... mine. It feels weird when people use it. And I don't mentally call myself that either."

"I see. It will take some time to get used to it."

"I guess… "

The real problem was that I didn't want to give up my identity of Chris Alster. My life was completely based around it.

Magneto saw what I couldn't have seen at the time.

"You're holding on to your past. A natural response to all the changes that have been going on in your life." He continued.

"A normal thing to do but normal doesn't mean healthy. You're already under so much stress. I don't think you need an identity crisis on top of that."

I agreed with that sentiment.

"So what should I do about it?"

"Accept the changes that have happened. You're stronger than before. You no longer need to fear other people harming you because of your mutation because we I won't let that happen."

I was speechless.

 _What he just say? Did he just say he'd protect me?_

I mentally rewinded what he said and realized that he said what I thought he said.

This was huge for me because I couldn't trust anyone to protect me in life. Not even my mother. My friends protected Chris Alster the human boy though I doubted that even they'd accept me.

" I- you mean that?"

"Yes. Have I ever lied to you?"

"No."

"You haven't always agreed with my actions and you're 14 so you likely have plenty of time to do the same."

"I can be reasonable." I Interrupted.

"A reasonable adolescent? Quite the oxymoron." I frown at this.

"The point is you'll be fine. Electron is a fine name and acknowledging what you are is always better than ignoring it."

"I see. That makes sense... and what about my mom? She calls me Chris."

"And Charles calls me Erik. It doesn't really matter what anyone calls you as long as you know what you are."

That was a piece of wisdom that I desperately needed.

"Your name's Erik?"

"My human name is Erik. Erik Lehnsherr."

It was late and I was a bit confused. Just which name did he really think was him Magneto or Erik?

Once again, I didn't need to tell him that I was confused.

"I am Magneto the leader of the Brotherhood and I'm a mutant. Specifically a magnetokinetic."

"But my parents named me Erik Lehnsherr." He added.

"I think I'm getting it now... I'm Electron and I'm a magnetokenetic. My mom named me Chris Alster though. And I'm a member of the Brotherhood... Why are you smiling like that?" I asked.

"You never did say you were a member of the Brotherhood before."

"Really? Oh. Well I am."

"How very straightforward."

"Are you used to being the only straightforward person?"

"I am actually. You seem to be fond of verbal gymnastics."

"I am because they're fun. But, I can be straightforward. Wait, how straightforward are we talking here?"

I continue.

"Would you tell a woman that she looks like the _Leap Year_ blimp if she asked for your opinion on a dress?"

He smirked "I would. And you?"

"Nope. I'd say 'that's nice but the dress over there is so much better so why settle?' While I carefully move her to a dress that actually fits her."

"You have memorized a speech for clothing shopping?"

"I've had many female friends. If I gave constructive criticism on outfits do you think I would have been around to tell you the tale?"

Magneto was amused at this. "You had a very interesting group of friends."

"They're amazing. Last year Gloria even organized my first birthday party." My eyes started to close slowly but I managed open them with a bit of effort.

"You hadn't had one before?"

"Nope. Mom doesn't believe in them. Gloria did and I had the best party ever. She even gave me a laptop that she'd upgraded herself."

I close my eyes slowly and opened them up again with a bit more effort. I didn't know this but my voice was slurring a little.

"I haven't talked them in months. I hope you don't hate me." I'd misspoken I'd meant to say they. My eyes were heavy and I could barely keep them open.

"I don't mind you calling them as long as I'm present."

"Great." I said in a very very sleepy and high pitched voice.

From there I completely fell asleep on the counter.

I woke up the next day remembered what happened last night and noticed that I was not on the counter but rather I was in a bed.

I blushed a deep scarlet red "Why couldn't you have just woken me up?"

"You would have rather have slept on the counter? Or are you surprised that I could? Not that it was hard. You weigh practically nothing."

My blush darkened "I weigh a perfectly healthy amount."

"Your 115lb or 52kg soaking wet. At your height that's underweight."

 _I can do mental calculations on my own thank you very much._

And then I started thinking about the logic his sentence had. "Okay fine I am a little."

"Only a little?" He teased. I hated when he did that. Which was why he did it so often.

After that banter was taken care of, Magneto told me what we were going to do today. "I'm going to have a meeting and afterwards we're returning home."

I nodded and changed into some clothes to wear.

I knew a lot of things about Magneto because I was with him often. But I didn't know that he was a very good cook. He made breakfast that day pancakes, sausages, bacon. The works.

I grabbed what I thought I would eat and sat down.

"You do realize that you can have as much as you like?"

 _Please don't tell me this is about my weight. Maybe if I play dumb he'll leave me alone._

"I do. But I'm fine with what I have. Thank you for offering."

So in his classic fashion he got some food and put it on my plate and said "And now I'm content with what you have."

That's how Magneto works. You've seen the TV shows where parents are concerned and stressed out because their teenage girl won't eat. Magneto does not play that. If you refuse to eat it will turn into a battle of wills that he will win. If he wants something to happen it will happen period.

I knew that so I ate what I could. Which thankfully satisfied the man.

We left the hotel and I put on the sunglasses that I'd been saving for months. I was a tourist why not dress the part?

"You have sunglasses?" He asked.

"I do. And they're very very nice."

He smiled as if reliving a memory. And he was.

Because I was still a secret to most members of the Brotherhood, I didn't go to the meeting. Instead I was to stay at his office and wait for it to be over. Magneto had given me a lot of work to do which meant I was going to be busy.

Before he left he gave me a phone -not a normal cell phone but one of those extra secure cell phones that can only call certain numbers.

Before he left, he said "Don't misuse it."

I still thought that the guy was paranoid because there was no way I was going to. I wasn't going to touch that phone unless I was in danger of dying or something like that because I was not interested in getting on his bad side.

It was pretty boring some math to deal with some Physics in there too nothing you'd like to hear about so let's move on.

Magneto seemed to be a bit surprised that I was right where he told me to be. I really didn't get why but I thought nothing of it. Let him be paranoid as hell. Life is too short to worry so much.

I really had nothing to do a day after we returned home. I was really bored so I decided that for once I was going to the man's office for no reason. I knocked and waited to be acknowledged. I explained the lack of purpose behind my visit and the man didn't seem to mind.

Since I just finished some very very hard training exercises I decided to focus on something easier. So I started building a house of cards.

I focused intently on mentally calculating the optimal amount of space between each card on the bottom for greatest carrying capacity.

By the fifth level I decided to call it quits. I just needed to add one more card and I'd be done. A Chinese meditation ball shot through the base and my house of cards went to pieces.

I frowned at the elderly man. Wasn't he supposed to be the mature one?

"Houses of cards I never did understand why people make them. They're so fragile."

"That's the point to show skill by using such a flimsy thing as a building material." I said

"You really didn't have to do that." I finished.

The man smirked. "I didn't have to no. But, I wanted to."

 _Well then... I want to.._

The man was reading and I sent the ball back at him.

It stopped a millisecond after I sent it to him.

"That serves no purpose."

"Actually it does." I said

The man had no time to think about my words as my plan was already in motion. A very small house of cards landed on top of his head sliding off his hair in a way that certainly couldn't be described as dignified.

He must've hated that he'd been the one pushing me extremely hard to teach me how to make a shield. My shields were extremely weak but they could hold a small house of cards.

I smiled and laughed at the man and when he glared at me I laughed more. After this, I worked on my sudoku puzzles that I had been neglecting. I finished one box when a cascade of classical music hit my ears.

I looked up at the sound.

He said "You've never heard real music before."

"I've heard classical before." I said.

"Yes, as background music for a movie and in TV shows. You've heard classical music before, but have you listened?"

I fell silent.

"I'll take that as a no."

"You do realize how condescending you sound right?" I say.

Magneto sighed "Youth... it's not being condescending when someone is teaching you something."

That I had to think on for a moment.

I eventually got back to my puzzle. As I worked on it, I listen to the music. I found that I kind of liked it. It as soothing and different than what I was used to.

After I finished my puzzle, I looked up and asked "Why do you sometimes wear your helmet when you're not fighting?"

"To protect my mind from telepaths."

"Telepaths?"

"Mutant's who can read minds."

I frown at him. "I know that. But we're really far away from land. Hundreds of miles away. What telepath has that kind of range?"

I figured out where we were about a week ago because I'd learned from a book on how to make my own astrolabe. I also soon used it to get the point of longitude and latitude.

We were hundreds of miles away from Africa so how could anyone sense him? I know it wasn't built on solid numbers but my common sense told me that if I'm a very powerful magnetokinetic and I couldn't sense things from the mainland why I should expect anyone to have such a range unless they were extremely powerful.

Magneto gave me his 'you're interesting when you're clever face' and said "Charles has a device called Cerebro. It can connect to every person's mind in the world and he uses it to find mutants to teach."

"Your friends yet you're sure to stay out of his sight. "

"He has his own team of mutants that work against my plans."

 _Wonderful, powerful mutants are fighting each other. Like we really need that._

After my intense exasperation passed I say "My mutation never really exploded on anyone because I'm normally a very calm person."

"Too calm."

"What do you know of normality? Actually... what do I know about normality? Think about our life isn't it kind of ridiculous."

"In what way?"

"Okay I'm drinking tea with Magneto who is currently the world's most wanted mutant extremist discussing people who read minds and the range of said abilities. Doesn't that sound kind of strange?"

"Our life seems to simply defy simplification." I summed up.

"That it does." He said.

I shook my head "Still, I fit the profile for someone he'd want at his school so why haven't I ever met him?"

"That is a question that I cannot answer. I'm curious about it myself. I have been studying a sample of your blood."

It all started to click in my head."That was why you were messing with me? Or was it later? No, it couldn't have been that. You didn't start with me there it that was unexpected."

He had cut my face the first time he'd punished me.

"No, I did not as you put it 'mess with you'. I was testing a hypothesis in order to see if you get stronger when angry. I was going to use a simple syringe to take your blood but then you lashed out at me."

"Were you surprised?"

"Hardly. Had you not been so disrespectful, stubborn, and had actually apologized I would have been more lenient."

"I plead the fifth." I said

"Wonderful, I teach you to be a soldier and instead I get a lawyer."

"I prefer the terms debater or politician." I pause before continuing.

"Somehow I don't show up on Cerebro that's an interesting mystery to solve... Secondary mutation or an application of my own?"

"That is the question. I'm not certain myself."

I wasn't trying to but I had accidentally gotten to listen in on a conversation Magneto and Mystique had.

"I told you to train him not bash his brains in. His family history of mental illness is not helping either." I was very glad I wasn't on the receiving end of this lecture. He sounded extremely angry and later I'd realized he was disappointed too.

 _True._ I thought.

"I was training him as I saw fit." Mystique said.

That excuse of-course wasn't recognized by Magneto."Then stop doing that and start training him as I see fit. This is nothing more childish pettiness. And I won't tolerate it."

That meant that my training went from hellishness to Magneto approved hellishness. Honestly, the training I had earlier made it seem like heaven.

On another note, Toad stopped hating me. We talked a little and I found that we had a lot of common ground because he was the Brotherhood's resident tech guy. I knew quite a bit about tech too so we were talking about that every day.

I wouldn't call him a friend but he was definitely friendly. It turns out he was just as lonely as I was. We were the only young people on the island. While Toad was a bit sadistic because he liked killing, he was an interesting person to talk to.

Sabertooth was just as indifferent to me as usual. And Mystique was blatantly obvious with her hatred of me. Not that I cared of course.

 **Yes, a new chapter completed. Alas, this is the end of a glorious era. School is here and since I'm very interested in keeping my scholarship sacrifices must be made. Practically Saves The Day is so much fun for me to write. I love that it makes everyone reading happy.**

 **I wrote this when I was going through a rough time in life. I had recently became disabled and a possible side effect of my meds is suicidal thoughts... It was bad. Still is I can't go anywhere alone as then I could accidentally walk into traffic.**

 **Let's put it like this I don't have control over body sometimes. I can't stop myself from randomly saying what I don't mean or laughing or from not walking into traffic. I can't. My body often moves on its own. I yell or scream when I don't want to and it scares people.**

 **Simply put having control over my body is out of my reach. Worse i'm not sure if what I have is permanent. If it is then I'll always be worried.**

 **When I'm home and I can't move on my own what if someone broke in? I can't defend myself. How will I get to college as my parents have to work? Can I even have a job? Will anyone hire me? These questions always haunt me as I can't answer them. I can only live day by day and hope for the best.**

 **I started this project as a way of getting some sort of purpose back and as corny as sounds it worked very well. I love every review. They make my day. I have had thoughts about harming myself before but this makes think twice because I** **want** **to finish this story. I feel a need to tell it. Thanks people following this you've helped save a life.**

 **People live for their babies when all else is gone and this is mine. I'll return when I can of course.**

 **See you later internet until we meet again.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am not dead! This took so long to write. Also Chris lacks an outfit. I have zero I repeat zero fashion sense so I really don't know what his uniform would look like. Any suggestions?**

 **SpiritofHogwarts Thanks. I'm very happy that I'm your favorite fanfic writer.**

 **Chocoholics Unite That would be super awkward. I'm glad your having just as much fun as I am.**

A few days later, Magneto had changed his focus from teaching me how to use my power to teaching me how to deal with warzones. Specifically, he wanted me to learn how to deal with the bloody dead bodies that litter said warzones.

On my first day, I felt a bit nervous. He had only told me that the goal was to kill 3 guards that were armed with guns in 3 minutes. If I wasn't trying hard I could stop them in a minute or less. Something was up.

I breathe deeply.

 _Still he's not going to harm me._

 _But what does this have to do with tolerating war?_

 _No idea. Let's find out._ Rebellion said

 _I'd rather not._ Insecurity said

I of course ignored that portion of my mind and soon the sequence began. The guards materialized and I attacked them turning around their bullets and firing them all backward. Which led me to an unpleasant surprise. I could actually smell blood. I could see it too. Red sticky warm blood covered my clothes.

I heard Magneto's voice from the console room." When you return bullet fire don't stand so close to the enemy."

Blank faced I nodded at this.

Before all the simulations were bloodless and the guards simply dematerialized after I defeated them. In this case the word killed is a far more fitting description.

I was already acquainted with blood from my previous experiences but that didn't mean I didn't want to puke my stomach out. I stepped away from the bodies trembling.

 _So this his plan. I'm supposed to stay in this room for some time and we'll probably do this over and over again until I gain a resistance to the sight of blood._

 _In that case, I should stop holding my nose and breathing through my mouth. That defeats the purpose._

I instantly regretted this. The smell was so strong that I could feel my nostril cells dying. I felt a bit faint as well. I remembered the location of the panic button.

 _No, I am not pressing the panic button. I'm going to face this._

The first minute was a terrible stomach churning experience and the second was only slightly less terrible.

It was only two minutes but it felt like an hour. So when the room door opened I bolted forgetting my pride even though Magneto could see me.

Once I got out, I felt much better. I'd never been so happy to breathe in air before.

I drank a bit of water ran into the bathroom and puked my guts out. Although there wasn't any real blood on me I showered and threw my clothes from that session into the trash Magneto told me about how I'd done fairly well and that I had to go back in. I hated that idea.

No, I loathed the idea. Once he said the words 'go back' I wanted to run into the forest and hide. But I went along with it because if I didn't go willingly he make me. He'd just need to make the floor swallow me and my escape would fail. Plus, even if I did get out the palace into cover he'd force me out. I knew that.

To keep me from getting distracted this time he made it so that whenever I killed one guard a bunch of others appeared. I had to kill those and once I did that there were others.

And of course since there were more bodies the blood's smell grew stronger. But I was so busy not getting myself shot by bullets that it took my attention away from the smell. That didn't mean I didn't notice it all.

I did freeze at one point as it was simply too much. The fighting I could take but the room had gotten so bad that when I breathed I tasted the blood. I saw myself under a pool of blood inhaling the terrible plasma with my every breath. I stopped for a second and my right shoulder burned.

"Ugh!"

The guards stopped shooting and I looked at my shoulder. My mind wasn't done playing tricks on me. It looked like my shoulder was gushing blood from like some sort of sick parody of a fountain that had blood instead of water.

I reported. "I've been grazed."

Which lead to Mystique sewing the wound back up in the infirmary. She left and Magneto took her place.

 _Here we go._

"What happened?" He said without skipping a beat.

"I-I"

"You were perfectly capable of handling the setting I set. I'd even decreased the difficulty to account for your phobia."

"I hesitated."

He didn't say anything and left the room. He was disappointed in me. That was a fairly new and unwelcome feeling. I said that I loved being praised for what I did right and I didn't mind being corrected earlier but I hated this. It was just as jarring as being slapped in the face.

I sighed and headed back to the VR room. At the end of this experience, which took place in only an hour I felt emotionally drained with severe nausea. Once we left the room, I decided to drink some tea.

After this, my regular training would begin. I was glad it was going to get started because it would distract me from the images that were in my head.

Once I finished, I knew I had a bit of time before I had to train again. I went to my room and started to once again start throwing knifes.

If I thought about what had just happened I wouldn't have been surprised to see that Magneto had entered my room. Think about it. I was a teenager that been put through an enormous amount of emotional stress who had went into his room alone with knives weeks after confessing that I had problems with pills because I felt a need for escapism.

I didn't have the pills but there was more than one way to skin a cat. I didn't think about it though and when I heard him sigh in relief it confused me.

"This needs to be done." he said "You have to not be so sensitive."

I throw a knife and it landed perfectly.

I sigh "I understand that."

 _Still even though I hate it. It has to be done. But that doesn't mean I like it._

I had nightmares every night for three consecutive nights. I also shook the base during each of these nightmares. I thought they'd be annoyed because of how frequently it happened but, no one ever mentioned it. The only time it was mentioned was when I was heading to the training room and I saw Mystique

She told me. "Don't forget to pack dishes in bubble wrap when you put them up today. And lock the cabinets."

"Why? Oh right. Sorry about that." I said

For once, she didn't seem to be angry with me.

"No one knows how to control their mutation from day one."

They had dealt with it before themselves which was why they weren't not upset with me.

On my first night of nightmares, Magneto found me in my room shaking in my bed and he directed me to the kitchen. I took a seat in a stool by the kitchen island. He took out two mugs poured tea in both and handed me one.

I took a sip. I asked "Why do you help me with my nightmares?"

He said. "You need my help. I've had my fair share of nightmares myself."

 _Really?_ I thought

He smiled to himself sadly "That's how I became so skilled at making this tea."

"What do you have nightmares about?"

He rolled up his left sleeve of his shirt and revealed to me a tattoo with the numbers 24005. I wasn't a historian but I knew where those came from. Only people who were at Auschwitz had those tattoos.

My mouth opened but I had nothing to say.

 _Magneto survived the Holocaust._

Everything started to become clear to me. Why he'd go to any lengths to protect mutants. Why he was so wary of humans. Everything made sense.

"My mother was shot in front of me and my father was killed before we arrived."

I'm sorry had to go through that."

"Your tea's getting cold." That was all he said to me. For a while, he simply stared at his cup.

 _Magneto survived Auschwitz. That would make anyone hyper vigilant._

He finally says "You can see why I feel so strongly about protecting our kind."

I nod.

"I never want mutants to experience what I did. And I'm prepared to fight to make sure that doesn't happen."

When I listened to him talk like this it was impossible for me to not respect him. He doesn't stick out. He could pass for human as I could. And his first instinct was to fight while mine was to hide.

"When I was your age mutants weren't known to the world. So I was able to make many mistakes until I knew better... You on the other hand don't have that luxury. This is life-or-death and you currently walk a fine line. Do you understand this?

"I understand." I had thought along those lines myself sometimes.

"For your sake, I hope you truly do." His voice softened there for a moment before he continued.

"Your concern for your mother will complicate things. Your love for her could be your undoing."

 _I get that mom loathes mutants. If she found out I wouldn't put it past her to try to kill me and report me herself when that failed._

"When you talk to her never ever forget what she'd do if he knew that you are a god among insects. Never forget what you are."

 _God among insects? I really don't think humans are our inferiors. Sure they don't have a mutation but that's really harsh. Why would I think I'm superior to anybody?_

Five more days of my exposure training continued. Like with many things Magneto was right. It did get easier. The key part to remember is easier not easy.

Still, I went from going into shock after killing some guards to mild cringing.

I found Magneto was reading the newspaper El País one day as I entered his office.

"You know Spanish?"

He didn't look up from the paper. "And 7 other languages."

"You know 8 different languages?"

"That's what simple arithmetic would say."

 _Can he go an hour without saying something like that? Probably not._

"Still that's interesting why did you pick up so many?"

"While pursuing Shaw I traveled widely."

He continues "You don't know any other languages besides English."

"I don't."

"We'll soon fix that."

Which lead to me learning my first foreign language. Despite his very rigorous and challenging teaching method I found that I enjoyed speaking in Spanish. When we were alone I'd talk to him only in Spanish because there was something exciting about it. He of course corrected my every mistake (and I do mean every mistake) so I learned quickly.

I started calling him sir too and I didn't mind. He was my teacher and I wanted to show respect. I already respected him. Before all this started in my general day-to-day life I was a respectful teen. So calling him sir wasn't a stretch.

The thing about the change was it wasn't forced. He knew things I didn't, had far power than me and had other characteristics (besides his anger problems) that I wanted to adopt. It's all textbook psychology really and while I wouldn't have wanted to hear this there was the fact that I had never had a dependable adult in my life. When something made me afraid I could talk to someone. When I did things well he cheered me on.

I had two responsibilities follow orders and do my best. This was a huge game changer for me.

Some three months after I coerced into coming with him it made little difference to me that man I was learning from had kidnaped me in the first place.

What was important was that I finally had someone in the world who support me- not the me I created for them to know but my real self. Someone I didn't have to hide from. Someone that knew me so well that I couldn't lie to them. It really was no surprise that I started to like him as a person.

Not in that way. I can't believe I have to clarify this but I liked him in the way that a child likes their parents. In this case it was a mixture of childlike awe and curiosity that hadn't quite been destroyed by my old life mixed with the occasional dose of terror because Magneto even if you knew him for a while could be terrifying.

That's just how he was. So anybody who spent time with him learned to deal with it. I did just that. On another note I'd went back to secretly observing his morning training sessions. I didn't wear my keys this time but he knew. He just didn't say anything.

I kept thinking about what could have happened and as I did I started to feel relieved things happened as they did. Left alone I could have easily got kidnapped or killed and or caused a lot of property damage and hurt some people or even killed them. I'd shaken up Magneto's large palace imagine if I were back at home...

Instead of any of these scenarios playing out, I was being taught how to control my mutation by one of the most powerful men in the world safely out of the reach of any anti-mutant fanatics. My mother was being taken care of and I was learning and being challenged every day.

I kept thinking about it and eventually I felt extremely embarrassed about how petulant I'd been in the beginning.

 _Life isn't about doing what you want. It's about doing what matters._

 _And ensuring mutants don't get killed in a genocide is far more important than me being with my mother. Even if I do miss her._

After this I became any teachers dream student polite, hard-working, and eager to please. I wanted to learn which made me easy to teach. I was also very interested in how the Brotherhood worked because if I was going to have something like this impact my life so much I ought to know a bit about it.

Magneto encouraged my interest and greatly enjoyed the respect and admiration I gave him. He also liked how I'd willingly listen to his plans that were in motion. I didn't see why anyone would think that his plans were boring, they were amazingly well thought out.

 _When does he find the time to do this?_

It wasn't a one-sided lecture either. He'd asked me why he'd make certain moves etc. By doing this he taught me some of the basics of strategy. I thought I already knew how to strategize before but Magneto was on another level. My idea of thinking very far ahead was planning five years into the future which was nothing by Magneto's standards.

Magneto was doing everything he could to move the future in the direction he wanted, laboriously working toward his dream for mutant kind. I personally didn't have any large goals beyond become an engineer, take care of mom, and get married to someone I loved.

These were the goals I'd written down in my Journal of Interesting Things (yes that's its name. I was 8) that was at my house.

My reward for good behavior was that I got a laptop. It was extremely expensive and I was to keep it in its case when I wasn't using it. I didn't even want to think of the consequences of losing or breaking it.

Magneto didn't trust me enough to let the laptop have internet and did a very good job of "encouraging" me to not try anything with it. I did get a few e-books to read some related to what he wanted me to learn others were just for fun.

I often experimented with my mutation in my free time. I worked on getting stronger shields, greater control and mastery of what was taught to me that day, and sometimes I simply played with my electricity for fun. Whenever the man saw me at play / work he would generally say what I was doing wrong as he always did. But if I were doing something well he'd tell me so and I felt so I happy that I was getting better.

In one of my rare moments of boredom I started to levitate a metal bar in the air. I sent it back and forward above me while I sat on a couch.

I hear sudden crash and I jumped on to my feet. My grasp on the bar disappeared and it flew 10 feet in front of me hitting and from the sound breaking something.

I saw Toad walk into the room.

"Hey sorry about that crash. I dropped some plates. I" He suddenly stopped speaking.

I look ahead and then I see that a vase is broken. It was Chinese porcelain with an elegant white and blue flower design. It also looked very expensive.

I look back to Toad's position and see nothing but air. This was why we couldn't really be friends no matter how much we talked.

 _Really Toad? Well I'm in trouble._

Still I couldn't exactly delay telling Magneto. He had to know. If I didn't tell I'd be lying to him. I hadn't lied to him before but I knew the consequences wouldn't be pleasant.

So I swept up the vase and went to his office secretly hoping that he wouldn't answer when I knocked. I hoped that he was somewhere where I couldn't go like his lab or maybe he was training in the VR room.

Luck obviously wasn't on my side. "Come in."

My stomach dropped to the floor. Still, it was too late to go back.

I entered sat down and told it to him straight.

"I broke the vase by the living room"

 _And I've been I'm trying so hard to stay out of trouble. This isn't going to be fun._

I brace myself for the worst.

"Hm shame I liked that vase. it was made by an artist that wasn't recognized until after her death."

 _That's it?_

He didn't seem angry at all. And he wasn't. "How did this happen?"

I told him the story.

"Do pay more attention next time. I encourage you to use your mutation but I also want you to be careful about where you use it." Leniency? Reasonableness from him? What had the world come to?

I was so confused that day. In fact, I think he let me off the hook just to screw with me. He thoroughly enjoyed doing that. Well, that and he had bigger fish to fry.

Things were pretty normal until it happened. By it I mean that one day out of the blue the amount of power I wielded doubled with no real explanation.

Now your saying doubling? That can't be that bad. Two times not much is still not much. It doesn't work that way. A mutation isn't simply a way of being able to do things like read minds or control magmatism it is a key part of the mutant shaping their perception in too many ways to count.

My training allowed me to control my ordinary amount of power without an issue as long as I wasn't told to do anything too elaborate but I was in no way ready for the amount of power that I could access doubling. That meant I lacked coordination because I overestimated how much effort I'd need to do something. I needed to figure out my limits all over again.

This all start of course started with the standard shifting of the base. I was asleep during this. There was no nightmare this time. Unbeknownst to me, I'd twisted the metal in the ceiling so tightly that the ceiling could've gave from above me.

So the next day I woke up in a guest room and Magneto filled me in. I had no clue about any of this and it terrified me. I'd almost killed myself?

And that wasn't all. I'd apparently almost stabbed Toad in the heart. It missed by inches but he still had to get stitched up.

"What? I-I almost killed Toad!" I felt so disgusted with myself. I could live with monsters getting hurt by me but this? I was a danger to everyone I knew. I was a danger to myself.

The wall behind me bunched up and I felt true terror once again. I needed control without it I felt so helpless and scared. The only thing I truly had power over was uncontrollable too?

Magneto ironically told me to "Calm down." I quickly nod my head at this and started thinking of a nice calm beach with a tide periodically sweeping on the shore.

 _The period of the tide hitting point x aka how long it takes for it to hit point x per cycle is 2 seconds. Thus the frequency is..._

Don't worry about the physics terminology used here. I was a nerd as you know and loved simple harmonic motion. So using it in my daydreams is not surprising.

There was another crash from behind the bed.

I keep my focus and moments later I open my eyes.

"What just happened?" I sound far more scared than I wanted.

"Your mutation seems to have fluctuated overnight." I looked around and saw that the lamps were bent out of shape, the walls were bent out their frames, and the floor behind me suddenly had a 10-foot-deep depression.

We went downstairs towards the lab while I tried to ignore two things: my guilt for almost killing Toad and my fear which wasn't helped by how the walls would suddenly bunch up as if it were grabbed by a hand when I walked past.

"It's not your fault."

I said "But if I weren't here Toad wouldn't have stitches." I'd just seen him before we got on the s0tairs and he flinched away in fear.

"Toad will be fine. Stop being so harsh on yourself. Your lack of control is why you need to be here as no one but I can keep your fluctuations in check."

 _That does make sense._

Once we entered the lab he put me through several tests to see what was wrong. Nothing came of it. It wasn't link to stress and it seemed that the only thing we could do to fix it was for me to train harder and regain control.

That sounds a lot easier than it actually is. Before training was terrible but once the fluctuations started it was hell. I understood why it had to be so hard I needed to not be so dangerous. Still it was terrible.

I had to relearn everything how to fly without hitting my head on the ceiling, how the sense details about the metal around me because I was so overwhelmed by the influx of information that it was as if everything was blurry. After all this, I still wasn't much closer to be having control.

And of course after what happened with me not really stabbing him but stabbing him Toad was afraid of me. Okay afraid is an understatement. He was terrified of me. Finally, my tremors would last all day sometimes.

Everyone was afraid of me in some way or another except for Magneto of course. Perhaps Mystique thought that I'd finally get some revenge for what she put me through in training and Sabretooth probably thought that I was a time bomb. At the time, I wouldn't have disagreed with them except for the part about me hurting Mystique that would never happen. I didn't do revenge.

Magneto on the other hand seemed to be having a ball. He was curious in very scientific way about my instability. He hadn't had anything like it when he was my age. I guess it helped that I wasn't a threat to him too.

Still despite what was going on I put my nose to the grindstone and worked as hard as I could to get back what I lost. Besides training getting harder it also it was also longer. Our sessions actually started at 5 a.m. then we'd work until breakfast and then work until lunch and then dinner after that of course I had no energy and slept.

I still remember vividly how on one day I had worked and worked until I couldn't work anymore. I collapsed onto the floor and saw that he looking down at me before he said as he always said "Get up."

When it came to training there was no mercy. We were there to get results and regardless of how I felt like I wanted to die right on the floor I picked myself back up and continued.

At the end of one before breakfast session I headed to the dining room. I'd gotten within 20 feet of the room when I heard indiscriminate yelling male and female. The male voice was obviously Magneto I could tell that and the female voice had to be Mystique by process of elimination. Still I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I argued with myself a little bit before I decided to go in anyway figuring that I could slip in undetected. Magneto even if he was yelling at Mystique wouldn't let me eat later.

"He's more trouble than he's worth. He could kill us all by accident." Mystique said.

"Mystique you are very good at your job but if you cannot follow orders I can find someone else to do it for me. I will not stand-"

And that's when I walked in. As soon as I did everyone's eyes were on me. I felt so very uncomfortable.

"Leave." That was all the older man told me to do. I didn't hesitate to do just that.

 _Are they talking about me? Mystique wants me out?_

Cynicism said _Don't be so PG this is the Brotherhood and by out surely she means..._

 _Death._

 _Exactly. We know too much and we're too powerful for them to just let us go._

Optimism said _You know Magneto I would never let that happen. That would totally mess with the plan that he has._

 _Did you just say something not stupid Optimism?_ Cynicism says

Optimism said _Yeah, it's my third time this month._

Logic said _You know the month started today and we just woke up so that's impossi-_

Cynicism tapped him on the shoulder _Don't try to explain this to him. It'll go in one ear and out the other._

 _Yay, I'm smart like a phone!_ Optimism started jumping up and down.

 _Okay then… we really need to stop feeding him all that sugar._ Logic said.

So I went to my room that was just fixed and waited. And waited. Still I wasn't afraid because I knew where the power resided in the organization. Mystique while she's very influential didn't make the final decision Magneto did.

Still it was kind of unnerving that Mystique was of doing this at all.

So I played chess added the hardware that Toad had recommended to my laptop and even got ahead on some Spanish. After that and 3 mental chess games my teacher showed himself.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." He closed the door behind him.

"Why you apologizing to me if Mystique did it?"

"Part of leading is taking responsibility for your follower's behavior and beyond that I should have taken the talk in a more private place so that you wouldn't hear it."

"So is she still going to still be here after all that?"

"Perhaps. If she left it would be her choice."

I stared up at the ceiling. "Mystique I heard her say that I'm dangerous… and not in the good way."

"We're all dangerous in some way."

"And for some in ways more obvious than others. I'm having real trouble believing that either of us are as dangerous as my mom."

"I believe you have your words in reverse."

"I stand by what I said."

He laughed very hard at this shook his head at my 'youthful ignorance' as he put it and ruffled my hair. I was in shock.

ChrisAlster . exe has encountered a problem and needs to shut down. Would you like to send an error report?

He then started laughing at my frozen expression. "Don't' worry about Mystique. I'll handle her."

He said he had to get back to Mystique and also said that the dining room was clear and that expected me to be ready to work in 20 minutes.

We left my room and as we were walking down the hallway saw her on the stairs. While I was fairly skilled by then still I knew that if she wanted to harm me she could and then do something cool but scary like twist my neck with her feet instead of hands.

So I did the smart thing and hid myself behind Magneto like a scared child.

Mystique gave me a very nasty looking expression but continued up the stairs and I went downstairs after they both left.

I have no idea what they said to each other but by the end of the day at dinner she wasn't there.

I didn't care about Mystique leaving but I did feel very isolated. Once again I'd unwillingly destroyed my bedroom. I went back to Magneto's study. It was becoming a habit. Overall, he really was an interesting person to spend time with assuming you are A a mutant and B respectful. If you weren't those things...

I didn't come to talk and instead idly molded a steel ball.

I softly say "Maybe Professor X."

"What was that?" The man had the ears of a bat!

I answer "Oh, I was just mumbling a random thought. Nothing important."

"And this random thought was?" See I can't hide a thing from the man even the slightest bit of vagueness was detected.

I brace myself and say quietly "I was wondering if your friend had a point about restraining someone's mutation."

He got out of his chair walked to where I was sitting and glared down at me. I'd never felt so small in my life.

My heart began to race.

"You were born with power beyond your imagination and the talent to match. And you ungratefully want to reject your nature and run?"

I hadn't considered it but since we shared a mutation rejecting mine or looking like I rejected my mutation in this case was the same as rejecting his. So he was offended. To me being a mutant was just another trait like the color of my hair or the fact that I'm from Chicago. To him his mutation was his identity. It was everything to him.

I had nothing to say. He seemed so angry with me.

Seconds later his features softened.

"You're afraid."

 _I am._

"I just don't want to hurt anyone." I whisper as I looked up at him.

"I know you don't. And you won't. This like anything else is only temporary. Rejecting your mutation rejecting yourself changes nothing. We have to deal with this constructively."

That made sense.

"It might not happen quickly but it will happen. In the meantime, don't worry so much about it. I'll make sure this gets resolved. And if anyone that give you a hard time about it tell me."

"Okay." I left the room.

As I ate my chocolate ice cream I felt like all the pressure that was on me had vanished. I knew he'd do something about it. After all, I did just see Mystique and him get into an argument about me. It felt so strange to not have to deal with my problems by myself. But, it was a good type of strange.

 **Chris, I didn't know you had family from Stockholm. Not the most epic of chapters but I like this one. I wanted to touch on the fact that while Chris seems like a rebellious kid he really isn't. He's a kid that wants a degree of security in his life. He doesn't have much security in his life so he attacks all threats to said security with extreme prejudice. Otherwise he's that one very polite kid in school that won't call their teacher by their first name even if they ask him to, the crosses his t's and dots his I's type.**


	18. A funny short

**I've since written my last chapter but I have a question that I wanted to ask but didn't ask before.**

 **What should Electron's outfit be?** **I have zero I repeat zero fashion sense to any ideas would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Chocoholics Unite: Welcome aboard and yes that would be awkward.**

 **SpiritofHogwarts: I'm honored to be called your favorite fanfic writer.**

 **I do not have a chapter written. I do however have this funny little short.**

 **Enjoy.**

I told Magneto that I bet that he couldn't stand 10 minutes of my music. There was nothing on the line but bragging rights but he took my challenge. I plug in my laptop to the CD player selected Babymetal's _Gimme Chocolate_ and started reading a book. A minute in and I hear an audible snap. That was his pen. It wasn't a cheap one either. I smirked and kept reading.

 _Nicki Minaj will break him._

Now I actually wasn't a fan of Nicki. I didn't hate her either. Toad was a fan though. I just really wanted to beat Magneto and figured he would believe that I listened to her.

"I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy

I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly

I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie

You're like slicker than the guy-"

"Enough!" he cried.

The CD player levitated off the table and hit the wall with a force that instantly killed it.

That was when I roared with laughter. "I knew it. She broke you. You can't handle Nicki."

He frowned at me "It seems you have a flair for torture." He definitely didn't want to admit that he lost.

The best part? I got it all on video. Toad and I had a field day. Also, from then out whenever we happened to be in his office together he never let me pick the song that played unless it was from his collection because I "don't know music from noise."

 **Hally: Hi, that was a very strongly written review. First let me say thank you for expressing your opinion. Criticism as long as it's not name calling is essential to the development of good writing.**

 **I am not trying to advocate for atheism in this story.** **Chris is overcompensating. If someone were bitten by the same dog when they were little in many cases they'd have an aversion to not just that dog but the entire breed or maybe even all dogs. He doesn't however really hate religion or religious people he hates fanaticism. Remember his devotion to his mother is the whole reason he does anything**

 **It's a shame that his first experiences with religion weren't positive. It's really fucked up that he doesn't understand the beauty of religion. He can't even study it without getting some emotional reaction. Remember he doesn't have heartfelt memories of Sunday dinner or singing in church choir. It's all liars and cheats and gossipers that put his mother down while simultaneously bringing her in again and again with the same promise of family and belonging.**

 **And yes people like in the story do exist. However, I am certainly not saying that all religious people fit any category. I've simply been reading about the psychology of people in cults and their kids recently and this story idea comes to me. Yes I am aware that early scientists were religious. I wrote in the second chapter that even Chris thinks it's silly to think that science and religion can't go hand in hand. Also Chris' preacher grandfather was big on teaching his sons about the earth and taught them a lot about science.**

 **I think it's unfortunate you didn't enjoy my story. But I suppose it's not for everyone. It moves pretty slowly your right. I can see that. I'm actually going to get deeper in to Chris' flaws in these next parts. Most of the flaws I've shown are mental. He's not a fighter and no matter what he will never get used to it. He's brainwashed at the moment and thinks that Brotherhood and following the guy he threatened his mother's life on a regular basis is the fight thing to do. He's never had a real dependable adult which is why he attaches himself to freaking Magneto of all people.**

 **He has no idea what a healthy child- parent relationship looks like none. He was either absurdly responsible or being used as a weapon. He's also if you noticed not the best with relationships does he try to repair things with Mystique? No, he simply ignores her. You can't do that in every case Chris at some point you'll need to work with somebody. He understands people it doesn't mean he can interact with them well. That's not ever counting how he has voices in head that he named after certain emotions. That be blames for his behavior. Not good.**

 **Just for clarification though I am not an atheist. I'm an agnostic that study world religions in my downtime so Christianity, Taoism etc. No, they are not the same thing agnostics have no religion they personally follow atheists don't believe in a higher power. I'm actually doing a lot of religious study because I know that I will one day find the answers to all my questions. I just haven't figured out if its Christianity or something else.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys it's cookie monster here with another chapter. Finals are over and I can finally get some headway on this story. Happy belated Christmas!**

I walked in our lair and felt the metal floor shift and sway below me. I headed to Magneto's office dodging flying appliances as I went.

The door was open so I leaned my body on the threshold.

"I haven't seen you this angry in ages. What's wrong?"

My question was thankfully enough to stop him from terrorizing the place.

"Senator Gideon recently proposed to make badges mandatory for all mutants."

I started trembling with rage. The walls began to creak and any metal in the room was thrown in every direction.

 _People like him are what's wrong with the world_.

I breath in and calm down enough to talk "People like him are the reason this stupid war needs fighting."

"He won't live to implement it."

"Do I hear a mission coming on?"

"Not for you. Mystique is more suited for it."

I frown but say "OK… also, consider doing something to ruin his reputation so he doesn't become a martyr. Killing him without thought could cause more harm than good."

"Good point. I'll consider it."

Instead I was tasked with killing a man who murdered a mutant boy.

After receiving the details, I headed to my room and got the tools of my trade. I'd never leave home without my specially made throwing knives that Magneto had gotten me for my 15th birthday.

I carried them around in a stainless steel briefcase with a cursive E on the front.

 _I'll go light. It's just an ordinary schmuck this time._

I left my more specialized equipment for another day.

I manned our helicopter and started the trip from New York to Chicago.

I wanted to get this done quickly. Every moment I spent on the waste of space was a moment I couldn't spend with mom. Technically I was supposed to leave soon as I could but Magneto didn't mind.

I smile down at the familiar landscape of high rise apartments and skyscrapers.

I land and get to work. Joe Clark according to his file was a minimum wage worker. He had also decided to take the day off after his acquittal.

I stride toward my destination with purpose hoping no one from my past saw me. Luck was on my side and I got to the house without issue.

 _Lock 0 Electron 1_ I thought as I quietly enter. Clark was sleeping in the couch.

I look at the putrid man before me and wonder if I should just stab him and be done. No that would be letting him off too easy.

I took a fireplace poker wrapped it around his neck and dangled him in midair.

His eyes snapped open. He started struggling and tried to scream but he couldn't do anything more than grunt.

I smile and waved at the man.

"You remember little Terrence? A good kid. Had the most peculiar set of eyes one brown the other pink."

My smile grew and I clenched my fist crushing his esophagus but making sure to not kill him..yet.

"Oh thats right you killed him. Then the bigoted all human jury let you walk."

"When domestic terrorism is accepted there is no law and order no justice. "

"Which is why we need to get rid of people like you." Clark's head shook furiously at this.

"You know I lived by here... I'm sure that if you'd ever saw me use my accidentally use my power you'd kill me."

I decide to let him speak.

He shook his head and wheezed out "No reason."

"You didn't need a reason to kill Terrence."

"I have no tolerance for people harming mutants and neither does Magneto."

The man started sobbing and blubbering after I said Magneto.

"Oh don't be afraid of him Mr Clark… be afraid of me"

I always smile at depictions of electrocution in movies. They are so unrealistic. But I suppose if they showed the reality- the sight of burning flesh how skin melted from the current or how you can't struggle to break free because the current makes you unable to control your body there would be no movie.

Ofcourse that behavior makes me seem like a bit of a sadist. But I am one to a degree.

It would been nice for you to assume that being with Magneto changed me for the worse. That he "corrupted" me. You'd be very wrong. In fact, he had me embrace who I am.

I'll spare you the gory details of what happened to Clark but if you're curious you can always look up death by electrocution. It's not for the faint of heart though. You'll see many articles about botched executions and the like. There I warned you.

My mother's facility was the best money could offer nestled in the nearby suburbs.

I enter the lush facility and wondered what having a fountain in the sitting room had to do with healing the mentally ill.

Nothing. But it made people feel less guilty for leaving loved ones in a institution.

I check in and walk toward her room. Was this a good day of bad day? I enter.

"My baby." she hugged me tight.

 _Good day then._

"Hey mom."

"Chris it's been too long."

"Mom I was here last month."

"A month is far too long for me to not see you."

Our embrace ends.

"As long as I've been away you'd think you'd be used to it."

"I'm a mother Chris. I'll never get used to you not being there."

 _I have._ I thought.

The homesickness I had vanished completely. My house in Chicago wasn't home anymore. Magneto's palace was.

I'd missed mom so much before because I wasn't used to not seeing her but I'd by then adapted to this. I'd stopped missing her altogether. I had so much to do that I didn't have time to really think about her.

That's not even counting how I was still a bit angry with her about how she purposely ruined my 15th birthday. She was sane while doing so. More on this later.

"How's my little boy doing?"

"Mom I'm taller than you." I tease.

"You'll always be my little boy." She then started asking me questions such as have I been eating enough did I remember to wash my clothes etc.

I frown at this. I acted like an adult. I handled my responsibilities like an adult and Magneto treated me like one. He always took seriously and never babied me. I appreciated that.

Still, she had in the scant hour we had to talk showed more warmth than Magneto ever could. The constant kissing and hugging was annoying but I could live with it.

We played chess and she as usual somehow always knew what moves I'd make. Directly after I had drastically changed my play style.

It blew me away that she wasn't at all surprised by how aggressive I was now. She just kept playing and kept beating me.

"Chris."

I look up from the board

"I've been thinking lately about-"

"Time's up!" an orderly said as she stuck her head in the room.

"My mother's not done talking to me and you will not interrupt her."

The orderly blinked at my venomous reply and left us alone.

She gets up takes the TV remote and takes out the batteries.

She looked hard at the batteries she held.

"They're trying to tell me something."

I indulged her. "What?"

"I'm not sure but I dream of a cold cold wasteland and a lake and you falling out a plane. " She begins to cry.

I hated feeling powerless and nothing made me feel more powerless than when people cried. I don't know how to comfort anyone. I've tried before and I only made things worse.

So I just watched unsure what to do.

She suddenly moved to hug me and I dodged away. The movement was too sudden and I'd been trained too well.

She became more upset and distraught screaming that her baby was gone and that he took him away. That I didn't love her anymore.

I walk toward her raising my arms "Mom I'm here and I love you."

Just as I'm about to close the distance between us I felt an extremely powerful blow to the face. I stumble back blood gushing from my nose. I press the nearby emergency button and leave the room sighing when I hear the door lock behind me.

Imagine living with that everyday. She'd hit me. and hours later ask me who did this to me and treat me with the kindest care.

"We're sorry sir for your injuries." The on-site doctor said

"No it's fine. I should've left as soon as she became belligerent."

 _That was beyond stupid._ I thought.

"Has she been taking her medication?" I ask holding the bandages to my nose.

"Yes, but they seem to be losing their effect."

I sigh. They always do.

I leave.

My second phone rang. I answer."Electron status." Magneto said.

"Mission completed sir without a problem."

"Good. What happened to your voice?"

I sigh. Why did he have to be so observant? "I got punched in the nose."

"Clark catch you off guard?"

"Hardly. You know i'd die of embarrassment if that happened. Mom hit me."

Magneto growls mumbles 'if she wasn't your mother' under his breath and sighs.

"Go home."

"Yes sir."

I go back to the helicopter and made the trip back.

I returned to our base as usual and reported to his office. As I walked in, I noted the presence of several maps on his desk and wall.

I squint and I see the title New York City subway routes.

"Supposably there are mutants living in the abandoned subway tracks underneath New York."

"Have you tried tracking the electricity usage of the subway system?"

He seemed interested and I explained that one way police officers found indoor drug farms was with electricity usage. Unusual usage means unusual activity.

"You have to live under a rock to not use electricity. So if you get several maps of abandoned subway tracks and overlap that with electricity usage and you'll find power use when there should be none."

He seemed interested but as none of his underlings had done this before he wanted me to do it. Of course I'd never done it either but it couldn't be that hard right?

I vastly underestimated how complex city subway power lines were and had to get Magneto's help. He knew about electricity because he was an electric engineer- who worked at harnessing magnetism to power the world without coal . He read the information while I retrieved it. We were a great team and soon found the place.

I got to spar with Magneto and not Mystique who had just returned from some mission. I hated that I always lost to him and a plan came to me. I "accidentally" left my tool belt on me as I entered the VR room.

Of course Magneto sensed the metal and rolled his eyes at my foolishness.

 _Let him do that._

He was feeling cocky as usual and let me pick the setting. I chose downtown Chicago as I knew the area very well and I needed every advantage I could get with him.

A desolate urban wasteland appeared in front of me. The first thing I did was take off my belt and sent it in one direction while I flew the opposite way.

I found a building which had lost most of it glass while it's steel structure remained. That would work nicely.

I flew upstairs to the top floor. Once there I see Magneto flying in the distance towards my belt's location.

Soon he was directly next to another building and it was time.

I close my eyes and focus. This has to be too fast for him to react.

I reach out my hands In front of me and suddenly bring them down. The building next to Magneto collapsed and it was my hope it would take the man with it.

When the dust cleared I found that he was perfectly fine floating in the air and probably annoyed with my little trick.

I sent several cars flying at him. He caught each one.

 _Crap._

I decide to change plans. I pushed every car he had caught towards him betting he wouldn't be able to stop then all.

I felt huge amount of resistance before it suddenly disappeared. I hear the smash of metal on metal and wonder if I'd finally beaten him.

But if so why was the sim still on?

I sense something metal coming towards me. I turn around and see the last thing I see is a giant semi truck.

I open my eyes and see the elderly man smirking at his victory.

 _I'll get you one day._

"You were so focused on trapping me that you didn't notice that a semi truck was coming after you.

I stood up " I didn't for a second believe your trick but it was useful for determining where you were."

"How did you do that?"

"Based on which cars were lifted and in which direction I determined your vantage point

"So you guessed"

"I made an inference."

"Which is an educated guess."

He frowned at me before he continued " Still you did better than I expected. You picked a place you knew well, used tricks that had I not known you and had I not been more powerful than you would've worked."

"And your control has dramatically improved. We're getting closer and closer to unlocking your potential. Well done."

I smile at this "Thanks". I spotted my belt reach down to get it before I feel a shooting pain in my back.

"Ugh. My back. Sim's too realistic." I mutter.

Magneto scoffs. "You're too young to know real back pain."

This concludes my training for the day. I head out our NYC based hideout-a ritzy penthouse and hopped on the bus.

While visiting a nearby museum I noticed a woman with gorgeous white hair and matching blue eyes.

 _I think I'm in love._ Optimism said.

 _She's way out our league man._ Cynicism saiid.

I then noticed the small group of students she had with her. She talked about the exhibit to the bored teens who likely signed up just to get out of school.

 _She can teach me any day._ Manipulation said.

 _I do concur. I also believe I would have been more interested in history had she been my teacher._ Logic said

 _Oh not you too. Think with you head guys not your balls._ Cynicism said.

Of course with me being 15 there was no chance of anything happening but I stayed around to hear her wonderful voice. She had a gorgeous Nigerian accent.

I tailed the group a bit before I walked a bit ahead.

"Give it back! Give it back John!" I turn and see a girl with brown hair and a single white strand trying in vain to get her phone back from a boy.

"Go long Bobby.' John threw the phone and I altered its path so it landed in my hand. This meant everyone's attention was suddenly on me. I hated when people noticed me.

"It's not nice to take what's not yours." I say.

"And you are?" John said

"A person." I deadpan.

Everyone laughed at this.

 _Good. I don't want to look stupid. Wit is good._

John rolled his eyes and I handed the phone to the girl.

"Thanks he's just being a jerk. I'm Marie"

I clasp her hand in a shake.

"Chris."

From her surprise she didn't expect such a formal gesture. Oh well.

As fast as I could I left.

I also decided to see New York's Symphony Orchestra. I went with Magneto to a symphony earlier which I'm guessing was revenge for my dare. That backfired because I loved it. I had spent a year hearing nothing but classical music and learned to love it.

Since then I went to the concerts every chance I got. Magneto had bought seasons pases for both of us so we could go when we wanted to.

I got several irritated glances from the other patrons who were dressed to the nines in suits and dresses in comparison to my jeans and a tee.

I smile at them sweetly before sitting in my seat.

 _Premium seats bitches._ Rebellion gloated.

I shook my head and Logic did the same.

 _How childish._ We thought.

This didn't go over well with the guy sitting next to me. I'm just going to call him Daddy Warbucks for fun. Yes, I watch Broadway musicals too.

Daddy Warbucks was a jerk. A very vocal jerk.

"You can't afford to sit here." The man said.

"I have a ticket." I hand it to the man.

"You must have stole it."

I rolled my eyes and turned around in my seat. The show is going to start soon and then he'd have to shut up.

Except he didn't. Instead I hear the sound of tearing paper. I turn to him just as he says

"Guards he snuck in without a ticket."

 _I hate you._

The guards came over. I gathered my things ready to leave.

"This guy says he snuck in without a ticket."

I glare at Warbucks.

"That won't be necessary. I saw his ticket. He just misplaced it."

I turn around and there was a man in a wheelchair.

 _Yeah, into that guy's grubby hands._

The guards look suspicious but the suspicion suddenly left them and they left.

 _How?_

The man placed his hand on his temple and kept staring at me.

Once the symphony ended I left as soon as I could because the way he stared at me was just weird.

I return home just in time for dinner. When asked what I did that day I relayed my story.

You shouldn't have showed up in jeans and a t-shirt that's just asking for trouble. Toad said

"What you're siding with him? That's victim-blaming."

Magneto clears his throat and we were immediately silent.

"We've found the location of the mutants living in the subway."

I smiled at this and quietly chew my food.

"Mystique Toad and Sabretooth and I will meet with these morlocks and attempt to…"

I stopped listening right there. I wouldn't get to go. I felt angry but didn't dare say a word.

The next day

"Electron while we're gone I want you to practice your drills." My teacher told me.

"Okay."

"I take it you're not thrilled this turn of events."

 _How did you guess?_

I feared that if I said anything I would say something extremely rude and end up getting punished for my troubles. So I shook my head instead.

This was an issue that frequently came up. He was fine with me doing small things like offing a human or sabotaging something but real missions ones I had the ability to do were denied to me.

What did he think? That my utility belt was just for show? I wanted to meet other mutants. Most of them were my age. I should be out there with them recruiting.

"Be patient."

The irony.

The explanation for the lack of missions was that

Every minute I spent doing missions with a moment that I wasn't training.

The only missions I would be allowed to go on for missions where no one lived in the end.

Therefore it made sense to send other people instead.

 _Well I'd better get on those drills._ I thought.

Directly after this I got dressed and headed to MIT for classes. One thing I loved about NYC was it's great transit system. The new imported from Japan bullet trains took me to from New York to Massachusetts in 20 minutes each way.

While in my cal 3 class I quietly took notes and paid attention. My professor said "Can someone please solve this?"

She looked around at the several raised hands and said "No you all went already I want…"

 _Please don't call me. Please don't call me._

"You the one in the back."

I point at myself

"Yes you."

I'd already done that problem. In fact I completed every practice problem in the chapter so I could be certain I understood everything.

I get up. My breath picked up my head felt like it was spinning. The voices in my head were arguing over what to do next. I make my way to the board and quickly do the problem.

"That's correct and what your name dear?"

"Chris."

Then I saw nothing. My eyes opened and I found I was in a hospital bed. The doctor arrived in my room followed by Magneto and Mystique in disguise.

"What happened?" I ask  
"You don't remember? You fainted in class." The doctor said.

I turned as red as a tomato. Public speaking that had to be my worst fear of all. And now my fear wasn't even a secret.

It was such a stupid illogical fear. It went completely against all reason which was why I hated it. I wouldn't have minded if I were afraid of sharks or heights but public speaking really?

Even worse after I passed out Magneto called off the mission and rushed to the hospital. The morlocks were very mobile and by now they probably moved to another part of the city. So I bungled a mission.

The week was already off to a bad start.

 _I hate Mondays._

 **Hey guys! While I was writing this I wrote a ton of extra material that while it fits in the story didn't advance plot so I cut it out. I'm going to make a separate story with these deleted scenes for those who are interested.**

 **I also have a poll up about Chris mom is she bad mother yes or no. .**


	20. Update

**Quick Announcements**

 **The first chapter of my stories deleted scenes is up. So if you like my story and don't mind filler content that doesn't contribute to plot but is interesting to read this is for you!**

 **Currently it features :**

 **Electron opening a can of whoop ass. You don't take a nerd's book.**

 **Chris getting into MIT and his reaction.**

 **A note on the fact that the narrator isn't what you think he is.**

 **And of course Magneto being his conceited self.**

 **Have fun!**

 **The poll is still open**

 **Is Chris's mom a bad mother?**

 **I think she is. Think about it. She's not always out of touch with reality and even when she's doing fine she still hops from cult to cult. Apparently, it's just a coincidence her kid gets abused by each one. There is absolutely no reason to change to change her behavior at all right?**

 **Plus, she doesn't even support her own kids dreams and says he's not that smart. That's emotional abuse.**

 **So forget the hitting when she's insane she straight up doesn't deserve to have a kid that will bend over backwards for her.**

 **All that emotional abuse meant that Magneto is actually the most supportive adult he had in his life. Damn that's sad. Kids need love. It's just as real a need as the need for food or water and vulnerable lonely children will attach themselves to anyone who is willing give them attention.**

 **Also, the tactic of taking advantage of a child's lack of loving adults in their life is used by many real life pedophilies, child abductors and pimps. Just food for thought.**

 **At the moment the yes' and no's are tied.**

 **The next question ..**

 **Is Chris insane?**

 **That poll will be up later. Bye!** T


	21. Chapter 21

**Sup guys I'm back.**

Later on that day, Magneto took me to a nearby restaurant to cheer me up. There was just one problem- you guessed it the assorted forks and knives. All these months and it still made no sense.

After listening to Magneto's explanations one time to many I thought to hell with it and ate with a random fork for everything. Magneto was very amused at my frustration. I'd been becoming less patient the longer I stayed with him.

The waitress started sending me a harsh glare. I'd normally ignore it but Magneto hated when I did that. Ignoring disrespect was letting them disrespect you.

"A man that accepts a slur deserves it. " He'd often say.

I sent her the same cool glare I'd send a man before killing them. She jumped and scampered off.

I grin and continue to eat. Magneto was very pleased with this turn of events. He liked it when I was aggressive and hated how I was a quiet nerd in most situations.

One "problem" he noticed was that I cared for humans and their welfare. I couldn't simply put 7 billion people in the enemy category and be done. It was his hope that by me treating humans worse I'd stop caring about them altogether.

"Good job."

I was beaming after I heard this.

When she returned, Magneto sent her a glare and the woman fainted dropping part of our dinner. We laugh to ourselves.

They recooked our dish and added that it was free due to the wait.

 _That's probably going to come out her pay_.

It didn't sound too funny then.

I felt quite a bit of remorse but I fought to not show it. Magneto wouldn't approve and I wanted his approval more than I wanted to show how I felt.

So I wracked my head for a subject to get my mind off it.

"What was your dad like?"

 _What?_

Damnit. Did I ask that?

Well I had to go with it. Magneto would dislike indecisiveness more than me asking a stupid question.

"Why do ask?"

"I never had one."

"He wasn't very physically affectionate but I knew he cared. He was very strict which was for the best considering how hard headed I was. He taught me how to ride a bike and put on a tie."

"Sounds like a good man."

"He was."

"My mom between breakdowns is extremely knowledgeable about literature and the Bible. Had she not been mentally ill in the first place she'd have been a bible scholar."

"Really?"

"Really and she's amazing at predicting things how a country will respond to another, what chess moves I'll make etc. Even after I've drastically changed my playing style since I've been here."

"She always knew when I was up to something. Is there some sort of alarm system in her head that says 'Chris is doing something bad'?"

"It's universal. My mother was the same."

"Once she won the lottery."

"And what happened?"

'All her "friends" started treating her like crap. Sperm donor was mad a woman had provided more money than him etc. Moms sensitive so she gave it way to a cult. I can't remember which."

"By sensitive you mean weak."

The building shook as I unconsciously tugged on its metal girders.

"Calm yourself boy. Do you want us to be discovered?"

I frown "Sorry sir. I didn't mean to."

"So much to learn. But you especially need to learn control." He sighed.

"As I was saying your mother if you look at it objectively is weak. Not because of her illness but because she relies so much on the opinions of other people. She had a choice and a chance to leave your father."

I cringe so much at the term 'father'.

"And give herself and you a better life. Instead, she was weak and failed to use the resources available to her. That must be the worst kind of tragedy having the resources to lead a better life and not using them.

 _Hm... I never thought about it that way. Maybe mom is weak..._

"I get what you're saying. Still, I love my mom."

"Just don't become like her. I noticed you don't like it when I call him your father".

"I don't. As far as I'm concerned, I have no father."

"You sure about that? "

"Well yeah um yes. Who else?" He had to fill me in because I was being a bit dense.

"I consider you to be my own son."

I was ecstatic. And the terrible day I had at school was instantly forgotten.

While I was out a few days later, I saw the girl from earlier. She was sitting on one of the parks many benches as she sketched.

"Hi, Marie do you mind if I sit here?"

She looks up from her drawing. "Uh you're the guy from earlier. Sure, you can uh."

"Chris" I offer.

"Right."

"So, what are you doing drawing in a park while schools in?" I say after I sit next to her.

"Ah could ask you the same question."

I smile "True, you could. But I asked first."

"An answer for an answer. Gotta make sure you're not some creep."

"And if lied?"

"I'd know."

"Really?"

"Ahhuh"

"Well. since you're curious I'm a college student. So, I don't have to be in a classroom all day."

"No way."

"I am."

"No freaking way you're in college."

I pulled out my college ID card.

"Well, shit."

"An eloquent response m- Marie."

 _I was going to say my dear. That wouldn't have been creepy at all._ Rebellion said

 _Well we've only been talking to Magneto and two other people for months._ Logic added.

 _True._

Marie's response to my comment was to playfully punch me on the shoulder. Distracted by my voices I didn't dodge.

"And you?" I ask.

"Had to get away from all the idiots in my school.

"A shame intelligence isn't spread around more evenly."

She laughs. "So, what you're 18? 20?"

"15."

"You're younger than me by a year!" How'd you get so smart?"

"I eat all my vegetables."

"Yah think you're funny don't ya?"

"Correction. I am funny."

She shook her head.

I notice her drawing.

"That's a very nice bird your drawing." Even though it was early in the drawing process I could see the form take shape.

"A bird that's posed to be an airplane."

 _Well that failed._

We fell into a wonderful peaceful silence. I spent this time studying Unfortunately, being a normal person Marie felt the need to break the silence.

"So, where you going?"

"MIT."

"Ain't that kinda far."

"Not really New York finally imported some Japanese bullet trains. It's supposed to help us reach our state environmental goals this year."

"Must be pretty boring."

"No, it's actually the highlight of my day." Well besides training with a certain terrorist.

"No need to deal with people." I say.

"Huh, guess ah can relate. It's why ah draw to get away."

We work in silence before I hear paper crumble and saw a ball fall on the ground.

"Why does algebra have to be so hard?"

She turns to me and I note that she started to bat her eyes and twist her hair.

"I'm not doing your work for you."

 _Nice try Marie but I've had too many female friends for that to work on me._

"I will help you however. Let me see..."

An hour quickly passed as I helped her with her work.

"Thanks." she said

"Not a problem." I say back.

"Oh, it's time for art class and all I have to turn in is this shitty drawing. This time tomorrow same place."

I nod "See you then."

 _Although I was hoping for some alone time talking to her wasn't that bad._

Then I remembered that I had somewhere I need to be

Being late to training was the perfect way to show Magneto that I was serious about my role in the Brotherhood.

I rush inside and curse my stupidity for letting time get away from me. I soon arrived at the training room.

"Sorry about making you wait sir." I

He seemed irritated. "100 laps around the gym."

"A hundred?" That was a lot even for him.

"Would you like 200 instead?"

That got me running.

I was soon a sweaty mess but I completed the laps.

The next day, I met Marie at the same place.

"Good morning Marie." I say

She waves pulls her sketchbook off the bench and says "Mornin."

I sit down.

She looked at me and noted my sweater.

"You're gonna to catch a cold in that"

"Are you kidding me in Chicago this is tanning weather."

"I see. I've never been somewhere so cold. Imma southern gal myself."

"Explains the layers."

The girl wore so many layers. She wore a sweater a trench coat gloves and a hat. The only thing I could see was her face.

I wasn't looking so I didn't notice the nervousness he had when I said that.

About half an hour later, we walked into a nearby crepe shop.

"Nice place." She said

"It is. I really like their crepes."

"What's that?"

"So, you take some dough you try it on both sides and put stuffing in it. Stuff like meat or cheese or sugar and cinnamon. Really, anything you want."

"That's what you're getting?'

I nod

*I'll have that too."

The waitress took our order and when she thought I wasn't listening she said

"Why he is dating her is beyond me."

 _Wait dating?_ Logic said.

 _Eh?_

I just wanted to get some lunch and guilt decided to make an ass of himself.

Guilt smiled at this. He didn't talk- at all but he was very influential. I couldn't let my new friend go without eating.

"What'd she say?" Marie asks

 _Right she doesn't speak French._

I told her.

"You're a nice guy but don't take this the wrong way we just met."

I said "Likewise. I'm not exactly looking for a relationship right now."

"Same ah just need to get used to all the hustle and bustle here."

"You moved?"

"Yeah." she seemed saddened

"It's been about a year and it still feels strange."

"Well my father's place is in the tropics and I'll never get used to the humidity.

"Ah hate humidity too. It messes up my hair."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that here."

Our food arrives.

"Oh, god this is amazing" She said digging into her cinnamon, sugar and strawberries coated crepe.

I had to agree.

We talked all about art and music before I had to leave. I told her about how my mother was an artist and promised to show her some of her work.

In between our meetings, I decided to join the chess club. They said they took all types so I figured I'd be fine. When asked how good I was I said OK. I figured that most would be professional level.

I played one game and right after they said they needed players like me. Apparently, all their best players had graduated. Not being the leader of the club was nice and I enjoyed helping others learn.

Another week later, I lied on my back in the parks grass while staring at the sky. Marie was right next to me.

"So..." she started

"So…" I say back

"We hang out with each other but I don't know anything about you."

"You know my name." I point out.

"Smartass."

I smile at this.

"Really though who are you? And don't just say your name."

She continues "What do you like doing? Are you some sort of trust-fund kid?"

I began to laugh extremely hard.

"Not at all not at all."

She looks at me suspiciously. "That trench coat is at least someone's monthly salary."

"So, that's why all these people tried to rob me."

She rolled her eyes at this "Be careful."

"Yes Mother" I say back.

 _Wow I'm really selling this rich kid look._

Really, living with Magneto had influenced me in many ways. Things like curbing my habit of talking casually, speaking with confidence (when I could of course) and wearing clothes that perfectly fit me made me seem like an entirely different person. The only thing that hadn't changed about me was my love of jeans. I wore t-shirts but I was slowly phasing that out to wear more sweaters. Just like my mentor.

No wonder mom could barely recognize me. I was an entirely different person.

I don't know clothing. I can't tell how much clothing costs with just a look. I haven't a clue about brands. I just pick up what looks nice and go. If we were talking computers this would be a completely different story.

"You don't have to lie you know. I get that you... Don't want anyone to treat you any differently."

"Exactly."

"Everyone around me treats me like a freak." She pauses. I didn't press her.

"Well... My father it's very powerful and well when people talk to me and they find out who I am they connect me to him. I'm just his kid."

That was getting pretty annoying. No one not even Toad saw that I was my own person.

"It's like... We have no identity of our own just labels that we didn't pick." I say

"Yes! That's exactly what I feel like every day. Why aren't guys like you at my school?"

I shrug.

"It's so annoying. And I used to at least talk to the professor every week but he's so busy."

"Why?"

"Looking for someone."

"A lost love maybe."

She nervously says "Sure." I heard that she was lying but didn't call her on it.

 _It doesn't really concern me anyway._ I thought

 **Friendship power activate!**

 **Should Chris stay in the Brotherhood?**

 **I still haven't decided yet. I have a poll up asking this question. Also, feel free to PM or review me to tell me why you think he should be on what side.**

 **The first poll of this story is in. Apparently, you all agree Chris has a terrible mother. I think so too.**

 **Have a good day!**


	22. Chapter 22

**About the poll on my profile.** **Chris should..**

 **Stay with Magneto is in the lead.**

 **Followed by No. screw them both. He should do his own thing.**

 **And in last. Chris should be a member of the X men.**

 **I'm still open to suggestions guys.**

Father had noticed errors in my homework problems and had insisted that I redo them. Naturally, I didn't mind.

Father had been very busy lately. He'd earlier deemed me strong enough to go through with his plan to take out the Sentinels and didn't have any time to waste. I'd been only seeing him when we trained.

"I want you to take a speech class."

I look up from my calculus homework.

"Huh did I miss something? It's a required class?"

"Not in your case no. But it's important that you get over your fear."

"Get over? I've had stage fright all my life."

"Your 15."

"And 15 years of experience has taught me that I hate crowds especially crowds of people staring at me."

This made Magneto roll his eyes. "This isn't up for discussion Electron."

"Of course, but you know that I love to mess with you."

He wasn't impressed.

One day I got a text from Marie. She wouldn't be able to come to the park today.

I decided to go to our meeting place anyway. I smile at the orange, brown and yellow leaves that swirled around me.

One thing that my father's island lacked besides teenagers my age were seasons. Real seasons where it would be chilly for months on end or it would snow.

At the island 60 degrees Fahrenheit (15 degrees Celsius) was considered 'cold'.

I'd just cracked open my book when I hear several leaves being crushed several yards away. I wasn't alone anymore.

The crunching came closer and closer when I finally decided I couldn't ignore it.

I look up. I spot the strange man from the symphony.

The man in the wheelchair asks. "Hello may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Unless you know how to construct a speech, know chess or are currently dying I don't want to be disturbed."

"I wouldn't be able to help you with your homework but" He smiles "I do play a mean game of chess."

I match his expression with a smirk of my own "Prove it."

Suddenly, hot wheels didn't seem so creepy. That's the chess player in me. I was easily the best player on my team and even playing my father got stale at times.

He took out his phone and asked someone named Scott to get him his chess set. Scott turned out to be a young man mid-twenties with brown hair and red tinted glasses.

 _Must be some new fashion trend_ I thought.

"Thank you, Scott. This is the person I was talking about."

"Oh really?" He looks at me

"Scott Summers."

I shook his hand "Chris Alster."

Scott was one of the many people surprised by my habit of shaking hands but seemed to have not minded.

Personally, I would have preferred to take my father's human surname but since everyone knew me as Alster I couldn't do it now.

 _Maybe later._

And it did happen. Today I will not even answer to that that disgustoid's last name. Wow, I hate him so much I can't even use English terms to describe him.

"And I'm professor Charles Xavier."

 _A professor Xavier. That sounds pretty similar to father's friend._

Still, there had to be thousands of Charles Xavier's in New York. What were the odds of it being that one?

We began to play. Turns out Charles had skill. He beat me soundly in the first game.

"Satisfied?" he asked

"Very. Another game."

"Be my guest."

Since Charles had a playing style that was exactly the opposite of my mentors I started playing like my father.

 _Good now I have a fighting chance._

"I run a school in New York."

 _Wow. It's him._

"The school for gifted youngsters" I say

The telepath looked up from our game surprised."Yes. How did you know?"

"The university of Chicago was where the National chess championships were a few years back."

"You were there?"

"Yes. A bit young to play but we heard an earful about your school."

He smiles "That's what happens when you keep winning. Hope it didn't disturb you."

"No, not me but about the prank with the green shampoo..."

"That was you? I have a former student that still wants to skin those responsible."

"Nope a friend."

 _I got pics though._

 _I'm meeting father's friend and he doesn't even know._ Optimism gushed.

 _Of course he does dumbass! He's a telepath._ Rebellion said.

 _Don't mind him he gets touchy when people beat us in chess._ Cynicism said

 _He already knows that asshole. We're in his head._ Rebellion continued.

The telepath didn't at all respond to the bickering voices in my head.

 _Interesting._

He also seemed frustrated about something. And he was concentrating very hard.

We kept playing.

"At the school I run… the term gifted means something different than conventional usage." He paused.

"The students I teach are mutants. Like yourself."

My blood went cold. Of course he'd go digging through my head. Father had always called him nosey.

 _He could even know about... No, don't think about that._

I began to run not walk away from the professor as fast as I could.

"Wait don't go."

It wasn't as if I couldn't outrun a man in a wheelchair. No, he wasn't an issue. Scott was. Scott was a tall grown man. I was 5'4 162 cm on a good day. He could catch up to me.

And he did.

"The professor wants to help you. You aren't alone in this."

"Uncontrolled telepathy can be very dangerous." The professor adds from behind.

 _Wait what?_

Thankfully, I have a great poker face.

 _Screw it Scott can catch up to me in a heartbeat. Might as well learn something._

"And you're aware of this how? What makes you think I'm a telepath?"

"It's not about what I found but rather what I didn't find."

"I'm a telepath. Yet I can't sense your thoughts at all. And you don't at all show up on Cerebro."

 _He can't hear my thoughts. We're on the clear then._

I decided to play dumb.

"The Spanish for brain?"

Professor X smiles for some reason.

"The name of my machine."

"So, let me get this straight you have a machine that allows you to find mutants that you teach at your school. You're a telepath and he" I point at Scott.

"I shoot lasers out my eyes. My glasses keep them in check "

"Interesting. Still you're wrong. I'm no telepath."

"So, you don't hear any voices in your head at all."

My face tenses a little. Xavier got his answer.

 _Dammit lying like any other skill if not used degrades._

"As interesting as this sounds. I in no way need your help. I'm handling my mutation just fine."

 _And it has nothing to do with telepathy. Professor._

"Well, if you find you need help here's my card. Also, I need to warn you about The Brotherhood."

"What? Why do I need to be warned about them? I'm a freaking mem- mutant myself? Did Mags go senile?"

Charles smiles "Not quite. But he'd be very interested in a chi- person with your abilities. And he wouldn't let you walk away from his offer."

 _Well that did happen. But if he hadn't I'd be either be dead or a lab rat somewhere._

"OK then. From what I heard Magneto thinks war between humans and mutants is inevitable. What do you think?"

"I completely disagree with him."

"Well, I think he might have a point." I say.

"Magneto's ideology is dangerous. One that's lead to many murders."

I shrug. "It's not murder if you think you're fighting a war. From my recollection, I cannot remember a time when he has tried to randomly kill people for no reason."

Scott barges in "Your wrong he took..."

Xavier silently looked at Scott. The man frowned but stayed quiet.

"Hm something to add Summer's?" I ask

"Nothing important." He mumbled

"Let me see." I look at my watch. "I have time to just chat. Tell me more about why you think he's wrong."

"Well be beyond his current crimes" Xavier starts

I roll my eyes at the word "crimes".

"War would kill millions."

"True, but as it stands mutants that don't pass like ourselves are forced into hiding or treated like animals by the general public. I'm sure they'd certainly be willing to risk their lives to change this. What's your alternative?"

"Peace. Though dialogue we can convince humans that we aren't a threat to them."

I smile.

 _I got him_

"Except we are a threat. This actually reminds me of a quote 'Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light not our darkness that most frightens us.' Marianne Williamson."

"Not saying we're not a threat is a boldfaced lie. Mutants have abilities that allows them to do things humans simply can't. It's biology. You"

I point at Scott "shoot lasers from your eyes and I'm sure Cerebro can do allot more than just touch mind's.

Charles blanched.

"There's that. The humans are afraid. For good reason if I may add. Still evolution marches on."

"You sound just like him. Like Magneto." Scott said.

I felt a vein appear on my forehead. "I'm my own person and I'm simply relaying facts. Mutants are threats to humans. No question."

"Really the problem is that the current system is trying to make equals out of those who clearly aren't. Think we have issues now? "

"This is nothing. What will people think of a man who can do 10 jobs at once? What about those with superior strength? When mutants are numerous enough to be an economic threat to humans violence will rise drastically. Just as with immigrating groups such as the Chinese when they came to America."

"Really it seems that mutants by no fault of their own are pushed out of society because it wasn't made for us. Because we're different and no amount of 'Let's be friends' talk will change that your thoughts Xavier?"

"Erik?" The telepath said stunned.

"No counter argument? All you have is let's be friends. God that's pathetic. Thought that by how you played chess you'd be a challenge. Too bad."

Both men just stared at me slack jawed.

 _Professor X is stuck on the dumbass setting._ Rebellion adds.

Eventually they regained their composure. I spot a nearby cab on the distance. Doing what I planned would be one of the crudest things you can do to a New Yorker but I didn't care.

"This is a serious matter. Not an argument to be toyed with. Magneto's way will cause massive suffering for all."

"Everything's an argument Professor Xavier. I respect your opinion but completely disagree."

"Then you're" Scott said. The cab drew closer.

"Pro Brotherhood yes. And there's my ride."

I dash and hop into a cab that I didn't call. I then wave at the men chasing me.

 _So dramatic. They act like fathers the devil._

I walk home and headed straight to my father's office.

"I met your friend today."

"You met Charles?"

"Yes, he told me about his school and is a very good chess player. If I played a few more games I would have beat him."

Magneto rolls his eyes at my last sentence.

"He tried to make you sound like the boogie man or something too."

"Of course he did.

"Been under any kids beds lately?"

I'd quickly reached the limits of my father's exasperation.

"Continue" He said not commenting.

"He's nice too nice when it comes down to it. He really thinks that if mutants are nice to humans that they'll see the error of their ways. And we'd all end up holding hands and singing Kumbaya."

He laughs at this "So you're not defecting then."

"No. He's nice sure. Does good work at his school but he has no plan to solve anything."

Magneto relaxed quite a bit at my proclamation.

"Let me see what else… He thinks I'm a telepath."

"Why?"

"I'm not on Cerebro and he can't read my mind."

"Really?"

"Not a word. I even mentally yelled to confirm."

"Does he know you're in The Brotherhood?"

"No."

"And does he know about your true mutation?"

"In the dark about that too."

"Nice information gathering. Very nice."

I smile at the praise.

"Are we going to use his inability to read me in anyway?"

"No. One slip up and we could expose your true mutation."

"I see. I also had a lot of fun beating your friend in an argument about mutants being accepted by human society."

"I imagine you gave him quite the run around."

"I did. It was fun. Too easy really."

"I trained a soldier and I ended up with a lawyer."

"Hey! I'm offended by that term."

We teased each other for a while.

A few days later at another the leaf covered park, my friend lost all emotional control and went on a rampage. I decide to let her scream it out. I was hardly frightened dealing with Magneto had taught me that.

"I hate it! Everyone's afraid of me and don't even wanna to talk to me! And what does the professor say that they'll fucking come round!"

"No, they won't cause I'm different. One of the most dangerous outta all of us and everyone knows it. I'm the queen of freaks. And I can't even control it!"

From my position under a tree, I quietly watch her let off steam. Eventually, she ran out of breath and was huffing.

"Done? " I ask

"Yeah."

I noticed a small yellow and black figure flying near my friend.

"Marie freeze!" I say

"Who ya tellin to freeze. Ahhh!"

She starts wiping at the insect attacking her which dodged her every attempt. I joined in the fray.

 _Hmm what to do?_ Manipulation said

 _Help her duh._ Rebellion said

 _We're already trying to hit it. That bees on that *P90X.*_ Cynicism adds.

 _If we electrocute the thing we could make the spark just enough to kill it but not enough to be visible._

 _No, bees are an important part of the survival of life on Earth- mff!_ Rebellion covered Logic's mouth.

 _Yeah yeah but for all we know she can have an allergy. She does seem pretty scared._ Rebellion said.

 _Fine._ Logic conceded.

 _Now to kill the pest._

I swing at the past with my left hand to give the impression that was all I was doing.

I point my right index finger at the bee. Nothing major for a person but a tiny bit of electricity would end the bee's life.

I released a tiny spark of electricity into the air. The bee seemed to move at super-speed flying low as if it knew my plan. Straight into miniscule gap in between my friend's glove and coat.

The bee instantly dies on contact

 _What the I didn't hit it so..._

 _Did it sting? That would kill it I suppose_.

"You okay?" I ask

"Yeah um... Too bad the bugger didn't leave. Musta been static electricity."

 _Marie that was a terrible lie._

I took a mental note to teach my friend to lie better. It was an important skill.

"Yeah sometimes they gotta learn the hard way."

I try to look at her hand but she snatched it away.

"I'm fine."

"Still going to The Crepe Place?" She asked.

"Yeah, you go I'll catch you up." I say

I wait until she leaves to get to work. I crouched down and noted that the bee still had its stinger.

 _Marie lied… And yet the bee died._

I quickly put it together that Marie didn't want me to know why it died… for some reason.

 _Then the insect must have died in abnormal way._ Logic said

 _Wait. She wears all those layers all time._ Cynicism adds.

 _The bee died upon contact with her skin._ Rebellion added.

 _She's a mutant. Whose powers kill on contact!_ Optimism blurts out.

 _Well, that would make her the weird one at her school._ Cynicism says.

I came to the shop and found my friend. We were seated. I didn't take a moment to notice the homey atmosphere the place and cut straight to the point.

"Marie. I know."

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a wuss…"

"No." I stared straight at her as I said. "I know your secret."

Marie starts to laugh for a second.

"Umm what secret?"

I continue to stare at her dead serious.

Her face freezes mid laugh.

"Relax" I look both ways before showing her a small lightning bolt in my hand.

"Is that…?"

"Electricity? Most definitely." I smirk

"You're like me." I nod.

Our waitress arrived and I could easily tell that the brunette had many many questions.

"That's an awesome power." She says after the woman left.

"That it is. As is yours."

"It only hurts people."

"It's OK. I was like that before. I've destroyed my bedroom more times than I can count." I smile at the memory.

"And yer folks?"

"Father knows. In fact, he's the reason I learned to control it."

"Good for ya. My folk kicked me out."

I frown "That's unfortunate but I learned to control my mutation. Why not you?

"And practice on what? I don't wanna absorb ya."

"Let me worry about that."

I left her soon after thinking of a way to solve her issue. I didn't tell father because then he'd jump straight to recruiting her and I didn't want her to think that I just wanted her to work with us.

She was my friend and I cared about her well-being. I would help her with her mutation issue free of charge.

 **Thanks for the term disgustoid Mom!** **Also,** ***P90x is a popular exercise program.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A new but pretty short chapter.**

 **My poll:**

 **Chris should stay in the Brotherhood is in the lead**

 **Next is he should do his own thing.**

 **And finally becoming an x man.**

 **It's still open**.

There were of course consequences to our new relationship. Toad wouldn't stop saying I told you so to the others. I smiled at this and let him indulge his fantasy.

Also, Mystique had hated me before but now the animosity was downright palpable. One day I well.. snapped.

During a training session in which she was kicking my ass like always. She said "Why don't you go run back to daddy?"

I stood up at this. "Is that a challenge Mystique? Because if it is..."

"Please kid if we fought I'd easily win."

"Then why are you so threatened? Why are you so scared?"

"I'm not-'

"Sure you aren't Misty" She hated that nickname. I really asking for trouble now.

And that trouble came. She rushed after me throwing punch after punch.

Hitting a shield I'd conjured.

"You know shields exist right? I let you have a chance at beating me. You really shouldn't forget that... For your sake of course."

This enraged her and she began to punch and kick at the shield.

I smile at this. "Look at this. The great Mystique Magneto's second in command a brilliant fighter but seems to need to go back to kindergarten to learn how to get along with others. I suppose not everyone has a mental age that matches their physical one."

"I'll I'll kill you little."

A swoosh resounded in the air as several of my knives encircled the blue mutant.

She froze.

I let my shields down.

I brought them closer and closer to her skin and I quickly saw fear of death replace hatred.

At last, the cold steel knives touched her throat.

"You see without any real issue I can end your life. And considering how you've acted towards me my father would think I'd have reason." I continue

"I've been patient with your behavior too long and it seems that you've forgotten who's more powerful than whom."

I let my favorite knives slide on her neck harmlessly.

"Disrespect me and I'll retaliate and you will lose. Try to kill me and I'll end you."

"And if I succeed?"

I smile "If you did my father would make you wish you were dead."

She froze knowing I was correct.

"I'll leave with this. You're a brilliant fighter but don't think you can't be replaced. It seems you've mistaken my kindness for weakness. Don't make that mistake again."

I drop the knives and waited. I dared her to come after me.

She does nothing.

I began to leave.

Five four

I hadn't even reached three when I heard her run after me. Normally, I'd be worried but in this case I had the advantage. She'd been careless and reckless and that would cost her dearly.

I release a bolt of electricity at the woman. There was no time for her to dodge and it hit her full blast.

And of course she began to scream while her body flailed around in agony. I stared at her not really hearing her shouts.

I'll admit a significant portion of me enjoyed putting Mystique in her place. But I reminded myself that she was quite useful and made sure to not kill her.

I stopped shocking the woman.

*The next time, I won't be merciful enough to let you live."

I headed out. From then on out the hatred she displayed turned into fear. I didn't protest this.

Everyone noticed and interestingly enough no one said a thing. Toad was too much of a coward Sabertooth was too smart to and my father... He couldn't really confront me on this. He would've done the same thing in my place. But of course Mystique wouldn't be alive.

Well, that solved one issue.

A week after Marie's rant, I'd come up with a solution. I returned to the leafy park with a wooden crate with holes at the top.

"Here's how I'll help you." I say putting the box down.

"How?"

"Take a look inside."

She did "Ya brought rats?"

"Not rats mice." I picked up a white mouse and place it on my shoulder.

"They were lab mice. They were going to be killed so I took them instead." I began to stroke the rodent on the back.

"Whata bout feedin' them an' stuff?"

"Let me worry about that."

"Wow, you were really serious." She says.

"I will always be serious when I see another mutant that's afraid of their power. Just like I was." I finish the last sentence in a whisper.

"Wait. You were scared?"

"Yes. It's dangerous having a powerful mutation and not knowing how to control it. It's also frightening. I didn't want to hurt anyone around me."

"Y-ya really get what I'm going through then."

"Marie I almost killed a friend of mine. I completely understand."

She smiled widely at this.

OK maybe Toad and I weren't really friends but we were friendly towards each other. The point still stands.

One hour later

"It's not working." She said as she killed her nth rodent.

"Try again."

"I did."

"Then try harder." I snap tired already of her complaining.

She picked up another mouse and it died.

"Dammit! Can't I take a break for a moment?"

"It hasn't even been that long."

"It's been a whole hour."

I scoff "You think an hour is harsh training. That's hardly a warm up."

"Slavedriver."

I chuckled at this "You're so melodramatic. Now from the top.."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey there everyone! I hope everyone is doing well. I kinda almost ran into the street to get hit by a car. So suicide attempt yeah. Emotional effects of sudden Disability not fun. So this chapter is brought to you thanks to my badass of a mom. Fitting this chapter is all about Mom's.**

My mom is a genius. Not a genius as in me or Magneto but I'm talking extremely profound genius. She actually makes me look dense. She knows at least a dozen languages some dead with skill, is a master artist, calligrapher, religious scholar and is a wonderful historian.

So when she says I'm not that smart that's her view really. I'm her slightly dense son that often can't keep up.

But I am a genius and she was just unearthly intelligent. it was as her father called it inhuman. Mom knew things about everyone. No one could keep a secret from her. She knew exactly what anyone would do most of the time and she didn't know why. She actually won the lottery on her first time and if she kept playing...

She got older and soon recognized that being bright was great for getting A's but not so much for having friends etc. So she hid her intelligence something that everyone in the family was relieved to see. booksmarts don't get husbands and all that.

So my mother's supreme inhuman brilliance was a secret that only people who knew her well knew about.

I had earlier said that I had a grudge a not so small one against my mother. This is what happened.

It was my 15th birthday. I still lived on father's Island.

I woke up not expecting anything special. After all we were working for a cause. Besides I'd only celebrate my birthday once anyway. To be honest, I'd forgotten what day it was. It was just that irrelevant to me. The day of my birth wasn't anything special. I just happened to begin existing out that day. Whatever.

I didn't have birthday parties. My mother said I didn't need them. Because she showed how much she loved me every single day.

Birthdays and other celebrations of oneself were sinful displays of idolatry. And her son would have nothing to do with that.

She meant well. But I found that I wanted a party for myself. I was a bit jealous of the kids I knew at school. But I knew better than to ask. My mother was the master of The Guilt Trip.

I woke up got out of bed and strange things started happening. Magneto cancelled training for the day. The weird part was that he didn't even give me any homework assignments to replace the training time.

So naturally I was very confused.

I spent the free time I had playing Underwatch and no one told me to go do something productive. Yes, hatred of kids playing games all day is not exclusive to normal parents.

This was just weird...

My communicator beeps and I switch it on while playing.

"Electron I want you to come to my office." My father said.

"After you finish this round up your game." He added.

What the heck? When Magneto wanted something to happen that meant do it now. What do you mean after I finish this round?

That was confusing but I finish my round and headed over to his office.

I decided to test something. I enter the room without knocking to see what would happen.

The man looked irritated at this but didn't say anything.

What? Whenever I just walked into his room even by accident I could expect some sort of verbal reprimand followed by him saying that I didn't live in a barn.

What had happened to my mentor?

"How are you enjoying today?" He says after I'm seated.

"Umm it's been great."

 _Damn this is weird._ Rebellion said.

 _I'm confused._ Logic added.

 _The way I see it...Magneto must've been abducted and this is a robot double._ Optimism said before he began to cry. _I mean he's a jerk sometimes but I don't want him to die. And what about if my powers go crazy again. And Mystique is really mean!_

Rebellion says. _He's not dead dum dum. He was acting fine yesterday._

 _Then they switched the clone with him last night. We might still have time!_ Optimism suddenly wore a Sherlock hat and donned a trench coat.

Rebellion shook his head at this. _Fucking hell. Damn it I'm just gonna ask him._

"Why didn't we have training today?"

"Why would you work today?" He asked confused.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"It's your birthday."

"It is? Right I was born in August."

Magneto was very confused that I didn't even know when my birthday was.

"August 15." He added.

"Right... But what's so special about it?"

"It's the day you were born."

"But what's so special about that? What's special about my existence?" I say confused.

I'd had the birthday with friends and enjoyed it but it felt like I was playing at the concept that I mattered. I wasn't anything special. Mom told me so.

Magneto for a moment had nothing to say to me. He just stared at me sad for some reason.

He finally says "Everything. You're a unique and strong person. The likes of which I've never seen."

"Really?"

"Yes. And don't you dare say otherwise."

I smile and nod at this.

And with that he levitated a metal suitcase towards me. It had a cursive E on the side.

I opened it up.

It held several well crafted steel knifes.

I picked a knife and held it in my hand. It fitted perfectly.

"Thank you." I beamed with happiness.

"You're very welcome."

I also had gotten a chess set that my father made for me out of metal and a telescope.

I get up and immediately decide to test my knives. I rush to the training room.

"Be careful those are far sharper than the ones you normally use." My father calls out from his offices door into the hallway

"Of course sir!" I continued running a smile wide on my face.

I reached the room placed several target up and found the knives were great. It was so easy to throw them at a target. It wasn't even hard anymore.

I couldn't believe that I'd be able to hold such well crafted knives. I certainly didn't believe I deserved them

I played around with my new gifts for hours. I just kept thinking of ways to use them! A new chess trick to try or finally being able to safely view the sun with the telescope's sun filter. I'd even gotten a few new books that I just had to read.

It was a great day.

Of course the key word being was.

I called my mother from my cellphone.

"Mom."

"Chris. How are you?"

"Great. Mom I've learned a few new things today."

There a simple lie by omission the easiest trick in the book.

"I suppose you've been out enjoying yourself with your friends partying. Partaking in their heathen ways."

"How?"

"So you are."

 _Damnit._

Rule Number One- When you lie always stick to your guns.

"It's not that hard to figure out. You're young and want to be accepted by your friends. That plus your shaky moral structure and there we go."

"Shaky?" Fury began to build up in my chest.

"You've just never been the stick up for anything type. You too self absorbed usually. Probably a phase."

"Mom I have more morality in one pinky than all the idiots you listen to put together."

"Really then why don't you act like it? Why break under pressure from others?"

"I didn't break. I just wanted a birthday party."

"Because you've been around-"

"For God's sake!" I couldn't deal with her now.

"And there you are taking the Lord's name in vain."

"I want a day where I'm special darnit. Is that wrong?"

"Is wanting the world to revolve around you wrong? No, but it is a sign of immature narcissism."

"I am not immature!"

"That yelling is certainly proving your point. Well I see it's clear going to boarding school was a mistake."

She went on about how my ego has swelled tremendously and said that being away changed me.

"Being the smartest person in the room clearly is doing nothing to improve your humbleness. You're not as smart as you think you are young man."

I angrily hang up. Who cares she'd forget the conversation in a week anyway with all new ways she invented to avoid taking her medication. The lack of meds destroying her mind more and more.

All the fun and joy of my birthday had been obliterated by my own mother. And I had be consoled by Magneto because of how depressed I suddenly felt for hanging up on mom.

Of course he didn't advocate for forgiveness and told me that she was wrong in every respect. So I didn't bother to apologise as well. I was right. And it was amazing that someone in my life would tell me this.

I lost all respect I had for mom that day. But none of my love.

My father was very subtle about it but kept hinting about how my mother's mental health was declining. That I had to grow up and stop being so attached to her. It would really only be a matter of time before she was gone for good.


	25. Chapter 25

**Guest: I'm glad to welcome you to the world of fanfiction. Thanks for the compliment. I do my best. It gives me joy to write this.**

 **Shout out to my new beta Arces. Thank you thank you I really appreciate the help.**

It didn't really hit me until a few days after the fact. I'd beaten Mystique. I'd BEATEN Mystique, a woman that had been trying her hardest to make my life hell for a year. Mystique may have not have powers of magnetism or telepathy but she was a formidable opponent... Making me one by extension.

Before, I didn't have anything to compare myself to. Everyone I'd went against were too pitiful for me to gauge my power properly. But now I knew just how strong I was.

And I'd only get stronger. That was a fun thought to dwell on. Every now and again I'd simply wonder about how much more power I had yet to discover.

Toad had, to my disappointment, ceased with all pranks as if I were going to kill him for the occasional trick.

Our relationship shifted a ton too. Before, I could slip into the tech room and we'd chat amicably for hours no problem. But after I handled Mystique he'd cower in fear if I did so much as said "Hi"

What had changed? I was just the same as last week. Just as powerful too. I considered it strange but wrote it off as nothing. It would be like the knife incident. He'd let it go.

Except he didn't. It was actually really frustrating. So one day I decided to confront him about it. Toad lived and breathed tech so it was no surprise he spent all his time in the tech room.

"Afternoon." I said.

His breath hitched and he froze before slowly, ever so slowly turning around in his swivel chair. The face he greeted me with was of utter terror.

"Toad?" I said.

"Y-yeah- Um yes."

"Why have-?"

"No don't kill me man. I'm not even 21 yet! Didn't even bang a girl. Do you know how hard it is to get a girlfriend with a face like mine?"

I raised an eyebrow "I can imagine it could be a pain." I shook my head. "No matter. Why are you acting so weird?"

"Weird? What do you mean?"

"Scared, nervous?"

"Umm well, is it that obvious?"

"Yes. Which clearly why I'm asking you this." I said.

"Well um. You took down Mystique."

"I did. She'd been bullying me for too long."

"Well you're angry and I perfectly get that. Like she's beaten the crap outta me multiple times too and- well. I just don't want any of that anger on me."

I paused, thinking.

"Um can I get back to work now?"

"Sure. Wait. No. This." I sighed. "Toad I'm not your boss and I'm certain not going to boss you around. You have my father for that. Let's just act like before."

"Will do."

"No. I- That's a suggestion not a..." I shook my head. "See you later."

Actions have consequences. As smart as I was I hadn't even thought about that. Everyone was afraid of me. But they all acted far more respectful than before.

I couldn't wrap my head around it.

The strangeness of everyone's behavior made me feel very isolated and with father busy the only thing I could do was think. I wondered about what the future would hold. What plan would be used to destroy the Sentinels? Did my father discover the limits of our mutation or was there more lurking under the surface?

I decided to go for a walk to mull over everything. I didn't bother caring which way I went and quickly found myself in a poor neighborhood. The buildings were abandoned and boarded up, trash littered the streets, and if I looked closely I could see the shadow of several guns and knives hidden under a tree by a school. Likely placed by the students themselves for protection.

The place instantly felt like home.

I passed the high school and continued walking. I heard a rustling noise from a nearby alley and looked inside.

"Yo it's a humy scram." A pink skinned girl said.

"Wait. I'm - just like you..." They had already fled.

 _Wait, those could be the Morlocks!_

They were a slippery bunch. The odds of this happening again were extremely tiny.

So I began to follow them on foot quietly. I hopped over the 'out of order' sign on the front of the subway entrance and followed them down into the darkness. I kept trailing them until I saw a large camp of mutants living in tents, cooking out of rusted pots with wood and matches fetched from the trash.

"You there. Human." A gruff voice called out.

 _Oh no._

Well they'd already spotted me. I stepped out my hiding spot behind a wood heap and mentally recounted the speech father made me memorize in case encountered any of our kind. I could do this. I could do this... I hoped I could do this.

"Hello I'm-"

"I don't give a damn who you are. Get over here." The same voice said.

I walked into the harsh light . Several pairs of eyes watched my every move but I kept going. I kept powering through feeling a strange mix of fear and excitement. The stress of my stage fright threatened to make me pass out again. I fought it off. I wouldn't pass out. Not here. I had too much to do.

Their leader was a gigantic African-American man with several pair of eyes, each staring at me with disapproval.

Ha. This guy's got nothing on Magneto. He really thinks a few glares will scare us? Rebellion said.

"Are you being followed?" He asked.

"No."

"Are you lying?" A blue woman asked.

"Because if I were I'd certainly say so." I couldn't help it. This was getting ridiculous. They were trying to intimidate me?

 _Ha, I could burn them all to crisp and still have the energy to fly home… Woah dark thought. I'm on a diplomacy mission._

"Answer the damn question." The man said.

"Already did. No. "

Suddenly I noticed that my pocket felt less heavy.

What?

"Dude this guy got two phones! They look like they'd sell for a pretty penny." A small boy with tentacles for arms said.

Since they didn't seem to want to listen to me, I decided to give them a demonstration.

I conjured an large bolt of lightning and made it leap from my hand.

"This is ridiculous. I'm a mutant, like you all."

"Really? Just like us? Then why do you live up there and we live down here?" The guy who took my phone said.

"Because we're a minority group and we haven't-"

"Wrong answer. It's cause you look normal. You can pass." The thief said.

Angry that they refused to listen, I tried once more to relay my message. "That doesn't matter. We need to make it so that one day we can all-"

Everyone broke into laughter. "It always mattered and it always will kid. Let me guess you haven't even worked up the nerve to tell your mommy and daddy?" The leader said.

That made them laugh even more.

"That's a nice coat you got there. Did your mummy buy it for you?" Someone I couldn't see taunted.

I could feel my teeth clench. "I'm a member of the Brotherhood and if enough mutants like us worked together we could end this oppression once and for all."

"And I'm the queen of England." The unseen man taunted. More laughter ensued.

I decided to leave before I ended up decapitating someone.

"Stay here and rot for all I care. Fine. Passively accept your subjugation. But I certainly won't."

I turned to the thief " Give me my phone back."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll electrocute you to the point of you passing out and I get it that way." I said without any expression on my face.

"Ha kid you're all bark and no-"

"Don't test me!" I snapped. Everyone went silent. The guy handed me my phone quietly and I walked away.

Fun fact: Not only had I learned how to my mutation from my father but I had also picked up how to scare people.

I told my father about my findings and expressed disappointment in my inability to get them to listen to me.

My father said he wasn't surprised they acted this way

My age would make it hard for anyone to take me seriously.

 _No matter how strong I get people will still act stupid._

 _Well, on the bright side we didn't pass out due to stage fright._ Optimism said.

 _That was because we were too busy being angry about their stupidity._ Rebellion replied.

A day later I lied on grass in the park watching the clouds with Marie. "I've noticed somethin'." Marie said

"What?" I asked

"Ya call ya dad father."

"I do."

"Why?"

"That's what he is."

"No, why use father? It's so distant."

"It... fits him more."

"Oh I see." I began to notice the pity in her eyes.

"No it's fine. That's just how our relationship is. It's not an issue. He's not very affectionate, but I have my mom for that. Still, I know he cares."

"You know, when you talk about him he sounds more like a boss then dad. Sounds like you train a ton."

"He's not a dad. He's a father. He's bossy sure but that's because he cares. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to me."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Like what you havin' some fun?"

"Marie, I think you do not consider the gravity of my situation. I'm a powerful mutant and to those who don't see me as a person I'm a potential lab rat or... weapon."

"That- that doesn't happen nearly as often as you think."

I began to laugh bitterly at her naivety. "Marie you couldn't be any more wrong. I've been there. I've seen bodies of people- kids our age who were taken and experimented on. This isn't a laughing matter."

"I... I guess I get it now."

Being instantly connected to my father no matter what I did was getting old. I loved him, sure, but I needed space to be me. So I could have my own separate identity.

So if he was the master of magnetism, why not take on the title of master of electricity?

I carried around a pair of batteries in my pocket at all times as a reminder of my goal. I began to practice everyday when I was with Marie. I'd hoped my efforts would inspire her to work harder but she only became worried.

"Don't kill yerself." She'd say. "So why do you practice so hard? You seem to have this whole electricity thing down."

"I want... To stand out."

"Stand out?"

"Many people can use electricity and I want to be different. Have my own style."

"So it's pride."

"No."

"It is," She insisted, "you can't stand the idea of someone being the same as you."

"Wanting to stand out isn't always pride. You make it sound like difference is a bad thing."

"Well... it is. Ain't that why we train?"

"No. That's not at all why. We train to improve your quality of life. Achieve your goals. There is nothing wrong with you and there never will be."

"But I'm different. I hurt people."

"So am I. I made this guy need stitches. Marie, people are afraid of me because I'm different. Because I can do things they can't. But that doesn't make me a terrible person does it?"

"No."

"It's the same with you."

"Thanks, but why ya here helpin' me? Don't you got more important thangs to do?"

"This is most important thing I could be doing today. Helping a friend go farther, achieve more."

She smiled and pulled me into a half hug careful to not touch me.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."

We broke out of our hug. I stared her straight in the eyes and said, "Your a wonderful person. Please don't forget that. The world is damaged when a a good person isn't allowed to love and appreciate themselves."

Then came the tears. I wasn't thinking I was doing anything special, just reassuring a friend, but apparently it was pretty important to her.

Huh. I'm best at comforting people when I'm not trying. I think.

I didn't account for my friend hugging me again and we fell down a hill. We landed together in a tangle of limbs.

"Oh my god I'm so so sorry." She bolted off me.

I stayed on the ground and began to laugh extremely hard.

"That was fun. Don't worry about it."

"But if I touched you..."

"You didn't. Don't worry about it."

Next I insisted on her doing her homework.

"I don't wanna."

"Why?"

"Cause readin's boring."

"Not true. Come on, you got assigned.. Anabelle Lee by Poe."

"Annabelle Lee?"

"It's a nice poem."

"Ya' an' it has part of mah name."

"Anna?"

"Yeah."

"Well you're a southern belle so it fits."

If I'd looked up I would have noticed the pinkish tinge on her face. I wasn't trying to flirt simply reporting what I saw. I began to read.

"It was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of Annabel Lee;

And this maiden she lived with no other thought,  
Than to love and be loved by me.

I was a child and she was a child,  
In this kingdom by the sea:  
But we loved with a love that was more than love-  
I and my Annabel Lee;  
With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven  
Coveted her and me."

"Not so boring now is it?" I said.

"Nope you're a real good reader."

I smiled.

"Maybe you could be a politician. Make laws that help us."

I wanted to go and lecture her on the complexities of the US law system, tell her that no one man makes the laws and that several checks and balances insured this. But that would destroy the hope in her big brown eyes. I couldn't bear to do that.

"What happens next?" She asked.

"Read it and find out."

It was the first time she'd done her homework all week.

Marie said, "It's sad you know. That she died."

"Well, sure. But that's how things were back then. Colds were deadly."

She groaned.

"But, at least the guy has the memories of their experiences." I said.

"Experiences?"

"Memories of their love and so on. They live on in his heart, in this poem."

"You know, you act like you're logical and stuff but you're as sweet as they come."

"Thanks."

A few hours later, I left the park. My father had called me to pick up the tea we drank and I figured I could swing by the corner store near home.

I was walking home from a short trip to the grocery store when I saw a small puppy sitting on the curb. It had the brown, white, and black pattern common to purebred beagles and playfully wagged its tail.

I figured it wouldn't hurt me and began to walk past thinking of how to help my friend with her issue. We'd been seeing absolutely no progress after two solid weeks of training. Still, I certainly wasn't the type to give up.

I heard a crunch of leaves behind me and immediately got into a battle stance. My opponent greeted me with a loud bark.

I smile at this.

"You got a problem with me?"

"Arf arf!"

"Put em up!" I got into a boxing stance and and begin shadow boxing. Of course I punched at a my own height, so I didn't hit it. The puppy got on its hind legs and waved its front paws...

...and proceeded to fall onto its back.

I laughed at this, crouched low, and petted it on the head. The puppy had other plans and rushed to lick me on my face, to which I laughed.

I calmed down and continued to stroke it.

"You probably have a family that misses you."

It began to rain.

I scooped up the pup figuring I'd call the owner when I got home. To keep the pup dry and warm I held it inside my trench coat.

It poked his head out curiously as I walked home.

"What is that?" Toad said.

"That, my dear Watson, is a dog." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "You bought a pet?"

"No, I found it. Couldn't leave it in the rain. It wouldn't last a day. It's such a little guy." I began to pet it some more.

"How you going to get your dad to greenlight him?"

A pause. "No idea."

I brought the puppy into my bedroom and arranged a suitable spot with blankets and newspaper. I then went about the task of making dog food. An internet search, some meat, veggies, plus a bit of time and I was done.

I returned to my room and fed the pup as I thought of a way to convince father.

I pet it a little before heading to my father's office.

"Got the tea?" He asked.

"Yes, it's in the cabinet already."

I sat down and handed him the change.

"Soo what is your opinions on dogs?" I asked.

"'They're loud and annoying. Cats are far better."

"Well, you see…"

The door swung open and I saw the puppy I'd brought home.

It waves its tail when it spotted me and bounded over.

I looked back at my father and he seemed to be on the cusp of exploding in anger.

"You brought a filthy dog into our home?"

"It's a house pup sooo it's actually pretty clean. Haha…" I began to laugh nervously.

My father started to grind his teeth.

 _OK. Humor not helping._

"I found it and it was raining."

"Then leave it." He said. "Let it go home."

"It'd die outside. The weather's too cold. It can't be more than a few months." I placed the dog in my lap.

My father pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Can it stay in my room for a night? Then I can give it back to its owner." I pleaded while I held the dog to my chest in such a way that maximized our combined cuteness. Its big black eyes and my brown ones were too much for my father.

"Just... keep it out my sight."

I quickly left with the pup before fist pumping at my good fortune.

I'd have a pet for a whole night! I had never had one. Not even a fish.

The dog knew a ton of tricks and happily sat, rolled over and played fetch while I rubbed its belly and gave it treats.

Eventually, I became tired from all the fun and fell asleep with the puppy on my chest.

Little did I know the pup had no plans of going to bed. It left my room despite the door being locked and headed to my father's office...

I woke up, shocked that the puppy was no longer there. I rushed out and looked around furiously for my new friend. I rushed into the kitchen when I see my father reading a paper with the puppy napping under a nearby table.

"Huh?" I asked.

My father looked up from his paper, amused. "I did say you could keep it for a night. We settled on a truce."

I sighed in relief.

I went to the kitchen, pulled out some leftover dog food and poured it for him.

"There you go." I petted it a bit before calling the number on his collar.

"Yes? I found your dog."

The man on the phone cursed a lot and said they'd pick it up in an hour.

"Thank you." I forced myself to say. It's ridiculous for me to get attached to a puppy when it had to leave the next day. I was strong and logical. Loving a dog and making decisions based on emotions was a ridiculous notion. Heck, I'd teased Marie about it several times.

The puppy followed me out of our abode. We played several games of fetch until I saw the car.

I handed the puppy to a grubby man in the black truck. It immediately jumped out of the window into my arms.

"No." I said.

I placed the dog in the car once more. The windows rolled up and they drove off, taking a piece of my heart with them.

Another hour later, and I spotted the same puppy with its owner at a nearby dog park I often walked past.

I looked away and began to leave when I heard the pup scream in agony. I looked back and saw the man backhand the pup again. "Don't fucking leave the house. I didn't pay big bucks for a show dog just for it to run away!"

Was anyone going to do something? No, they were too shocked to. I however wasn't.

I can't remember the details of the confrontation. I was just too angry. I do recall hearing a loud pop of broken bone and then seeing the man run off.

I gently pick up the dog as I said "You're safe now."

I got home, told my father the story and by some miracle he let me keep it. I suppose the fact they both had bad pasts warmed him up. Plus, he didn't have to get his own newspaper anymore.

 **We need dog names! Any ideas?**

 **Till next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys I'm back**

 **RimK10: Thanks for the dog name.**

 **RedHood001: Hey red it's good to hear from you again. Hi!**

 **ThatOneGuy875: Hey there I'm flattered by your comment. I also sent a PM To you. Please read and respond.**

I'm the king of missing the obvious.

I hadn't even considered it, but then again, why would I have? Me being my father's successor, me leading the actual brotherhood?

It was just too crazy for me imagine. I was just a kid of fifteen, why the heck would Magneto train me to be his successor? Who already knew what they wanted to do in life at fifteen years old anyways? I knew I wanted to work with technology, sure, but everything else was pretty vague.

I heard this crazy idea about me being 'Magneto number two' from Toad and just had to ask.

"You really think he wants me to lead?"

"Of course he does! Man, it's so obvious. He's been grooming you for command."

"Wow. I want to be strong like my father, a master of mutation like him, but leadership? I've never wanted that."

Toad's face turned into one of intense disgust and he left my room. I swore I heard a muttered 'spoiled brat'.

I decided to go to my father's office and see for myself.

"Father."

"Yes."

"Are you trying to teach me to lead so I can head the Brotherhood like you?"

"Why, where did you hear that?"

"Toad."

"I see... I'm teaching you to be a leader so that you can succeed in anything you put your mind to."

But? There had to be more.

"Although I would like it if you were my successor."

"I, well... Um. I don't know if I want that."

"You're young. It's perfectly fine to not know exactly what you want. Simply keep your options open."

"Okay. Um... Sure."

The idea of leading The Brotherhood made me dizzy. So much responsibility. And if I messed up, people would die and it'd be my fault. Good people just as committed to our cause as me.

Though now that I think about it how could I have not noticed. This is what happened earlier:

"I think you have the characteristics of a leader."

"Really father?"

"Of course. For one thing you hate being told what to do."

I smiled at that.

"I don't mind as long as the person I'm working under is competent."

"Yes, but unlike many I can't see you leaving that up to chance."

"True."

I did take command when necessary, when all else failed. I didn't wait around, I took action.

"You don't put up with fools. And you're a long term thinker. You never fumble around without purpose. You always have a plan. Given all this I don't see you not being a leader."

"Maybe, maybe."

And this event happened even earlier than that:

As I was walking out of the training room my father quizzed me.

"Say, you go and find a group of members of the FOH during a meeting. Recently, member of the FOH had killed a mutant. These aren't the same men and after they lose their weapons they plead for mercy."

"Like the cowards they are," I chime in.

"Exactly. What do you do?"

"Leave. find the men responsible."

"Wrong. You interrogate the men. Say you'll let them go if they rat their buddies out. Then, to ensure they won't warn them, you kill them all."

"Why?"

"Use of force is effective up to a point during an interrogation. Often, people will say what they think you want to hear and not an implausible but correct truth. They don't want a penalty just because you don't believe them. To avoid this, use the least force necessary."

"No, why lie about sparing them."

He looked at me with a piercing stare that I recognized as the 'listen-to-me-this-is-important-stare.'

"Because it ensures the others won't be warned. I said this before Electron. These men will stop at nothing to kill us. They are are our enemies and as such it makes sense to lie."

I felt very stupid after hearing this. "Of course. I'm sorry, sir."

"No, it's fine. You simply still have the mind of a civilian... I'll change that."

How could I not have noticed! I'm such an idiot at times.

Time continued to pass. The weather getting colder as winter approached. I had recently been promoted to club leader after the president resigned willingly to give the position to me. He couldn't handle the fact that I was the best player and didn't lead. As if skill in chess meant good leadership ability.

I also had Marie. But that was self imposed and I thoroughly enjoyed helping her. Despite the number of complicated maneuvers I had to use to obtain the mice, it would be all worth it when she learned control of her mutation. Funny how my attempts at recreation simply generated more work.

Even home I was my father's child and was expected to act as such. If I was at home and I wasn't training I'd be expected to study quietly. That had incentivized me to stay out for long periods of time but father noticed.

Despite doing well in all my other classes, I had to follow a study schedule because I had a B in speech.

 _I'm introverted as hell! The fact I got a B is a miracle._

I thought . This was one of the few times I'd disagreed with my father. I didn't say anything of course.

My new dog Watts whimpered at me.

"I'm sorry buddy but I can't play now. I have a test to study for."

He kept pawing at me and eventually I caved. One minute turned into an hour and after that I had dinner and then bed. That same thing happened for five days straight. Then it was test day.

I'd done very well and proudly showed my grade to my friends. I figured father would be pleased. He might have been busy but he always wanted to be notified of my test scores so he could know how I was doing.

Boy was I wrong

"You could've done better." He said

I frown. "I set the curve for the class."

"Yes, with an amazing score of 80. You've been slacking you normally get something in the 90's sometimes a perfect score."

"Well father I'm kinda a curve breaker and…"

"Yes?"

"Everyone hates me because of it... I've kinda been going easy on them…"

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound? You'd conceal your brilliance just because of a few humans disliking you."

I stared at the floor.

"Look at me." I did

"There's something else." He said

"It's just. Well my professor... she's been making the tests harder to try and trip me up. If I didn't do so well she'd stop."

My father gave me a very stern lecture on the importance of not caring about what humans thought.

So yeah I got in trouble. But not for what you'd expect. Now that my father was on my back I couldn't slack anymore. He expected me to be the curve setter in my class.

Despite the extra study time, I still found a way to hang out with Marie.

"So he's unhappy over an 80? Wow."

"Well, you see my father really hates when I don't fully apply myself. If an 80 was my best effort he'd want me to study more but since I wasn't trying my best… he wasn't happy."

"Still, that's crazy. You still get a 100 percent due to the curve."

"Yes, but my father does not like it when I try to hide my abilities. I don't want to stand out."

"And you don't want any conflict." She said

"Exactly. I figured that if I was "stumped" by a test once the teacher would leave me alone."

"And?"

"It's working."

"Good, at least something came out of it."

Next, it was time for us to train.

We kept trying in vain to have Marie not absorb the energy of the mice.

We got to our final mouse.

"Last one." I said as I handed to her, not that she'd notice her eyes were closed as she concentrated. The mouse touched her hands.

It then squeaks. But didn't die.

"Oh my God!" She said eyes closed.

I smiled happily at the sight.

The mouse on the other hand had the sense to jump out my friends' hand before she could lose focus and kill it.

"Ah did it! Oh my God is this a dream? This better not be a fucking dream!"

We talked at length, she hugged me again and we went our separate ways. I was so happy that day for my friend.

 **Yay Marie! Go girl!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys new chapter! It's short but sweet. I'll be a bit busy this week but I wanted to get this out.**

I was very sick and had a terrible fever and chills.

My father entered the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, besides the fact I feel terrible... being sick isn't that bad. I don't have training and I get to play Underwatch all day."

"Of course." he rolled his eyes. He huffed. "And you say you're no typical teenager."

"Everything is better with video games. Actually, could you play a round with me?"

"Of your game? I don't know how to."

"I'll show you! Here, you could have this spare controller I never use."

Maybe it was my puppy dog eyes, maybe just was how pathetic I was looking, but he eventually gave in and began to play.

Well, it turns out my father is a horrible gamer. He kept getting himself killed.

"Why is my gun not working?"

"Father you're pressing the wrong button."

Oh, the joys of having an old parent. Some of my friends' parents from home were gamers and could easily beat me.

I tried not to but I ended up laughing at him. Then I switched the game to the video game version of trivial pursuit on the hardest difficulty and, well... He killed me.

"No fair. It has questions on WWII." I said

"I hardly see the issue."

"Come on! You lived through it!"

He smiled at this. "You should have picked a different game."

"I picked it so you'd actually have a chance."

"Your mistake. You should know not to give up the advantage to be nice."

"I hate you father."

He laughed at this.

A few chess games later and I started feeling really really awful. I went to the bathroom and barfed up a lung. That's when I started feeling dizzy. So, so dizzy.

To my surprise, my father started fretting about my rapidly climbing temperature. My father never panicked. Not ever. No matter what happened.

But he did now.

Toad had taken the car into town and the taxi we called was taking forever to arrive due to the hell that is New York traffic. I was too tired to say much and when I did try father would tell me to not push myself.

My father was pacing, cursing in German and generally getting extremely worked up.

 _Father's scared... He shouldn't be. He should be happy... Wait a second. I like pizza, it's my favorite food... Maybe pizza will make him happy!_ I thought.

Apparently, extreme sickness has a way of bringing the inner six year old out of me.

"Father?"

"Scheiße! Electron, don't."

"No, please listen. You're scared. I dunno why. But maybe you should eat pizza. That always makes me happy."

He stared at me as if those were the most profound words he'd ever heard.

"After this, Electron, we'll go back to that place you like."

"I love you."

Great, I held the last syllable for five seconds too much, making me sound like I had one too many drinks.

He stared at me scared beyond belief.

"I love you more than pizza, father, and I really really reaaally love pizza." I said with a large smile.

Toad beat the taxi and I was rushed to the hospital. Apparently, I'd caught that year's strain of the flu months early.

Thankfully, I recovered. When I heard about what I said I cringed in embarrassment and tried to dismiss it "And that concludes my brief foray into poetry." I said before drinking some orange juice.

My father smirked at this. "I love you too."

I choked on my drink, causing some to spill on me. "You said that on purpose!"

"Perhaps..."

"You're so evil sometimes!"

"If the news is to be believed than it's a bit more than sometimes."

"Ugh! Whatever. I was promised pizza."

"I don't get why you like that place. The pizza's so greasy you can see your reflection."

"And that's what makes it so good."


	28. Chapter 28

I rushed home, feeling as if I were a disgusting monster. Sure, I'd killed before. It wasn't easy, but over time I had gotten used to it.

This time though, things had been different.

This time I'd known was doing wrong. I had killed an innocent man in the name of saving my own hide.

I entered, but as Watts greeted me excitedly, I felt as if I were unworthy of such affection. Funny how changing just one thing can change everything.

I picked up the tail wagging beagle and headed to my room, feeling uneasy.

Was I a bad person?

After sitting down on the carpeted floor, I grabbed a box that I'd kept beside my bed. From this I took out a smaller package.

I might not have been able to see my mother much but the several drawings she sent me made it feel as she were there. I could just pick up a picture and imagine for a few minutes that we were at home, drinking tea and playing chess.

From the old box, I pulled out a few of her newest works. The first depicted a frozen tundra. I shivered as I saw the barren landscape.

I squinted at the background. If I looked closer, I could see a figure, a boy in fact, jumping out of a plane... without a parachute.

The boy looked exactly like me.

This must be my mother's nightmare.

"Your mother has quite a talent."

"And my father has forgotten how to knock." I smirked for a moment, but it disappeared and was replaced with sadness as soon as I remembered what I did. I looked down at the drawing.

"What's troubling you?" He sat down in my bed next to me. I bit my lip and stroked Watts' fur in thought. I sighed before answering with a soft voice, feeling small all of a sudden.

"I was walking when I got attacked by a pack of dogs."

"Did they bite you?' My father said, frowning in concern.

"No. I used my power to hit them with a garbage can."

"You're upset over killing the dogs? I know Watts means a lot to you, but your well-being is far more important."

"No, the dogs were fine. I scared them off. It's just... There was this guy. He jumped out of nowhere and shielded me from them."

I was silent for a second before continuing, "He told me to run. He only had a stick but chose to help me anyway... I didn't understand. He saw me using my powers." My voice cracked.

Father looked at me, worried.

"That's all?" He asked me. I turned my head away as my face scrunched up in an effort to stop the tears from overflowing.

"I- I stabbed him in the heart after the dogs left."

 _As per your instructions._ I thought bitterly.

I don't cry much. I just didn't. The rational part of me would always tell me there's no point. But after I had just stabbed a man that had saved me from being dog meat... After I, someone with power, had hurt an innocent... After I had in my own way become what I'd despised for so long...

The tears flowed freely.

 _Dude, this sucks. We fucking killed someone who hadn't done a thing,_ Rebellion said.

Cynicism had nothing witty to say for once. He just kept staring at a wall.

Optimism cried even more than usual. That was quite the miracle.

And Logic...

 _I- it wasn't supposed to go this way! Why did that guy have to open his eyes again. He wasn't supposed to see! I've miscalculated... I've failed._

He dropped to his knees and stared at the ground.

 _Is this what being a murderer feels like?_ He said.

"You did what needed to be done." My father told me with a hand on my shoulder.

"But-"

"What would have happened if you had let him go? He'd have reported you and soon, your face would have been everywhere. Your so-called friends would have turned you in without hesitation."

I stopped crying and dried up my eyes. "You're telling the truth."

"This was going to happen eventually. You did nothing wrong."

"He hadn't done anything. God, I feel terrible." I say.

"No, but he could have. And that's what matters."

 _Killing for what he could have done?_

"Still though, he saved me."

"He only helped. You would've done fine without his assistance."

"Even so, it still feels wrong and unfair. He had a life, a family." I said.

"And so do you. It was either you or him and you chose correctly. You're right, it isn't fair. But until the day comes that you can practice your mutation openly, this is the way of the world."

"Thanks." I sat up straight again and tried to calm down. I looked at the drawings that were still in my hands. Tears had fallen on them, wetting the paper. Father glanced at them and gave me a pat on the back before standing up.

"I suppose you're not in the mind to train today."

"No. I'd like to train." I said, looking up at him.

 _A man lost his life because I had to ensure my own. Let's make that sacrifice count._ I thought.

 _But if I kill too many innocents how will I ever balance it out?_

 _Is that another reason why father's so set on furthering his cause? He's invested so much time and energy into the Brotherhood that he can't do anything else? He must've done things he hates to get this far. I know he's not a psychopath. How long was it until he was fine with killing innocents when need be? And when will that happen to me?_

 _Would it be a good thing? Do good ends justify otherwise horrific means?_

Another surprising thought occurred to me.

 _My father would trust me with his life work?_

I hadn't even thought about that.


	29. Chapter 29

Do any of you know of any x men fanfics involving a character with the same powers as Magneto? Preferably one with Magneto in it too. i want to read some but I just don't know where.

 **Guest: Why so short? I'm a quality over quantity person. Plus I have been very busy sinking 90 hours into the new game Persona 5. It's finally out after 8 long years.**

 **RedHood001: Yup he's pragmatic sure but he's no sociopath. He doesn't want to harm the innocent but his father demands that he does.**

My father had called me to his office. I knock.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me?" I sat down in a chair.

"Yes", he said, "My plans for the sentinels are going well. As is your training."

"...Good." I stared at the floor. He frowned.

"Still having nightmares?"

"Of course." Under my eyes were two dark half moons. I sighed.

"You have to carry on." He said.

"I will, father. Somehow."

He nods. "I'm leaving for a mission in a few weeks." I glanced up at him. He looked regal behind the large desk. His face a cold mask. But I knew better. Behind those eyes, I could clearly see reluctance. Why didn't he want to tell me this? We went on missions all the time, it wasn't such a big deal.

"When do we leave?"

"There is no 'we'. I am leaving. You, however, have midterms." I pouted before he fixed me with a stern look.

"We could make up something. We've done it before."

"No. It's too dangerous. I need you to be safe."

 _And I need my father_.

I sighed. "I'll miss you." I look up. Right in that moment, his mask cracked and crumbled. My father looked devastated.

I had just killed an innocent and now my father was leaving me?

Pride be damned, I really needed a hug after hearing that.

"I will miss you too." He said softly.

I got one. As my father and I embraced, he kept saying "Everything will be fine. I won't be gone for long."

We release.

"Call me as much as you like. If I don't answer it is only because I can't."

"Like a meeting." I said.

"No, as in if I'm in enemy territory. Feel free to interrupt all the meetings you want. They get quite long. It drives me crazy."

I laughed. "You don't like them, so why do you have them?"

"Because I have to." His eyes betrayed his sadness.

"Now, I don't want to leave you, but that is another thing I will have to do. While I'm gone, you'll have the run of the house as the others are coming with me too."

"Even Toad? I'm more powerful than him!" I felt as if I were slapped in the face. Him? What could he do that I couldn't? Absolutely nothing.

"I am aware of that but my answer is the same."

I sighed. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I'd be quite the hypocrite if I were angry at you for saying that. I'd do the same in your place." He said

"Now, as I was saying you'll have to be strong for me in my absence."

"Okay."

He nods. "I'll clear out my schedule when I return. We'll spend the day together. I know we haven't talked much lately."

"Before all this stuff started, I didn't know it was possible to miss someone who lived in the same house."

My father's face seems to be riddled with guilt.

"A- after this most of the technical details of our plan will be done and I'll be able to spend more time with you. We'll be training most of the day in preparation." His voice cracks.

"I see." I say as I nod again.

 _Most of the day... Marie!_

He seemed to noticed my alarm.

"Don't worry, we'll work around your chess schedule. I know how much that means to you. State championship is coming up, isn't it?."

"You know about it already? We just got word that we qualified." I say, surprised. My father smiles.

"Of course I know. What type of father doesn't keep track of these things? I bought you a book on chess strategies yesterday. That and your drills should keep you busy."

"Because as soon as you leave I'm going to throw a wild house party with my chess friends." I laugh. "I can't even say that without laughing."

"Also, father, while you're gone can I go on a trip?" He stares off in thought. I really wanted to do this, so I was silently hoping he'd allow me to go.

"Tell me when and where and make sure to return before you have class." I sighed in relief.

"I will. Thank you."

After this conversation I went to hang out with Marie at the park.

"So what's going on?" She asked me as we lied in the grass.

"Chess championship... Midterms... I told you about it on the phone."

"Don't try to fool me!" She said, laughing. "You've been acting different. Why?"

 _I killed an innocent man._ I thought.

"I-I can't say. I'm sorry."

"Why not?" She asked, pouting.

"I just can't."

There was a silence. "Well, tell me when you're up to it." I sighed.

"Marie, I will never be 'up to it'. I just can't tell you, ever. Let's just forget about it, alright?"

"Okay."

"I'd like to go on a trip with you." I said.

"What?" She sounded surprised.

"A trip. Where people travel. Together."

"Oh shadup. But why?"

"I probably won't be seeing you much soom."

"Why?"

"Can't say. I'm sorry."

"Are you moving?"

"No. I'll just be busy."

"Training with your dad right?" It sounded like an accusation somehow.

She sighed when I stayed silent.

"Course it is... Well just sneak out when he ain't lookin'."

I looked at her, astonished. Disobey father? Preposterous.

"I can't."

"Why not? You're not an object. Your dad can't tell you how to live your life, you know."

 _Sure he can._ Rebellion said.

"This isn't just for him, though. It's for me too."

"Fine." She said. "You have your secrets, I have mine."

"Since I won't be around much, we'll do lots of practice. Besides, it looks like you don't need me that much any more."

"But-" She started.

"You're ready." I cut her off. She sat up straight.

"I can't turn it off all the time. It's like I'm holding my breath." She looked shy, fiddling with the hem of her jacket.

"You can use it when need be. Think about it. You will never accidentally put someone in a coma again. You just need to keep practicing. Just like holding your breath, keep going and you'll get better."

"By the way, I have a surprise for you"

I left for a moment and returned carrying Watts.

"Oh my God! It's a puppy!" She squealed.

"Yep. His name is Watts."

"He's so cute!" Watts barked in response, earning him another squeal.

I could see her put her hand close to his head but freezing before touching him.

"Come on, I trust you."

"But... Oh alright."

She put a hand on Watts for a second, smiling, before taking it off.

She became a bit braver with every hurried stroke. After I placed him on the ground, she began to happily rub him on the tummy. Watts loved every moment.

 _Watts is such a ham._ I think while smiling at the sight.

 _It's too bad I won't be able to hang out with her much soon._

 _Let's focus on the positive for now. Father leaves in December and it's November now. We still have time._ Optimism said.

And for once, everyone agreed with him. There was really nothing we could do about the situation.


	30. Chapter 30

**Guest 3: LOL. That would have been interesting. XD. Thanks for reading!**

 **RedHood: I just read that story it was awesome thanks for the share.**

"Father?"

"Yes?" He said as he read a newspaper in his office.

"Can you move my mother to a mental hospital in New York?" I asked him as I worked on a sudoku puzzle.

"No." Was the snappy response. I flinched at my father's volume.

 _No?_ I thought, frowning. _Why not?_

He continued without looking up from his paper, "I need you to be focused on our plan."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother would distract you." He told me after turning a page.

I stared at him with an open mouth. "I can't believe this. Mom's not a distraction she's a person!"

"Do not raise your voice at me!" He told me sternly, finally looking up.

"Of course." Still, I glared at him with as much power as I could.

"Maybe you don't want to hear what I have to say but that doesn't change the truth." He said, meeting my glare with a look of his own. I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"I talk to you a lot, often about things that have nothing to do with training ." I spat. "Am I a distraction?"

"No, it's different."

 _How?_ I thought angrily.

"My attachment to you makes me fight harder for your future, for the future of all mutants. It makes me strong. Your attachment to your mother makes you want to stay with her. It weakens you."

"What's the point of being strong without having those you care about?" I replied.

"...Sometimes I wonder that myself. Still, I have a child and I know he has to be strong for his own safety. So, strong he will be. You can't afford to be weak."

"I know but... I train hard already, I've learned to kill those that try to harm me, why I do have to…" I could feel my control over the situation slipping away with each word as he cut me off with a sigh.

"You'll understand in a few years." He told me. 'You can't afford to have any sort of weakness. Tell me, is there someone in your life you'd be willing to die for?"

"Mom."

"And that's exactly your issue. You're taking responsibility for things that aren't yours to worry about."

"She's my mom."

"And I know that as insane as she is, even she wouldn't want you to do anything that could compromise your safety."

"Okay, but there's another person. You." I said, feeling smug.

"No." He said in a tone the booked no further argument. My grin melted away at the look in his eyes.

"Electron, you will not under any circumstances do anything to save me that could cost you your life. I will not outlive my child. Not this time…"

He seemed so hurt. I looked at the puzzle in my lap, hands balled up in fists and my frustration gone.

"I won't." I promise.

"Good. Listen to me. You might not think so, given how you act, but your life is valuable. And I will teach you what you need to survive."

I sighed. "And what is the goal in the end? What am I training so hard to be? Not power wise but mentally?"

"Someone who has their priorities right. Someone who knows who to trust. Someone with the ability to survive this harsh war mentally. You on the other hand, broke down in tears after you killed an innocent. How often do you think that happens in combat?"

I sighed again "...I'm not very interested in dying for no reason. And given how stupidly I can act sometimes... So, I'll have to be willing to give up everything? My mom, my friends... And you too?" I stared at the ground slouched in my seat.

"Yes."

"I don't want to." I said softly.

"I know." He moves to hug me. I nimbly dodged.

"No, you don't. You don't get this at all... Your parents and everything you loved and cared for were taken firm you. You had no choice. Me my mom is alive, my father is alive. You want me to choose not to spend time with Mom. You want me to distance myself from my friends. You want me to not be willing to risk myself for you... You're making the choice for me."

I was silent for a few seconds before realising something. "No, none of this matters. I won't have a say in this anyway. You've already made up your mind."

"I'm helping you. This is all for your benefit."

"I hope it works out then." I said with a mood similar to that of a deflated balloon." My mother barely recognizes me. Something has to come out of this and not just power. I don't care about that... Am I dismissed father?"

"Yes." I leave.

 _Man that sucked,_ Rebellion said.

The others agreed.

A few weeks passed.

On Thanksgiving, I was just about to leave the house when I heard father ask "Where are you going?"

"Volunteer work." I told him.

He didn't like the fact that was going to help humans but said that at least I wasn't wasting time on video games.

I closed the door and sighed.

 _That was close_.

I met up with Marie at our rendezvous point by a flower shop.

"Hey, what took you so long?" She said, clad in a green and black plaid coat and white hat.

I looked at my watch. "I'm on time, what do you mean?"

"Um well I- Y-you shouldn't have kept me waiting." She said, blushing.

I shook my head but said nothing. She walked forward but as I followed, the man that owned the flower shop handed me a piece of paper.

 _Odd_ , I thought, but I thanked him for it.

The local homeless shelter had needed volunteers and Marie thought it best to conscript me since she knew I didn't celebrate Thanksgiving. In fact, my father hated that holiday. His hate for it was almost as bad as the Fourth of July. Which really sucked since I loved fireworks and barbecues.

While I certainly wasn't planning on working there and would ordinarily say no, I made an exception for my friend. I just couldn't say no to her. It was strange and I had been wondering why that was the case.

Turned out, working there was quite fun. I helped feed people who often hadn't eaten in days. Helping people in other ways was fun too.

Still, there were a few downsides. When people asked about my background, I told them that I was an MIT student studying mechanical engineering and thinking about double majoring in Computer science. That got mixed responses.

Some were awed by the fact I went to MIT. Others were angry and jealous. I'd hurt their pride through the crime of existing, it seemed.

Then came the subtle attacks. According to them, I was 'bragging' or I thought I was better than them. And like always, my expensive as hell coat was called in question. I was "the rich kid", not Chris. Truly, it was little different from how everyone at home saw me as Magneto's kid and was careful about what they did and said around me.

I heard these insults as I was serving soup but kept quiet about it. Marie seemed to be having a good time serving macaroni to people, and despite a hairnet looked really cute. And she looked happy. I didn't want to ruin that.

I decided to make the most of it and proudly showed off some of my skills. I'd speak Spanish to the Spanish speakers then switch to German and then Chinese in less than a minute.

I excelled at my position and enjoyed the rage people felt towards me. I was learning how to better cope with isolation. I'd been treated differently at home so I wasn't surprised others did it too.

 _Heh. Haters gonna hate._ Rebellion said, shrugging.

I just had to understand that I would never be normal and that people will always judge me based on their preconceived notions. Before, I would always sneak into the background be "normal". Not anymore.

My father wanted me to understand that sticking out was fine and didn't want me to compromise me being myself for other people. He knew early on that thanks my mutation I'd always be an outsider.

I didn't stay for dinner and headed home happily. Screwing with my enemies' heads was fun. No wonder father did it.

After I returned home I read the note which offered to give me a flower bouquet at half price.

The next day, I visited the store.

"So you came." The man said, as he looked up from a bouquet he'd been working on.

I nodded.

"Getting these for the girl I saw you with earlier?"

I nodded and smiled at the man before reciting my order.

I asked him "You sure that they'll be ok in the mail?"

"But of course. I use a very expensive vendor to do deliveries. " The man said, looking proud.

"Thank you." I left carrying my package.

I headed over to the park.

"Hey Chris." Marie said, waving from where she sat on the grass.

"Hey Marie. I got you something."

"What?" She asked, surprised.

I walked over to her and took out my present.

"You got me flowers? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hopped up and down in excitement.

"It isn't an issue. You've been a wonderful friend to me." I said.

"But how? I ain't teach you nutin'."

"That doesn't matter. My father and professors can teach and lecture all day but I don't care about that. I needed a friend. One that I really trust. That's you."

She began to cry.

"Now, these are yellow roses. They're symbolic of friendship."

"Oh. Great." Her tone changed but I didn't really notice.

"Really? I thought just one color would be over-."

Before I knew it, I was snatched into a hug.

"They're perfect."

Hugging Marie was very different from hugging my father. My father's hugs were loose but tight enough for me to feel secure in his arms. No, these bone crushing hugs could only be compared to my mothers.

"So about that trip... Where to?" She asked.

"Japan?" I say.

"I ain't got no passport."

"Washington DC?"

"Ooh, I haven't been there before. It'll be an awesome trip. Though, how'd you get your father to let you go?"

"He's going on a trip for his job and can't train me."

"So, he just drops you like a sack of potatoes?"

"I-its not like that." I stuttered at her blunt response.

"Really? But-"

"It's dangerous. He'll be in danger and I can't go. Ok? And even he thinks it's risky."

She frowns "Oh. I'm sorry. And your mom?"

"In a mental hospital." Her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh... We could visit her before you go."

"I can't. She's in a different state."

"But she's your mom. Oh! We could go see her during the trip instead."

I stared at the ground. "No. Because father won't let me visit her very often. I'm sure I'll be able to get Christmas with her though" She frowned.

"Won't let you? But doesn't he have, like, unlimited cash?"

"Yes. I'm not allowed to. I'd get in trouble for going there. They wouldn't even let me in."

"Sneak in?" She asked with a grin.

"Yeah, and frighten my mentally ill mother. Great idea." I quipped, letting myself fall back onto the grass.

"I get it. But why is your dad acting like such a dick about this?" She said, laying down beside me.

I laughed. "He says she weakens me."

"But wouldn't having people to defend make you want to be stronger?"

"Not according to father."

"Wow that sucks.. And what do you think about that?"

"I hate it but. I can't change it."

"Wow. "

"Yeah, he wants me to distance myself from people to make sure that no one knows about my mutation. He knows how much attention my mutation attracts."

"That seriously sucks."

"It does. It also means he can never know that we're friends."

I had something to say. Something I'd meant to say earlier because she deserved to know what she was getting herself into. But, I was afraid she'd stop being my friend.

"If he is for some reason is suspicious of you... You'd die."

 _Even if you are a fellow mutant_ I thought. _I'm his son and he'd do anything to prevent harm from coming to me. I had to kill someone that day my mutation was revealed by accident... I'm not taking any chances. My father doesn't have to know._

"What? But he can't do that can he?"

I frown. "They'd never find a body... I've already revealed far too much."

"Wow."

"Yeah he wants me to distance myself from people makes sure that no one knows about my mutation. He knows how much attention my mutation attracts."

"That seriously sucks."

"It does. It also means he can never know that we're friends."

"Wow."

"Yeah. So if you don't want to be friends..." I felt a cramp in my stomach.

"No. We'll be great friends. Your first act of defiance against your father."

I smiled at my friend thankful for my good fortune.

Well it was the first defiant act since he became my father. It was already too late. I'd been keeping my new friend a secret from my father. That might as well had been me lying to him.

This wouldn't be too much of an issue except for the fact that she knew that I was a mutant. Sure, I'd used my electricity to keep her out the loop but just one mistake and she'd know. My father would certainly want to know about that.

We started talking about the details of our trip.

"And how will we get there?"

I smiled. "Leave that to me."

"So mysterious." She says with sarcasm.

The next few weeks went by at super speed. We raked leaves for the elderly (after a bit of jumping in them of course) then we went to the zoo. Watts barked at a sleeping lion which woke up and roared at him! He then then ran back to us whimpering. I'd never laughed so hard.

A few days later we picked apples upstate and on the way home I taught Marie how to lie better. Everyday brought with it a new adventure and I loved every moment.

Oh, and the fate of the mailed flowers? Those were chrysanthemum's that I sent my mom. She loved them.

One day after another outing with Marie, I walked home and saw a very interesting very old document on my father's desk. I just had to look at it.

I read the yellowed paper and said, "it's tomorrow huh."

The next day instead of going to hang out with Marie, I made a gorgeous chocolate cake without frosting and headed to my father's office.

"Happy birthday!" I said as I walked in.

"H-how did you know?" If possible his eyes would have popped out the socket.

"Your birth certificate was on your desk. I kind of had a peak." I say shyly.

He decided to overlook my offense and thanked me for the cake.

"At my age celebrating birthdays isn't as important." He said.

"Well it is to me."

He smiled.

"I kinda don't have present because I just found out-"

"Don't worry about it. Thank you." He said

He took a few minutes to eat his slice and tell me a few stories about his childhood.

"Wait, father you dyed a girl's' hair blue?"

"Yes, she always liked annoying me. I got in so much trouble for that. I also had to face the wrath of mother's wooden spoon."

"Not fun." I say

"But worth it."

I laugh. "Your 80 now father I thought that means you'd be mature and regret it."

"No not all." He shook his head "You're not going to have a of cake?"

"No, I kinda binged on the batter. Then I found out you hate frosting..."

He rolled his eyes. "You're going to end up throwing it all up."

I disagreed. I've had worse.

"It's a wonder you didn't get diabetes."

I smiled happy that I had gotten to spend some time with him.


	31. Chapter 31

lovecherishprotect-16: Yup that last chapter was pretty nice. I loved the sweet moments between Magneto and Electron too.

RimK10: Thanks. I worked really hard on it.

To be honest I'm a bit nervous about this chapter. Just a little. Hope you like it. Also, apparently someone sent me a message about finding Christ in my reviews. Werid.

All too quickly, my father's departure date came. Before he left he called me to his study.

"You're leaving?" I ask.

"Indeed I am. It won't be long only a week." I nod.

"Before I go... I need to give you this." He floated a silver briefcase to me.

I open it. "Whoa." It contained quite a bit of money, and several passports with several different identities.

"Use this in the event that you have to leave quickly."

I nod.

He continues "In addition, I've sent your phone a map of all my hideouts and a list of allies."

Wow

"That's really secret information" I say

"Better risk the information than chance you being captured by my enemies. Besides, I trust you."

I don't.

I nod again. He handed me my other phone.

Why does this thing feel more heavy now?

We leave the office together. Just before he got onto the airplane we had one final talk.

"Stay safe. And if you need me I'll be a call away." my father said

"You too father."

He gets on the vessel and flew away.

I was alone. Completely alone. This was the first time that this happened in months.

I relished the opportunity. I bought junk food from the corner store and binge watched 10 episodes of my favorite anime.

I hadn't gone to watch too much TV because of my father who also doubled as my trainer from hell. Even after training he'd say 'why aren't you studying'?' or 'do you have homework to do?' or 'go practice your chess'.

To which I'd say I'm the best player.

And he'd say 'then it's vital for you to be a good role model for your teammates as their leader.'

I loved my father but he just didn't understand the value of television. He even called anime just cartoons and said I was too old to watch them. As if Notebook of Death was just a cartoon. It's in the flipping title!

He just couldn't get why anyone could do something if it didn't have a purpose.

But now I could lounge around to my heart's content. I took full advantage.

The week of my midterms I watched my favorite shows, played Underwatch till 3 in the morning, then went to sleep, woke up, went to the exam only to go back to relaxing at home.

Study? Ha. To me exams are code for early vacation. I knew the material and they want me to say it again? Okay then.

Marie was however busy with her own exam and between episodes I'd coach her on the material that she didn't understand.

On Friday, she called me during another gaming session.

"I passed all my classes with a C!" She yelled. I winced at the volume sent straight into my headset.

"That sucks. Well, better luck next time." I say as I blast away an enemy.

"No, I was failing. This is an improvement."

"Oh that's good. Still C's are quite low."

"We can't all be Mr. genius."

"Oh please you don't need to be a genius to understand English literature."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7 a.m. Go to the local airport."

"Okay."

The next day I received a call as I neared the meeting spot.

"There's no planes here. It's just an empty spot."

I smirk. "Empty for now. Look up."

There was silence on her end before she said "Holy shit!"

I piloted the helicopter to its landing pad and opened the door.

"And the correct term is landing pad". I say wearing my 1940's style pilot goggles.

She playfully punched me and got in besides me.

"This is so cool!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"You can actually fly this thing?"

"Yep. My father taught me."

"He did? How'd it go?"

"I kinda almost killed us." I nervously laugh. Then I shook my head "But I know how to pilot it now."

"It's so beautiful up here. Everything so small." She said almost pressed to the window. Leave it to Marie to completely trust my abilities without evidence.

Still, she was right. The early morning New York skyline was a sight to behold. The buildings glimmered with the light of the still rising sun. The Hudson River positively shimmered.

When we passed over The Statue of Liberty Marie became oddly quiet and sullen. I was going say something when...

"Arf Arf!" I heard from behind me.

"Watts?" I said. Marie went to the back while I continue the fly the helicopter. She soon brought back the dog in question.

"He was hiding in the storage compartment." She said.

"We takin' him back?" She seemed a little saddened by that idea.

I shook my head "Well, it looks like we have another passenger." That made her smile again.

We arrived DC in less than an hour and land at a private airport.

"That was awesome!" She flailed her arms as we walked out. Watts had brought his leash with him ( clever dog) so I walked him as we left.

I grinned at her exuberance. I had flown so often so many places that it wasn't nearly as interesting as the first time. However, her excitement made me excited.

We saw the usual sites. First, the Smithsonian. I explained to Marie anything that she didn't understand- which was quite a bit.

Meanwhile, I was trying to stop her from taking photos of everything in the museum. If I didn't stop her from doing that we would have been there forever.

Then we saw the White House. I was content to look from the side however she insisted on standing on a opening in the fence while looking at the building through another hole. Gusts of wind threatened to yank off her scarf.

"Wow, it looks just like it does on TV." She said.

"Of course it does. That's the whole purpose of a camera." After saying this, I dodged a punch to the shoulder.

"Whatever. It's just so cool. I know you don't get it. You travel all the time but with me... It's like a dream."

"Really?" I say

"Yeah. I see beautiful places and travel with a smart guy and his fun sidekick."

"So me and Watts."

"Well, you're more the sidekick."

"Hey!"

"He totally has you wrapped around his paw. You make food for him. My spoiled baby." She picked up the dog and cuddled with him.

I rolled my eyes "Screw you."

"Is an invitation?"

I growled frustrated that she'd managed to outwit me.

Then a plan came to me.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." I said with the sly grin that I often found on my father.

She blushes "Shut up."

I stuck my tongue out at her then laughed. "If my father could see me now. Acting so childish, taking a girl that I've known for two months for a ride in his helicopter."

"You didn't tell him… you bad boy."

"You're a horrible influence."

"Yep. I'm so proud." She pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

Then she said "That buildin' is so white."

"And?"

"I want to throw a big piece of mud on it!"

I laugh "Like touching a wet paint sign?"

"No it- it just looks too perfect to be real. It doesn't feel real."

I smiled as a plot came to me. After a moment of intense concentration a tree landed in and broke a window in the building."

We laughed "That was so reckless." she said

"But fun. Besides it was an old tree. Plus, the White House is a bit more green now."

In the future, I looked into the news report of that day and found that they had blamed the wind. The groundskeeper was actually going to cut the tree down for safety reasons anyway.

*What's it like? Being his kid." She asked as we walked through the now snow-covered streets. The wind had gotten even worse blowing snow in our faces.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just tell me."

"Ok it's hard because he's strict and no matter what I do I'm always in the shadow. I don't get to talk much about that."

"Cause you've got a really comfy life on the outside."

"Yeah. People can't really relate... still, it's worth it. He cares about me and will do anything to protect me. And that's what matters."

She begins to tear up "I'm just askin' bout that because because I don't have anything like that anymore." She sniffled.

"Um- well maybe you do. Um not- er I'm not your dad but uh I." She silenced me with a hug.

"I get it. Thanks."

"Good that you did that. I'm not good at comforting people."

"That's okay I'm not very good at math."

"That's no excuse for mediocrity Marie. It's not that you can't learn. You just don't want to."

"When will I ever need it?"

"Come on you get to learn the secrets of the universe! Math, physics, chemistry for free. Some would die for that chance. Some already have. Is that not a cool thing to you?"

"Nah. Although, my art classes are dope."

I shook my head and laughed.

We headed to Lincoln Memorial and sat on its steps to rest from all the walking.

A few passing tourists said that it was cute that I was with my girlfriend.

"She's not my girlfriend" I said

"Really huh? And that's not your coat on her?" some man in a jacket said.

"Yes really. I'm keeping her warm. She's like a sister to me. I can't possibly ever see her that light."

Anytime we had ever hinted of anything more it was just a joke. A silly joke. Sure, Marie was cute and certainly fit the criteria for an attractive girl but I couldn't see her as anything but a friend.

What's a ridiculous notion. I thought

I shook my head and turned back to see my best friend crying.

"You- you don't even like me a little?"

She likes me? What!

Okay Electron she's crying. Let her down gently.

"No."

Unfortunately, after months of me being myself my silver tongue had left me. My ability to know just what to say to please people had been lost after months of me not having to worry about the consequences of saying the wrong thing.

I was just me. And in reality I was just a blunt sarcastic kid.

She only cried more. Then everyone looked as if I were the worst type of scum. Some even thought I'd slapped her. Even Watts seemed to look at me with a face that said 'you just fucked -up' before going to cuddle Marie.

"Being yourself is great right?"

The truth is, I want to be like my father. I wanted to focus on just what I cared about and to hell with everything else. I wanted to be blunt and open. But, I was afraid. The abuse I suffered as a child had caused me to hide the whole part of my personality. I had to be careful. I had to make sure not to upset mom. I have to stay out of trouble or else I'd get hurt. in some instances I could have done killed.

Notice that of the Big Three the most commonly heard from voices in my head none of them are anything but open and honest about how they feel. That's how I really am. But, I wasn't able to express that because it would only lead to pain.

Marie eventually stopped crying and said "Its alright. You said you weren't looking for romance from the beginning. It's not fair to make you feel bad."

I stayed silent. My mouth had just gotten me into trouble.

"You're the best friend I've ever had. I don't want to lose that even if especially since you don't feel the same way."

I dare to speak "Can it work? A friendship when you share feelings for me?"

"If I were dating every boy I've had a crush on I would have dated half my school."

That is so like her to fall in love so easily. So naturally. Even if the results often led to nothing but pain.

I envied that about her. Just a little bit.

We leave and grabbed a few sodas at a restaurant "To a friendship that will last forever." She raises her glass

"To forever friendship" I raise my glass. We clink to our glasses and drink.


	32. Chapter 32

I returned home, feeling exhilarated from the travel.

"I'm back," I said as I called my father.

"Have fun in DC?"

"Yeah, lots! Watts snuck onto the helicopter."

My father laughed. "It's good to hear from you again. My operation is going well too. How were your midterms?"

"Tsk. Easy. I knew everything." I grinned.

"So you didn't select the wrong answer on purpose this time?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Nope. I expect to see many unhappy faces next week."

He laughed again. "Good. Just as I'd expect from you."

I smiled at this. The underlying message was that I did better than them, of course. I was smarter than everyone in the class. Then again, they only human.

I hung up before hopping on the couch with my furry friend and turning on the television.

"No more mutants! No more mutants!" A crowd of at least a hundred cried. I shivered, pulling Watts closer.

I wasn't very surprised about this happening. Incidents like these were actually very common.

The crowd was in front of a building known for housing mutants. In fact, it was the only place that did so in the city. A few lucky mutants got to call the place home but they had to pay outrageous rents to do so. This was their only choice, though. It was either this or living on the streets.

Still, something felt off. Something felt different. So I kept watching.

They march lockstep in front of the building.

 _Why are they doing this? What are they, soldiers?_ I think.

Then, things became stranger. Half of the mob left to march around the block and cut off the street behind the building. The apartment was  
surrounded.

 _Wait a second... This isn't a mob. It's too organized. Too precise. This is an army!_

My worst fear came true as the protesters took out pistols from their pockets and began to ﬁre.

Have you ever heard what a gun sounds like? Think the sound of a firework except it's on the ground and it's coming after someone. Its much louder, too.

In the matter of only two minutes, the building was turned into Swiss cheese. Windows shattered and you can hear the screams of men, women, and children as they died.

I stared at the screen, unable to look away. I held my shaking dog and tried my best reassure him.

At the end of the commotion, blood began to drip from the holes in the building, running down and pooling in the street.

The crowd cheered, reloaded and then quickly dispersed to go find other mutants.

I felt a rush of anger inside of me.

 _If they think that we're going to just die off they have another thing coming! Those monsters!_

I stood up. A buzzing sound cut through the jeering coming from the television. It was a text from my father.

Do not leave the house.

I text back. **I'm going.**

Suddenly, the apartment began to lock down. The windows were covered by strong adamantium barriers. And obviously, the doors were locked, too.

I petted Watts and told him "Don't worry. I'll be back."

If this incident had happened only a few months ago, the barriers would have held me. However, in this case, it only took one hand gesture to move the metal to the side. From there I took the fire escape out.

There was no hope for the people at the apartment building but the least I could do was warn the Morlocks.

I took a taxi and had the driver break every speed limit known to man in exchange for a very large tip. I jumped over the the abandoned sign and ran down the Subway's stairs.

 _Please don't let me be late!_

Once down there, I noted that the camp had been quickly deserted, pots, pans, dolls, and unpacked tents being evidence of their sudden departure.

They had ran for their lives. I sighed, relieved. I may have been unhappy with them for disrespecting me but I didn't want anyone to die.

As I went back, a bright light suddenly greeted me. I soon saw Scott and the white-haired lady from the museum.

The woman had somehow made the light using some sort of energy power.

"You?" he said, "What are you doing down here?"

"Enjoying a scenic picnic underground." I quip, frowning, "The same reason you're here, idiot. To make sure less people die."

"You're brave. Still, it seems that our assistance isn't needed this time. I am Storm, a member of the X-Men," The white haired woman said. She extended a hand.

"Chris Alster," I replied as I shook it.

Scott said, "We met earlier at a park. You still a Brotherhood supporter?"

"Still hoping for a dream that will never come?"

He glared at me. I very much liked messing with him. It was just too easy.

We heard several footsteps behind and in front of us. Armed men rushed in from both sides. They were certainly not carrying pistols this time.

Scott shot a red laser from his eyes at one side while Storm sent an ice barrage at the other. They did this silently, in sync, knowing to sandwich me in between them for maximum protection.

"I can fight." I said.

"This isn't the time for you to show off some new trick, kid." Scott said. He shot another blast.

The condescension. Ah, how it burned.

"I'm going to do something that will finish this battle all together." I said.

"What?" Scott was a little shocked, but obviously didn't believe me.

"There isn't time to explain. Just listen to me. Storm, I need you to spray water at the soldiers."

She send enough rain to drench both sides.

"What? Why are you listening to him?" Cyclops cried.

"We can't keep fighting like this. There's too many. If he has a plan, we must use it." She replied.

 _I knew I liked the white haired lady. She's smart._ Rebellion said.

"Good. When I say 'Now', carry Scott and fly up. I've got the rest."

"Got it."

"Now!" They flew upward simultaneously, shooting any bullets away.

I quickly crouched down and placed my hand in the water, sending as much electricity as I could through it.

I had naturally figured out how to avoid being shocked by my own power. The soldiers, of course weren't so lucky. The screams of several men ﬁlled  
the air.

"That's enough now!" I heard Scott shout from above.

"No! These men deserve nothing less than death for the lives they took!" I yelled back, gritting my teeth in concentration.

The screams suddenly stopped. I knew they were all dead. It was silent once more.

"Do you know what you've done?" Scott creamed.

"Uh... I saved our lives?" I said in an isn't-it-obvious tone, spreading my arms.

"You killed all those people." He said, pointing at me.

"Good." I say back.

"That's not -why are you smiling? That's- you're crazy, kid!" Scott bit.

"I suppose you would call me the functional kind of crazy, then. These suckers won't terrorize anyone anymore."

I pulled out some gloves from my pocket, took a phone from one of the bodies, took a picture, texted, and placed it down.

"The second they tried to hurt me their lives were forfeit."

Scott looked like his eyes would fall out. Storm hadn't said anything yet, looking around sadly. Still, though, I felt as if she understood.

"Far too easy." I said, smirking. I'd been in an actual battle. This was so worth disobeying father.

Scott just continued to stare at me. Storm's eyes finally found mine, too.

"Are you really just going to stand there until the next wave hits?" I asked.

We quickly left the subway.

"You're coming with us" Cyclops said after we went through the entrance.

"Hah! Not a chance in hell." I scoffed.

"It'll only be for a moment Chris." said a very familiar voice.

"Marie?" I asked, surprised.

She hugged me.

"You're okay!"

Wait, Marie is a member of the X-Men?

"Rogue? What are you doing here?" Cyclops said.

"I'm... I'm just gettin' tired of being left out." She said, looking at her feet.

"Rogue, you know that with your powers you're not allowed to fight." Storm said. "You're going to be in quite a large amount of trouble when we get back."

"I just wanted to help.." She whispered. She then says, "Still it's a good thing I am here or else my friend here would have cut and run for sure."

"Wait, he's your friend?" Scott asked her.

"Yeah, we're friends. And who's to say I still won't leave?" I said.

"Please?" She said, looking all doe eyed. I regard her for a moment.

"Nope." I began to walk away.

I soon found that Marie was right behind, me touching the back of my shirt. "If you don't, I might just need to take some drastic measures..." She whispered in my ear.

"What kind of drastic measures?"

"Absorption." She said bluntly.

"You wouldn't."

 _Or would she?_ Logic mumbled.

"You're my friend and I don't want you to get harmed- of course I would." She replied.

"But what if I took drastic measures of my own too... My electricity could fry you before you could absorb much."

"You'd never do that. You'd never hurt me. However, I," she put her finger on the neck area of my shirt, "have no problem with carrying you back to safety."

For a moment I said nothing. Then I replied, "Well played. I'll go along with this. For now."

"I'm so so so sorry about doing that. It was the only way." She said.

"If you were anyone else..." I said with a little smile, "It's a good thing we're friends."

"Yep, it sure is." She smiled at me. As unhappy as I was, I couldn't be angry at her.

We turned around and walked back to the adults. "I'll be going with you now." I said.

"Wait, what just happened?" Cyclops asked.

"I gave him an offer he just couldn't refuse." Marie winked.


	33. Chapter 33

We got into a blue car and drove to the mansion. It was just as large and grandiose as Father said. The black words on the gate read "Charles Xavier's School For The Gifted".

When we entered the mansion, I saw that most of the students were sad. Not surprising, considering what had happened.

They were so upset that no one noticed me for about a minute. Then one girl finally said "Who's the new kid?"

I didn't have time to explain as I was rushed upstairs with Scott and Storm. Marie tried to follow but Scott told her to go do her chores. When she said she already did that Scott said "Well, then go to your room or something."

I was marched upstairs and sent straight to the professor's office. I smiled at the older man "You again."

The professor did not share my grin. In fact he had a very very deep frown on his face. Storm and Scott left the room in sync without talking. Well, at least physically anyway.

Xavier's glare almost rivaled that of my father's. Almost.

"I've been told that you killed over 50 people."

"You've been told right. I did." By some miracle his frown deepened in response to my nonchalant attitude.

To his credit he regained his nerve quickly. "The events of today were horrific but there was no need to add more to the death toll."

"True. There was no need to kill them- I wanted to." The professor stared at me in horror.

"I understand that you're angry but how is killing 50 more people helping anyone? Defending yourself is one thing but in this case…"

"Are you calling me a murderer?"

"Considering your age…"

"Are. You. Calling me a murderer?" I didn't yell. Instead I kept my voice at an even tone that also showed my anger and frustration. There was a pause.

I saved everyone's lives and this is what he treats me like? Like a common Criminal? Didn't he value the lives of his fellow mutants? Had they been let go they would have killed more of our kind, especially those without the luxury of being as powerful as us.

Didn't he as powerful as he is have a responsibility to help those that can't help themselves? Didn't he understand that some people will never be reformed and must die to save innocents?

"You're not a murderer… But you went too far.*

"An opinion I don't share. From my point of view when the men attacked me their lives were forfeit. Anything else is mercy."

"And what's wrong with that?" He asked.

"I ran out the moment those people were gunned down in their own home."

"How old are you? 12? You can't possibly understand what you've done."

"I understand exactly what I did! I made sure that those scumbags will never hurt anyone again."

"And their families?"

"Tough. The mutants in the apartment complex had families. And I'm 15 thank you very much."

I stood up. "I told Marie I was coming with you. I didn't say I'd stay."

"Chris we can't let you leave right now."

"Why not?" _The nerve of this man._

"You're unstable. How do we know you won't go hunting any anti mutant humans you find?"

"You don't." I strongly emphasized you, to point out it was none of his business.

I paused. "Still, I know that I'm no common murderer. I always have a reason. And those reason certainly do not include getting my feelings hurt by a few words."

"Please sit down." The man said

I sit. Then I glared at him. "You realize you can't hold me here."

"This isn't a prison. Although I'm worried with your behavior you could end up in one."

"I thank you for your concern." I say sarcastically.

"You remind me of someone I know very well. Your sarcasm is of the highest caliber. Still, I'd like to have a chat with your father before you leave."

 _What?_

"I think you'd benefit from my help."

I stare at him.

"He's the one that knows. Yes?"

 _How does he know that?_

"Marie told me all about you although I didn't quite put two and two together."

 _Right, I never did tell her to keep me a secret._

"When he arrives we can talk then."

 _Damn it._

I was then taken to my room by Storm.

I reached into my pocket and found that I didn't have my phone. I had left it at home.

 _Well, what to do now?_

 _Leave dumbass._ Rebellion said

 _I know that. But if you remember they intend to keep me here until my father arrives. Which really means until I can get your father here and brainwash him into not filing a missing child complaint._

 _Still. I'm sure we can sneak past. If we play our cards right we could end up fighting only Mr. Adamantium bones._ Logic said.

 _Right. And what do we do about Marie since we found out that she's in X-Men? She'd be sad if we left without telling her._ Optimism added.

 _And Father would be pretty upset if we didn't leave as soon as possible._ Rebellion said.

 _Well, looks like father's going to be a bit upset. I mean I did just leave the house without permission. You can't get too much angrier than that. Law of diminishing returns._

I leave my room and searched for Marie. I found her in the library of all places.

Due to the fact that news was going to get to her anyway I figured there was no point in lying.

"When we were in the subway, we were surrounded by guys with guns."

"What? Are you okay?"

"Well I'm alive. That has to count for something right?"

Marie rolled her eyes at this.

I continue "I killed those same guys."

"Y-you killed?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes."

"Then-Then you saved them. Why are they so unhappy?"

I shrug.

"Oh my God. I'm glad you're okay." She hugs me tightly which attracted the attention of some other students.

"I'm fine."

She grabs me by the hand then took me over to her room.

"Now be completely honest with me" she stared at me knowing that I was hiding something.

"Fine. To be honest I was angry and I wanted to kill them."

"What?"

"I'm no saint. I was angry because of what they did today and felt that people like that have no right to live another day."

"Chris I-I" she stuttered "often feel the same way. It's not really allowed here but... I believe that certain people deserve to die too."

"Then why are you here?"

"I don't know. The food's pretty nice." We laughed at this.

"Xavier wants to meet my father. I can't let that happen."

"Why not?"

"I can't. I have to leave. I just had to say goodbye to you first."

"That's dangerous. You saw what they did."

"Marie my house is perfectly secured for this sort of thing." I laughed "I'm in so much trouble for this. Father didn't want me to leave and I did anyway. And I really should have left ASAP. But I stayed to talk to you."

I looked outside Marie's window.

 _Well now is as good a time as any other._ I thought.

"Why do you have to leave? What's wrong with here?"

"I-I have to leave. It isn't my decision." I said placing one foot on the ledge.

"Then then just take the stairs! That's too high." I placed my other leg other on the ledge.

"I'll be fine." I easily fit myself through the window. Perks of being a skinny twig.

"It's 5 stories up!"

"Then I'll climb five stories down." I smirked at her and began to descend.

"Get back in here!"

I didn't answer, too focused on climbing.

"Chris!" She yelled as if in pain and I had to look up at her. This split second of inattention was all it took for me to begin to fall.

Of course, that wasn't an issue. I can fly.

But Marie didn't know that. She recklessly leaned out of her window and failed to grab my hand. She soon after fell out the window.

I slowed my own fall so that I wouldn't die. I land quietly in the grass. Then seconds later I curved the brass fence of a balcony that she was falling past and used it to grab her leg.

 _Our cover is so blown._ Rebellion said

I placed her down slowly.

"You-you. You actually have powers of magnetism." She pointed at me.

"Then-then. Mr Summers said you were Pro Brotherhood. You said your dad couldn't meet with the professor..No it's just a coincidence." She stared at me hoping I'd say what she wanted to hear.

"It's not. I'm pro Brotherhood because well I'm a part of it and Magneto's my father."

She stared at me for moment before she began to cry.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I couldn't. I-I the last person that learned about my mutation was killed. I don't want anything to happen to you too."

"Then then. Your really my my friend? It wasn't no act or nothing?"

"It was never an act Marie. Never." She stared at me with her big eyes now red from tears. I walked closer hoping to at least make my friend feel better.

To my surprise I was taken into a hug.

"I I don't get it. Your your so- nice. But you Dad is is."

I said nothing on this. I didn't want to screw up majorly for the second day in a row.

We release. Then she says "I-I don't know what to say. Or think. You seem honest but you lied to me over and over. Me! your freaking best friend! I told you everything, but you didn't."

"I couldn't take the risk." I said staring into her big brown eyes.

"I would have been fine with it! To hell with what your Dad thinks. Your the first person in my life that's really believed be in me."

"I still do." I quietly add.

"Then why didn't you say nothing?"

"Because I'm scared. Scared and I'm weak compared to my father. As much power as I have I couldn't stop him from doing anything. That's it. I trust you. I don't trust myself."

There. That was the honest truth. I was afraid. I knew somewhere in my heart that I could trust Marie and had she learned of my mutation I'd rather take all my Father's punishment than kill her. Of course, if I didn't kill her father could.

She looked at me. "I-I hate Magneto. I hate him more than you could call healthy. But… I can't hate you…. I guess you can't help who your dad is."

I sighed. "Thank you for not considering me evil just because of my Father and mutation. I know a lot of people would."

"He must've messed up the rep of your powers really badly. "

I smiled. "He's certainly left quite a mark."

"What happens if you leave?"

"I go home and get in trouble for leaving the house without permission. I left to warn the Morlocks living underground of trouble."

"But you did the right thing." She said.

"He'd rather me be alive than do the right thing."

"Well, then you can't go back. Stay here."

"You know I can't. I can't suddenly go missing. My mom would be heartbroken."

 _And so would my father for that matter._ I decided to not say this.

"But but. Your dad keeps her from you anyway."

"I go and see my mother and my cover is blown. In order to stay here, I'd have to never see my mother again. That's a lot worse than once every few months."

She cries again. "It's-it's just not fair. You don't deserve any of this!"

"Marie relax. I'm no victim or anything. I'd be going back home not dying a horrible death. My life is fine."

"But are ya happy?"

Was I happy? That wasn't a question I asked myself often. Did I like my father? Yes. Did I like how he was always busy? No. Did I like how isolated I felt at home? Not a chance. Did I like working so hard at trying to match up to my father's high standards? No. Did I like training? Yes. Did I like killing innocents? Never. But I did like Marie and Watts without question. They always made me feel happier.

"… as long as I have you and Watts in my life. I have no reason not to be." I hugged her again.

I looked at the gate that I'd entered through and saw that Storm and Cyclops were there. They thankfully didn't hear her yell.

 _Damn. I can't take them both. Well, without causing a scene and possibly killing someone._

"Well, it looks like I may be stuck here a bit longer than planned."

"Yeah!" Marie looked ecstatic.

"You realize I am being held here against my will? It isn't a sleepover." I said annoyed.

"Don't care. I don't want you to leave." I was pulled in another hug.

 _Oh Marie. Did you really forgive me that easily? I lied to you about everything yet here you are hugging me as if nothing happened. You're so forgiving._

I resolved to make the most of my sudden luck.

"Hey get yer hands off her bub!" First I heard him gritty voice and all. Then I felt the familiar embrace of sweet sweet durable adamantium. I turned and I finally saw him. The man named Wolverine.

 **lovecherishprotect-16: Thanks! My beta Arces and I loved your comment. And you have such a sweet username. I can't wait to see what happens next too.**

 **The Observant Reader: On Xavier we'll have to see. Though that is pretty dark of him. Chris is a child.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Back at it again. Not sure why but I really feel like writing a ton lately. Also we're almost at 100 reviews yay! I'm so happy. I also added more to this stories deleted scenes.**

When I saw the man with his adamantium claws out and ready to slice me I began to shake with laughter.

Considering the circumstances, I should have been a bit more concerned but I couldn't help it. I couldn't.

 _It's really him after all this time._

The man growled and rushed at me yelling "You leave her alone!" I responded by creating a shield in front of myself that he'd unwittingly ran into.

An electrified shield.

He flew back and groaned.

"What you do that for?" Marie said

"He tried to attack me!" I said.

The man was soon back on his feet. Amazing considering that the wattage of the shield should have knocked him out.

I'm sure the adamantium bones didn't help either. He seemed to shake it off and was ready to go another round.

Wolverine then began to visibly sniff the air and said. "I remember you. You- you're that kid that dyed my hair green!" he growled again.

"Well I was more of a camera man than anything else. But same thing I suppose." I began to laugh again

"It's impossible for me to take you seriously now. I'm sorry."

Wolverine did not look pleased.

"I don't know why your upset at me. You're the one that got jumped by third graders."

Wolverine rushed at me again. Again I put my shield up and again he ran into it and flew back.

"Seriously? You're a bit of a one trick pony I suppose. Do you have any brains to go with your brawn? You just made the same mistake twice."

I chuckled. "You didn't even realize that I was baiting you."

The man in response growled at me. It was all he could really do. How could he fight an enemy that won't even leave himself open to an attack?

"Wolverine stop it! He's my friend." Marie said.

"And a temporary resident here" Scott said as he and Storm rushed over to us.

"What part of go to your room didn't you understand?" He said to Marie. Then he glared at me presumably blaming me for everything.

"I don't care who he is but he puts a hand on her and I'll rip him limb from limb!" The man glared at me before stomping off.

"You had to mess with Logan. Didn't you?" Storm said before sending us back into the mansion.

 _I didn't do anything. He attacked me. Over a damn hug. One I didn't even start! Why am I automatically the guilty one here?_

 _Though I wouldn't take fighting him lightly. He's not as powerful as me but it seems the guy can live through anything._ Logic said

 _Beatable? Certainly. But I have to fight him on my terms. He gets too close and I become Swiss cheese. And if I react fast enough I'll reveal my mutation. I don't like-_

"Don't worry about Logan he's just a bit protective." I heard Marie said

"A little?" I say raising an eyebrow.

 _He's rash I could-_

"He'll come round." My friend said interrupting my thoughts yet again.

"I don't care if he likes or doesn't like me. Though that fact he cares about you gives him points in my book."

"Aww you're so sweet."

I smiled "Thanks. Now please let me think for a moment."

"Can I help?"

"Not really."

"Hey!"

"If you know rocket science you're welcome to help."

"Umm." She decides to shut up. Marie wouldn't approve of my thoughts so I kept them to myself.

Once lunchtime rolled around, we grabbed our food. I quickly noticed that people were staring at me. My stomach lurched from my fear. However, whenever I tried to look at them they looked away, afraid of even eye contact.

As soon as I sat at a table, several kids left it in a hurry.

"Umm" Marie said.

She didn't complete this sentence and 4 people began to approach the table. Two I recognized as Bobby and John from the museum trip. The other two were girls. One had a orange trench coat and goggles. The other wore a much more sensible outfit of jeans and a purple tee shirt.

Bobby glared at me while John seemed more curious than angry.

"Get away from her you murderer." Bobby said.

I smiled at him despite my annoyance. Could anyone keeps a secret here?

"I do recall her coming her completely of her own free will."

"Yeah well you probably threatened her or something that's why Wolverine attacked you."

I rolled my eyes "Marie please explain to your friend the importance of not relying on rumors for information. You would think this would be obvious but I suppose not everyone has the same mental capabilities."

I then decided to eat in silence as Marie explained that we were friends and apologized for my rudeness. I took this time to calm my nerves.

"But but he killed 10 people." Bobby said.

John evaluated me. "He doesn't look like much. How did a toothpick like him manage to hurt anyone? Let alone Wolverine."

I continued to eat quietly paying the two no mind. I remembered that Watts would be fine as my father would search the apartment first. That made me relax a little.

"Hey I'm talking about you! How'd you do it? John said.

"Don't want to say." I answer

"Why not?"

"You didn't ask nicely." I smiled and said "And it was 50."

"50?" John repeated

"50 people died."

The cafeteria went silent.

"Then what the hell are they doing letting you be here?" Bobby said.

I shrugged and continued eating.

"You were right Marie. The food does taste good." I said.

"Don't change the subject!" Bobby said. I was supposed to be frightened by that? He looked like a toddler having a temper tantrum.

I smirked and said "You aren't getting your point across any better by yelling."

"I could understand you liking a bad boy Marie but seriously?" purple shirt girl said.

"He's a bona fide murderer." orange trenchcoat girl said

"Bobby let's talk about this." Marie said sensing trouble

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face!" Bobby yelled

Now I'd done it.

Yet another fight in the same day? What had I done to deserve to be so lucky.

"Chris don't!" my friend said. I ignored her. Marie couldn't possibly understand the importance of getting respect from the first day. If I didn't crush this guy they'd walk all over me. I'd learned that from Father.

"You're on!" I yell as I stood.

"Chris" Marie looked at me with worry.

"Relax I'll be fine. Just move somewhere where you won't get hurt."

She clearly didn't approve of what I said but did what I told her.

 _So what can Mr Bobby do?_

We stared at each other neither willing to look away..

Ice erupted out the boys hands which I dodged.

 _Ice powers. Pretty nice._ Rebellion said

 _More like cool._ Optimism said. Everyone rolled their eyes at the lame excuse for a joke.

I evaluated my options. While doing this I dodged each attack quickly. The real problem was that if I used my electricity there was a high chance of killing him.

It was out the question.

To be honest this was very stupid. My techniques were for warfare. They were not meant to be used to one up little boys.

Not that I'd ever admit that. This just meant I had to be creative.

"That's all you have? What was that thing about you knocking the smirk off my face?" I said standing on a table.

Bobby yelled and of course thought will be a good idea to throw everything he had at me. I dodged this again. It wasn't that I was Roadrunner or anything. It was just that he was too slow and too predictable.

He froze a large area of the cafeteria solid. Including the pipes overhead. Though thankfully no students were in the way.

I jump backwards off the table slipped and fell on the ice.

Bobby feeling that he'd finally got an advantage jumped on top of the table and smiled.

Then water began to pour on top of his head.

"You have no real control over your powers. You really froze the pipes." I smiled and get back up

"You really should surrender. Now." I said with a smirk

"Or what?" Poor poor Bobby he wasn't even aware of the mess he'd gotten himself into.

"You could fight with your mutation and freeze yourself in the process."

"I wouldn't!" the boy insisted

"Like to place a bet on that? Of course if you're wrong you won't exactly be able to collect on it. Hypothermia sets in so fast." I said with a very large smile.

Bobby growled.

"Of course there always is hand-to-hand. But seeing as you just blew all your strength in one move- stupidly of course even a twig like me could stop you" I smirked at this.

 _I could kill you where you stand with my electricity but you don't need to know that._

Water it saved my ass so many times. It was just a natural compliment to my electricity. Well, besides metal.

"Get some control over your powers and maybe maybe we can talk about fighting each other as equals. I didn't even use my mutation. You're not on my level."

Not that I had refused to use my mutation on purpose. But they didn't need to know that either.

Bobby left humiliated. I looked at John who ran off shortly after I looked at him for only a moment.

Everyone in the lunchroom was afraid of me except Marie. And that wasn't a problem at all. In fact I liked it.


	35. Chapter 35

"That boy just doesn't know how to get a hint," Marie complained. "He's still actin' like we're dating. Such a bother."

I let out a "Hm?" as I tuned out my friend's tirade to think about her last statement. So Marie and Bobby used to date? Interesting.

"Even so, he acts jealous, I don't know why..." she continued.

Ah, one of Marie's famous rant moments. Smile and nod, Chris.

She talked on for what seemed like forever. It wasn't like I didn't like my friend but she talked -and often complained- so much. _Too_ much in my opinion.

"And then there's you," she said, pointing a finger at me.

"What about me?" I asked her, thrown off guard.

"You ain't off the hook either, mister. You ignored what I said all day and you deliberately egged on Bobby. You're just as guilty," she accused me. I felt a headache coming up.

"True. I did-" I began.

"I want to know why," she stated, her expression changing from angry to pleading. "Why didn't listen to me?"

"Your advice didn't make any sense Marie," I told her bluntly.

"What, you think getting into a fight makes sense?" She scoffed.

"In this case it did."

"What were you _thinking?_ You broke the water pipe and freezed over half of the cafeteria! And now Professor Xavier's pissed at you and Bobby's out for your blood-" she lectured, waving her hands around as her voice rose in volume.

Now, as you know, I'm a very patient person. But you must take into account that everyone has their breaking point. At that particular moment I did not want to hear my friend criticizing my decision. Everyone at the school seemed to want to do that already. Every student I had bumped into had told me how my choices, my opinions were wrong. It was aggravating and I was just angry and tired by it all.

"Marie, you're my friend, but I won't let you yell at me like that. I have things to do, things far more important than this nonsense you're screaming at me about. We'll talk again when you've calmed down." I interrupted her. Her eyes widened at my response, mouth falling open.

"Wha- But?" she stammered as I walked away to the living room. I restrained myself from yelling at my friend, even if everything was her fault.

I was just so damn _drained_ by it all.

I was -predictably- sent back to Xavier's as soon as someone found me.

"I didn't even start the brawl." I told the professor, shrugging.

"But could you have handled it without violence?" he asked calmly.

 _Is he trying to educate us?_ Rebellion snickered.

"Sure, but in the end it made more sense to attack." I told him. He frowned.

"What are you-"

"Look, I'm the new kid here and since everyone thinks I'm a murderer... they don't really treat me well. That's fine by me though, if I use someone as an example they won't mess with me anymore. And then someone came to me alone, looking for trouble. How convenient!" I said with a laugh. "Why not take the advantage?"

"I could easily imagine Magneto saying these things..." Xavier finally said after a long pause.

"Well he'd be right. It's better to be feared and treated with decency then to be deemed harmless and oppressed." I stated.

He stared at me for a long time, speechless.

"You're wrong. You-" He gestured for a while, looking lost. "Your whole view on mankind is just plain _wrong!"_ I felt my anger rise at that. Who was he to tell me that? And why did _everyone_ want to tell me that!?

"It's my opinion, Xavier. You can't change that," I said with a smirk. I was struggling not to let the anger show on my face. "What will you do, brainwash me? Oh right! You can't."

"I'd never do that anyway," he said weakly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Xavier? You've never abused your powers? Not even once?" I asked.

He said nothing.

"Thought so." I felt smug as I saw the annoyance on his face. He sighed and massaged his temples.

"Regardless," he began, trying to compose himself. "During your fight with Bobby downstairs, you destroyed a water pipe and a large part of the cafeteria."

"What are you going to do, send me to bed without supper?" I taunted, crossing my arms.

"You don't look like you can afford to miss even one." Xavier said bitterly. I laughed at this.

"So, it turns out that the great Professor Charles Xavier isn't the above a few cheap shots. Isn't this the type of argument where the first person to get angry loses? Well, guess who that is?" My grin widened as I saw his displeasure.

In the end, I was sent to my room, escorted by Wolverine. I was to remain in the room all day. Luckily, I soon discovered that room had a television. I turned it on for background noise and plopped on my bed. Finally, some time to relax and think over everything that had happened.

No wonder the kids at Xavier's did whatever they wanted. If I said even half of those things to Magneto…

A good while later, Marie managed to slip into my room. She stood in the door opening, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt nervously. I looked up at her.

"Hey," she began softly. "I-I'm kind of sorry 'bout blowing up on you." She looking like a kicked puppy. That hour or so we'd been separated must have felt like an eternity to her, I realized suddenly.

"It's fine. Let me tell you why I did it," I told her calmly. I gestured for her to sit down next down next to me. She did, after closing the door. I turned down the TV's volume.

She was silent as she listened to my explanation.

"But Chris... Isn't this wrong?" she asked after I told her about my motives.

"And why's that? Do you really expect me to just take abuse like that?" She thought about it for a second before replying.

"No. Of course not," she decided. "No one deserves that."

"So I must take a stand." I smiled. Finally, she would get it!

"But can't you take a stand and be peaceful at the same time?" she asked. I frowned.

"Not when you're dealing with high schoolers you can't. Besides, I am not willing to wait 300 years for mutant liberation."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"That's the amount the time it took for African-Americans to get legal rights in the United States. And they are even human. We're an entirely different species."

"Wow. I didn't know it took that long, that's horrible!" Marie stuttered, eyes wide.

"Plus they didn't have power like we do. We, however, do. We have the power to stop anyone that tries to hurt us. So why not use it?" I said. She was silent again and I could practically see the wheels in her head turning.

"But we're just talking about Bobby," she said suddenly. "What's this got to do with that?" I sighed. Did she still not get it?

"It's all connected, Marie," I began, trying to sound as patient as possible. "I will not let anyone be oppressed if I can do something about it. Not me, not anyone else."

"Well when you say like that, I guess it's reasonable," she decided. I let out a breath of relief. Finally.

"It's the only practical option" I stated, feeling smug. The fact that Marie thought so highly of my intelligence certainly boosted my ego.

I laid on the bed, hands behind my head.

"Still, I'm in a very bad spot, Marie," I said as stretched, yawning. I looked at the TV. A newscast was going on, showing ruined buildings and in the middle... A floating figure.

"Wow," she said looking at it too. "Magneto is going crazy."

"Well, his son went missing. Of course he is." I rolled my eyes. A warm feeling bloomed in my chest and I couldn't help but let a small smile show on my face.

Marie studied her nails before leaning down to change the channel. My smile vanished.

"One question, why the gloves?" she asked quickly, pointing at my yellow insulated gloves.

"Oh, these? They're to make sure that I don't fry any electronics. I'm so stressed that I don't want to take chances." I explained, pulling off one of the gloves to show her.

"Oh. Can I help?" She offered, sounding apologetic. I didn't really care about that of course. Feelings wouldn't get me home.

 _That girl really needs to learn to mind her own business._ Anger said.

 _Let's try if she can talk to Xavier or something. It's worth a try at least._ Logic proposed.

"Maybe. I need to go back. I need to continue my training." I said, looking up at her.

"Why can't you do that here?" she asked.

 _You know what? Just forget about what I said._ Logic moaned, facepalming.

"Because my powers are dangerous and uncontrollable. I need someone like me to teach me." I told her. I was getting really tired of having to explain everything to her.

"Yeah, well Magneto..." she began.

"What _about_ him?" I snapped. "You agree with his philosophies, right? So what's wrong?"

I glared at her for a moment when all of a sudden, she began to cry and left the room.

I tried to follow her but was once again stopped and sent back by Wolverine. I was so close to saying screw it and throwing him around like a ragdoll.

When I did get out of my room the next day, it seemed my absence had increased my notoriety. The students actually left me alone now.

I just rounded a corner looking for Marie as I saw Xavier and a furry blue mutant examining a broken clock. I gasped and hid myself on instinct, praying they hadn't heard me.

"It really is strange Charles," an unfamiliar voice said. Must be the blue mutant. "It just... Stopped. The batteries are fine."

"Maybe there's something wrong with the mechanism?" That was Xavier, for sure.

"Well-" the blue man began.

"Wait a second." Xavier interrupted him. "You can come out now, Chris. I may not be able to read you, but I can still detect you."

 _Darn._ Optimism muttered, disappointed. _I felt like James Bond for a second there._

I walked over to the two, trying to look as though they didn't just catch me trying to hide behind a large Yucca.

I decided to try to save what little pride I had left and walked away hurriedly. I felt their gazes burn on my back the rest of the day.

Looking back, I do remember that Xavier was looking at me a bit more closely than before.

Probably should've given that more thought at the time.

When I finally caught up my friend, I found that I couldn't get any information out of her. I couldn't figure out what was wrong. She just refused tell me and kept acting as if everything were fine. Still, I knew something was up. And it had to do with my father.

While walking with her, I noticed that several kids were staring at me. They'd point at me and whisper with each other, glancing at me. Normally, I would've just shrugged it off, but I had been losing sleep from both physical and mental stress. I knew that I wouldn't be able to take big hits anymore, and the feeling of vulnerability drained me of my energy. I fought hard not to turn into a weak mess and destroy the reputation I'd created. I had enough issues, I didn't need bullies too.

Before long, I found that I simply couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't handle living in Xavier's house any longer. The knowledge that my father was somewhere out there, searching for me desperately was both reassuring and burdening. I quickly thought of a plan and didn't hesitate to execute it.

I 'borrowed' some smoke machines I had discovered. Now I just had to have some patience. I was ready.

At 11 PM, far past the lights out for the students, the smoke detectors screeched their warning. I slipped out while the students were being lined up for a headcount outside the mansion. The next part was easy, I just had to get home. The problem was that Xavier lived quite far from Manhattan. It already took an hour to get to his mansion by car. Plus, they'd obviously be looking for me.

I took all the necessary precautions but of course I knew that nothing was completely certain. Regardless, I flew away as fast as I could to gain as much ground as possible. I just had to get home and I'd be safe. Hopefully.

Once the areas that I flew over became more and more populated, I decided to find a bus stop. While I waited for the bus to arrive, I noticed a Morlock from the subway station lurking in the shadows. It was the blue woman. I decided that she was irrelevant and got on the bus.

My heart leapt with joy as I got off. I was only a few blocks from home.

That was when odd things started happening. Suddenly, the streetlights had stopped working, engulfing me in shadows. The normally well lit streets were plunged into darkness. The weird thing was that I could clearly see that the streets that I wasn't on had perfectly functional lights. Besides, the lights inside the houses and shops were on too. Only the streetlights were turned off. It certainly wasn't a power outage.

 _Shit._ Cynicism grunted.

 _We're being targeted._ Logic said. _Stay sharp._

 _We're doomed!_ Optimism cried. _Head for the escape pods!_

Cynicism and Logic exchanged a look, but were harshly interrupted.

A trashcan flew at me. Snapping back to reality, I quickly caught it with my powers.

 _Whoever they are, they don't take prisoners._ Cynicism chuckled, the only indication of his nervousness his eyes flitting in every direction.

I threw the trashcan back with a huff, but there was no sound of it hitting anything but the road.

I tried to get my breathing under control as I felt my heart beating in my throat.

 _We're in no shape to fight!_ Logic worried.

It was quiet. Or at least, it seemed quiet. Every now and again, there was the sound of a branch snapping or leaves crinkling. They had surrounded me, I just didn't know who 'they' were.

I took action by grabbing a car and sending it at my stalkers. As soon as I let go, I ran away as fast as I could. Nobody behind me screamed, so I knew they had dodged my assault.

My breath came in short gasps now and there was a thin layer of cold sweat on my back. Using my powers, I felt my way through the darkness. I frantically searched for obstacles I could recognize to pinpoint my location, such as a metal bench or a familiar fence.

As I sprinted, I hurriedly formed barriers behind me by smashing cars together into a line. Breathless, I hoped with all my heart that my father would sense the fighting and come to my aid.

Just as I felt safer, several projectiles fell from the sky. I only managed not to get hit by the first one through sheer luck.

 _Holy shit!_ Cynicism swore. Logic flinched as the piece of debris missed me by a hair.

I quickly created a floating metal shield to protect myself, hoping it'd be enough.

I kept running in the dark. A relieved smile broke out on my face when I reached the first working streetlight. I ran over to it, planning a new way to get rid of my enemies and get home. That's when I finally noticed a figure sitting underneath the light. I recognized him quickly.

Professor Charles Xavier... Sitting in a plastic wheelchair _,_ of all things. I stood still a few yards away from him. My mind was still going a hundred miles per hour. He had clearly been expecting me.

 _Damnit! Damn it all!_ Cynicism yelled.

"We just wanted to talk," Xavier claimed. "This doesn't need to be a confrontation."

"We both know that's what you want it to be, Xavier!" I fumed.

 _What do we do?_ Logic panicked.

"Just come with us, Chris. We can help you." A redhead appeared from behind him.

Several others came out of the darkness and surrounded me. All of the adults in the mansion except Wolverine, it seemed.

"How did you find me?" I demanded. Cyclops shrugged.

"A little birdy told us about your location," he said with a smirk. Anger washed over me as I suddenly realized who told them.

 _That damn Morlock!_

I'd made a very terrible mistake. Of course the Morlocks had connections to the X-Men. That must've been why they knew to go find the Morlocks after the attack in the first place. I should've done something to prevent her from talking. But I discounted her. I _underestimated_ her. I would make her regret talking.

Inside, I steamed with anger. I slowly took off my yellow gloves. Little sparks lit up the air around me. Not even the thought of how Marie would feel about the others getting hurt would stop me. The streetlights groaned and bend slightly under the pressure of the energy leaking out of me.

The X-Men took defensive poses as they watched the immense amount of power flowing out of me, denting the street somewhat. I could see Cyclops being forced by the energy into taking a step back. He glanced at the red-head, whose eyebrows were scrunched up in a frown.

I summoned all the power I could find inside of me and let it go into a single blast of lightning that engulfed everyone in its path. I made sure it hit everyone, but instead of killing them, I held back and only rendered them unconscious.

 _Xavier is lucky that he's my father's friend_ , I thought to myself.

I sighed and smiled at myself, glad it was all over.

 _Did we win?_ Optimism croaked as I tried to blink away the flash of my attack.

That was the last thing I could remember.

What seemed like a second later, I opened my eyes, but was forced into a squint immediately by the harsh fluorescent lighting. Putting a hand above them, I got up from a bed and noticed that I was in a room. Everything was clear. The bed was clear, save the white sheets. The chairs were clear and even the floor was clear. It was quite creepy because of the fact that there was a black abyss below. It looked as if I was walking on nothing.

I took a few steps forward and soon hit my head on glass.

Dread hit me. I'd been caught. By who and why? I couldn't see farther than the confines of my small room. Everything else was enshrouded in darkness.

Wait, it must be-

"Xavier! Explain yourself!" I yelled.

The lights turned on and I saw the old man.

"You're in the cell be-"

"Xavier, you can't possibly have an excuse for this! You- You kidnapped me!" I exclaimed, my voice rising. "For real this time!" I shrieked as the realization hit me.

"You're dangerous and unpredictable," Xavier said, regarding me calmly. I tried to compose myself.

"Aren't we all?" I countered, then shook my head. "I tried to do it nicely, you know. But you wouldn't let me leave. So then I took the only logical action. I escaped. Fair enough, right? But you hunted me like an animal, even going so far as to lock me up. So much for freedom, _Charles_."

"You electrocuted us. I don't think you are in a position to make accusations."

"You drove me into a corner!" I said. "I electrocuted you guys because I was being attacked by you!"

So much for nonviolence.

"What's to happen to me then? Are you going to give me weak tea or something?" I scoffed.

Xavier didn't look amused. "We need to conduct a full psychological evaluation. Once you're stable you will be released."

 _He's going to brainwash me after all._

"I don't need a psych eval. I need to go home!"

"You said you hear voices in your head, yet you are likely not a telepath due to your powers of magnetism." he said, calm as can be. I froze.

 _He knows._ Logic observed.

 _No shit, Sherlock._ Cynicism grumbled. _How, though?_

 _Crap, everything's falling apart again! Optimism_ screeched.

"How-?" I stammered before composing myself. "What's your point?"

"You're a mentally unstable minor who's killed several men without blinking an eye," he said. "You're a danger to everyone around you like this."

"I _am_ mentally stable!" I yelled, getting worked up.

"And the voices?" He asked.

"I know what's real and what isn't. That's all that matters." I said.

 _Who are you telling that?_ Insecurity asked.

 _Wait, how did he get there?_ Cynicism growled. _I'll kill that little- Come here!_

"Do they have names?" Xavier asked, studying the chess board he held as if he didn't keep his eyes on me the whole time. "Separate identities personalities even?"

Cynicism stopped chasing Insecurity for a moment. Every voice froze in their movements.

 _That bastard!_ Cynicism hissed.

 _That's worrying._ Logic commented.

My mouth became dry.

"Ah!" Xavier said, pointing up with a smile on his face. "It went silent all of a sudden there, didn't it?" I grit my teeth in frustration. What cards did I have left?

"You know," Xavier began, looking around. "The cell was originally mean for Magneto. With your similar powers, it will accommodate you fine, though. Still, considering the rareness of your mutation.." He quirked an eyebrow.

I knew what he was trying to say.

"Magneto's my father." I said with pride.

Magneto was my father and he'd get me out.

"I see," he nodded. "Of course."

He seemed frustrated at his inability to tell.

"He'll come get me, you know." I sneered.

"Of that I have no doubt," he replied. I frowned.

"Then why are you still trying to keep me here?"

"It is my hope that Erik will see the damage he's done by putting you through all of this violence. I hope he will let you live a life normal for a child of your age."

"Well, what'll you do?" I asked him. "Ask nicely when he brings an army to your doorstep?" He looked at me, a sad expression on his face.

"I suppose I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

And with that, he rolled away leaving, me alone.


	36. Chapter 36

Sup guys! We have an awesome announcement my beta Arces1 and I. We've recently hit 100 reviews counting the reviews I get from this stories deleted scenes! And yes I do update it. It has 5,000 wordsish now.

 **I also have a poll up. Who's a better parent Magneto or Chris's mom? Check it out on my profile.**

Also Arces1 would like to also say:

I love beta-ing this story so it's just awesome to see that you guys like reading it! Chris is in for a lot more adventure and I hope you guys will continue to be here to enjoy it with us.

And as a thank you for reading this long check out this sneak peek!

All according to plan, I thought.

That was when I heard the loud bang upstairs. There was the sound of people shouting. Above all, one voice stood out.

 _Is that him?_ Optimism asked, eyes wide in anticipation.

 _I believe so._ Logic answered. He eyed the door outside of my cell nervously.

I grinned.


	37. Chapter 37

I'd gotten myself into quite the mess. I should've just listened to father, but I didn't and now…

I sighed. Sadly, I was the only one to blame.

As angry as I was, I wasn't a fool. Charles Xavier wasn't stupid. If the room was built to withstand my father, I had no chance. I sat on my bed, staring at the (clear) ceiling.

The door opened and closed. I didn't react. I heard the scraping of my (clear) chair moving across the (also clear) floor. The intruder coughed. I said nothing.

"Chris," the woman began. "I am Dr. Jean Grey."

"Angry at me for electrocuting you?" I asked.

"No, it's just-"

"Good, because I feel absolutely no remorse." I stated, finally meeting her eyes. "You do not understand how much I want to kill Xavier right now."

She looked at me, disturbed, before opening up her briefcase and taking out a folder. She swallowed, obviously nervous. Her eyes flitted to the side briefly.

 _Oh, that's interesting._ Logic commented, leaning forward to catch more of her movements.

"I'm here to conduct-"

"No." I said, cutting her off. "I will not cooperate with any of it."

"Chris, this psych eval can lead to you getting better," she pleaded, closing her eyes.

"Don't need it." I snarled.

"But your voices-" she started, gripping the paper tightly.

"Haven't hurt me before," I hissed. "I've lived with them for 15 years now and I've had no issues."

"'They', Chris, are nothing more than auditory hallucinations," she said, slamming her pen on the table harshly.

"So? Besides when did my mental health become the priority of the X-Men?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow at her,

"Since we found a boy that murdered with glee."

"Well, it was fun," I snapped.

She froze, then shook her head. "I don't know what happened to you, Chris, but whatever Magneto did to make you like this…" She waved her file around in exasperation. "It doesn't have to be like this, you know? I'm not your enemy."

"I was kidnapped," I stated blankly.

"We apprehended-"

"A fancy term for kidnapped," I sneered. "What right do you have to do this? You're not the police. At least in the Brotherhood we don't speak in euphemisms about what we do."

The redheaded woman said nothing for a good five minutes, just fidgeting with her papers, leafing through them in deep thought. She didn't seem to be reading them, though.

"You really want to go back to Magneto?" she finally asked, giving me an unsure look.

"Of course, he's my father," I scoffed.

"Chris," she began with a sigh. "he's _using_ you. If he really cared about you, he wouldn't be using you in his war." She rubbed her forehead. I clenched my fists.

"I don't believe you." I told her. She stayed silent again.

At this moment, I decided to go to sleep. I lay down on my bed and turned over, making it clear to her that I was done.

 _Dude, do you really think they're going to get rid of us?_ Optimism asked, worried.

 _I won't let them._ I thought.

The moment I woke up, I was battered with the same questions by the good Dr. Jean. Of course I once again refused to cooperate. In fact, I refused to eat or drink anything. I didn't want them putting anything into what I ate. Yet another difference between Xavier and my father. Father would just shove the pill down my throat. Much less subtle.

Father used you honestly, _genuinely_. He ruled people out in the open. Xavier, on the other hand, he was sneaky. Xavier was a snake. He made you think you wanted what he wanted. And he didn't even need his powers to do so.

"Chris, you have to eat." Jean said, frustrated by my lack of compliance.

"Hm. Not for at least another two weeks. Usually, it's three but considering my lack of body fat..." I told her, plucking at my t-shirt, trying not to grin. It was so much fun to try to push her buttons.

"I know that!" she snapped. I smirked. "I'm a doctor!" She recomposed herself. "You just really do need to eat, Chris." I glanced at her. She had a point. If I continued this, I would lose a lot of strength. I sighed. This whole situation was just such a pain.

"Fine," I relented. "As long as you give me sealed food and bottled water."

"Chris, we'd never-"

"You guys kidnapped me," I told her with a glare. "Don't fool yourself, Dr. Grey. I trust you as far as I can throw you." She raised an eyebrow. I felt my temper rising.

 _Yeah! Deal with it!_ Optimism said, trying to sound tough. It didn't really work.

"I suppose that's… Reasonable," she said, collecting her papers. "I will discuss your demands with the professor."

And thus I had a way of making sure that my food and drinks weren't laced with anything. The X-Men were just too easy. My father would have stuffed the food down my throat even after I gave him simple and reasonable demands. He knew that by giving in that he'd lose power.

In addition to my hunger strike, I acted as recalcitrant as possible knowing that they really couldn't do anything to stop me. I refused every test and even told them point-blank "If anyone comes into the cell to try and make me do anything I'll kill them," knowing that they couldn't do anything about it.

The X-Men simply didn't know how to respond. They certainly weren't dealing with some naïve, weak-willed kid. All I had to do was wait and stall. Why not have fun while doing so?

They tried to nudge me into doing some tests, for instance by offering books to me. Dr. McCoy even promised to show me a model of the universe after hearing about my love of science. Not the solar system, the entire universe rendered in beautiful detail. I'd heard about the specific model myself, but I refused all the same.

Once the team was at their breaking point (day two, really) I told them, "I want to talk to Marie and I'll do whatever tests you want for one day."

"There's no way we will let you corrupt her, too," Scott said through a speaker, sitting in a separate security room elsewhere.

"Corrupt?" I asked, taunting him. "You mean teach her how to actually control her powers? Why don't you watch us while we're talking? I don't really care if you hear us or not, but it will probably shed some light on our relationship." Scott stayed silent. "Look, those are my terms. You're not getting anywhere like this. You might as well agree."

My friend soon arrived in my cell. She was -of course- devoid of all metal.

"Hello, Marie." I greeted her.

"I can't believe they're keeping you in here!" she stammered, looking around my cramped cell sadly. I shrugged at her while sitting on my bed.

"So, tell me something," she began silently. "Is it true? About the voices?" She stared at me in a way that she'd never done before. This time with far more attention to detail as if she expected to see signs of mental illness on my face.

 _I like Marie, but she's such a complete and utter moron._ Cynicism muttered.

"Very."

"Oh my God! I'm so, so sorry!" she cried, looking devastated.

 _There she goes again, apologizing for nothing._ Cynicism commented.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be. I'm alright. Unlike many, I'm able to go about my life just fine."

"But…" she mumbled. "But what if it gets worse?"

"Then it just does. I don't like wasting my time on what if's." I sighed. "Marie, I'm sorry."

I had quite a bit of time to think about things while I was in the cell.

"What for?"

"I was a bit harsh with you earlier. It wasn't fair. I may have been angry at the time, but it still wasn't right of me to lash out like that."

"It's cool," she said, thrown off guard. "Ya know… I was actin' a bit mean too."

I nod. "I can't wait until my father gets me out here."

"Then what?" She asked.

"Oh the usual."

"More killing?"

"Those who deserve it, of course," I said before grinning. "Though it seems my father's doing a great job on doing that on his own at the moment." She blanched a little.

"ah," she said before coughing. "Though ain't it a bit scary?"

"Killing or him?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Both," she said nervously.

"If you don't know him he's scary. Killing is not frightening at all. It's actually quite easy when you get used to it."

"I don't think I ever want to, though," she said with an awkward smile.

"Understandable." After all, I'd felt the same only a few months ago.

"So… I heard about the fact that you're giving the others a hard time."

"Not my fault it's child's play," I smirked.

"Do ya at least mind tryin' their medication and stuff for me?" She looked at me with her Big Brown Puppy Dog Eyes Look™.

"Is that you speaking, or..." I trailed off.

"Of course it's me speaking you idiot! I don't want to lose you!" she cried, waving her arms around.

"I see," I said, sensing that she wasn't lying. "Hmm, I'm not taking any medication."

"Chris!" she yelled again.

I crossed my arms in front of me. "That's final, Marie! I don't want it. I don't need it. And I sure as hell don't trust Charles Xavier."

"But-"

"If it gets too bad, I'll be sure to get help. But not here." I smiled. "Relax, Marie. At the rate my father's killing people, I doubt I'll be in this place in longer than a week."

"You sound like you're happy 'bout that," she accused.

"I am. I'm getting out." I decided not to take offense. She didn't know better, after all. She had been with Xavier for so long. Enlightenment doesn't happen overnight.

"But... Loads of people will die!"

"I probably would have ended up killing them myself anyway," I shrugged. She was silent.

"Well, looks like it's lunchtime," she said suddenly. She said not looking at a watch of any kind.

"See you. And when Watts shows up, do me a favor and bring him down here, please," I said with a smirk.

"Watts?" she asked, confused.

"Beagles are hunting dogs with good noses. I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up here."

 _I did tell her he was originally being trained as a hunting dog._

"Kay..." She said, obviously not believing me. Perhaps she realized that I was a bit crazy after all. She left.

"All right, Doctor." I said, looking at where I knew was a camera. "A deal is a deal." The door opened and Doctor Jean Grey entered.

"I'll start with something simple a complete the sentence problem." Jean said holding a clipboard.

I reclined on my bed looking every bit the stereotypical psychiatry patient.

She said looking at her papers "Peace is..."

"Nice but short-lived."

"War…"

"Sometimes makes perfect sense."

"Humans are…"

"Unfortunately, trying to kill mutants at the moment," I said with a small smirk.

"Killing…"

"Should be done when necessary."

"Killing is necessary when…"

"I am, or anyone else is, in danger."

"My voices in my head are.."

"Great," I said before grinning. "Hilarious, even."

If somehow possible, the doctor became even more disturbed. She wrote down something before flipped over a page.

"How many voices are in your head?"

"One hundred, give or take."

"One-" she sputtered, mask broken for a moment. "One hundred?"

"Yeah but most are pretty quiet. There's the big three. Erm. They're pretty chatty, I suppose."

"Big three?"

"Rebellion, Logic, and Cynicism." I said, counting on my fingers. "Optimism pops up around from time to time, but no one likes him because he's stupid."

 _Hey!_ Optimism shouted, waving a fist.

 _It's true. You're a bit of a pansy._ Rebellion sneered.

 _But, but... Logic does all the work around here and all you and Cynicism do is complain!_ Optimism croaked.

 _Yeah, but at least it's funny when we do._ Cynicism told him.

 _Plus, you're totally weak. When was the last time the kid's actually been influenced by you? Oh, yeah! Never._ Rebellion snarled. _And hey, correction? I do work. Where do you think all that fighting came from? Nowhere?"_

 _And now you're admitting you're a violent maniac. But I'm still the uncool one here?_ Optimism muttered.

 _Yup. Pretty much._ I thought. _Don't blame yourself. You're pretty much my opposite. Of course they hate you._

Out in the real world, Dr. Jean was staring at me. I'm sure she saw how my lips were moving ever so slightly. Once I was done done she asked, "Stupid? So these voices, they do things?"

"Yeah, for instance, Optimism likes to binge on sugar. And when that happens…" I smiled. "Well, it's never good."

We talked on and on about the extremely complicated maze that is my mind.

"So, you don't have dreams?"

"No. I'm always very aware of time passing in my mind."

"That sounds exhausting," she laughed.

"Imagine nightmares in real time."

She froze, a sad look coming to her face. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's my life. It's completely normal for me, all of it." I couldn't understand why she felt bad for me. I electrocuted her! I could have killed her. And yet...

"And you don't want to change?... I understand that, Chris, but you should know that these voices in your head are ticking time bombs. Whatever company you derive from these voices should be gotten from real kids your age." she then left.

Sometime later, I heard of pair of wheels approach. I looked up from my book and saw the Professor outside my cell.

"I see Dr. Grey finally got a word out of you," the Professor said, rolling in.

"You're a brave man. You do realize that the only thing that stopped me from killing you was the fact that you're my father's friend, right?"

"I understand."

"Why are you here, Xavier?" I asked, frowning.

I glared at him but only minutes later…

We were playing chess in the room.

"Are you stupid or crazy?" I asked suddenly, putting down a pawn.

"I'd like to believe I'm neither," he said, smiling as he observed the situation on the chess board.

"You came in here after I simply promised not to kill you. Such a foolish thing to do," I said, shaking my head. "So, which is it?"

"Considering the fact that I willingly live with 50 teenagers at a time, I lean towards the latter." I smirked at this. "I came in here because I know you wouldn't kill me. You're a good person, even if you work for Magneto."

"Just not good enough for you let me leave," I mocked.

"Your father is hurting you by using you in this war. Even if we forget about your homicidal tendencies, I still can't let you go back to such an unhealthy situation," he said, moving a knight.

"My father has me do more than chase girls and play video games, you know. Oh, how neglected I am!" I laughed while boiling inside.

 _Neglect? My father has allowed me to unlock my potential! I've learned so much because of him. I would've had to drop out of college to take care of Mom. I would have had no one to keep my powers in check and would been kidnapped and, at best, killed, at worst, used to kill my own people._

 _Xavier, you know nothing._

He tsk-ed, a eyebrows raised. "You're not chasing any... Marie for example. What about her?" I laughed again.

"Not a chance," I snickered. "It's called a platonic friendship. You do know what that is, right?"

He hummed, obviously not believing me.

 _Why do people believe that boys my age aren't capable of having a platonic friendship with a girl?_

"How long have you had your powers?" he asked. I tried to look as if I hadn't noticed his 'smooth' fishing for information.

 _He's such an unsympathetic man when you see through his ooh-look-at-me-I'll-save-everyone-facade._

"A bit less than a year."

He stared at me, wide eyed. My father wasn't capable of manipulating electricity until his 50's and yet, I had learned how in less than a month. And please note he'd never actually taught me how. I spied on him around the house and tried to replicate it.

I was a prodigy. My powers came to me with ease. Still, I wouldn't have known it. My father adjusted my training that I'd be hard even for me. He believed that telling me I was gifted would cause me to either slack or become arrogant.

"You must have had a rather strict teacher. I've never known Erik to be lenient."

"Nope," I said, moving a rook. "But it gets results, that's for sure."

"I take it you approve, then?"

"Of course."

"It seems you want nothing more than to be just like him."

"Who wouldn't? My father is a great man," I said, trying to smile despite my anger. "Plus, what we are doing will change the world for the better."

"And the emotional trauma from all this warfare?" he asked, moving one of his bishops. I smirked.

"A risk I'm willing to take. I'm willing to pay any price to achieve our goals."

"You mean your father's goals," Xavier argued.

I could feel the not so hidden condescension that he couldn't help but send. He'd not see me as an equal. Not while he was several times my age.

"Think what you want Xavier," I said before moving a chess piece. "Oh look at that? While you were talking to me, I put you in check." I grinned and toppled his king. "Always think long-term, Xavier."

He left, a bit frustrated at my win.

 _Say what you want, Xavier, but my Father will get me and soon, you will pay._

I think it was a day later when I heard strange noises coming from the speaker in my cell.

"Wait- What are you doing? Where are you going with that?" The person in question was Doctor Jean. I looked up from the book I was reading, confused.

"Oh, this is my friend's puppy. He snuck inside! Such a good boy, aren't you?" A familiar voice cooed. "Look at him! He's so cute!" Realisation hit me. I smiled. It was a long shot but I may have a chance..

"He is… What's your name little fella?" The doctor asked.

"Woof! My name is Watts. I'm the best boy ever," Marie giggled. "I'm gonna give him to Chris. What? It's his puppy."

"I can't allow that! What are you- Oh, come on, don't give me that look!" Doctor Jean said.

"I'm not going to harm my dog, Doctor, but it's good to know you still think so low of me," I smirked.

There was a shocked silence.

"Fine," the doctor relented.

Now, the moment of truth. To be honest, this relied more on Marie than me.

"You ain't gonna be puttin' mah baby in no metal detector!" Marie's voice screeched through the speaker. I could just imagine Marie holding the dog close, glaring at Dr. Grey as if she had suggested skinning the animal alive.

"He'll be fine." The doctor tutted.

"How do you know that? You're a human doctor. You see how high powered that thing is."

Jean was silent. She knew that adverse effects were possible but didn't say say so. Maire caught on to their lie.

"You know bad stuff could happen! You know it could!" I smiled, thinking of how my training her in lying had paid off. "Plus, he's got nothing but a collar on. And its plastic! Feel it."

"Rogue, I'm just not supposed to make exceptions."

"Use sense, Ms. Jean, please. This baby came all this way and it ain't because Chris has an evil way to kill us all!" I almost laughed as I imagined the sour face Dr. Grey must've been making.

She sighed. "Fine. But he goes in through the tunnel. I won't have him wandering in the lab. If he, by chance, does have metal it won't matter anyways." Marie whooped before going back to baby-talking Watts. "But! If this all comes crashing down on us it's _your_ responsibility!" Dr. Grey said sternly.

And so, they let the puppy into the horizontal tunnel where they gave me food. The dog rushed in. He patted over, not caring about the lack of ground below him.

 _Thank goodness Beagles do nothing but follow their noses._

We embraced and I was engulfed in a flurry of licking. So, so much licking.

I smiled "Thank you Doctor for seeing reason." I placed one hand on the beagle while the other rested on his collar and in a flash pressed a small almost invisible button.

 _I'm going to need to give him so much bacon for this._

He looked at me as if to say "yeah you are".


	38. Tech Issues solved

**Hi guys! I'm kinda in Florida and a hurricane is coming my way... Fun. Well we did all our preparations etc. So I figured I ought to step on it with this chapter. Have a great day everyone!**

"Chris!" Marie exclaimed, rushing into my little cell.

"I'm really glad Watts came here." She said. I smirked when I saw that the girl wore a very familiar necklace.

"Oh, you like it?" she asked, looking down at the piece of jewelry. It was silver with several ice blue jewels attached. It was simple and classic not gaudy

She looked back at me and wiggled her eyebrows. "Ya know… I think I got myself a secret admirer." I chuckled.

"Not quite. I bought it."

"What?" she gasped. "But Chris! It's so expensive!"

I shrugged. "So what? I went a week without croissants and sushi, not a big deal. But you like it, don't you?"

"Yeah, sure, but but I can't measure up to this! Why'd you give it to me?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow.

 _Is this girl for real? She said she wanted it._ Cynicism commented, arms crossed.

A realization hit me. "Oh, don't worry about trying to making your gift cost as much as mine. You don't even need to give me presents. I never get those during Christmas." She looked flabbergasted at that.

"Wah? You don't celebrate Christmas?"

"Well, my Mom always did, but it involved more church than gifts."

"Aww," pity took over her expression.

"No, it's fine. You don't need gifts to show you care." I smiled, memories of a dark house because of unpaid electric bills coming to me. My Mom had me gathering firewood and we would huddle by the fireplace for warmth. We'd often play chess, too. While I did frustrate her with my "slowness to learn", she cared for me all the same.

"Thinking of a good memory?" Marie asked, fondness in her tone. I sighed happily.

"Yeah."

"When I touch someone I get to see their memories. Feel their feelings, hear their voices in my head."

"You want to touch me?" I asked.

"N-No." My friends face turned scarlet. "Your memories and voices would be in my head then." I realized I had been pretty blunt with my questioning.

"Of course. I wouldn't have let you, anyways. I have secrets. Things I must never tell anyone."

Okay, that was a bit dramatic. But I knew my father would be there at any moment so it felt fitting.

"Yeah. I get that. You've probably got tons."

I smiled. _I'm holding a rather important one from you right now._

 _The X-Men must not know. Then they could prepare._ Logic said.

I decided to address the biggest issue. "Marie, after this is through I'm not going to be able to talk to you much anymore."

"Cause of your crummy dad?" she asked. I laughed.

"He's not crummy but… Yes."

"I just hate that guy! Why does he have to ruin everything?" she sulked.

"Pff. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, physically, sure. But I'm worried, Chris! You're turning into something something else."

"I'm fine!" I tried to reason with her. "Not hurt in the slightest. Father is teaching me to control my powers better."

"But at what cost?" she asked.

I felt a small vibration in Watts' collar as I held him.

A signal.

"Marie, we'll need to discuss this later."

"But-" _I'm running out of time._

"Get out." I told her, almost pleading.

"No!" she exclaimed, getting nervous. "Not till you tell me what's going on."

"You are my friend but if you do not leave this room now you will regret it." I sent her the glare I often found on my Father when he was intimidating someone.

Marie left silently.

 _Sorry..._

I sighed. _Now she'll be safe. I don't know what she has against Father but keeping them both in the same room would be stupid._

 _ **Later...**_

I smirked, Watts looking up at me as I petted him.

 _All according to plan._

That was when I heard the loud bang upstairs. There was the sound of people shouting. Above all, one voice stood out.

 _Is that him?_ Optimism asked, eyes wide in anticipation.

 _I believe so._ Logic answered. He eyed the door outside of my cell nervously.

I grinned.

"30 minutes?" I said when my father arrived. "You're getting slower."

He smiled back. " I was in Washington DC."

"Impressive."

"Close your eyes," he warned. I gladly did that. The glass cell shattered but I was unharmed.

I flew out carrying my small dog. The first thing I wanted to do was hug my father but considering the situation I decided to not.

"Stay with me," my father said.

"I will," I assured him.

We quickly flew out the underground jail and up to the main part of the school.

I pointed at the exit.

"There, we can-"

"No," Father cut me off. "We're not done just yet."

Instead we flew upstairs in search of one man.

We soon found him in his study.

"Erik? We need to-"

A metal pipe coiled around his throat.

"You took my son! You knew who he was and you took him anyway!" Magneto bristled.

I glanced up at my father. He was shaking with an ice cold fury. His hands clenched and unclenched and tremors ran over his arms. Watts body shook with fear in my arms.

"No, worse, you knew who he was and you took him for that reason. You claim to be represent peace, yet you stole my child?' he snapped.

"I discounted your school from my search because I respected you, because I believed you would never kidnap him!" He stopped and huffed. "It seems I was wrong."

The professor's face turned red, pipe still secured tightly around his throat.

I'd thought about killing this man earlier. Yet now it didn't feel right anymore. I wanted him to live. To, if nothing else, teach the children at the school.

"Stop it, Father! You're killing him!" I yelled.

"And why shouldn't I?" he asked, eyes fixated on the professor.

"Because I don't want the school to close and I don't want him to die! Lets just go home!"

The pole dropped from the man's throat.

"It seems my son is far more merciful than me. Be grateful," he told him.

I could hear Xavier coughing on the floor.

"Our already fragile friendship is now over, Xavier," Magneto stated. "You have made a powerful enemy out of me." He turned around and walked out the room. I followed silently.

"Why did you stop me?" my father asked as we walked through one of the hallways. Signs of a brawl littered the place. I flinched in embarrassment as we passed a wrecked yucca. This place was full of bad memories for me.

"He helps people," I explained after I composed myself. "Even if this time, he was wrong."

He rolled his eyes. "Where do you get that nonsense from?"

"I don't know, actually," I smiled. "Still," I said. "I don't want him to die. I just want to go home. There's a holiday sale on video games I don't want to miss."

"Of course you think of video games," he said, shaking his head with a fond smile.

"It's 50 percent off! With my allowance I could buy out the store!" I explained. All of a sudden, I realized something.

 _It's quiet. Too quiet._ Cynicism observed.

 _Diabolical!_ Optimism gasped.

 _You're right. We should have encountered even one of the students by now._ Logic agreed.

"Where did all of the students go?" I asked Father

"They have probably all been evacuated by now," he said. "And I suppose a few of them are looking for Xavier. He can't stand alone by himself, after all."

"Then why didn't they get to him?"

"My boy, you're too smart to ask this. Do you really think I came alone?"

"I see."

Say what you want about my father but he gets things done. Minutes after finding my location he crushed the X-Men.

My father really is a genius, he accounted for all of the teachers and even the professor's strategy.

All of the _teachers_ , that is.

A blast of cold air suddenly hit my father, sending him down the hallway. With a worrying smash, he connected with a wall. He slumped down, unconscious.

"Round two, bitch!" Bobby yelled.

 _I don't have time for this._ I thought to myself.

I prepared myself for battle, but I suddenly felt my hands being pulled back and into wall.

"Got him!" the girl named Shadowcat shouted.

Bobby stared at me. "You know what, you were right. I was angry and for that you humiliated me in front of the school!"

"When I heard about your fight with the X-Men, I got myself some footage and guess who always used his hands?" Bobby shrugged smugly. "Thanks for the lesson, really."

"You done yet?" I asked.

 _What is this, a manga? Don't explain your reasoning to the enemy. Just attack!_

"Yeah, I think I am." He smirked. I felt someone wearing rubber gloves cuff me with plastic handcuffs.

Interestingly enough, they did not touch my father. I suppose they had some sense after all. Watts was picked up with me and Shadowcat fussed over the cute puppy.

 _Hmm, what to do… Our powers are cut in half without hands. Can we take on Iceboy?_ Logic thought.

 _Probably not._ Cynicism said.

 _Lovely._ Rebellion commented.

"And even better," he said as he froze my cuffs."You shock anyone, you shock yourself too." He chuckled. "That ought to do it."

I was then taken outside and into the forest that I supposed many of the students went to regroup. I smiled as we went passed a tool shed.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, you. You and your stupidity anyway."

Bobby growled, angry that despite my apparent loss, I acted as if I were his superior.

 _Heh. Petty._ Rebellion smirked.

"You're not better than me!" Bobby yelled, slapping me.

"Except that I am!" I quipped. He hit me again.

"Bobby!" Shadowcat exclaimed, apparently not approving.

 _Keep hitting me, dumbass. Don't look at the world around you._

It's easy not to notice several metal blades being formed when your friend is having a mental breakdown.

They quickly found themselves pinned to trees, unable to move. I of course electrocuted Shadowcat first, before using my metal to break my cuffs off. I walked over to Bobby.

"In the time you spent yelling, I forged a few dozen knives. You still have no control." I couldn't help but feel smug. "So I'm still better than you. Ya know… You gave me a bruise, might as well give you one to match." I smiled cruelly.

Bobby screamed as a piece of metal crashes into his face. He'd later have a very black eye from this.

I smiled at him. As fun as this was, I still had to get to my father. I took the liberty of electrocuting the rest of the team before turning on my heels to leave with my pet.

For a second, I felt a bit of guilt for enjoying the pain of a fellow mutant I quickly pushed it away.

 _Bobby hit me first. It isn't bad to like hurting enemies. Otherwise, you could get attached to them. Then... disaster._

While walking, I spotted the familiar bush of brown hair yet again.

"Marie."

"You used me." It was an accusation, laced with a sharp anger.

"I did for the greater good, of course"

She shivered a bit at the phrase 'greater good'.

"Am I really that predictable?"

"Yes." She snapped, finally throwing a punch at me. I smiled dodging.

"So, you being an asshole was just a warning, huh?" she asked, shaking with anger.

"Precisely. Father was going to arrive soon. Speaking of which, I have to go."

"What are you going to do?"

I smiled. "Save mutantkind of course."

"But- What about your Dad? He might seem nice and stuff but he's horrible!"

"Okay then." I shrugged. "That's your opinion. But don't you think making mutants rule that world would solve our problems? No more shame. No hiding." I offered. Maybe if I just tried _one more time_ , she would get it.

"And the humans, what will they be? Slaves?" She spat.

 _Of course she wouldn't understand. Don't waste your time, buddy._ Cynicism sighed.

"No, of course not. They'll be allowed to have a decent life. Run their own institutions, just not gather arms to kill mutants."

"And who told you this?"

"My father."

"Well, he's lying."

"Marie, my father never lies to me. He just doesn't."

Marie huffed at this.

"Well why'd you have to get in this. You're a kid, Chris, same as me. Why are we involved in a war in the first place?"

"I, my powers are very strong. I could make a big difference. Age doesn't matter for this."

"Even a baby out the crib if it can shoot fire, huh?" She said bitterly.

I sighed. "Yes. But we'll be making the world a better place."

"Well it can get better without our help. Ain't you tired? Tired of fightin'? Don't you want a normal life? With your Mom and…" She paused

"Marie, of course I wish I wasn't put in this situation. But that isn't reality."

"How bout we make it ours. Leave Magneto and that lying son of a bitch Xavier too."

"I can't."

"Chris…"

"If you want to leave, do it. I support you. If you need anything, call me." I looked her in the eyes. "Money, fake documents making you 18 on paper so you can get a apartment. Anything. But I can't leave. Not when my powers are like this. Just one lapse in control… That's all it takes. I need as much training as possible."

She sighed. "I'm not gonna convince you am I?"

"No. I have to leave. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." We shared a long hug before I left the woods, soon finding father hovering just above the trees.

"Where were you?" He asked grimly.

"I was taken into the forest. It's pretty dense."

Once we came home, my Father and I retreated to his study. The place he always summoned me to, especially when I was in trouble.

"Father, I'm really sorry for leaving without permission. It's just-" I began.

"You only wanted to help," he said, cutting me off. "I understand."

I nodded and hung my head low in shame. "I was stupid and I got myself captured."

"Electron, there is nothing stupid about you. Understand?" His voice was sharp as he told me this, the tone making clear that this wasn't anything to be discussed. I nodded at the rebuke.

"Good. Yes, what you did was reckless. But that doesn't make you stupid. It makes you a selfless person." He shook his head. "Now that you have your powers, you can't resist helping out where you can. A hero. My hero son." He let out a laugh before frowning. "You worry me." He turned to me, a serious look on his face.

 _He looks scary like that._ Optimism shivered.

He stared at me. "Don't be a hero, Electron. That's how people get themselves killed." A tremor ran down my spine at the look in his eyes. It told the story of a man who'd lived a life of conflict.

"Isn't dying to protect others the right thing to do?" I asked carefully.

"Not when you're, an 80 year old man with no real family to speak of, save a boy who loves to get into trouble. I will not lose another child," he said. "I won't."

I could tell he said the last part mostly to himself.

"You don't consider yourself a hero then, father?"

"No, I do not."

"Well, I've always thought you were."

My father smiled at me for a moment before continuing his explanation.

"Helping others is great, but the best way to do that is to live long enough to enact lasting change," he told me. "Going out in a blaze of heroic glory may be more glamorous than day to day toil but it's not how you change the world."

"I think I get it now. There's one part I don't understand, though. There are plenty of those heroes in The Brotherhood, people who go out with a bang. Why keep them with us?"

"They're pawns, soldiers." He waved a hand, dismissing them. "Nothing more. For most of them, burning up quickly is the best they're capable of. It's a good thing they're so plentiful. They're a useful resource."

"Yes, father," I replied quietly.

"Now then, tell me everything about what happened."

I did.

"You made friends with a member of the X-Men?"

"I didn't know." I said in my defense.

"Not until she blackmailed you into going to Xavier's."

"Yes. She's like I was earlier. She didn't see how the X-Men really is and thought it'd be best."

"Because of the recent violence..." He hummed.

"Father, I know you're probably thinking of the best way to get revenge for my kidnapping but whatever you do, please keep Marie and the rest of the students out of it."

"How did you know?" He smirked "I wouldn't dare touch her... Even if she was the reason you were captured."

His icy voice boomed, and a nearby sword on a wall bent in half, Staples flying at the wall and his laptop ripped in two like paper.

"Probably for her own revenge against me." He said after calming down.

"Revenge, father?" My eyes couldn't have possibly grown any more wide.

"Some friend she is- won't even tell you why she hates your father… I kidnapped Rouge once."

"What?" I couldn't help but yell.

"I wanted to use her to turn the attendees of the World Peace Conference into mutants. "

"Rouge, all she does is absorb powers. Why would you need…" I gasped, realisation hitting me. "You didn't."

"The machine, if I manned it, would have killed me. So instead, I transferred my powers to her."

"So she'd die instead…"

"It obviously didn't work."

I stared at him, unable to comprehend what I'd heard. I couldn't believe it.

"Electron, the political influence that mutants would have gained would have been worth far more than one girl's life."

"… do you regret it?" I asked quietly. He was silent for a beat.

"I regret that I wasn't successful."

All the air left my lungs.

"It's the truth. In my position I must make hard decisions. I was needed to fight a war and Marie was just a simple minded girl."

"So you're more important than her?"

"In the grand scheme of things… Yes."

I was silent.

"It's a hard truth to process Electron, but not all men are equal. I've tried and tried to explain it to you. You're always focused on the semantics. Can a mutant be just as good a person as a human? But being kind hearted isn't going to keep people alive."

"We are in a war and having the general of our army die makes absolutely no sense."

I nodded.

"You understand that. It was a strategic move to try and give mutants more political power. I have nothing against the girl though she surely has a grudge against me now.'

"But we're really friends. She didn't always know. She didn't know before the blackmail." I told him. He shook his head.

"Irrelevant. You're back now and you won't talk to her again anyway."

"Father-"

"That is final, Electron. You have other things to do that are more important than talking to that girl."

"I see."

"You're dismissed. Your detention at Xavier's was an adequate punishment. "

I nodded at him and walked towards the door. I stopped, turning back to him.

"Father, how do you do it?" I asked. "I don't think I'd be able to make the decisions you do. You'd think you'd have to be a cool calculating psychopath. But I know you're not. How do you go again your nature?"

"I merely adapted to the harsh environment around me."

"I'll make decisions like that when I get older?"

"Sadly, yes. I cannot protect yourself forever. Getting exposed, fighting those who'd like to kill you…"

I sighed. "Just focus on the greater good then?"

"No, focus on staying alive and when that is accomplished, then the greater good. You're too important to die stupidly."

I didn't like the idea that some people were more important than others, but bit down my protests.

"Thank you for rescuing me, Father."

"You're welcome. I am glad you are unharmed."

"Yeah, Xavier, he thought being sent to a room with a TV in it was a punishment." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, he'd probably give you weak tea as a punishment. I'm surprised the school hasn't burnt down with the lack of discipline."

I decided to suddenly hug my father. He was surprised but didn't mind and rustled my hair.

Later that day father called me to an empty room. When I asked why he said we need to talk.

"You weren't just friends with that girl were you?" He began

"What? That's not the case."

"I see a receipt for a silver necklace and two flower bouquets. One was sent to your mother, but where did the other go?" he stared intensely at me.

"I- I sent it to Marie." I said.

"Roses nonetheless! Do you have something to say to me?" He pressed.

"I-I"

Hs sighed "Did you at least wear protection?"

"I'd always wear protection! But no that's not. We we aren't together. I sent her yellow roses a sign of friendship."

My father didn't look convinced.

"And you just happened to pick roses not tulips or marigolds?"

"Yes. I did. I swear, nothing happened between Marie and I. We're best friends. We did everything together. One day she said she wanted a certain necklace and I got it."

"Nothing else." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing."

My father sighed. "The mixed messages you give off."

 _What? Oh come on!_

"She's just really important to me. She was instrumental to my escape and realized Xavier's faults."

"Then why isn't she here with you?"

"She doesn't like you."

He smirked. "Of course."

"She wants me to run off with her." I added.

That made my father angry.

"Where?" he demanded.

"She didn't say. She just… I guess she doesn't want me to become unrecognizable with all this killing." I shrugged nervously.

"Running away wouldn't solve anything. You'd still need to train, have to get your powers under control, mutants would still be hunted." He paused. "It's just as I thought. I do not want you speak to her again."

I frowned but dutifully said "Yes father."

From that day on, my father's behavior became drastically different. He was no longer satisfied with the occasional text notifying him that I'd be late for dinner. Instead, he wanted to know exactly where I was at all times. I had to carry my phone with me at all times. If I didn't there'd be hell to pay. The only occasion where losing it was acceptable was during battle.

I spent all my time when I wasn't training or studying playing with Watts. Of course while Watts was a good listener he wasn't a great conversationalist and I felt very lonely. My Christmas was spent missing my friend like mad and even my 20 minute visit to my mother didn't help much.

"Toad… We should go out. Do something." I said, watching the New York traffic go by in our car.

"And have your dad on my ass? Let me think about that… No."

I was even being transported in a bulletproof car to school.

My father's new found protectiveness felt like a leash.

I didn't even get to see my mother much. Whenever I asked, Father would always tell me "No." Before sending me away to study or train.

I felt so lonely. The only light in my life was chess, which was something father would let me leave the house for.

The week before my state championship, my father took me out to lunch.

"How are you feeling?" He asked,

"Fine." I stared at the wall behind our table.

"No, really. How are you?"

"I miss Mom and Marie." I sighed. "And I miss being able to leave the house."

My father said nothing, thinking of a way respond.

"Xavier now knows you're with me and he also knows where you go to school. We cannot take chances with this."

 _He just wants me to be safe._

More accurately, he was afraid.

"We'll go out more. I understand that staying at home all week can be suffocating." He said understanding my predicament.

"Thanks."

"Of course, on the topic of your mother and Rogue I haven't changed my mind."

My smile soon left my face.

"She's a crutch, Electron. She's only making you weaker."

"Well, I think family is more important than power. I'd give up my powers if it meant any of you would live."

 _Wait. Did I say that out loud?_

 _Judging by Father's face yeah._ Rebellion said.

"No you won't. You will never ever do that for anyone!" He boomed. Some people in the cafe looked up, frowning. "No one in your life could possibly be worth that."

That day I wasn't feeling very smart. The smart move would have been to shut up and eat my lunch. No, I needed clarification. I needed answers.

"Father why do you value yourself so little? I've lived with and without powers that's hardly a death-"

"Electron, please stop talking." I obeyed. "Your mutation is who you are. It's a part of you. And there's no one in this world that's worthy of you giving up your life for. Not unless you decide to have children." He was silent for a second. "Electron, your self-sacrificing ways worry me."

"I just care about you a lot."

"Be careful not to overdo it. I'm the parent here, not you."

I nodded.

He then left the table for a short call.

While looking outside, I see the same bundle of brown with small gleam of silver strands.

"Marie?" Soon enough, the girl was in the restaurant and sitting next in front of me.

"Chris. Ahm so glad to see you-!"She smiled happily

"You- you should really go back."

"I see how you're looking Chris. You're miserable!"

"I do miss you. It's not that. I didn't contact you because I couldn't."

"Come with me." she pleaded. "Let's forget all this crap."

"We don't even know anything." I laughed. "I don't have anywhere to go. I can't."

"So? You're my friend we can cover for each other."

"I need to continue my training."

"That's just some crap he tells you to keep you with him. You'll be fine."

I wanted to respond. I opened my mouth.

"Look at what we have here." A deep voice interrupted us. Marie froze.

 _Father!_

"I rented the restaurant's second floor just now. We won't be disturbed there," he said, making it clear it wasn't a choice.

My friend looks at my father wearily but we make our trip up the stairs. We then entered a large room with a billiards table. When my father locked the door behind us, I could feel my stomach curl.

"Marie happened to pass by." I began weakly.

"Happened?" he yelled. "Don't lie to me Electron!"

"I'm not. She was passing by and spotted me. Had I contacted her earlier, you'd know."

He didn't say anything for a moment.

"You have software that lets you know who I talk to and you read my emails. I haven't had the chance to talk to her."

"You knew." Father said

"Yes. I just wanted to earn your trust back, so I said nothing."

"I believe you." He then focused his attention on my friend.

"My son will have nothing to do with you."

"You've got no right to be bossing my friend round." Marie said sternly.

"I have every right. He's my son. And he doesn't need someone like you influencing him."

Feeling the air get tense I said, "Father, let's just go home." I thought fast. "She could be stalling for Xavier."

"Of course, but first…" My friend's necklace wrapped around her throat tightly, lifting her off the ground.

"Marie!" I yelled. "Father, you've made your point. Please, let her down." Scared and nervous, I disintegrated the necklace. Its silver dispersing in all directions.

I rushed over to the girl and caught her in my arms.

"Electron, put that girl down now!"

I reluctantly did as he said, placing my friend gently on the ground. The girl seemed grateful even if she couldn't verbalize it.

In a moment my father was in my personal space. His face looked livid.

"What were you thinking? She could have absorbed you. And you risk dying to save her from a bump on her head!"

I felt the heat and pain of a slap on my right cheek. I stared at him, surprised. He was always so calm and relaxed when I was was getting punished for something. This came out of pure emotion- fear.

"That was so foolish. I can't believe that I saw you do that. I'll have someone deliver Rouge to the hospital." He began to walk out the room.

I nodded, then walked forward to follow my father. I felt a sudden rush of nausea, followed by weakness. Everything became dark...


	39. Chapter 39

**New chapter! I'm happy this finally got done. I did my best with it. And that's what matters. It was really really hard to write.**

 **If you don't like it, please use constructive criticism and be civil.**

I slowly opened my eyes to be inside of a hospital room.

To my left I see my father sitting in a chair. I asked him "What just happened?"

"Your friend decided to steal your powers." My father stated bluntly.

"What did you just say?" I ask unable to believe it. Surely I'd heard wrong. This couldn't be...

"It is exactly as I said. She obviously didn't mean to take so much out of you. You've been unconscious for a week ."

"A week? Wait so you must've fought her."

My stomach churned. _Marie would have been turned to mince meat..._

"No I didn't. Instead, as soon as she touched you she began to scream in agony… Yelling about voices in her head."

I connected the dots.

 _No. I can't. It can't._

"When Rogue uses her powers she absorbs people's thoughts as well as their powers." He stared at me knowing what I'd say but demanding I tell him so myself.

"I- I hear various thoughts in my head. It never bothered me. I even thought it was normal when I was little. "

"How often?"

"Everyday. About a 100 each with their own personalities."

He stared at me then there was silence. "You can't keep these things secret from me. Do you understand what could have happened if this went on to long?"

More focused about my friend, I mostly ignored his lecture.

"I'm fine. I haven't had a problem with it at all. All the voices have never bothered in my 15 years of life. I'll be ok."

"Not with that attitude towards your own health." He said.

"Marie… is she ok now?"

"Irrelevant," My father snapped "what is important is that she destroyed a very large portion of the city."

 _That's impossible._

"Your powers if you remember are still linked with your emotions due to your lack of training." He reminded me

"And the voices drove Marie off the deep end."

He nods.

I paled unable to speak.

 _I should have warned her. Told her how many voices are actually in my head. The severity of it._

 _No way we'd hurt Marie._ Optimism said

 _Well, it looks like we did!_ I thought

 _Well then what? Our own existence caused her to break down?_ Rebellion said,

 _Seems like it. I wouldn't blame her. All the talking and stuff it'd be bad for most. Logic said_

I could imagine the panic and confusion of suddenly being sent several hundreds of thoughts. Unable to get them to shut up as they were just as panicked as her.

"How many…" I dared to ask.

"200 bodies were were found."

 _Were found_ I thought.

"Several hundred are missing. Not including them."

I stared at my father in disbelief. "Impossible. I-it-I can't possibly."

"Yes. Yes you 're so much stronger than you know. The damage the girl did proves it… Fortunately it didn't hit any mutants hideaways."

 _I'm a murderer. Again…_

With that realization I was quickly in tears. So many innocents died men, women, children even.

It was all my fault.

"It isn't your fault." My father said "You haven't done anything wrong in this."

"I could have defused the situation better." I wiping away the tears.

"Do you really think that would have worked on that stubborn girl?"

She had threatened to absorb already when she thought I was doing something dangerous. "No."

"Her mind was made the instant she saw me."

It logically made sense but something in me didn't want to believe what he said. Surely I could've done something.

 _Like what fry Marie? You know we'd never. That was what she was counting on._ Manipulation said. _To be honest I'm a bit proud of her. That plan could've worked- with a few tweaks. Like not taking on our father!_

 _Shut up don't act like you care. Mr let's sacrifice Mom._

 _It's called being a realist Logic. Besides that was months ago. I'm a new man._

 _About that…_ Rebellion said.

I smiled at the exchange. Then remembered that father was talking to me.

"...The Brotherhood has taken responsibility for the incident and we'll be able to use it to our advantage."

 _There he goes always about business-wait._

"You'd take responsibility for killing hundreds of innocents? It that- what happened was accidental."

"And they don't need to know that. The point is you taking out a square mile of Manhattan will help show humans exactly how weak they are."

 _How can you be so… I can't even describe it._

I pushed myself up only to be told to lay down again. "Rest." My Father said.

"I'll try."

 _I hope Marie is ok._

My father noticing my sad mood had my laptop and several video games sent up to the room. He also spent hours playing chess with me while I healed. In between work he was certain to visit me everyday.

"You still miss that girl?" My father asked noticing that I had been staring at pictures of my friend and I.

"Of course." I stopped at a picture we'd taken in our favorite park. Our smiles were big as we- Marie, Watts and I crammed ourselves together for the perfect shot. We were so happy...

"She's the reason you're in the hospital."

"She's my best friend."

"Was." My father said firmly. This wouldn't be up for discussion.

 _Was?_ I thought.

"For your own sake, I forbid you from speaking to her again."

My shoulders slumped. I didn't like this decision but knew I'd have no say. I simply sigh. "Yes Father.'

Once he left I decided to confirm a hypothesis. I called the hospital's front desk.

"Hello do you have a patient by the name of Anna Marie?"

"Why yes she's in room 733"

Just a floor above me.

"Thanks."

Just as I'd thought. My father would of course take me to the nearest hospital. And Xavier would of course do the same. I'm sure they knew of each other's presence but had a silent agreement to leave each other alone.

Using both arms I quickly propelled myself out the hospital cot. I wobble unsteady from my lack of walking but muscle memory soon kicked in steadying me. I decide to look out window and saw...

Hell.

Metal beams were twisted like pretzels. Tall skyscrapers laid on their side. Cars were crushed by the buildings that fell above them. If I looked closely I could see the head of a decapitated man. Red dried blood staining the grey concrete like ketchup on a shirt.

 _They must've not gotten to this part yet._

I cringed remembering that this destruction was all my fault. I took a deep breath.

 _What's done is done. I have to talk to Marie._

I was certain I wouldn't get another chance.

I pull the window up but it doesn't move. I try again and again but this doesn't work.

The front door was guarded by Toad. I knew so because he often noisily complained about being bored.

My father knew what I'd do as soon as soon as I had the strength.

I flip back onto my cot not caring how it creaked.

I used the hospital phone nearby and put in her room number.

I couldn't get a single dial tone. Yet, I could call anywhere else fine.

 _To hell with it. I don't care._

I called her number using my cellphone. My special phone did nothing. I tried my ordinary phone and again I had no luck.

I tried calling Xavier but even that didn't work.

I wasn't supposed to talk to Marie and my father would make sure that would happen.

I found that the glass of the windows were much stronger than ordinary glass meaning I couldn't use my powers to break it.

I sat in the cot frustrated.

 _How to see Marie again? Any ideas._ I asked

 _Us help you out. Why? Remember Magneto's going to wipe us from existence!_ Rebellion said

 _I don't have a choice in that you know. Besides she's your friend too._

 _Well, I have an idea._ Manipulation said

I stood up then reached out with my power. A heap of scrap metal below the hospital would work. Despite a week without practice I easily mould the large mound into what I wanted.

It looked similar to soldier. And with a cloak on top you could mistake it for a person.

 _Maybe I should be a sculptor if being an engineer doesn't work._

I then hearl this soldier into the window of nearby hallway. That glass was far more fragile and was easily smashed through.

Startled Toad goes out to investigate. I sent my soldier on a route that sent him downstairs before I changed it into an inconspicuous plant statue. Toad ran right past.

Meanwhile I ran upstairs.

I approach the room my friend was and found that the door opened on its own.

I see my friend far paler than usual sitting on the floor in the dark room.

"Marie I heard about what happened and and I'm so-"

"Shut up." She snarled "I don't want you bullshit apologies. Maybe you should warn someone that you're batshit crazy."

I said nothing and stared at the floor.

"Did ya hear? Even the professor can't fix me. The funny thing is there's so many voices in mah head that he can't get in and get rid of yours."

"I that's I'm I'm so."

"Shut up! I know exactly what you think of me now. I'm stupid ain't I? I'm naive because I don't kill innocent bystanders."

"Marie, it's there's more than that."

"Really. So we were really friends then? You can say you thought that I was your equal? And you that respected me?"

" ...You're right. I never thought you as my equal."

 _She wasn't in many things. But she was the nicest person I knew. And that's what I liked about her._

"I was just a dog that you felt like teaching tricks to!"

I stayed quiet getting the feeling that saying anything would only make things worse. _I just wanted you to have a better life and be happy._

"You know what? You respect strength right? I'll show you strength."

 _What?_ That was all I had time to think before I see a silver blur and quickly dodged to the left. I look over my shoulder and see a knife planted in the concrete wall where I was.

She stood up. _It tore through concrete like butter. The force needed to do that…_ Logic said

 _I understand being angry but this? It's_ _insane._

"It hurts you know, having your thoughts in my head. There's so much of you in my head that I have no space for me!".

This was not going well. I had to deescalate this quickly. I put my hands up showing my palms. "Marie I control them on a day to day basis. Calm down. They'll shut up if you ask."

"You're saying that so you can kill me later!"

 _That would be a smart plan._ Manipulation said

Everyone stared at him.

 _What she is mentally gone. If need be…_ He continued

 _Shut up! Thoughts like that are why she doesn't trust us._ Rebellion said.

I rolled to the side to avoid a chair. "I'd never hurt you."

 _Excuse me for not living in Lala land._ Manipulation said. _She seems to not be interested in being friends anymore._

"Really not even if your Daddy said so like that poor man that saved you?"

"Never." I said again

"I don't believe you! You're a liar."

An assault of printers and computers came my way but most importantly scalpels.

Scalpels that nearly took my head off and were coming back for a second shot.

I ran for my life.

I raced down the hall till I got to the stairs. I kept running down further and further down until I reached the first floor.

Heart pounding I ran to open the door but found that it was locked.

My 'friend' smiled with glee when she saw the fear in my eyes.

"You're mine." she said all traces of Marie gone.

Behind her were all of things I'd dodged.

I quickly knew what she was going to do. She wanted to crush me like a bug. And then what? Go after the professor for not paying attention to her? Hurt Bobby for being annoying? In her crazed state it was impossible to tell.

I had to end this. My powers my responsibility.

 _I'm sorry._

I sent bolt of electricity to the girl stopping her instantly. She fell falling on the landing below.

"You're my best friend. You know what you're right I didn't respect you as a fighter and I'm sorry. But I think your the humane person I've met."

"You wanted a funeral for the mice that we used as test subjects. You volunteer and help people with no regard to personal gain."

"And you risked your own safety to help people."

"Even if I didn't need saving. I'll always treasure the fact you cared so much that you stood up to my father for me _._ "

 _Stupid plan but amazing spirit. There aren't many like her out in the world._

I paused.

"Everyone shut up!"

 _Right they don't always do what they're told._

The girls eyes locked onto mine. She threw her hands forward sending the heap of things at me.

 _What were we doing being all sentimental and crap!_ Rebellion said.

My instincts kicked in and a shield appeared in front of my body prevent me from dying. Sadly, this meant that the metal was sent backwards...to my friends postion on the landing above.

She was pushed back and I heard the crunch of bones.

She screamed first gibberish then " Why can't my damn legs move!"

Her legs were mostly free from debris meaning...

I froze at my spot unable to move.

 _Oh my God._ Logic said.

… Optimism couldn't have possibly thought of something to say.

 _Marie!_ Rebellion yelled.

 _Unreal._ Cynicism said.

 _Cuff her._ Manipulation said. _So she can't counterstrike. I stopped caring about her when she tried to kill us._

I numbly use my power to cuff my friend putting her hands behind her back before removing the trash.

My friend despite being freed did not stand confirming my suspicions.

"I'm so sorry." I told her despite the verbal abuse she hurled at me.

I kept saying that over and over until the shock went away.

I leave the stairwell and call Xavier from another hospital phone.

"Xavier."

"Chris?"

"Marie tried to kill me. She's in the stairwell on the first floor. It doesn't look good. She lacks can't move her legs."

"What?"

"It's as I said."

"We knew her mental state was destroyed after she touched you but I never imagined… I'm sorry. We thought your powers had worn off."

"Don't apologize. Just don't tell my father about this. I'm sure he'd kill her this time."

"Your right. We'll get her out of there quickly."

Toad had still been looking for the cause of the disturbance. So I slipped in.

 _I can't believe it…_

Marie had the same feral looking eyes as my mom when she was having a psychotic breakdown. The same eyes.

I could understand her being a bit overwhelmed and having headaches but losing her sanity… it was inconceivable.

 _First Mom and now her too?_


	40. Chapter 40

**Happy Monday Everyone! This is a short follow up to the last chapter.**

I learned quite a bit from that day. I learned about my own strength and abilities. I also learned that I could dodge flying scaples in a pinch. But most importantly, I learned about the fragility of the human mind.

My mom to me had always been mentally ill. I never saw her before she lost it. Everything she did was predictable expected even. You keep your distance when you see my mom with a knife until you confirm she isn't going to try and kill you with it. You keep money in a jar labeled "tv funds" because she'll break another sooner or later. You know where to sleep outside when she was particularly aggressive.

That was my life. Seeing my friend so suddenly change was an emotional gut punch that even I couldn't hide.

I cried. I yelled into my pillow. When I saw my reflection in a mirror across from me I punched it sending several shards into my right hand. There was no logic involved. Just sheer overwhelming human (or maybe mutant is better here) emotion.

Goodbye Marie. Goodbye to her smiles and kindness. Goodbye to her bonecrushing hugs and her naive way of seeing the world.

It was all gone.

And I blamed myself.

Then there was the other issue. For those who are somewhat astute you should know that that not being able to move your legs when they nothing is on them is bad. Notice it wasn't that she chose to not move them. No she couldn't. Meaning the electric messages from the brain to the leg weren't getting to her leg muscles.

Why?

Well if the wreckage didn't hit her legs then where did it go? Her midsection. Which propelled her backwards like a bullet into the wall behind her. Injuring her spine.

Injuring her spine.

Injuring her SPINE!

I was certainly my father's son.


	41. Chapter 41

The nurses found me in my room. They gasped at my cuts and bruises and bandaged the wounds. I told them that I punched the mirror. One particularly maternal looking one asked why.

"I lost my best friend," I told them solemnly. "Probably forever." They attempted to cheer me up but this, of course didn't work. It couldn't. Not with what had just happened.

I had taken to staring at the ceiling blankly. Just laying there, not doing a thing. Time passed but I didn't feel it. I couldn't. The rage from earlier was gone. It was replaced by an emptiness one feels when you can't cry and rage at the unfairness of the world anymore. That feeling dominated my heart.

The mess upstairs was taken care of quickly. One moment, there was still yellow tape and construction workers everywhere, then they were gone. Of course people wondered what had happened. How could a whole corridor be reduced to such a state in just a day? But Xavier must've arranged something because before long, an explanation was given by the hospital's council: hooligans. Just hooligans. The fact that such a battle can be covered up by just one word, it still amazes me.

My mind was even more silent than the rest of me. All of my voices felt guilty that they'd inadvertently killed our friend. Their own existence caused this.

A nurse walked into my bedroom. I knew where she was despite me continuing to look at the ceiling. I'd been trained too well to not even know such a simple thing.

"Excuse me mister," she said politely. "You have a call."

"A call?" Now interested, I pushed myself up and sat on my bed.

A cordless phone was given to me. "Hello?"

"I just wanted to say something." I frowned.

"Xavier, what do you want?

"Thanks for saving her." He hesitated. "And... Me as well."

"I saved you for her sake." I said bitterly. "She lives at your school, doesn't she? Plus, if things go well then maybe…"

"I'll do my best. Even if you didn't do it for me... Thanks."

"This doesn't change things, Xavier. I still don't like you. Least of all how you treat me like a wayward child."

There was an awkward pause. I could almost hear him try to hold in the "because you are one".

"Chris, we're doing everything we can to help her. I won't pursue you. It seems I'm forgetting about the students right in front of me. Although, the next time Erik does something- I'll be there."

"I expect you to be." I hung up.

Of course, when a child breaks a mirror and injures themselves, hospitals tend to call their parents. My father entered the room, stress and anger prevalent on his face..

"What happened?"

"I'm okay." I said, completely bypassing the question.

"Electron," he snapped. "Your hand is now sporting a wound that was not there a few hours ago."

"It-" I tried to think of an alibi as fast as I could. I glanced at him standing there, muscles knotted in stress, fedora still sitting on his head, forgotten in his haste. I sighed, giving up. "It's glass from a mirror. Marie tried to kill me."

My father's face shifted in a flash, suddenly looking frigid and murderous. Yes, murderous.

"Do you have any other injuries?" he asked.

"No-" I tried to get more words in, but he cut me off by turning around and storming towards the door.

"She'll regret this," he fumed.

"Father, wait, please!" I knew what he'd do next. He stopped.

"No, Electron, this time I'm not sparing her. "

"My friend's gone already. I don't want what's left of her gone too!"

"She hates you enough to try and kill you and that makes her a threat to you." He turned around to face me. "Illness or no, I won't have her running about."

My heart jerked when I heard 'running'.

"She can't do that anymore." I felt tears drip down my face. "She can't even run anymore. I broke her spine when we were fighting." I stared at my hands, remembering what had happened only hours ago. Reliving it. Each time thinking of how I should have stopped it. How I shouldn't have let it escalate. How I should have neutralized my friend without destroying her spine.

"Good," I heard my father say. He walked up to me, kneeling down to dry my tears. "Your friend made a stupid mistake, and because of this, she died. Whatever tried to kill you earlier- it wasn't her. In the fight that you had with her you had a choice between self defence or surrender. Life or death. You chose to live and there is no reason to be guilty for that. Xavier is going to do the best he can for her, in the meantime, she- whatever is left of her is lucky to be alive." He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry it had to end like this. There's nothing you could have done."

"Thank you father- but the thing is-"

"No," he said sternly. "Whatever thing you are going to mention to show that you deserved it is irrelevant."

"What? But-"

"You could've walked into her room and lured Toad away with some diversion and I wouldn't have cared."

I was silent for a moment. "Wait, what? Do you-"

"Yes, and I don't care. You're alive now. As far as I'm concerned that's far more important."

"How?" I asked.

"I know you," he smiled.

I grinned a little at this.

I was sent home from the hospital that day. I was first greeted by my tail wagging black, white, and brown colored beagle, who raced around doing circles around me and putting his front paws on my jeans.

I picked him up and got slobber all on my face immediately. It made me smile.

Thanks buddy.

Despite my sadness, it did feel nice to be back in my room. Soon after I entered, I got a text from one of my teammates. She said that we'd won and taken gold in the state championships.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes- we're having a party. My place. 8pm. Show up."

I smile at my her familiar monotone. "Thanks."

Surprisingly, I was allowed to go. I felt obligated to as team captain. I kept a brave face but they knew something was up. Most blamed it on my new injury and recent hospital stay.

Even though I knew the whole story, I felt like there was still something I had been missing the whole time. Was it really over? Were Father and I going to live normally again, or at least as normal as was possible for us? It couldn't be that simple, right? The change from drama to normal life was too abrupt. It stressed me out immensely and that night, my sleep was filled with nightmares.

The very next day, my father sat me down in his office and finally dropped the bomb.

"Tomorrow you'll be seeing a psychiatrist," he stated blankly.

"A psychiatrist?"

"We'll work on ridding you of your voices."

I stared at him. I'd expected it but not so soon. It came as a total shock to me.

"They're…" I stammered. "It's... hard to explain but it's not like you think. They're my friends and we've done everything together."

"'They'" he took a moment to put in some quotation marks with his hands. "Don't exist. What you're hearing is the result of a chemical imbalance that will be corrected with medication."

"I it-"

He gave me a stern look. "This isn't a negotiation."

I balled up my fists, wishing I could do something, anything.

I rose from the chair, shaking all over. My palm had barely touched the doorknob when I heard "Don't you dare walk away from me."

I turn around to glare at him. He glared right back.

"What do you want?" I said, challenging him. Suddenly, I saw stars. The umbrella in the corner had crashed into me. I wheezed as the air was pushed out of my lungs.

"Ever since you met that girl you've had a rebellious streak. Don't forget yourself." He shot me a look, hand still outstretched.

That certainly got my attention. I barely managed to talk through the pain in my chest.

"Yes, Father," I croaked. He dropped the umbrella.

"You will go to the psychiatrist and cooperate with him or her. You will take any medications given to you."

"Yes, Father."

"Good. Your mental health depends on this. Dismissed."

Well that's it. We're done. Logic proclaimed.

I- but I don't wanna die! Optimism cried.

You're not going to die dumbass. We're thoughts, remember. Not people. Rebellion retorted.

I don't want you guys to go either.

Guys, maybe it's better if we just listen to Mags. Look at what happened with Marie. Chris, what if your brains get scrambled? Wisdom said- well, something, for the first time in ages.

It was something I'd thought about but kept trying to push back.

The next day I rose feeling somber. First Marie, then my voices? After that, I'd be truly alone.

After breakfast, my father found me in a hallway and told me he wanted to talk with me.

"Yes, Father?"

"Electron, I do not pretend to understand to know how you feel," he said in a calm voice. "But know this- it has to be this way. Look at your mother. Do you want to join her fate? This is what happens when you can't separate fact from fiction. You may seem fine, but as time goes on the line can blur until you share her madness. Think of the destruction you could cause."

I said nothing for a moment, staring at the floor.

"I understand. Thank you father."

He's right. I have to. If anything goes wrong with me, imagine all of the damage I could cause.

As my father lead me to the car, he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You're strong. You'll overcome this."

"I'll try," I promised.

I still don't know why Father chose this psychiatrist. It was prevalent from the moment we saw her that she could very well be the most nervous person on the planet. She sat down with a sigh, before remembering her manners, standing up again and motioning for us to take a seat first. I glanced at father as the ginger woman opened up her laptop. There was already a vein popping on his temple.

Oh boy. Optimism sighed.

"Auditory hallucinations you say?" The psychiatrist asked hurriedly, fingers flying over the keyboard, her body bent over uncomfortably.

"Yes." My father sat next to me, his tone stating he was clearly inpatient. He did not like repeating himself and he did not like humans. The combination of these things certainly didn't please him. Still, he'd put up with it for my health.

"How long?" She looked up, eyes sharp behind thick glasses.

"Umm. I-" I stare at the ground. The question was quite personal. Explaining my deepest thoughts to an absolute stranger? Explaining the world that existed in my head 24/7? How could Father expect that of me?

Thankfully, my Father was there to answer instead. "Far too long. He's had it as long as he can remember."

"Now that's unusual." She pushed up her glasses. "Most come as soon as they start to show-"

My Father automatically gave the psychiatrist a chilling glare as if to say 'you dare question my parenting.' Her eyes widened.

"I came here as soon as I heard about them," he glowered. "There are hundreds of them and he claims that they are his friends."

I flushed at the very accurate description.

"Wow. Now that's interesting" The woman tried to smile despite her fear. She asked, "Anything to add Chris?"

"No, not really," I stammered. With some tests and a few keystrokes, the prescription for my medication was all ready to go.

We drove to the pharmacy immediately to buy it. As we drove, I spent my time saying goodbye.

I wish it wasn't like this guys.

It's okay. Logic said. It has to be this way.

Yeah.

"What are you going to do, look at it?" my Father asked, looking at me from the shotgun seat.

I remembered why I was holding my water bottle and a pill bottle in opposite hands. "Oh- right, sorry. I was just saying goodbye."

My father frowned at the idea of saying goodbye. " They don't exist therefore there is nothing to say sorry to."

"I see…" I chugged the pill down with my water bottle.

Hey, we still exist! Optimism gasped.

Of course, dumbass! It takes time to work. Rebellion said.

I smiled at this.

My father frowned at me as if he already knew that I was smiling at my thoughts antics. I was certainly not supposed to do that.

Everyday my father was certain to make sure I took my medication. In fact, he watched me take it. He had no trust in me. Everyday, before I trained with him we'd got to his office he'd give the pill and I'd take it in front of him. Therefore, I couldn't forget about taking it, I couldn't steal it, or lose it.

I decided to go ask why he did this after I took the pill in front of him one day.

"Why don't you trust me to make sure I take my medication? You'd know if I were lying."

"You're not ready."

"Huh?"

"You'd be willing to do any number of things to get your 'friends' back. It's obvious from how you treated your mother and Rogue. No matter how much they hurt you you'll never be able to leave them for your own good."

"I-I" Bringing up Marie certainly made me feel a dagger in my heart. It still hurt to to think of my friend a week after our fight.

"How many close friends have you had in your life?"

"Just one."

"My point exactly. You cope with your loneliness with you voices I suspect. Imaginary friends that never go away. And I'd suspect even if you knew you risked mental illness you wouldn't care. No, you went along with it because you don't want your powers going rampant."

"That's exactly why." I said.

"After someone becomes your friend, you're willing to put yourself in danger for them over and over again. Namely, because you'd never had many. Well, I say no. It's time you learn to value your own life and realize you don't need those 'friends'."

I stared at him unable to process what happened. Of course it made sense but I didn't want to hear it. Not at all.

"I see. You know, I hate it. How it's getting harder and harder to hear the voices in my head. But I need to get rid of them. You're right. Thanks."

The voices became harder and harder to hear as the days went on. In 2 weeks they were just gone. I felt as if a invisible boulder of sadness was weighing me down. I had lost my friend, my voices, and my mom because I couldn't get to see her.

I decided to cope by going to my father's office and explaining how I felt.

"It will take some getting used to," He said.

I nodded. Even if I were given the opportunity to not take the pills I'd still obediently take them. I had to be sane.

"Father, are there any people in the Brotherhood that are my age too?"

"No, you're our youngest recruit. And beyond that no one else has clearance to know about your mutation."

Right. Of course.

"Today, perhaps you should go out with Toad. I recall you talking about a new computer game."

"Thanks," I smiled a little at the idea of going out.

My father had been trying to help me better cope with my loss by having Toad and I do things together. To extent it did help. Toad and I got along well and loved the same things. He was a good 4 years older than me but that didn't seem be to matter. It helped quite a bit.

In addition to that, my Father and I often went out after my training for the day was done. He did this of course to not only make me feel better but to also keep tabs on my mental health. I'd gone through too much. Far too much for someone my age. If I needed reassurance he was there. If I needed to a shoulder to cry on he was there. Hell, if I needed to vent and I accidentally yelled at him he'd not over react.

He kept me sane in the weeks following what happened at the hospital.


	42. Chapter 42

**moosejuice5: Thanks! I like writing this.**

 **Pesky : Hi. I've responded to you earlier in a message.**

Several months later…

I woke up with an grin on my face. It was my birthday which meant no training, no studying plus I'd get to do whatever I wanted all day.

I knew exactly what to do. I ran to my father's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in" he said.

I entered the room, grinning from ear to ear.

My father was seated at his large desk, which was filled with paperwork. He smiled when he saw me.

"Happy Birthday. It's good to see you in a good mood."

"Yeah, I am."

"Yes" he corrected with a fond smile.

"Right, yes."

He shook his head. "You're picking up the speech patterns of your friends. You'd think more intelligent people would be in your chess club."

"Well, my friends are smart but even they do their fair share of YOLO-ing." I said.

"What?" my father asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Exactly! Well it doesn't matter anyway." I hopped into the chair across from him.

He shook his head but didn't probe any further. He told me to follow him to the garage.

When I arrived I see a dark blue car that definitely was not here last night.

"Is- Is that?" My jaw dropped and I pointed at the car.

"It's yours"

I continued to stare at the car, not saying a word.

"The common phrase people use in this kind of scenario is thank you." My smartass of a father pointed out.

I laughed and soon I was hugging him. "Thank you!"

He took the keys out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Want to take it for a spin?"

I get in the driver's seat, noting that it looked exactly like any other car. It had a touchscreen that displayed the weather and judging from the way my ears rung when I used it a very powerful speaker.

Father entered the car and got into the shotgun seat "There is a button hidden in the storage compartment between us."

I look down into said compartment and saw a red button and pressed it.

The touchscreen suddenly switched from the weather to showing in big black letters "Mission- Undetermined"

Below that it said "Turbo booster fuel tank at maximum capacity."

"This car is discrete yet useful for your missions. In the back there is a hidden compartment for your equipment. You'll be able to contact me at a push of a button as well."

"This- this is incredible. Thank you Father," I said smiling at him. I was smiling so much it hurt- but I was so happy!

"You're welcome. So where do you plan on taking her on her maiden voyage?"

The idea immediately came to me. "I want to go to Seven Flags!"

My Father frowns. "Aren't you a little old for amusement parks?"

"Nope! Besides I go for the rollercoasters. If I tried some of the things they do in roller coasters when I fly you'd kill me."

"Yes, I would."

"Which is exactly why I should get on a rollercoaster! And you- you should come too!" My smile became impossibly large.

My Father on the other hand said "What?" He was a very busy man the idea of getting on a rollercoaster was unbelievable.

20 minutes later…

The first thing I did was rush over to the ride called G-Force.

Father stared at ride that seemed to do endless loops and staggeringly high drops, sometimes a loop and drop at the same time!

"Where does this death machine end?" He asked.

"It just opened." I smiled "It's called G-Force because it tricks your body into thinking you're floating. You feel weightless." I sighed. "What a thing of beauty."

"Sounds very safe." He says with sarcasm.

I immediately rushed toward the ride until I noticed I wasn't be followed.

'Father, you're not coming?" I asked.

"No, I will be here making sure nothing happens."

"I'll be fine!"

"Yes, because I'll make sure that is the case."

I decided to just get on the ride before he changed his mind.

I spend the day at the amusement park making sure to get on all of the rides and continuously tried to get my father to join me. This, however, did not happen. I did use my hand eye coordination and won several stuffed animals after knocking down all the milk cartons. I didn't even need to cheat!

"Teddy bears?" My father asked with an eyebrow raised.

I then gave them all to a family with 3 children who were nearby.

"Now tell the nice person thank you for the stuffed animals," their mother said with a smile.

"Thank you!" The kids a boy and two girls chirped.

"No prob." I smiled at them and waved as the children ran off, their parent trailing behind.

"Why are you so nice to them?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious.

"They'd probably hate you if they knew what you were."

"I don't know about that." I shook my head, remembering a younger me fawn over mutants like the X-Men. "When I was a kid, I thought mutants were cool and that they were like superheroes."

He smiled at this. "What about your friends?"

"The same, actually. Kids are open minded. It's adults who are scared. They see power and get frightened. Kids don't just assume you're going to hurt them."

"They won't be like that forever though."

"Well, I can't hate them for something they might do." I tapped my chin, thinking. "Maybe they'll be like who is it, Morgana- the lady from Cuba. You said she was nice."

"That is very optimistic. But… maybe."

"I don't have a problem with most. It's just the horrible people that kill people like us that get under my skin."

With that we went home.

We headed back to his office because he said he wanted to talk to me. I didn't mind, I could play with my new drone and read the books he had given me later.

Father sat down at his desk, running a hand through his hair. He sighed. "You're 16 now. Have you thought about what you'll be doing in the future?"

My eyes lit up. "Well, I still want to be an engineer. I've always wanted to work at a really cool company like Stark Industries ever since I was a kid."

My Father then frowned. "That's impossible."

"W-why? I manage my missions and school," I stammered, suddenly wishing I still had my voices to help me out.

"No, it isn't that you're incapable- it's just that such a job would be unsafe for you. The chances of you revealing yourself would be too high. Your coworkers wouldn't be a bunch of kids just out of high school, they'd be some of the most intelligent people in the world. Someone would notice something. Then, it'd be just a matter of time until they found you."

I froze. I'd never thought of that. "I- I see. Thank you.. For telling me this."

"That is the world we live in. Even so, you'll be able to use your education to engineer things to help our cause." Father gave me a tiny smile.

I wasn't exactly what I wanted but at least my education wouldn't be completely useless.

"I also wanted to ask you if you wanted to begin training to replace me?"

I stared at my father, unable to process what I'd heard. "Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to consider being my successor?"

"..." I couldn't even speak. The idea was just too insane. I heard him speak of this before but even so I couldn't comprehend the idea.

"Why?" I finally say

Why me? I was a shy, little scrawny toothpick of a teenager. I led the chess club but that's a joke compared to his elaborate organization that spanned dozens of countries and thousands of members.

" Because I think you'll do a good job." He smirked at me.

"That's-that's. Wow…"

I paused. Ofcourse I knew someone would have to replace my father but me? But if he had faith in me I could have faith in myself. I knew I wanted to do everything I could defend innocent mutants. But this was a lot. This was a massive responsibility.

"I don't know if I'll be as good as you'd say I'd be."

"Then how about this. We'll have a trial period for a few months and see how it goes."

"I-I guess I can do that."

A few few weeks later...

On a seemingly ordinary night in rural Montana, a 101 man strong squad of mutants was quietly waiting outside a heavily guarded factory. Barbed wire fences stretched around the factory for meters, shiny plastic reflecting the moonlight. Guard towers were posted at each of the corners with several soldiers armed and ready to fire.

Finally, a year of preparation was put to the test. I smiled, knowing that elsewhere in the state of Arizona the same was happening.

I watched the clock on my watch nervously, feeling the other soldier's gazes on me. As soon as the clock hands moved to cover 12, I looked up and swallowed anxiously before nodding to the others. I could see the fear in their eyes. I brought my arms up and with a twist of my wrists, my shields crumpled the guard towers into balls like paper with practiced ease. I then threw the plastic barbed wire fences to the side, using the same trick.

Everyone rushed into the building, myself flying close behind, searching for the sentinels. I didn't have to look far. Yells erupted from my allies as giant robots began to attack them. The mutants quickly began to kill everyone inside while I focused on destroying the sentinels one by one, crushing them into useless pieces of plastic by smashing them together with my magnetic shields.

Once we were done in the main room I used my electricity to short-circuit the sentinels, melting them into useless plastic.

Suddenly, a group of soldiers came out of the opposite entrance of the room. They began to fire. I took cover behind my own shield, holding it in front of me with both of my hands. I noticed several others taking cover behind boxes. Unfortunately the -plastic- bullets could still reach them and soon, blood pooled around the bodies. My hands began to throb and fall asleep as I tried to hold on to the shield desperately.

They were picking us off.

I knew drastic action was necessary.

I switched to using only one hand for shields, flexing the other to get blood flow going, but was suddenly blown black with the force of strong bullet. Thankfully, it didn't penetrate, but it did knock the air out if me. I grimaced and tried to concentrate. I used my free hand to send a shield to smash the men into oblivion, their blood now decorating the wall and ceiling on the other side of the room

"Great work, kid!" I heard a man shout.

"Um... No prob." I yelled back nervously.

We continued forward and found why we'd almost been killed. The team assigned to meet us in the middle of the building had been killed brutally. Some soldiers, knowing they were surrounded, had concentrated their forces on defence in hopes of survival, which had lead to the other team being overwhelmed.

We continued to kill and destroy. No one had any mercy left, as we had all seen that they had created death machines, designed to kill us. We soon met with our other squads who'd suffered casualties of their own.

Still, the oddest thing happened, as we went further into the building less personnel were found, which wasn't supposed to be the case.

"This is just too easy." One woman muttered, clutching her gun tightly.

"That's what worries me. They could've escaped, or maybe-" I trailed off, thinking hard.

We walked out of the factory. A floodlight turned on blinding us, revealing three tanks along with a several dozens of soldiers.

"-they we're all right here." I finished.

"Fire!" A man ordered.

The tanks launched killing 5 or so mutants. Even over the sound of explosions, I could hear their bones breaking with a crack.

 _Damn you!_

I couldn't even help them. It happened too fast.

I was already angry with the losses we'd been taking but seeing that pushed me off the edge.

I wasn't quite thinking anymore. If I had been, I definitely wouldn't have begun to walk towards the lights slowly.

I'm sure they were confused as to why some kid in a brown trenchcoat and a tee-shirt with jeans was walking to them.

They soon learned, though. I reached out and pushed my hands together. The discarded guard plastic guard tower balls rolled over the men, leaving only broken bodies and tanks in its wake.

I later learned that of the men and women that joined the mission, only 20 survived. All 20 of which were assigned to fight with me.

We had been with 100 when we walked in.

"Congratulations," my father said cheerfully as I entered his study. I frowned.

"I'm glad that those monsters are gone, but with so many of my teammates dead it doesn't seem like much of a victory."

He nodded. "I understand. But remember that thanks to you and the others, millions of mutants are safe. That is a victory. We shouldn't forget that."

I nodded, feeling a bit better.

"Thanks. Wanna go rub this in Xavier's face?" I grinned. Now it was my father's turn to frown.

"No," he said.

"Well, I'll do it and I'll even tell you the results…" I coughed, putting my hands in my pockets nervously. "You know, I think we should think about working with professor Xavier." Father scowled.

"Why would you think that? He kidnapped you."

"I'm still not pleased about that but I'm sure that it, if anything, would be a wake up call to the man," I tried to reason. "Since we're all mutants we should work together. He doesn't want anyone to to die, right? Especially his students."

My father stared at me. His eyes said 'are you kidding me?'.

"No, really. I feel this way." I shrugged. "I don't know, I guess seeing all those people die today put things into perspective. We can't afford to be so stuck on the past that we don't make alliances that could help us in the future. Like for when they rebuild those monsters." I shivered.

I was being very serious. Having dozens of people die in front of you often leads to you reevaluating things. Xavier's X-Men were strong and leaving that kind of power on the table made no sense.

"I'll think about it," Father said, tone implying that he wouldn't. He rubbed his forehead and sighed. "You're dismissed."

Once I left my father's study, I punched in Xavier's number in my phone.

"Hello," he said before yawning.

"Xavier."

"Chris?"

"Yes." I replied.

I coughed. "Today, while you and your students were sound asleep, my Father and I destroyed thousands of robots built to kill our kind." I heard some shuffling, probably Xavier sitting up. He sounded much more awake when he spoke again.

"The Sentinels are back?"

"Were, we took care of them. But they'll definitely be rebuilt."

"Oh- oh. Oh my God," he stammered.

"Now do you see what my father has been saying?"

"But- but Hank, he's advising the president," Xavier sputtered. "The president couldn't have."

"He did." I said, cutting him off. "We have evidence. We have his signature on the papers authorizing the Sentinels. And Dr. McCoy, of course, didn't know because they didn't tell him. He was just given office to convince mutants that they had nothing to fear. At the end of the day, he's only an advisor."

The man said nothing in response.

"Look, I think it would be best if my father and you talked again to discuss how we will respond to any attacks on your school or on any other innocent mutants."

"I thought you hated me."

"Oh, I'm still angry about the kidnapping, but I'm also not stupid enough to pass up a potential ally. 100 people walked into a factory with me to destroy those monsters and 20 returned. Do you understand what could happen if we're unprepared?"

"Yes. I understand."

"I'm going to figure out how to get him to meet with you without anyone almost dying this time." With that, I hung up. It was going to be a long day.

The next day we were back at Xavier's, and by some miracle my father hadn't tried to kill Xavier… Yet. The meeting in Xavier's cozy study was far more tense than the battle the day before. So many emotions flowed freely, rage and pain from my father and sadness and regret from the professor.

I decided to sit on the couch to the side and hoped for the best. For a moment, no one said a word.

My father spoke first. "My son convinced me to come here. I thought you wanted to talk to me about the protection of mutant kind. Don't waste my time, Xavier." He said with his shoulders crossed seated in a chair directly across from the professor.

Even from my seated position, I could the icy chill in his voice.

Xavier frowned. "Erik… I'm sorry…. I didn't get to say that before."

My father narrowed his eyes. "I'm not interested in your excuses-"

"But you're right. Let's talk."

He continued. "My students' well being is the most important thing to me… I didn't think those monsters would be rebuilt. Especially now that Hank is advising the president…"

Seeing the man's sadness made me feel a bit sorry for him. I remembered when I was as idealistic as him.

My father's words were strained. "In the event of the school being discovered, I'm willing to take in your students as long as those who are capable fight with us."

"The children fighting," the professor repeated dumbly, clearly horrified.

"In case you haven't noticed, they've declared war on all of us, Xavier. Children included. We'll all have to fight when the time comes."

"You have point." Charles sighed. "Look, Erik..." Xavier swallowed, obviously nervous. He steeled himself before continuing. "I don't want to lose you. We were good friends."

Father's face was blank. His eyes took on a steely look. "Yes, we were."

The finality in that statement rang out like a bell.

I decided to leave the toxic room and ask Doctor Grey about Marie.

Outside wasn't much better, sadly. Scott, Bobby and Wolverine all gave me intense glares when I passed by them. I responded with my own glares. The other students were still afraid of me but more than a few were curious. Whispers of killer robots spread around the mansion.

I found the Doctor in the garden, hand reached out towards a watering hose floating in air.

"Doctor Grey." I said.

She turned around, stunned. "Chris?" I gave her a small wave.

"How's Marie?"

Dr. Grey frowned. "She- the voices in her head are persistent. It seems that they're immune to medication and we can't get in while they're there."

"I see."

 _I'd been fearing something like that. But why? My voices were eradicated with the medication I take now._

Again, the red haired woman looked at me with shock.

"Chris- I can… Sort of read your mind?"

You can? I thought at her. Dr. Grey's voice rang out, sounding like one of those toy microphones.

 _It's a bit buggy. I'm missing a lot- It's like static, but I'm here._

 _Interesting._

It turned out I wasn't the only person that Marie snapped at. She'd become paranoid, believing that everyone wanted to harm her. If she wasn't watched carefully she'd grab weapons and try to harm students. She also suddenly displayed a sudden proficiency with knives.

The last part confused the woman. However, it made me think back to my knife collection at home.

What other skills could she have absorbed from me? Did she have more compromising information? I knew a lot of Brotherhood secrets.

If I told my father, he'd most certainly want to kill her. But if I didn't…

It wasn't even a choice. I had to take the chance.

I hadn't even thought about the fact that she knew about the people I killed. Everything happened too fast for me to process it.

I left the befuddled woman in the garden.

I sighed. _Just what I needed. More bad news._

Not only would I have to look my father in the eye while not being sure what secrets my friend could spill, but she hadn't even gotten better.

It had been a secret wish of mine that my friend would suddenly recover again. That things could go back to normal. We'd hang out again and make fun of each other. She'd call me a nerd and I'd say that accepting mediocrity is a way of life for her. Then after some verbal sparring we'd laugh at each other and forgive and forget.

 _Maybe one day._

Xavier was the best telepath in the world. I needed to trust him. Of course I'd soon learn he wasn't the strongest but that's a story for another time.

I returned to Xavier study and saw that the men had just finished a chess game, black beating white. My father always played black if he had the chance, so he'd probably won. Not that it was surprising. Xavier wasn't exactly in the best state of mind with his hopes of a peace between mutants and humans being crushed before his eyes. And his best friend had rejected him. Of course he had kidnapped me first, so my Father's anger was justified. But even so, the man looked so dead inside. Even I felt a little sympathy for him.

"Chris, just as I was going to have someone look for you." Xavier said.

Without acknowledging the other man my father said, "Electron, we're leaving."

I nodded and I headed out.

As we left, Father asked, "What were you doing after leaving the room?" My heart raced, mouth suddenly gone dry. I thought as fast as I could. What could I possibly tell him?

"I talked to Dr. Grey about Marie." I tried to make my voice sound as normal as possible and stared straight ahead. My blood was rushing. I just hoped with all my might that Father would buy the lie.

Father glanced at me with a frown. "You're leaving something out." I almost couldn't stop myself from flinching, mentally screaming for him to just leave it alone. I licked my lips nervously.

"...She hasn't gotten any better." I stammered after a beat, trying to make it sound like that was what I had been trying to hide. I swallowed, looking at my feet. "It's really…"

Father put his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," he soothed. Once his back was turned, I sighed. My friend was safe.

"Thanks."


	43. Chapter 43

As we went home, I thought of what I'd just done. I'd lied to my father. My fate was sealed. If he ever found out… It would not be fun. Not at all. But seeing as she was ill and with Xavier it should be fine. Should.

Even so, I was tempted to say something. I was sure my punishment would be lessened certainly. I looked over to him as he in a fast blur signed several documents with his neat unembellished signature.

It would only take a moment. He'd get angry, have the driver go back to Xavier's to kill Marie, Xavier be damned, and return home. After which, I'd be grounded for life and probably hit with some lighting. Not enough to seriously hurt me, but enough to get me to regret it. Still, my loyalty to my friend prevented me from opening my mouth and instead I simply stared at him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, finally looking up from the thick stack.

 _Crap!_

"No. I'm- I'm just thinking… Um I'd like to know- how I was doing?"

 _That has to have been the worst pivot I've done in my life._

 _Well, can I really blame me?_

 _No, I can't._

Yes, I still thought to myself. I just didn't have the luxury of having my voices.

"How you're doing in what?"

"My training."

"Hmm." My father pressed a button, causing a wall to rise out a chamber separating the driver from us, allowing us to talk without being heard.

He smiled. "Wonderfully. The fact we were even at Xavier's shows this. You're able to prioritize what should be done and think clearly. Often, much more so than myself."

"I- um thank you."

 _The irony._

"You needn't be shy. It's well earned praise. As I had expected, you are learning quite fast. However, most of what I want to teach you is far more practical than the book learning you've been doing."

"I see. And that's the reason why I've basically been your shadow for the last few months?"

He laughed. "Yes, that is exactly why. You'll need to change- drastically in several areas."

I nodded. "I understand."

I briefly wondered what I'd need to change but figured I'd learn when it came up. I was just relieved my friend would live another day.

If I cared about that sort of thing I might have taken up my father's job just for the material things. While my outfits were never gaudy they were still well made, and a few were tailored just for me. It was one of the perks of my new position. As my father's heir, I couldn't just throw on any old thing in the morning. Not anymore. I must say, I did miss that a lot.

Did I just willingly tie myself to my father's job and the Brotherhood ? Yes. Did I have any regrets? No, not at all.

I got to be with my father all the time, or at least when I wasn't at school. Even better, work took less time when we worked together.

My father preferred using a mix of work experience and teaching by lecture. I'd help him with his tasks and he'd ask me if certain decisions made sense. If I got it wrong, he'd correct me.

After this was done, we'd have tea with lunch where he'd familiarize me with dinner etiquette and table manners. Specifically, what forks to use when. You'd be surprised how many rules there are for cutlery. Why, you ask? Because my chess team had made nationals and I did not want to embarrass myself. I was already a bit of an outcast since I'd revealed that I was from Chicago's South Side. I didn't need to get a reputation for being uncivilized too. Plus, even if I didn't care, I knew my father would not be happy with me embarrassing him.

Afterwards, he'd quiz me on current affairs and teach me how various events related to the Brotherhood.

Then, we'd train. That was what I looked forward to. It was such a needed break from the day. It was far more fun than sitting at a desk or learning what the president of Greenland had to do with mutant rights. Which turned out to be quite a lot. Fucking bigot.

After that, I was dismissed. But I wasn't done yet. I still had my assigned reading too. He'd quiz me on that on Sundays and forgetting to do my homework always had pretty dire consequences. But the thought of running extra laps around the gym didn't scare me nearly as much as the thought of disappointing my Father.

This was the usual routine for a long time, but every now and again he told me to use some trick I'd learned. A few of them were quite underhanded, involving the manipulation of others.

I was surprised when he taught me the first one.

"If you are able to recognize it you can fight against it." He told me.

"So why am I being taught to use them?" I asked, eyebrow raised. He huffed before replying.

"Sometimes they're necessary, Electron."

"Of course, Father, I didn't mean any offense-"

"It's fine," He ruffled my hair a bit, a fond look on his face. "You're a good person, who's honest and has a strong sense of justice. Sometimes, however, that's not always feasible."

"Yes, Father." I nodded thinking about how in the past, when I lived with my mom, on a day to day basis. No, I wasn't hungry- I had a medical condition that made me a thin. Yes, my mom had signed my report card. When she really was out in the streets looking for fairies. And I wore torn up jeans because I was 'inspired' by the grunge fashion of the '90s.

So, one thing I did not clear up was what happened after I destroyed Mystique in the fight we had. Seeing as we'd probably end up trying to kill each other if we fought again, my father enrolled me for private lessons with another martial arts teacher. Best part? I got to wake up at an ungodly hour each day in order to go there before school started.

I don't see the importance of explaining who he was, so we are going to skip that. No, the rest of this chapter will be on **her**. The girl who had our state tournament win party at her house. Or really mansion.

Directly after my lesson, I decided to throw a Kunai (Japanese throwing knife that's dull at the edges but sharp at the tip of its triangular body) at a target for fun. It was roughly 20 meters away, but I hit the center regardless.

"Chris." I just about jumped out of my skin and turned around seeing the girl I'd described. The brunette then said, "Interesting meeting you here."

"Hey Jennifer." I took in the girl in front of me- her white Gi, the white chalk on her hands but especially the black belt at her waist.

I continue "I didn't know you were a martial artist."

"Hm. Well, now you do. Nice work on the dummies. And that throw was beautiful, almost as good as mine despite your lack of experience." She says in her usual flat almost dead sounding monotone.

"You, you can tell that?"

"Yep, at my level you can see things. Little things that tell you how long others have been training. A misplaced foot here, a slight mistake in your form there. You're good nonetheless, good enough to defend yourself in a fight. But, you haven't been training seriously for long."

She smiled "However… I've been thinking about how you'd fare against moving targets."

"Um well… I kind of haven't ever used them before." I stuttered.

"Shame. Then you'd probably do abysmally then. And here I thought I'd have someone on my level around here. Darn." She frowns or really pouts.

"At this point, you should be training with moving targets. Anything else is a waste of your time."

"Um, thanks?"

"No problem."

Later that day, I walked into room 320 and saw the same girl sitting at a desk in the back of the room reading a chess book.

"As always Jennifer, you're the first one to chess practice."

"Correct. My class is close." She says without looking up. The second-best player on my team was quite odd in her training style. She played games of chess in her head and rarely played against others. So, she usually was seen reading books to take in new strategies.

"So about martial arts..." I said as I took a seat at a desk across from her.

"What would you like to talk about involving martial arts?"

"I wanted to know… if you could show me a few moves to improve my knife throwing skills."

"I could." She looked up at me then went back to reading.

"Well, will you?" I asked.

"Let me see..." She took out her phone and looked at it for a moment. "I'm free after club on Mondays."

"After club… I don't know if I can." _Father wouldn't let me stay after club. I have training to do then._

She frowned then said, "That's a shame." In guess what? A monotone.

She paused "Well, in between any breaks I'll show you what I can."

"Thanks!"

"Why must you yell? You hurt my ears." It was odd to hear her complain. Her lack of change in the tone of her voice made it hard to tell how she felt.

"Sorry about that."

She nods before getting back to reading.

The next day during a short break, because my instructor had a call to take, I headed over to the next room where I saw Jennifer attacking a punching bag.

"I prepped the room already." She said without stopping her punches.

"Huh? I-I didn't say-"

"I heard you enter. Your footsteps were quite loud."

 _Loud? She's the only person who's ever said that! Even Father thinks I'm like a damn cat in that regard._

I shook my head before looking around the room and seeing several person shaped targets attached to a conveyor belt that would presumably move them to her left.

"We don't have much time, so grab those knives in front and throw." She grabbed a remote control and pressed a button causing the targets to move quickly from left to right.

"No prob." I headed over and began to throw. All five missed horribly. I was going too slow.

 _What?_

I frowned but after getting the knives began to throw much faster, causing me to miss every target again because my aim sucked.

 _Darn it!_

I was about to go get them again, but Jennifer said "Wait."

I turned around to face her. "I see the issue. You need to throw more. You lack the muscle memory needed to throw at that speed accurately."

I sighed before glaring at the perfectly whole red targets.

After this, I headed out figuring my instructor would be done talking to that guy by now.

All day I kept thinking about what had happened and how I really need more practice. Or rather that I sucked.

I even had it on my mind as I did my homework at the dining room table.

"Electron." I looked up at my Father

"What are you thinking of. It's certainly not your homework. All your answers are wrong."

I blushed at this. "Martial arts… I kinda would like to spend more time on it."

"Let me guess. You lost to someone?"

"It wasn't a match exactly but..."

He looked at me obviously not believing me. "You want to spend more time doing martial arts."

"Yes."

"Done."

"Really?"

"All you needed to do was ask."

"Well, I-"

"Wasn't sure if I'd say yes? What have I told you Electron?

"If I want something don't be too shy to ask."

"You worry too much about how people would see you. If you're being bothersome. Those that get what they want in this world demand it."

I listened to the lecture knowing he frustrated with this habit of mine. Still, I was excited that I'd get to practice more.

After correcting my homework problems, I called Jennifer.

"My Father said I could spend more time training."

"I'm glad to hear that. You're good. I'll admit. Extremely, good at throwing considering your lack of training. However, the difference between good and great is defined by the number of hours you spend training."

I began to smile. "I completely agree. I don't want to be defenseless without my pow- a gun to help me."

"What were you about to say Chris?"

"It's not really important."

"Really?" She said clearly not believing me.

"Yeah, it's nothing really."

"Fine."

 _Man, I have to watch myself. Jennifer is sharp._

Any idiot could feel her endless search for truth in her daily interactions. How she didn't take a blasé "I'm fine." for an answer and would relentlessly search her environment for answers. It scared many off to be honest.

Though as for me, I felt no small amount of respect for her ability to do this. Intelligent, observant and a fighter? She was certainly not an average girl. In fact, I was sure with my powers she'd put up a decent fight against me.

 _Too bad she isn't a mutant or I'd be able test that._

Now, you're all probably wondering what is wrong with that girl. She made claims that made her sound arrogant. Yet, she was willing to help me out. Also, she was rude, but I didn't mind. Here's the thing I didn't mind because I knew that she couldn't help it. I'd had a friend like her when I was a kid, so I could obviously see that Jennifer was autistic. High functioning sure, but at the end of the day she had the emotional intelligence of a paving stone. So, I didn't put it against her. We'd actually had been friends for a year by the time she started helping me throw better.


	44. Chapter 44

"So how about we switch things up today, let's spar today," Jenny said.

I smiled. "I'm in."

I bent my front knee slightly and placed my arms in a fighting stance. My opponent did the same.

The result?

I got destroyed.

Every punch I threw, every jab, they all somehow missed. Frustrated, I punched harder, pressing into her space. She was bigger than me so if I gave any ground I'd quickly lose.

She kept dodging until finally I made a mistake in my form and left my chest open to attack. She wasted no time and took a devastating swing at me. I braced for impact. The edge of her collar moved as she punched, revealing an angry red line on her left shoulder.

 _A scar?_

My thoughts were interrupted as her fist hit me, knocking me flat on my back. She was soon on top of me with her fists close to my face.

"Do you yield?"

"Ow."

"Good enough." She stood up and gave me a hand to pull me up off the ground.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Skill," she said simply.

I couldn't help but smile.

Confused, the girl then asked "You know you just lost right?"

"Yeah, but that was incredible! I got to see what you can do." I chuckled. "Even if I did get killed."

"Uhm, Chris, you're not dead. You're right here talking to me," she said genuinely confused.

"It just means that I lost in a one-sided fight. That's what I meant by I got killed." She hummed before nodding.

"Thank you. I learned a new euphemism. Now then, to get my notes."

She went to the corner of white room and fished a binder labeled "social norms and customs" out of her bag.

She the copied what I said into the binder.

"What's the binder for?" The title said enough, but I was still curious.

"My counselor said it's good to take notes on all the social cues and euphemisms I encounter," she explained. "I study them."

"Mind if I look at it?"

"Sure, do you have a binder on social norms too?" She said.

"No. I don't. No notes except for school." She handed me the thick binder. I began to read silently.

The notes started in the form of the scribbles of a small child. They described things like nodding, smiling or frowning.

"Up and down nods mean yes. Left and right means no."

I flipped some more pages. seeing that the things she described began to get more complex.

"Eyeroll- when a person does a circular up and around motion with their eyes. Oddly enough is considered rude.

It's not good to punch people when they hug me. But it's confusing because Mom talked about bad touching yesterday. So when Billy from next door hugged me I broke his nose. Did Momma lie?"

 _Well then._

I skipped to the last page.

"Why do people miss others? Whenever someone says they miss me, which I take to mean they craved my presence like ice cream, I always say no. I don't 'miss' people. When they are around they are and when they aren't I find I never get around to thinking about them."

 _Wow._ This is was extremely personal. It was almost like a diary. I instantly felt dirty for even looking. It wasn't my place to look at something so personal. Even worse, I felt as if I'd taken advantage of her trusting nature.

She frowned again. "Was my handwriting too sloppy?"

"I- no, it's just…" I stopped for a moment, thinking about what to say. "You really shouldn't give that book to just anyone."

"Why? It doesn't have my social security number or any passwords."

"Well, it's almost like a piece of you, I guess," I tried to explain. I might've looked perfectly calm from the outside, but inside I was frantically thinking of how to explain this.

I saw her tilt her head sideways.

"For, uhm... Privacy." I frowned. Was that the right word? She took a moment to think about what I said. She gasped, seemingly coming to a realization.

"Like how people don't like to show their genitals to strangers," she concluded.

"Uhm, yeah, like that." I began to blush, red as tomato.

"Thanks. That sounds rather important actually." She smiled before writing it in the binder.

I was very relieved when I saw the teacher come into the room, although this in turn made me feel a bit guilty. What kind of friend was I to be relieved to walk away from her?

Later, after school, I found myself sitting on my bed thinking about the day.

 _Wow. That was interesting. A bit too interesting maybe, but oh well._

My father was out for a meeting so I had few minutes to think about this. Once he arrived, we headed down to our VR room.

It occurred to me that there was something I'd been meaning to do for a several months but never got around to.

"Father?" I asked while we were walking to the room.

"Yes?" he looked at me, an eyebrow raised.

"I've been been thinking… actually for a while now." I gulped. This was kind of a heavy subject for me. "I kinda don't like my last name… It's the name of the man who abused my Mom...

What angers most is how he committed suicide to avoid having a "defective wife"." He believed that in extreme circumstances suicide is ok. The mentally ill and those facing torture are exempt." I clenched my fists. "He figured the second one applied to him," I spat.

The idea that living with a mentally ill person he supposedly loved was torture to him… It made me angry thinking about it.

No, I did not like my last name. Not even one bit.

My father nodded, a contemplative look in his eyes. "I understand. I take it you want to get changed?"

I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible. "I want it changed to yours."

He stared at me for a moment. My heart sank for a second.

"Is that a problem because if it is-"

"No, not all, I just didn't expect it. I'll have the paperwork in by next week."

"Thank you." A large smile appeared on my face. It really was no-brainer for me. To me, there was no one else I'd want to share a last name with.

The date of my chess tournament date drew closer and closer. My father played a few rounds with me while using several different styles to help me prepare. This way he could teach me to think on my feet. I also got used to other ways of playing.

My father was actually so accommodating about it that he'd even replaced all of my regular reading assignments with chess books during the month before the tournament.

I also sparred everyday with Jenny, improving my hand to hand skills and indirectly helping her with her social cues. Finally, a chance for my bitter sarcasm to come in handy. She didn't know what I meant half of the time, so I often had to simplify and teach her what things meant from the basics up. She was more than happy to put it all into her binder.

The two days before my tournament, I stood before my chess team of 20 to address everyone. And no my fear of public speaking didn't apply- I had already known everyone there for a year.

"On Monday, we're going to catch a plane to Hawaii at 6am. Please note that we can't stop the plane if you're late. Our team will be disqualified if anyone is absent."

"So we'd better get our asses over there." One freshman remarked.

"Exactly. We did so much work. Too much for it to go to waste." Some people nodded or hummed affirmatively. "Well that's all, guys, see you on Monday," I ended.

The group of young people nodded and said their goodbyes.

Just as I was going to step into the hallway, I heard someone call my name.

I turned and saw Jennifer in her common spot in the corner. I hadn't heard anything out of her during practice. Not that this was unexpected.

"Need something Jen?" I asked, smiling.

"No. I just wanted to play some chess with you."

"I can't, at least not now… Sorry." I had to train with Father after club. "I know! We can do an online match."

"Sounds good."

I returned home and after training with my father, went on my computer and went to an online chess site.

I typed her username into a search engine before sending her a challenge. Not a minute later she accepted it and the game began.

Unlike my more relaxed games with my father, no words were exchanged, our actions speaking for themselves.

I used a very aggressive style which I'd been favoring at the time. However, I only used that to hide my real plan. While she was busy making sure her King was safe I was quickly getting my pieces closer and closer until I won.

"Good game," I typed.

She replied quickly. "I didn't even see that trap you were working on. Great. I feel confident about our chances at the tournament… Though to be fair I also feel a ton of pressure."

I type back. "I agree. But my father says that since we've been practicing so hard we'll be fine."

We said our goodbyes. I logged out and turned the computer off.

The day before my tournament just after I'd finished packing, my my door opened. I saw my father wearing the same face as when he would leave for a mission.

"Electron… I won't be there to see your tournament." I frowned. He had promised to be there. Still, I knew he probably had something important to do.

"Wha- oh. Okay." I then sighed but said nothing. Complaining would be extremely childish.

"There is a new development. There appears to be an extremely powerful telepath in Hawaii."

"How powerful?" I figured this telepath would have to be quite special for Father to go to him in person.

"Possibly strong enough to equal Xavier." His face was grim.

 _Wow._

"You're going to recruit him?"

"Correct." He sighed. "Of course Xavier knows this, so I must act quickly."

"I understand." Then I realized something. "Since he's probably around my age can I-"

"No," my father said sternly.

I frowned. "How much longer do I need to be incognito?"

"Long enough for me to deem you able to deal with the consequences of having powers like mine. This isn't a game, Electron. People will be hunting you down for the rest of your life. You'd have to stop your education and spend the rest of your days looking behind your shoulder if you get discovered. That is a life that no child should ever bare. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I really did, but still. Living incognito got old very quickly.

"I appreciate that you want to help but now isn't the time."

"I understand, Father."

I couldn't help but feel a bit bummed. Once again, I was left out of everything. And once again, it was all because of what my powers were like.

I quickly stopped myself. No, it was because of how my powers would be perceived by others. I hated this but there was nothing I could do.

Despite my powers my father in many ways wanted me to be like any other 16 year old. He didn't want the stresses that burdened him to fall on me because he felt I wasn't ready for it. He wanted me to have as normal a life as possible. He wanted me to be able to go to school, make friends and take up hobbies. Sure, I trained a lot but that was because he felt it was necessary in order to protect me. Everything he did was because he thought it would be in my best interests. And this meant that sometimes -oftentimes, actually- he had to refuse my requests.

"We can talk about your tournament when I'm done with this."

I sighed. "Will there be pizza involved?"

"As long as you don't expect me to eat any of those monstrosities." He scowled.

I smiled. I still felt a bit sad but at least we'd be able talk about it later.

"This also means I'm leaving today."

"Right now?"

"Yes, I figured I should notify you beforehand."

We hugged for a moment before separating.

"Toad will handle putting Watts in a kennel."

I nodded. Everything was taken care of. My team was prepped, I'd practiced as hard as I could and I'd be able to compete with people from throughout the nation. Still, the fact Father wouldn't be there grinded my gears.

Still, at least someone would be watching me. My Mom would be cheering me on from her bedroom in the asylum because the matches were going to be livestreamed on the internet.

 **Hey, I'm actually alive! I'm back to working on this story. I want to see this through to the end. Also beta reader Arces says "I really, really, _really_ love working with Cookie Monster 4277 on this series, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! :D"**


End file.
